Syaoran Card Captor
by hedwig-theme
Summary: La historia original de CLAMP, Sakura Card Captor, con unos cuantos cambios muy notables. ¿El primero? ¡Ahora Syaoran es un Card Captor! Con todo y báculo mágico. Revive la historia original de una manera muy peculiar. (Ups todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes)
1. Syaoran y el misterioso libro mágico

SYAORAN CARD CAPTOR

Capítulo 1

* * *

Syaoran y el misterioso libro mágico

-Este sueño... No es la primera vez que lo tengo...

La torre de Tokio brillaba iluminada por todas las luces que la hacían resplandecer. Ahí se encontraba Syaoran, de pie en la azotea de un edificio, observando, casi sin parpadear, la belleza atrayente de la torre...

No se encontraba solo; un pequeño ser alado, de un brillante color amarillo, suspendido a la altura de su cabeza, le susurraba instrucciones, así como advertencias, que él no alcanzaba a escuchar. Algo más flotaba frente a él. Alargadas cartas con formas extrañas dibujadas en ellas, que desaparecían cuando estiraba el brazo para alcanzarlas...

Y su ropa; también había cambiado... Su pijama de rayas blancas y azules había desaparecido para revelar un traje negro, con los bordes blancos, de mangas largas, además de que llevaba una larga capa roja, con un extraño símbolo negro. También, tenía en la mano derecha un...

Había saltado. Flotaba sobre los edificios, acercándose cada vez más a la torre, que lo atraía de manera extraña, como hipnotizado...

El despertador estaba sonando. Syaoran había tardado algo de tiempo en reaccionar, y al hacerlo de manera tan repentina, había pegado tal brinco, que se había caído de la cama.

-Buenos días –dijo al bajar a la cocina.

-Buenos días –respondieron su hermano mayor y su papá.

La familia Kinomoto solo estaba compuesta por ellos tres. Syaoran Kinomoto, que tenía 10 años, y cursaba el 4to grado de primaria. Su hermano mayor, Touya Kinomoto, que tenía 17 años, y estaba en 4to semestre de preparatoria, y su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, quien era profesor de la Universidad de Tomoeda.

La madre de Syaoran había muerto cuando el solo tenía 3 años, casi no tenía recuerdos de ella. Aun así, su padre nunca había intentado el volver a casarse.

-Tengo que irme –dijo Touya, y se apuró a terminar de tomarse su café.

-¿Ya te vas? –preguntó Syaoran, atragantándose con el arroz.

-Así es. Yukito me dijo que le tocaba hacer hoy el servicio, así que acordamos llegar los dos temprano...

-¿Yu-Yukito? –tartamudeó Syaoran, y se le colorearon las mejillas.

-Ni creas que vas a venir con nosotros –lo reprendió su hermano, pero Syaoran se hizo de oídos sordos. Bebió su jugo de naranja a toda velocidad, se despidió de su padre, y salió al recibidor antes de que Touya se hubiera levantado de la silla.

-Te dije que no podías venir.

-Y yo te dije que no me importa.

-Mocoso impertinente. Sabes que ella es mi novia y ahí vas a meterte donde no te llaman.

-Te pone celoso que ella piense que soy un niño muy tierno.

Mientras iban por la calle, Touya en su bicicleta y su hermano menor en la patineta, discutían como siempre lo hacían.

Ambos eran muy groseros el uno con el otro, excepto cuando se encontraban delante de otras personas; y sus discusiones se debían principalmente por la novia de su hermano mayor, Yukito, una chica alta y delgada, con un hermoso y largo cabello gris, y con una gran habilidad para hacer muchas cosas.

-Buenos días –la voz de Yukito hizo que los dos se quedaran callados en seco. Touya detuvo su bici, y Syaoran hizo lo mismo con su patineta.

-Buenos días –respondió Syaoran, sonrojándose cuando Yukito lo miró, y le dirigió una de sus habituales sonrisas.

-Buenos días –dijo Touya, y besó a Yukito en los labios. Syaoran le dio un pisotón en el pie, con lo que hizo que su hermano mayor se separara de Yukito, con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Yukito.

-Sí, si... Es solo que, extrañaba mucho el verte –mintió Touya, y mientras Yukito sonreía, fulminó a su hermano con la mirada, mientras él trataba de hacerse el disimulado.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela de Syaoran, Yukito se despidió de manera alegre, y tomó a Touya de la mano. Syaoran no podía hacer nada más que rechinar los dientes.

-¡Buenos días! –lo sorprendió una voz dulce, pero cargada de energía. Syaoran pegó un brinco cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a unos pocos centímetros de la cara de su mejor amiga, Tomoyo.

-Bu-buenos días –respondió él, aún algo asustado, y los dos empezaron a caminar hacia la escuela.

-Tienes que ver los nuevos trajes que te he confeccionado para la obra de esta temporada. Además, he comprado una cámara nueva, quisiera probarla contigo –dijo Tomoyo, mientras se cambiaban los zapatos.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me repatea participar en esas obras escolares, solo para que tú te puedas dar gusto con tus grabaciones –dijo Syaoran enojado. Los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron maliciosamente. Syaoran se echó para atrás, asustado.

-Tarde o temprano terminarás aceptando que tu lugar son las obras escolares, y me rogarás que te confeccione todos tus trajes. Aprenderás a valorar todos mis sacrificios y los atesorarás como lo más valioso que tendrás en tu vida, ¿lo entendiste?

-Eh... Claro, Tomoyo –su amiga le sonrió alegremente, y lo precedió al salón, dejando al pobre de Syaoran completamente confundido, algo enojado, y un poco preocupado.

Ese día en la tarde, Syaoran regresó a casa, agobiado por los trajes que Tomoyo le llevaría al día siguiente, así como la cámara con la que empezaría a filmarlo en la hora del descanso. Había llegado a su casa sin esperar a su hermano, ya que sabía que esa tarde tendría que quedarse a trabajar, y su padre tampoco se encontraría en la casa, ya que tenía varios asuntos pendientes en la Universidad.

Así que Syaoran llegó directamente a la cocina, a purgar el refrigerador, buscando algo para comer, cuando...

Se escuchaba como si un gigante estuviera durmiendo, y sus ronquidos llenaran toda la casa. Lentamente Syaoran salió de la cocina, y se acercó al sitio de donde salían los ronquidos: el sótano.

¿Y que si era un ladrón? Él era bajito y poca cosa, y por más que quisiera, no podría defenderse. No le quedó de otra más que tomar su patineta, y bajar al sótano.

Solo se asomaría. Si veía a alguien, subiría de vuelta a la sala y llamaría a la policía.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras, con la patineta en alto, y los ronquidos empezaron a escucharse más fuerte que antes. El sótano estaba lleno de estantes, llenos de libros a rebosar. Syaoran se acercó a uno de los pasillos, y entró en uno que no tenía salida.

Ahí no había nada.

Estaba por regresarse, cuando uno de los libros que tenía frente a él, se iluminó con un resplandor dorado. Syaoran lo miró, y después de moverse de manera nerviosa, se acercó y lo tomó. Al instante, el libro dejo de brillar. Aún confundido, lo sacó y examinó su portada. La patineta cayó al piso.

Había un gran león con los ojos blancos, que tenía una gran cadena dorada alrededor del cuello, y bajo él, un signo en forma de sol dorado. Hasta arriba, donde debería de estar el título, decía: "The Clow".

En ese momento, el libro emitió un destello, el sello que lo mantenía cerrado, se abrió.

Syaoran levantó la portada, y observó su interior. Donde debían de estar las hojas, había un agujero en forma rectangular, donde estaban acomodadas unas cartas. Syaoran tomó una, y la examinó detenidamente, mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

Una nube de polvo dorado empezó a perseguirlo, rodeándole los pies, mientras Syaoran intentaba decir la palabra que la carta tenía escrita en la parte baja, ya que el mayor espacio lo ocupaba el dibujo de una especie de mujer, con algo que parecían ser unas grandes alas atrás de los hombros.

-Vie… Viento… –dijo quedamente.

Al instante, la carta empezó a brillar, y un aire empezó a correr velozmente por todo el lugar. Syaoran no tuvo más que soltar el libro y tirarse al suelo. Sin darse cuenta siquiera, el resto de las cartas empezaron a volar, y salieron despedidas en todas direcciones, fuera de la casa.

Tal como había empezado, el aire dejó de correr súbitamente.

-¡Qué demonios...! –fue lo primero que pudo decir.

Pero las sorpresas no acababan ahí. De nuevo, el libro volvió a brillar, y mientras Syaoran se sentaba, de la portada del libro empezó a surgir algo...

Parecía un pequeño oso de felpa amarillo, con unas grandes orejas, una cola larga con una pequeña motita blanca en la punta, además de unas pequeñas alas blancas que le surgían de la espalda. El pequeño ser se quedó suspendido unos minutos, y luego, tocó el piso con sus pequeñas patitas.

-¡Hola-hola-hola! –dijo con voz alegre, con lo que consiguió que Syaoran se encontrara más confundido-. Que horrible visión tienen mis ojos al despertar. Hola pequeño niño –le dijo en tono burlón. El pensamiento inmediato de Syaoran fue que tenía una voz muy extraña.

-¿Dónde están tus baterías? ¿Y el botón? ¿De dónde sale tu voz? -Syaoran estaba estirando la mano para tomarlo, pero la criatura fue más rápida, y voló fuera de su alcance.

-¡No soy un juguete, mocoso impertinente! –dijo entre dientes-. Yo soy el guardián que mantiene sellado el libro de las Cartas Clow. Mi nombre es Kerverus.

-¿Sellado? ¿Kerverus? –preguntó Syaoran, más confundido de lo que estaba antes.

Así es, mi misión consiste en vigilar que las cartas... -pero el pequeño ser ya no pudo continuar. Al mirar el libro y verlo vacío, gritó-. ¡¿Dónde están las cartas?! ¡Las cartas! ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡¿Qué has hecho con ellas, maldito mocoso?!

-¿Estás hablando de esto? –preguntó Syaoran, mostrándole la única carta que no había escapado, y que aún tenía sujeta en la mano.

-Así es –dijo el ser y se la arrebató -. Ahora, te ordeno que me des las demás.

-Ah, claro, este dijo, "ya la hice", ¿no? Pues para que te enteres, todas salieron volando. Leí la palabra que está aquí escrita, y pues...

Esa noche, Syaoran terminó de cenar, subió corriendo a su habitación, a llevarle algo de cenar a la pequeña criatura amarilla, y continuar con la discusión.

-¡Ya te dije que no me interesa ser un Card Captor, y salvar a este mundo de las desgracias!

-¡Es tu misión por haber cometido la tontería de haber dejado escapar las otras cartas! –Syaoran tomó a la pequeña criatura, Kerverus, y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra el piso.

-¡Pero yo no fui quien se quedó dormido y dejó de hacer su trabajo, que era vigilar esas cartas!

En ese momento, el viento empezó a soplar de manera incontrolable. Syaoran se dispuso a cerrar la ventana, pero...

-¡Espera! –le gritó Kerverus, mientras se levantaba del suelo, y se paraba en la ventana-. Es una Carta Clow, es la carta Vuelo...

Syaoran iba a toda velocidad en su patineta, mientras Kerverus volaba a su lado. Los dos se dirigían en camino hacia donde la carta Clow estaba haciendo destrozos.

-¡Ya te dije que yo no quiero ser un Card Captor! ¡Además, es un ave demasiado grande!

-¡Cállate y deja de decir esas tonterías y enfréntalo! ¡Has de usar tu magia! Usa la llave que te di, de la manera que te dije –Syaoran detuvo la patineta, y sacó una pequeña llave que tenía colgada de una cadena, en el cuello.

-Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad –dijo-, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Syaoran, quien aceptó la misión contigo. ¡Libérate!

Al instante, la nave creció, y se transformó en una especie de báculo, el cual sujetó firmemente.

-¡Y ahora que! –gritó Syaoran, y volvió a subir a la patineta, ya que la Carta Clow se había movido, y arremetía contra ellos dos.

-¡¿Pues qué crees menso?! ¡Debes de usar la carta Clow que tienes en tu poder para poder capturar ésta!

-¡Pero si está intentando matarme! ¡Que porquería! –gritó, mientras trataba de ir más rápido, y sacaba la Carta Viento de su bolsillo-. ¡Así nunca podré! –se quejó.

En ese momento, Syaoran subió a un desnivel, y la carta, aún en su forma de un gran pájaro, descendió más. Dando un gran brinco, Syaoran quedó montado sobre la carta.

-¡Genial! –gritó-. Ahora, Carta Clow, haz tu trabajo. ¡Viento!

Tal y como había pasado en el sótano, la carta empezó a brillar, y la ventisca empezó a correr, envolviendo al ave, y obligándolo a aterrizar. Syaoran se apresuró a bajarse de él.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces. ¡Carta Clow!

Syaoran alzó el báculo, y el perfil de una carta se dibujo en el aire. La Carta Vuelo empezó a desvanecerse, y a entrar en la carta que se había dibujado en el aire. Después de unos segundos, la Carta Vuelo había terminado de materializarse, y cayó suavemente en su mano.

-¡Eso fue perfecto! –dijo Kerverus, y se colocó junto a Syaoran, llevando a duras penas su patineta.

-Pensé que no lo contaría...

-Pues, ya está. Tienes en tu mano tu primera Carta Clow capturada.

-¿Y se puede saber qué clase de cosas puedo hacer con esta cosa?

Syaoran se encontraba montado en su báculo mágico, al cual le habían crecido unas grandes alas blancas, y sobrevolaba la ciudad con el pequeño Kerverus a su lado.

-Espero y nos llevemos bien, pequeño mocoso –le dijo Kerverus, mientras volaban lado a lado.

-Es por eso que no volveré a hacer algo como esta tontería...

Y los dos se alejaron, enojados el uno con el otro, cruzando frente a la luna llena, y admirando la ciudad.

* * *

_Que puedo decir... ¡Estoy de vuelta! Esta vez traigo una historia que tenía en borrador desde hace más de 6 años. Hice esta up en varios sitios hace años, pero nunca lo terminé y abandoné el proyecto en varias ocasiones... ¡Esta vez es diferente!_

_He estado escribiendo mucho (sobre todo después de perder mi documento original cuando mi laptop murió), y tengo ya tanto material reunido que me pareció que ya era oportuno (sobre todo porque finalmente tengo mucho tiempo para escribir)._

_Así que, esta es mi nueva historia. Pero si esta es la primera que lees, empecemos desde cero._

_Syaoran Card Captor toma la idea original de Sakura Card Captor, pero con una diferencia notable: Ahora Syaoran es quien capturará las cartas, con todo y báculo mágico incluido. Existen otros cambios importantes, los cuales poco a poco irán notando, así que prefiero no comentar nada._

_Dejaré este pequeño comentario aquí. Espero y el capítulo uno haya sido de su agrado. Recibiré encantada sus reviews y espero verl s en el siguiente capítulo._

_Sigan bellos~_


	2. La maravillosa amiga de Syaoran

Capítulo 2

La maravillosa amiga de Syaoran

* * *

Como todas las mañanas, el despertador de Syaoran sonaba sin parar. Aun así, el chico parecía no darse cuenta, y lentamente, se tapó más con la cobija, mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama.

-Cinco minutos más –susurró, mientras se hacía bolita debajo de las cobijas.

-Syaoran ¡Syaoran! ¿Quién puso la alarma del despertador a las 7? ¿No se supone que hoy tenías que levantarte temprano? –la pequeña y curiosa voz se escuchaba más claro, ahora que el despertador había dejado de sonar-. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué no me oyes?! ¡Mocoso!

-¡Hay! ¿Quién rayos eres? ¡Nadie de mi familia habla así! –gritó Syaoran, ya que el despertador le había caído de golpe en la cabeza. Abrió los ojos lentamente -. ¡Rayos! –gritó al ver al ser alado que flotaba frente a él, y sin avisar, le aventó el despertador, que lo mandó hasta la pared de enfrente, donde se golpeó produciendo un ruido sordo, y quedó inconsciente durante unos segundos.

-¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?! –gritó el pequeño ser amarillo-. ¿Es que acaso ya no recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió ayer en la noche?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de criatura pervertida eres? –preguntó Syaoran con desconfianza, jalando la cobija para que le tapara hasta la barbilla.

-No seas tonto, me refiero a esto –dijo la motita, mientras una alargada carta flotaba a su lado, la cual tenía dibujada a una extraña mujer alada.

-¡Ah! –fue lo primero que Syaoran pudo decir-. Ahora recuerdo que ayer tuve que atrapar esa rara Carta Clou. Tú eres el guardián de esas cartas.

-¡Se dice Carta Clow! –lo reprendió el extraño muñeco de felpa parlanchin-. En verdad eres idiota… Y ya te habías tardado. Yo soy Kerverus... Y mira que hermosa mañana es esta, Syaoran Card Captor –agrego Kerverus, dándole la espalda, y asomándose por la ventana abierta.

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero saber nada de eso! Es de niñas...

-Calmado, no me vengas con bobadas. Tú atrapaste esto ayer –Kerverus se había puesto frente a él, y le volvía a mostrar la Carta Clow recién capturada. Syaoran estaba tomando aire para responderle, cuando se escuchó el grito de su hermano, desde la cocina:

-¡A desayunar!

-Buenos días –saludó Syaoran al bajar a la cocina, su hermano se encontraba de espaldas a él, cocinando en la estufa.

-Qué raro –le respondió Touya -, es la primera vez que bajas después de haberte hablado solo una vez. ¿Te caíste de la cama? –sonrió Touya.

-¡Cállate! No hables de lo que no comprendes. Fue el despertador. ¿Qué más esperabas?

-¡Buenos días! –se escuchó la voz de su padre, y ambos chicos de dieron media vuelta para verlo, y regresarle el saludo, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Unos minutos más tarde, Syaoran se había levantado de su silla, y se estaba poniendo su gorro de marinero, parte del uniforme de su escuela.

-¿Ya te vas? –le preguntó su padre.

-Si –respondió el, en la puerta de la cocina-, hoy me toca el aseo. Adiós.

Syaoran salió corriendo de la cocina, y fue por su patineta. Unos segundos después, ya estaba en camino hacia la escuela.

Cuando llegó, todo se encontraba en completo silencio. Sin detenerse a platicar, porque no había nadie con quien, se dirigió al salón, donde se sentó un rato a descansar.

-¡Has llegado temprano, que bien! –lo saludó una voz desde la puerta-. ¡Buenos días, Syaoran!

-¡Buenos días, Tomoyo! –Syaoran le regresó el saludo, mientas su amiga se acercaba a él.

-¡Qué bueno que te encontré esta mañana! –Tomoyo se quedo de pie, junto a él, y colocó su mochila con cuidado, sobre su pupitre-. Quería mostrarte esto –sacó su cámara de video-, es algo que filmé ayer en la noche –y mientras hablaba, la puso sobre el pupitre de Syaoran, y presionó el botón de "play".

Era una toma de la luna llena, brillando en todo su esplendor. De repente, "algo" alargado, con lo que parecían ser unas grandes alas saliéndole por detrás, cruzó frente a la luna. Junto a "eso", se encontraba una pequeña mancha oscura, también con alas, y de igual manera, alargada de una forma extraña.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Syaoran confundido.

-Si lo amplias, puedes ver mejor la imagen –Tomoyo le dijo, y mientras Syaoran observaba con la boca abierta, su amiga regresaba el video, apretaba el botón de "zoom", y le ponía "play" de nuevo.

Ahora Syaoran podía verlo claramente. Era él, montado sobre el báculo mágico, que estaba usando el poder de la Carta Vuelo, y por eso le habían salido unas largas alas. Junto a él, lo que le había parecido una mancha sin forma, no era otra cosa más que Kerverus, cargando su patineta. Syaoran no pudo hacer otra cosa más que levantarse a toda velocidad de la silla, mientras gritaba.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡Mocoso, ¿se encuentra todo bien?! ¡¿Has encontrado alguna Carta Clow?! ¡¿Dónde?!

Syaoran no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gritar otra vez. El pequeño muñeco de felpa alado, Kerverus, había salido de su mochila, y se había quedado mirando fijamente a Tomoyo, quien no dejaba de compararlo con el video.

-¡Pero si son idénticos! –dijo al final.

Era la hora del receso. Los chicos se encontraban jugando al fútbol, y las chicas comiendo mientras platicaban. Tomoyo y Syaoran se encontraban apartados del resto de la escuela, para que no vieran al pequeño ser alado con ellos. Tomoyo y la cosa amarilla no dejaban de mirarse, con algo de desconfianza, e interés. Al final, Syaoran no pudo contenerse más, así que le gritó:

-¿Por qué demonios me has seguido a la escuela?

-Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo es un día común y corriente en la vida de un Card Captor más corriente que común –respondió Kerverus.

-¡Oye! –se quejó Syaoran, y lo aplastó contra el suelo.

-¿No podrías presentarnos? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Según él, se llama Kerverus –fue lo único que Syaoran dijo, y se dedicó a seguir comiendo.

-Creo que le queda mejor el de Kero.

-A mí no me importa, yo lo llamo bola de queso.

-¡No jueguen con mi nombre! ¡Yo soy el guardián que protege las Cartas Clow!

-¿Cartas Clow? –preguntó Tomoyo confundida.

Kero le explicó a Tomoyo todo lo que había pasado con el libro, la tarde anterior en el sótano de Syaoran, quien solo podía mirar a su mejor amigo de manera exageradamente maravillada.

-Así que tú te encargarás de traer paz a este mundo, y de salvarnos de las desgracias –dijo Tomoyo, con una sonrisa en los labios, y los ojos brillándole de manera extraña.

-Bueno, este, yo... –Syaoran tartamudeó.

-¿Podrías hacer algo de magia para mí? ¿Mostrarme que es lo que sabes hacer?

-¿Qué? –se atragantó Syaoran.

-Vamos, hazlo –le dijo Kero -. Nadie te verá.

Syaoran no tuvo de otra más que suspirar profundamente, y se levantó. Se paró en medio del lugar, y sacó su llave.

-Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Syaoran, quien aceptó la misión contigo. ¡Libérate!

El báculo mágico surgió después de que Syaoran pronunciara su conjuro, y lo tomó con manos temblorosas. Después, miró a Kero y a Tomoyo, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para que lo dejaran comer en paz.

-¿Así que con eso puedes hacer magia? –preguntó Tomoyo, y se levantó ella también, resistiendo la tentación de tocar el báculo.

-Así es, pero necesito una carta –respondió Syaoran.

-Y aquí hay una –agregó kero, mientras sacaba una de la mochila.

-¡¿Por qué rayos trajiste eso?! –gritó Syaoran enojado, y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su báculo mágico.

-¡Porque se me dio mi regalada gana! –le respondió el, mientras se sobaba el sitio donde Syaoran le había dado el golpe-. Nunca sabes si la necesitarás.

-¿Y no tienes ninguna pose para decir tu conjuro? –preguntó Tomoyo, quien al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo delante de ella, y estaba filmando el báculo mágico de Syaoran, detenidamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso para qué? –preguntó Syaoran.

-Las poses siempre van con los conjuros de magia, y me queda más que claro que tú no te verías nada mal.

-¡Claro, claro! Además, te quedaría muy bien usar alguna especie de traje especial de batalla, para no ser intimidado ante las cartas –dijo Kero.

-¡Tú no te metas! –le gritó Syaoran, apurándose a guardar el báculo mágico y volver a centrar su atención en el almuerzo.

Al día siguiente, cuando Syaoran llegó a la escuela, las cosas se veían un poco diferentes. Casi toda la escuela estaba reunida en el patio principal. Syaoran se acercó, algo confundido, y vio a un grupo de chicas, que eran amigas de Tomoyo, así que se dirigió hacia ellas.

-¡Buenos días, Kinomoto! –lo saludaron.

-Buenos días –respondió Syaoran-. ¿Se puede saber que está pasando?

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que no lo sabes? –preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo, sorprendidas. Syaoran dijo que no con la cabeza, y una de ellas, agregó:-. Entonces, lo mejor será que te acerques un poco más.

Syaoran así lo hizo, y tuvo que levantar la vista para poder observar donde terminaba la enorme pila de bancos, mesas, sillas y demás cosas apiladas una encima de otra, como una pirámide, en medio del patio de la escuela.

Esa tarde, Tomoyo había ido a casa de Syaoran, para platicar con él y con Kero, acerca de lo que había pasado en la escuela.

-¿Crees que ha sido obra de una Carta Clow? –preguntó Tomoyo de manera tímida.

-¿Tú crees? –dijo Syaoran, algo indiferente.

-No podremos estar completamente seguros hasta que no vayamos al lugar-añadió Kero-, pero lo más seguro es que sí.

-¿Y qué clase de carta crees que sea?

-No lo sé, pero lo que si se, es que tú debes de ir a capturarla.

-Pero ya te dije que no me interesa ser un Card Captor.

-No hay de otra –siguió Kero, como si no lo hubiera escuchado para nada-, iremos esta noche a la escuela.

-¡Perfecto! –sonrió Tomoyo mientras aplaudía-, yo los acompañare.

Esa noche, Syaoran y Kero se encontraban en la entrada de la escuela, esperando la llegada de Tomoyo. Unos segundos después. Una limusina y una camioneta se detuvieron frente a ellos. De ahí, bajaron cuatro altas, delgadas y muy serias mujeres, y detrás de ellas, Tomoyo.

-¡Hola! –lo saludó su amiga, y miró a las mujeres que la acompañaban-. Syaoran, quiero presentarte a mis guardaespaldas.

-¿Guar... guardaespaldas? –Tartamudeó Syaoran algo receloso, mientras Tomoyo se despedía de ellas, y las mujeres se subían a la limusina, y se iban.

-Ahora –Tomoyo dio media vuelta para ver de cara a Syaoran-, debemos de darnos prisa.

-¿Prisa? ¿Para qué? –pero Syaoran no recibió respuesta alguna. El chico fue empujado dentro de la camioneta que las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo habían traído, y que se había quedado estacionada frente a la escuela. Lo que le faltaba: dentro, no había nada más que disfraces. Disfraz tras disfraz, al parecer, todos hechos por Tomoyo.

-¿Esperas qué...?

-Sí. Escoge uno, por favor, y póntelo. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

-¿Quién te dijo que me pondría esto?

-Kero me ha ayudado con la idea.

-¡¿KERO?! –gritó Syaoran -. ¡Te voy a...! –pero el resto no alcanzó a escucharse, ya que Tomoyo había brincado fuera de la camioneta, y cerrado la puerta.

No había tenido ninguna otra opción (Syaoran temía a Tomoyo cuando ésta se enojaba, y en ese momento no quería provocarla), así que, 5 minutos más tarde, Syaoran había salido de la camioneta, con un traje naranja, con detalles negros, una venda blanca en la parte superior de su pierna derecha, y una bandita algo extraña en la cabeza, que parecía tener el símbolo de una hoja.

-¡Estás listo! –le dijo Tomoyo, y se dispuso a filmarlo con su cámara de video.

-¿Se puede saber qué es esto?

-Es un cosplay de Naruto.

-¿Anime? –preguntó Syaoran, algo confundido-. No pensé que fueras otaku...

-Bueno, solo veo un poco... Ahora, vamos a ello.

Tomoyo no podía dejar a filmar a su mejor amigo, verlo vestido de esa manera era su sueño hecho realidad: que Syaoran usara sus cosplays de sus series favoritas. Así, mientras caminaban, su rostro no podía borrar su enorme sonrisa, y su cámara de filmar a su amigo de pies a cabeza.

Acababan de entrar a la escuela, cuando un ruido los hizo detenerse en seco. La estatua de la escuela, una mujer con alas, y sosteniendo un aro por encima de su cabeza, se acercaba a ellos, a toda velocidad, flotando por el aire. De repente, se detuvo, y se dejó caer sobre ellos. Syaoran empujó a Tomoyo a un lado, para evitar que su amiga resultara herida, y Kero voló lejos de ahí.

-¿Has visto eso? –preguntó Tomoyo, y apuntó al suelo, donde se dibujaba la sombra de la estatua... y otra más que parecía como si alguien la estuviera sosteniendo, como si se tratara de alguien invisible, pero que podía tener sombra.

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Syaoran, observando la extraña figura que se formaba en el piso.

Algo más se empezó a escuchar, y mientras Kero se acercaba a ellos dos, Tomoyo y Syaoran miraban a los salones: cientos de sombras movían las mesas, sillas, y todo el mobiliario, con el fijo interés de aventarlo sobre ellos tres.

-Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad –dijo Syaoran, algo apurado-, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Syaoran, quien aceptó esta misión contigo. ¡Libérate!

No había tenido otra alternativa. Para impedir que atacara a Tomoyo, tuvo que alejarse de ella usando el poder de la Carta Vuelo. Las sombras no tardaron en seguirlo.

Muy pronto, se encontraba en medio del cielo, esquivando todas las sombras, tratando de alejarlas de Tomoyo, quien, curiosamente, no dejaba de grabar.

-¡Parece ser la carta sombra! –gritó Kero a Syaoran, quien apenas y alcanzó a escuchar-. Ha tomado las sombras de todos los de la escuela.

-¿Y cómo se supone que la atraparé? –en ese momento, Syaoran se descuidó, y las sombras, que habían formado una extraña masa negra en medio del patio de la escuela, sujetaron la parte posterior del báculo mágico, y no le permitían volar con libertad.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo –dijo Tomoyo, mirando a Kero, quien había regresado a su lado volando a toda velocidad.

-Para poder atrapar a la carta, es necesario que regrese a su verdadera forma, lo cual solo ocurrirá si le da la luz del sol.

-Pero es de noche... ¡Ah! –dijo Tomoyo, y empezó a correr hacia el edificio principal de la escuela.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Kero, mientras corría tras ella.

-Ya lo verás, tu solo ven conmigo.

Syaoran se encontraba al borde de la desesperación. No importaba que tanto lo intentara, que tanto se esforzara y jaloneara, las sombras eras más fuertes que él. Si tan solo pudiera usar la Carta Viento, pero se encontraba sentado sobre el báculo.

De repente, sin previo aviso, todas las luces de la escuela empezaron a encenderse. Los salones, las oficinas, los pasillos, los baños, y el patio, quedaron completamente iluminados. Las sombras que detenían a Syaoran del báculo se desvanecieron, y el pudo volver a volar con total libertad.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Ya no veo ninguna sombra –preguntó confundido, y se acercó hacia donde Tomoyo y Kero se encontraban: el cuarto de luces de la escuela, que controlaba la electricidad de todos los edificios.

-Como no podemos hacer que se haga de día a la mitad de la noche, lo menos que podemos hacer, es encender las luces –respondió Tomoyo.

-Gracias, Tomoyo –le dijo su amigo.

-Mocoso, mira –le dijo Kero, apuntando al patio de la escuela. Esa es la verdadera forma de la Carta Sombra.

Syaoran volteó para mirar hacia donde Kero señalaba. En medio del campo, caminando silenciosamente, se movía una figura negra encapuchada. Syaoran no tardó en ir detrás, y brincó para bajarse del báculo, cuando estuvo frente a ella.

-Es tu oportunidad. ¡Muéstrale lo que sabes hacer! –le gritó Kero.

-Ahora, Carta Clow, haz tu trabajo. ¡Viento!

La Carta recuperó su forma mágica, y la mujer alada embistió en contra de la figura encapuchada, la cual quedó atrapada, sin la más mínima posibilidad de moverse. Era ahora, o nunca. Syaoran levantó el báculo mágico, y gritó:

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces. ¡Carta Clow! –la forma de una carta se dibujó en el aire, y la figura encapuchada fue absorbida por ella. Segundos después, Syaoran sostenía la Carta Clow en sus manos.

-Eso ha estado genial –gritó Kero, mientras él y Tomoyo se acercaban corriendo.

-Hubieras podido usar un rasingan, pero eso estuvo bien –sonrió Tomoyo. Syaoran puso cara de confusión, ya que no había entendido ni una palabra.

Al día siguiente, Syaoran caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, buscando a Tomoyo.

-Hola –saludo a unas chicas de su clase-. ¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto a Tomoyo?

-La vi hace unos momentos en el salón de audiovisuales.

-Gracias –se despidió, y empezó a caminar hacia allí –Tomoyo... –dijo al llegar -, nada más quería agradecerte por lo de... ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! -gritó al abrir la puerta.

-¡Buenos días, Syaoran! –lo saludo alegremente su amiga.

Detrás de ella, en la mega pantalla del audiovisual, podía verse una grabación de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, cuando Syaoran había sellado la carta sombra.

-¡¿Lo grabaste todo?! –preguntó más que enojado.

-Claro, no podía perderme la oportunidad de filmarte usando un cosplay de Naruto, y capturando una Carta Clow usando tu magia. Espero y la experiencia se repita pronto –sonrió su amiga, y volvió a dirigir su atención a la pantalla-. Y se ha grabado con gran nitidez. ¿Me dejarás acompañarte a capturar las demás cartas?

-¿Qué?

-Y por supuesto, seguiré preparándote más cosplays para tus futuras batallas…

Syaoran no pudo hacer más que suspirar. Sabía que la única respuesta que Tomoyo aceptaría, sería un sí. Solo le quedaba resignarse, y aceptar que, de ahora en adelante, su vida sería un infierno.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí traigo ya el capítulo 2 de este fic, ¿les ha gustado?_

_Estaba muy emocionada por subirlo debido al importante cambio que ocurre aquí._

_Estaba decidida a hacer que Syaoran usara también ropa especial que decidí arriesgarme un poco, y este fue el resultado: ¡Cosplay!_

_Espero y a ustedes les haya gustado también, sé que es algo loco, pero, no se... tenía que hacerlo~_

_Me decidí a que usara un cosplay de Naruto (nunca he visto la serie), debido a que es algo muy famoso, creo que se reconocería con facilidad._

_Del mismo modo, decidí hacer a Syaoran una persona "anti-otaku", mínimo para que fuera más interesante, debido a que él no tiene ni la menor idea de qué está usando..._

_Bueno, dejo este capi aquí por hoy. Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, espero no desanimarlos! Gracias por darse la vuelta y leerme, y nos vemos el miércoles!_

_Sigan bellos~_


	3. La primera cita de Syaoran

Capítulo 3

La primera cita de Syaoran

* * *

Los peces nadaban tranquilamente en los tanques, mientras los niños pegaban sus rostros a los vidrios, y sus padres cuidaban que no les pasara nada. Syaoran, Tomoyo, y las amigas de ella estaban de pie, viendo un tanque que contenía peces globo. Se estaban divirtiendo en su excursión, formada por su clase de sociología, donde tenían la oportunidad de conocer diferentes establecimientos de la ciudad. Esta vez les había tocado ir al acuario.

-Dentro de poco comenzará el espectáculo de los pingüinos –les dijo un compañero de su salón, y se apuró a avisarles también a los demás grupitos.

-Vamos a verlos, ¿les parece? –preguntó Tomoyo, y sus amigas dijeron que sí. Syaoran no tardó en seguirlas.

Los pingüinos no dejaban de brincar a través del aro, y de hacer muchas piruetas, siguiendo las órdenes de su entrenadora. Tomoyo y sus amigas no podían dejar de verlos maravilladas, excepto Syaoran, que los observaba de manera indiferente, casi aburrido, hasta que...

Un pequeño remolino empezó a formarse, y atrapó a la entrenadora, sujetándole un pie, y obligándola a sumergirse en el agua. El público no podía hacer nada más que mirar, y contener el aliento. Uno de los pingüinos brincó al agua, y muy pronto quedó atrapado también por el remolino, el cual lo hizo dar vueltas sin control. La entrenadora pudo sacar la cabeza del agua por un instante, y en ese momento, uno de los encargados entró al tanque, llevando una cubeta con pescados para dar de comer a los pingüinos.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó al ver que ahí pasaba algo raro.

-Uno de los pingüinos se está ahogando –respondió la entrenadora-, pero no puedo hacer nada para salvarlo.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, el muchacho brincó dentro del agua, y se acercó rápidamente hacia el remolino, el cual sujetó con sus manos, y trató de abrirlo. Después de unos segundos de silenciosa lucha, el remolino se rompió, y el pingüino, y la pierna de la entrenadora quedaron libres, con lo que ellos dos y el encargado pudieron salir del agua.

Syaoran miraba al muchacho con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

-¿Her... hermano? –preguntó extrañado. No había ninguna duda, el encargado de dar de comer a los pingüinos de ese tanque, no era otro más que Touya.

* * *

-¿Me estás diciendo que te ahogaste? ¿Tú, en un tanque del acuario?

-¡Que no! ¿Es que no me estás prestando atención?–le gritó Syaoran a Kero.

Se encontraban en la cocina de su casa. Kero no podía dejar de dar vueltas, revoloteando alrededor de la cabeza de Syaoran, quien se encontraba ocupado preparando la masa para hacer hot-cakes.

-Ya te dije que yo no fui.

-No, claro que no –dijo Kero, sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando-, si para algo eres bueno, es para los deportes, y nada más.

-¡¿Qué?! Solo por eso no te daré hot-cakes...

-Y cocinar, claro... Se me olvidaba. Como sea, es muy extraño que un pingüino llegue a ahogarse en un tanque de un acuario.

Syaoran estaba terminando de cocer unos hot-cakes, así que mientras llevaba los que ya estaban listos a la mesa, le dijo a la pequeña bola de queso:

-Los encargados dijeron que el remolino se formó porque se había zafado el corcho, pero a mí me dio la impresión de que era otra cosa. Lo que sucedió ahí no fue un accidente. Me dio la impresión de que conozco esa fuerza...

-¿Cómo si te enfrentaras a una Carta Clow? –preguntó Kero, que se había robado un hot-cake, mientras Syaoran hablaba, y no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Eh? Sí, claro...

-¡Ya llegué! –se escuchó la voz de Touya. Syaoran y Kero pegaron un brinco.

-¡Corre, hay que esconderte! –le susurró Syaoran, y la motita amarilla se apuró a tomar otro hot-cake, y volar escaleras arriba-. ¡Hola, que bueno que regresaste! –saludó Syaoran a Touya con una risita nerviosa, cuando su hermano entró a la cocina-. ¿Eh? –agregó de repente, como si acabara de acordarse de algo-. Ho estuviste en el acuario, ¿no?

-Está escrito en la pizarra –le dijo Touya, mientras dejaba su abrigo en una de las sillas-. Soy el encargado de dar de comer a los pingüinos –y sin que Syaoran se diera cuenta a tiempo, su hermano se llevó un hot-cake entero a la boca.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Yo lo compré todo con mi dinero! ¡No te lo comas sin mi permiso!

-Con razón sabe horrible –dijo, y entonces gritó-: ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Por qué no pasas?

-Ya voy. Es que no podía quitarme los zapatos –en ese momento, Syaoran se quedó petrificado. Esa era la voz de... -¡Hola, Syaoran! –lo saludó Yukito cuando la chica de largo cabello gris entró a la cocina, con lo que el niño se puso rojo como tomate.

-Ho... hola –tartamudeó.

-Se ve muy rico –dijo Yukito al acercarse a la mesa, y ver los hot-cakes-. Debes de saber cocinar muy bien.

-Pues, no, no mucho –se apuró a negar el chico, con modestia.

-Claro, de toda la casa es él, quien cocina peor –se burló Touya, pero se quedó sin voz después de de Syaoran le hubo pisado el pie. Como si no hubiera pasado nada, el niño volvió su vista hacia Yukito, y le dijo:

-Yukito, si quieres, puedo preparar unos hot-cakes para que los pruebes.

-¿Estás seguro? –Syaoran asintió enérgicamente-. En ese caso, muchas gracias –y Yukito le sonrió.

Syaoran entró corriendo a su habitación. Acababa de entregarle los hot-cakes a su hermano y a Yukito, quienes estaban en la habitación de Touya, repasando los estudios, y el haber visto la hermosa sonrisa de Yukito, había hecho que le ganara la emoción, por lo que se encontraba derretido como mantequilla en el piso de su cuarto, abrazando a Kero con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Oye! –le gritó el muñeco de felpa-. ¿Se puede saber qué rayos te pasa?

-Yukito –susurró Syaoran, mirando al techo, sin mirarlo de verdad.

-¡Oye, que necesitas pensar en la Carta Clow!

-A mí me importa más Yukito que una simple Carta Clow.

-No creo que a Yukito le guste ver a un pingüino ahogarse –le dijo Kero, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡No lo puedo permitir! –gritó Syaoran, y se apuró a levantarse del piso, arrojando a Kero contra el piso, sin darse cuenta. El muñeco de felpa se incorporó lentamente, sobándose la cabeza, que era donde se había golpeado.

-El problema es que esto es más peligroso. Esto tiene relación con el agua, así que debe ser la Carta Agua –explicó la motita amarilla-. Pero no será tan fácil. Agua utiliza magia de la mejor calidad. No se puede ver a simple vista; como es un líquido, puede dispersarse hacia donde quiera. El poder de Agua es muy desastroso. Además, con las Cartas que cuentas en este momento, no es suficiente para atrapar a Agua. Es verdad que Viento tiene el mismo nivel de magia, pero ella es más tranquila, y no podrá ante su agresividad…

Syaoran no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse callado. Frunciendo el entrecejo, se dejó caer en la cama, mirando al techo. ¿Habría una manera de poder atrapar a esa Carta tan destructiva y poderosa?

* * *

Tomoyo y Syaoran caminaban de regreso a sus casas, después de haber pasado el día en la escuela, y platicado sobre la Carta Agua, y lo que podrían hacer para detenerla.

-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba –dijo Tomoyo de repente-. Quería darte esto –y sacó de su mochila dos teléfonos celulares-. Le comenté a mi madre que no tenías celular y me dio estos dos, para que escogieras cual te gusta más. Puedes quedarte con ambos y darle uno a Kero.

-¿En verdad podemos tenerlos? –preguntó Syaoran, mientras tomaba los dos iphone 5 que su amiga le ofrecía. Le ponía nervioso aceptar algo que se veía tan tecnológico y caro, siendo que su amiga se lo ofrecía como regalo.

-Claro, son por si surge alguna emergencia. Ya sabes, con las Cartas Clow. Nos veremos mañana.

Se despidió Tomoyo, así que Syaoran siguió caminando solo hacia su casa, pensando en cómo podría hacerle para atrapar a la Carta Agua. Se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien frente a él, hasta que chocó, y casi se cayó al piso.

-Perdón, lo siento mucho –se disculpó, y al mirar hacia delante, se encontró cara a cara con Yukito.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te has lastimado? Es peligroso que patines distraído –y Yukito ayudo a Syaoran a levantarse. Syaoran tomó su patineta con su mano, y se dispuso a caminar al lado de Yukito-. Ah, ahora que me acuerdo, muchas gracias por los hot-cakes de anoche.

-No fue nada, de verdad.

-Quería invitarte a comer algo en forma de agradecimiento –le dijo Yukito. Syaoran no podía dejar de observar como su largo cabello gris ondeaba con el viento. Se apuró a responder:

-Cla-claro –dijo atropelladamente.

Al igual que en la tarde anterior, Syaoran entró corriendo a su habitación, abrazó a Kero con todas sus fuerzas, gritando acerca de la "cita" que tendria con Yukito. Sin detenerse a decir nada más, volvió a arrojar a Kero al aire, y bajó corriendo para ir a cenar. Kero, aún recuperándose de ese nuevo golpe, se apuró a marcarle a Tomoyo, con el celular que Syaoran le había aventado en la cabeza poco antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Syaoran y Yukito caminaban por la calle, rumbo al lugar al que la chica lo llevaría a comer algo.

-Esto es... –dijo Syaoran en voz baja. El y Yukito se encontraban frente al acuario.

-Visitaste este lugar hace poco, ¿no? –le sonrió Yukito, y siguieron andando-. Aquí dentro hay una cafetería... –le iba explicando la adolescente por el camino. Esta vez la muchacha llevaba el cabello recogido en una larga cola de caballo.

Ni ella ni Syaoran se habían dado cuenta de que alguien los iba siguiendo. Tomoyo y Kero estaban de incógnito, siguiendo a su amigo y a su "cita", mientras recorrían el acuario.

-...y los raspados que hacen aquí, son los mejores. Ahora que me acuerdo, me parece que Touya ahora trabaja por aquí. Es una pena, no cambian mucho las condiciones de su empleo. Antes trabajaba con los pingüinos, y hacía mucho frío donde guardan su comida. Aún así, el hielo para hacer los raspados también se guarda en un congelador enorme. Ahí dentro hace un frío terrible. Seguro que si te quedas encerrado ahí dentro por error, te mueres congelado. ¡Ah mira! –dijo Yukito con una enorme sonrisa en los labios-. ¡Es Touya!

Syaoran volteó hacia donde Yukito apuntaba. Touya estaba vestido de mesero, limpiando una mesa. Yukito y Syaoran llegaron hasta donde él estaba, y para saludarlo, Yukito le dio un beso en la boca a su novio. Syaoran apretó los puños y la quijada.

Varios minutos después, mientras Tomoyo y Kero espiaban y filmaban a Syaoran en su cita, ahora familiar, empezó a escucharse algo muy extraño. Yukito y Touya se encontraban platicando animadamente (Syaoran se encontraba aún enojado y además incómodo), hasta que el ruido del cristal rompiéndose se hizo audible. Los tres voltearon hacia el tanque que estaba junto a su mesa. Un enorme tanque de más de 6 metros de alto y dos de ancho, repleto de peces, estaba resquebrajándose. Con un último "crack", el vidrio terminó de romperse, y toda el agua contenida se empezó a derramar por toda la cafetería.

-¡Syaoran! –gritó Tomoyo. Desde donde ella y Kero se encontraban, no alcanzaban a ver a nadie en el agua.

Syaoran trataba de escapar, pero algo le impedía nadar hacia la superficie. Miró hacia abajo, y vio un remolino aprisionándole el pie. La Carta Agua lo tenía atrapado.

De repente, el nivel del agua empezó a bajar. El remolino de agua se deshizo, y Syaoran pudo sacar su cabeza del agua para volver a respirar. A su lado, surgió la cabeza de Yukito, cuyo largo cabello que se veía ahora plateado, estaba completamente mojado. Los dos miraron alrededor. Touya se encontraba de pie, con un hacha en su mano derecha, y una puerta destrozada atrás de él, por donde se estaba yendo toda el agua.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Touya a Yukito, y después de ayudarla a levantarse, le dio una toalla para que se secara.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. ¿Y tú, Syaoran?

-Sí, yo también estoy bien. No me pasa nada –pero aún así, siguió sentado en el suelo.

-Lo siento mucho –se disculpó Yukito-. El raspado que íbamos a comer, seguramente se echó a perder con toda esta agua.

-No hay problema, de verdad.

-¡Syaoran! –se escuchó un grito. Syaoran volteó, y vio a Tomoyo que se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad, y que se sentó junto a él. Kero se asomó de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Sí, muy bien, de verdad... Este... ¿Ustedes qué demonios hacen aquí? –Tomoyo y Kero se rieron al estilo en que se ríen los villanos en las telenovelas, con lo que Syaoran trato de alejarse un poco, de manera disimulada. Para no pensar en lo extraños que eran sus amigos, Syaoran decidió mejor pensar profundamente en lo que Yukito le había dicho. "Los raspados se hacen con hielo", y su rostro se iluminó-. ¡Gracias, Yukito! –le dijo con la mirada brillosa. La muchacha, que se encontraba secándose el cabello, lo miró extrañada.

* * *

Esa noche, Syaoran, Tomoyo y Kero se encontraban entrando sigilosamente al acuario. Mientras avanzaban sin hacer ruido, Tomoyo no dejaba de grabar a Syaoran, que nuevamente estaba usando un cosplay, de los que su amiga había hecho para él. Esta vez, se trataba de un traje azul. Tenía un short azul marino, una camisa blanca con detalles azul cielo, y había tenido que usar también una peluca azul, así como una especie de venda negra con detalles azul rey en la frente.

-¿Se puede saber que cosplay estoy usando esta vez? –preguntó Syaoran en un susurro, mientras se detenían frente a unas escaleras.

-Oh, te queda muy bien –le respondió su amiga, que pulsó el botón de "zoom" en su cámara, para ver mejor a su amigo-. No creo que conozcas la serie, salió ya hace tiempo. Se llama Shaman King. Ese es el traje de un personaje llamado HoroHoro, que tiene el poder de controlar el hielo –y le sonrió después de dar todo su discurso, del que, por supuesto, Syaoran no entendió nada.

-Claro, claro... –respondió el niño, y subió unos cuantos escalones, mientras Kero volaba a su lado-. Bueno, ya saben el plan.

-Claro –respondió Tomoyo, y echó a correr a un lado del pasillo, mientras Syaoran y Kero subían las escaleras a toda velocidad, tratando de no hacer ruido.

-Es aquí, puedo sentirlo –dijo Kero. El y Syaoran se encontraban de pie, en la parte superior de uno de los tanques de agua más grandes que tenía el acuario. Syaoran sacó su celular, y mandó un corto mensaje.

"Kero y yo ya estamos listos. ¿Cómo vas tú?"

"Lo he encontrado, está en la primera planta" El mensaje de respuesta de su amiga brilló silencioso en la pantalla.

"Perfecto, vamos para allá" Y con este mensaje, Syaoran se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. Después, dijo en voz alta:-. ¡Agua, se que estás ahí! ¿Por qué no sales a pelear? ¿Tienes miedo de que yo te gane?

Apenas terminó de decir esto, cuando la superficie del agua empezó a moverse. Del tanque habían surgido lo que parecían ser unos grandes chorros de agua, como serpientes.

-¡Vuelo! –dijo Syaoran al usar la magia de la Carta Clow-. ¡Ahora! –le gritó a Kero, y rápidamente y los dos se alejaron volando, mientras las serpientes marinas los perseguían.

Tenían que darse prisa si querían que el plan diera resultado, así que los dos volaban a toda la velocidad que eran posibles, mientras las serpientes de agua se aventaban sobre ellos, y ellos las trataban de esquivar, a como diera lugar.

En ese momento, al terminar de bajar las escaleras que los llevaban al primer piso, vieron a Tomoyo saludándolos desde la esquina, y señalándoles que siguieran hacia la izquierda. Syaoran y Kero se dirigieron hacia ahí.

Llegaron a una enorme puerta de metal, que estaba abierta. Syaoran se bajó del báculo, y levantó una carta.

-Ahora, Carta Clow, haz tu trabajo. ¡Viento! –gritó.

De inmediato, la Carta Viento se alzó, y se apuró a envolver a la Carta Agua. Viento empujó a Agua dentro de la habitación, y Syaoran y Kero cerraron el lugar.

Mientras jadeaban por el esfuerzo que habían tenido que hacer para encerrar a la Carta Clow ahí dentro, Tomoyo llegó, con la cámara de video en alto.

-¿Ha resultado todo bien? –preguntó alegremente.

-Supongo –respondió Syaoran limpiándose el sudor. La peluca le producía demasiado calor-. Está ahí dentro.

-Lo mejor será abrir para ver como quedó –dijo Kero, así que entre él y Syaoran, abrieron de nuevo la puerta del congelador.

Dentro, se había formado una estatua de hielo. La Carta Agua era ahora la estatua de una mujer azul, con una corona en la cabeza, y lo que parecía ser una cola de sirena. Los chorros de agua que había tratado de aventar para escapar de ahí, se habían congelado también, y ahora parecían arcos, esparcidos por todo el congelador.

-Creo que ya es hora –dijo Kero, y Tomoyo volvió a enfocar su cámara de video.

-Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces –dijo Syaoran, y levantó el báculo mágico-. ¡Carta Clow!

La sombra de una carta se dibujó en el aire, y la estatua de hielo que tenían delante de ellos empezó a brillar. Rápidamente fue absorbida por el dibujo de la Carta que se había hecho en el aire. Segundos después, la Carta Agua se había terminado de materializar, y Syaoran la sujetaba en su mano.

-¡Lo has conseguido! –le dijo Tomoyo, filmando la cara de su amigo, que sonreía, aún algo cansado.

-Claro, todo ha sido gracias a ti y a Yukito. Se me ocurrió la idea cuando me habló del congelador. ¡Muchísimas gracias Yukito!

Dijo Syaoran, más para sí que para nadie más, mientras Kero no dejaba de decir que en realidad él había ideado todo el plan, y Tomoyo seguía filmando la expresión perdida de su mejor amigo.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos de nuevo! :D_

_Espero y este nuevo capítulo les haya gustado n.n Estuve un rato pensando en qué cosplay usar esta vez, pues quería algo muy azul, que representara los tonos del acuario y la idea de la carta "agua", y este fue el resultado :3_

_HoroHoro, de Shaman King, me vino a la mente cuando vi un manga de este anime en mi habitación :D Así que pensé, ¿por qué no? Espero y les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo._

_Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero gustosa sus reviews; qué les gustó, que no tanto, cualquier cosa que quieran escribirme, es bien recibida y más que nada, me ayudará a mejorar :D_

_Con esto, solo me queda desearles que tengan una linda tarde, y nos vemos en la próxima up! Sigan bellos!_


	4. Un domingo muy agitado

Capítulo 4

Un domingo muy agitado

* * *

Syaoran y Kero acababan de levantarse en esa mañana de domingo. El cielo se encontraba hermosamente despejado, a pesar de la lluvia del día anterior, y lo único que tenían en mente, la salida que tenían programada esa tarde, rumbo al parque Shinri a pasear con su amiga Tomoyo.

-¿Tienes planeado algo para esta tarde de domingo? –le preguntó su padre a Syaoran en el desayuno. Syaoran le explicó de sus planes para ese día, y su hermano lo sorprendió poniendo la pizarra de anuncios sobre la mesa, casi aplastando su desayuno, el cual tuvo que quitar a toda prisa.

-¿Y esto qué? –preguntó mientras veía como su jugo de naranja lo salpicaba, por quitarlo a toda prisa.

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Tú mismo anotaste la semana pasada que hoy te tocaba hacer todo el aseo de la casa.

Varios minutos después de terminar el desayuno, su hermano había salido rumbo al trabajo, y como su padre tenía que acudir a una clase pública, Syaoran se quedó solo en casa, malhumorado, dispuesto a hacer el aseo. En ese momento, se encontraba al teléfono, explicándole a Tomoyo el porqué los planes habían cambiado de último momento.

-Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer –se dijo a sí mismo al colgar -, pero eso no quita que esto sea una porquería –y se dispuso a empezar con la limpieza, mientras Kero había desaparecido, pues la mota amarilla no tenía la menor intención de ayudar para nada.

Sin detenerse a lamentarse, porque sabía que entonces le costaría muchísimo más para empezar a ponerse a trabajar, fue a buscar la escoba al cuarto de lavado.

Se encontraba ahora barriendo la alfombra de la sala, cuando vio que algo se asomaba por debajo de ella. Se agachó para tomarlo, ysorprendido, descubrió una Carta Clow.

-¿Bosque? –dijo al leer el nombre escrito en la parte inferior-. ¿Un árbol puede estar en una de estas extrañas Cartas? –se guardó la Carta en el bolsillo, y suspiró, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente -Esa maldita bola de queso seguramente se está escondiendo para no hacer nada. Cuando lo encuentre, le pegaré... –Y se marchó a seguir limpiando.

El chico se encontraba ahora en el sótano de la casa. Era el último lugar que le faltaba de limpiar, y como a esa habitacion comúnmente sólo entraba su padre, a buscar libros de consulta, pasar la escoba no era suficiente. Por ello, Syaoran bajó a la oscura habitación, sujetando la aspiradora con ambas manos, dispuesto a terminar el aseo de una vez por todas.

Se encontraba aspirando de debajo de un estante, cuando escuchó como si algo estuviera tapando la boquilla de la aspiradora. Se acercó a ella, y vio una especie de papel alargado que no podía ser aspirado debido a su gran tamaño, lleno de tinta. Se apresuró a quitarlo, y al darle la vuelta, descubrió...

-¿Es una Carta Clow? –se preguntó a sí mismo al ver el símbolo del mago Clow, del lado que no estaba lleno de tinta-. Qué suerte, he conseguido reunir dos Cartas en un solo día. Solo necesito limpiar esta.

Colocó las dos Cartas en el escritorio del sótano, y cuando estaba a punto de empezar a limpiar la Carta que estaba manchada de tinta, el teléfono empezó a sonar, por lo que salió corriendo escaleras arriba, para contestar.

-¿Syaoran? –se escuchó la voz de su padre, al otro lado de la línea-. Necesito saber si no se me quedó un sobre azul, sobre la mesa del comedor.

-Eh... –dijo Syaoran, mientras se asomaba a la cocina-, si aquí está.

-¿Podrías traérmelo a la Universidad, por favor?

-Claro, voy para allá.

Colgó el teléfono y tomó el sobre, sin detenerse a avisarle al muñeco de felpa que iba a sallir por un momento. Segundos después, cerró la puerta del jardín, se subió a su patineta, y se dirigió a la Universidad, dispuesto a llevarle el sobre a su padre.

* * *

Ahora se encontraba de vuelta en su casa, y entró a su habitación, donde finalmente encontró a Kero. El muñeco de felpa se encontraba dormido, demostrando que su flojera no tenía límites.

-No hay remedio –le dijo enojado, y empezó a picotearlo con el dedo, para que se despertara-, eres un flojo de primera. ¿Eh? –le había parecido escuchar algo-. ¿Kero? ¿No oyes eso?

-Es mi estómago que reclama comida, es normal –dijo la motita amarilla, retorciéndose debido a lo molesto que resultaban los picoteos del niño.

-No idiota, eso no –y Kero abrió los ojos al sentir ahora el golpe que Syaoran le dio en el estómago-. Es otro ruido mucho más fuerte. Lo mejor será que bajemos a ver que es.

Salieron de la habitación, y siguieron los ruidos hasta la puerta del sótano, que se encontraba entreabierta. Les pareció ver que había algo que se movía, dentro de la oscuridad. De repente, la rama de un árbol surgió de la nada, y Syaoran y Kero se apuraron a cerrar la puerta de golpe.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? ¡Se supone que no hay plantas de ningún tipo en el sótano! –gritó Syaoran, mientras hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no soltar la puerta.

-Parece ser un árbol –jadeó Kero. La planta era más fuerte que él, y parecía que no podría aguantar mucho más en sostener la puerta.

-Debió ser por culpa de la Carta Clow que me encontré...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Encontraste una Carta Clow y no le pusiste tu nombre?! ¡¿Estás idiota o cual es tu problema?! ¡Debes de ponerle tu nombre para que la Carta te obedezca a ti y solo a ti!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡A mí nunca me explicaste nada de eso! ¡No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada!

-Esto parece ser obra de la Carta Bosque...

-¡Tarado! ¡No sueltes la puerta!

Pero era muy tarde. Las ramas del árbol empujaron la puerta, y sujetaron a Kero de la panza, y a Syaoran de un tobillo. Y peor aún, en ese momento, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

-¡Ya voy! –gritó Syaoran.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué rayos le contestas?!

-¡No lo pensé! –y se tapó la boca con las manos. El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar. Miró a Kero, y susurró entre sus dedos-: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-¡Mira que si tuviera una respuesta, ya te la hubiera dado, mocoso tarado!

En ese momento, las ramas del árbol que los tenían sujetos se extendieron por todo el pasillo, y mientras el timbre de la puerta sonaba por tercera vez, Syaoran y Kero quedaron frente a la puerta de la entrada, viendo la silueta de la persona que tocaba el timbre, tan insistentemente.

Lentamente, la puerta se abrió. Kero se quedó quieto, fingiendo ser un muñeco de felpa, y mientras Syaoran se tapaba los ojos, susurró: "No le prestes atención a esto".

-Al parecer, en verdad necesitaban hacer algo de limpieza en esta casa –Syaoran abrió los ojos, y vio a Tomoyo de pie frente a él, que los observaba divertida. Dejó la cesta que llevaba en el piso, y se apuró a bajar a Kero, y después, a soltar el tobillo de Syaoran.

-No es eso –le dijo Syaoran, cuando logró poder volver a ponerse en pie-. Esto es por causa de una Carta Clow llamada Bosque.

-Parece ser que se ha quedado quieta –dijo Kero-. Lo mejor será atraparla ahora.

-Claro –le respondió Syaoran, y sacó su llave. Tomoyo no tardó ni un segundo en sacar su cámara de video, de entre un revoltijo de tela, dentro de su canasta-. Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Syaoran, quien aceptó la misión contigo. ¡Libérate! –la llave creció en ese momento, hasta convertirse en el báculo mágico-. Ahora, regresa a la forma humilde que mereces. ¡Carta Clow!

La sombra de una Carta Clow se dibujó en el aire, y Bosque entró en ella. Pero solo había durado unos segundos así, cuando la Carta empezó a brillar, liberándose, y el árbol comenzó de nuevo a crecer.

-¡A correr! –gritó Tomoyo en ese momento, y ella, Syaoran y Kero empezaron a correr escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a la terraza del 3er piso. La Carta Clow los seguía de cerca, pero al salir al claro exterior, y recibir los rayos del sol, se quedó quieta, dejando de crecer, y con esto, empezaron a brotarle hojas y flores de todas las ramas.

-¡Ah, que porquería! –gritó Syaoran-. ¡Así que solo necesitaba que le diera el maldito sol!

-No, escucha –le dijo Tomoyo, y los tres se quedaron callados-. Es como si un elefante caminara dentro de tu casa.

-Al árbol aún le falta crecer –dijo Kero.

-¡No puede ser! –fue lo único que Syaoran pudo gritar-. Tendremos que bajar hasta el sótano para sellar la Carta por completo.

* * *

-¿Eh...? Tomoyo... ¿Se puede saber qué es esto, y porque demonios lo traes?

Syaoran preguntó algo enojado, y a la vez confundido. Tomoyo lo había obligado a cambiarse su ropa por un cosplay algo extraño. Un sombrero plano de paja, una camisa roja sin mangas, un short azul, y unas sandalias de tiras, de color café. Su amiga le sonrió mientras lo filmaba de pies a cabeza.

-Pensaba filmarte mientras estuviéramos en el parque Shinri, es por eso que lo he traído. Es un cosplay de Luffy, de One Piece. Vamos, date prisa que tenemos que atrapar una Carta Clow –le dijo Tomoyo, y lo empujó para que se acercara a la puerta del sótano.

-¿Puedo almenos quitarme el sombrero? -preguntó el chico, sujetándolo con una mano-. Es demasiado incómodo -pero su amiga lo empujó para que caminara.

* * *

-Que extraño –susurró Syaoran, cuando el, Kero y Tomoyo hubieron bajado las escaleras, y entrado al sótano, el cual estaba inundado como por unos 30 cm.

-Que yo recuerde, no sale agua de la Carta Bosque –le respondió Kero, quien estaba sobre su cabeza, ayudándolo a que el sombrero no se cayera.

-Esto debe de ser obra de la otra Carta que me encontré...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Encontraste otra Carta mocoso idiota?! –y Kero lo golpeó en la cabeza. Syaoran emitió un débil Auch y el sombrero de paja cayó al piso mojado-. ¡¿Cuándo se supone que pensabas decírmelo, chamaco tarado?!

-¡Pues que rayos quieres! ¡Se me había borrado de la mente porque en ese momento sonó el teléfono!

-Al parecer es la Carta Lluvia –informó Kero, después de haberse calmado un poco, e ignorando lo que Syaoran le estaba diciendo.

-Idiota –le susurró Syaoran a Kero, y volteó a observar el desastre que las dos Cartas Clow estaban haciendo-. ¡Lluvia, Bosque! ¡Háganme un maldito favor, y dejen de destruir mi casa de una vez por todas, demonios!

Una pequeña nube se acercó flotando, y se puso delante de él. De ella, surgió la cabeza, y los brazos de una pequeña niña, vestida con ropa azul, y un extraño gorro en la cabeza, como el de un arlequín, además de que en su frente, tenía en dibujo de una gota de agua.

La nube se puso sobre la cabeza de Syaoran, lo miró divertida, y entre risas, empezó a mojarlo.

-¡Ya verás! –le dijo, y empezó a rebuscar en su bolsillo-. Carta Clow, haz tu trabajo. ¡Agua!

La Carta Agua surgió en el aire, y la mujer con cola de pez y corona azul se alzó sobre la pequeña nube. Usando su magia, convirtió el agua que flotaba a su alrededor en serpientes marinas, y atrapó con ellas a la carta Lluvia, en una enorme burbuja azul.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces. ¡Carta Clow!

La sombra de una Carta Clow se dibujó en el aire, y Lluvia fue absorbida por ella. Segundos después, Lluvia se encontraba reducida en su forma de Carta, sobre la mano de Syaoran.

-Ahora, solo me falta bosque.

-Espera –le dijo Kero poniéndose frente a él-. Mira.

Todo el árbol empezó a encogerse, y las hojas que habían salido en todas las ramas desaparecieron. Frente a Syaoran, Tomoyo y Kero se formó el cuerpo de una mujer, envuelta en hojas, y con una corona verde en la cabeza. A Syaoran le dio la impresión de que miraba a la madre naturaleza. En ese momento, la mujer le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, con lo que se transformó en Carta, y se dejó caer en la mano de chico.

-¿Lo ves? –le dijo Kero-. Bosque es de las Cartas más pacíficas que te podrás encontrar en todo el mazo. Ahora... ¡haz algo bueno para variar y escribe tu horrible nombre!

-¡Ya te dije que dejes de molestarme, yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea!

* * *

Tomoyo se encontraba filmando de nuevo a Syaoran, quien acababa de terminar de escribir su nombre en la parte inferior de las dos Cartas Clow.

-Espero y no te hayas molestado por cancelarte la ida al parque Shinri, y el haber venido aquí a batallar.

-No hay problema, además, he filmado algo mucho más interesante de lo que podría si hubiéramos ido al parque –y acarició su cámara.

-Syaoran, ¡ven a ver esto! –se escuchó el grito de Kero, y tanto Syaoran como Tomoyo se apuraron a llegar escaleras arriba, pues aún se encontraban en el sótano. Toda la casa se encontraba en un completo desorden.

-¡Maldición! –gritó Syaoran al verlo-. Demonios, ¡tendremos que volver a limpiar todo! ¿Qué no habrá una maldita Carta Clow que pueda ayudar con estos fastidiosos quehaceres de la casa?

Así que después de pasarse unos 10 minutos haciendo corajes y llorando, a Syaoran no le quedó de otra más que volver a empezar con la limpieza de la casa, completamente solo, puesto que Kero y Tomoyo se habían despedido diendo que aunque Syaoran no pudiera ir a pasear al parque, no era motivo para que ellos no fueran.

-¡Son unos traidores! –les gritó Syaoran, mientras se encontraba limpiando nuevamente todo.

* * *

_!Hola a todos de nuevo! Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy :D_

_Decidí cambiar varias cosas, como pudieron notar. En esta ocasión, ni Tomoyo ni Kero ayudaron con la limpieza de la casa. Me pareció que quedaría mejor en esta situación, pues Kero y Syaoran no se llevan muy bien del todo. Después de todo, ambos son chicos, y Syaoran es algo... enojón =P. El detalle con Tomoyo fue que me gusta mostrarla con pequeños detalles de "maldad"._

_El cosplay de hoy fue algo que se me ocurrió de la nada. Estaba pensando en algo que pudiera verse amigable con el bosque y la lluvia, y simplemente ese surgió en mi mente. No se si hice bien, después de todo nunca he visto One Piece (Es demasiado largo, no me culpen n.ñ)._

_En fin, espero y les haya gustado, cualquier cosa ya saben que los reviews son para hacerme mejorar, así que si hubo algo que no fue de su agrado, no duden en decirlo :3_

_Dejo este comment aquí, y nos vemos el lunes, gentecita linda! Tengan buen fin de semana :D_


	5. Syaoran, un panda, y una hermosa tienda

**Capítulo 5**

**Syaoran, un panda, y una hermosa tienda**

* * *

Era muy temprano por la mañana. El cielo estaba despejado, y hacía una fresca brisa. Mientras la ciudad poco a poco despertaba y se ponía en movimiento, Syaoran se encontraba patinado por sus frescas y alegres calles, dirigiéndose a la escuela. Como era aún muy temprano, el chico había decidido dar un pequeño rodeo por el centro, para hacer algo de tiempo. Estaba patinando por una pequeña plaza, ya muy cerca de la escuela, cuando cruzó por el frente de una tienda vacía y cerrada. No le hubiera llamado para nada la atención si no fuera porque frente a esta, se encontraba una mujer, a la cual se le habían caído varias cajas. Pensando que aún era muy temprano para llegar a la escuela, Syaoran suspiró y decidió ayudarle a recoger sus cosas.

-¿La tienda se abrirá hoy? –preguntó Syaoran, al leer el letrero de "cerrado" que colgaba de la puerta.

-Así es –le respondió la mujer, mientras guardaba varios peluches en una de las cajas que se le habían caído.

-Quizá le diga a una amiga para que ella venga después.

-Me daría mucho gusto. Para la hora en la que sales de la escuela, ya debería de tener todo listo. Dile que puede darse la vuelta entonces. Me llamo Maki Matsumoto, mucho gusto en conocerte.

-Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Syaoran Kinomoto.

Después de estar un rato más ayudando a la mujer, Syaoran se despidió, y se dirigió a la escuela.

* * *

-¿Has visto la nueva tienda de peluches que abrirá cerca de aquí? –platicaban las amigas de Tomoyo. Syaoran había alcanzado a oírlas, así que mientras dejaba su mochila en su mesa, se incluyó en la conversación.

-Pasé por ahí hoy en la mañana. La dependienta dijo que estaría abierto hoy en la tarde.

-¿Quieres venir? –le preguntaron a Syaoran. El chico las miró, sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué?! –se asustó él -. Está bien que a ustedes les gusten esas cosas, pero a mi...

-Tomoyo nos ha dicho que vendrá, y ustedes siempre regresan juntos. No creo que ella te deje escapar hoy –Syaoran no pudo hacer más que quedarse callado, ya que ellas tenía razón.

-Entonces, iremos a la salida, cuando Tomoyo termine sus ensayos con el coro de la escuela.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, el letrero de abierto se encontraba colgado de la puerta, pero el interior de la tienda decía todo lo contrario. Las cajas estaban todas abiertas, pero no se había vaciado ninguna, y todos los estantes y las mesas estaban desacomodados. Syaoran pensó que ya se había salvado de entrar, pero en ese momento, Tomoyo abrió la puerta, y todas las chicas entraron al lugar, por lo que él no tuvo más remedio que seguirlas.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –le preguntó Tomoyo a la dependienta, quien se encontraba tirada en el piso, y varios peluches se le cayeron en ese momento.

-Si... –respondió ella-, es solo que los peluches no dejan de resbalárseme...

-¿Le parece bien si le ayudamos a poner todo en orden? –preguntó una de las chicas-. Así será más rápido.

-Pero no puedo dejar que mis clientes hagan eso...

-No se preocupe, es solo que ya queremos ver todos sus peluches –dijo Tomoyo, y todas se apuraron a tomar uno. Syaoran suspiró, y decidió ir a buscar las cajas que quedaban.

Cuando terminaron, ya era algo tarde, por lo que no tendrían tiempo para ver todos los peluches, así que la señorita Maki las invitó a todas, y a Syaoran, a volver al día siguiente.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos un rato a mi casa a ver los peluches que tengo? –dijo Chiharu, una de las amigas de Tomoyo-. Tengo muchos de ellos.

Syaoran no supo como terminó en casa de Chiharu, y mucho menos cargando un panda gigante que ella había comprado esa tarde en la tienda nueva, pero sabía que había sacado varias ventajas: había podido sonsacar a las chicas para que le compraran dulces, a cambio de acompañarlas. Dejó el peluche en la cama de Chiharu, donde la niña le había indicado, y mientras se comía una galleta con chispas de chocolate, siguió a las chicas a la sala.

-... es uno de los más grandes de... ¿han oído eso? –se interrumpió Naoko.

-Me parece que viene de tu habitación, Chiharu... –dijo Rika, y regresaron a la habitación de la que acababan de salir, corriendo.

La ventana se encontraba abierta, y todos los peluches de la cama desordenados. Cuando Chiharu terminó de acomodarlos, se dio cuenta de que solo faltaba uno: el panda gigante.

* * *

-¿Un ladrón de peluches? Eso suena muy estúpido...

-Lo sé, pero me lo dijo mi mamá, ayer que le conté lo que pasó en casa de Chiharu. Dice que ocurrió lo mismo en una tienda en otra ciudad, y que si llegabas a comprar ahí, atraías a los ladrones. Al final, el negocio cerró, y nadie pudo recuperar nada.

Tomoyo y Syaoran se encontraban platicando mientras caminaban aquella tarde por las calles de la ciudad, rumbo a la tienda de la señorita Maki, al día siguiente de haber ido a casa de Chiharu.

-La señorita Maki dijo que acababa de mudarse a la cuidad. ¿Tú crees que la tienda de la que hablaba tu mamá, sea esta?

-Es lo que parece.

-¿Entramos? -y Tomoyo esperó a que Syaoran abriera la puerta de la tienda. Pero al entrar, lo primero que vieron fue a...

-¿Ese no es el panda que compró Chiharu ayer? –preguntó Tomoyo, mientras apuntaba al peluche en forma de panda, detrás de la dependienta.

-No puede ser... Ha vuelto a ocurrir –dijo la dependienta en voz baja.

-¿Que volvió a ocurrir? –repitió Syaoran, confundido.

-Cuando abrí mi tienda en otro lugar, sucedió lo mismo, y se creó un rumor, de que si comprabas en esa tienda, atraías a los ladrones. Pero por más que se esforzaron, nunca los atraparon. Al final, todos en la ciudad estaban seguros de que la ladrona era yo, así que tuve que cerrar mi tienda, y mudarme. Pero al parecer, todo está ocurriendo otra vez...

* * *

Era de noche. Syaoran se encontraba en su habitación, hablando con Kero, quien estaba sentado frente al televisor, al parecer decidiendo si jugaría primero Street Fighter o a la KOF.

-¿Una Carta Clow que reúna muñecos? Nunca he escuchado algo así, y estoy seguro de que una Carta nunca podría hacer eso. Debes de estar equivocado.

-Si resulta ser culpa de una Carta, los problemas de la señorita Maki se verán resueltos, además, todo esto parece ser obra de la magia.

-Supongo que no nos cuesta nada ir a dar un vistazo –accedió Kero al final, guardando los videojuegos y dando un suspiro por no poder jugar esa noche.

* * *

Syaoran y Kero se encontraban escondidos entre los arbustos, fuera de la tienda, mientras Tomoyo entraba y platicaba un poco con la señorita Maki. Extrañamente, Syaoran llevaba puesto un cosplay que Tomoyo había traído "por si las dudas". Se trataba de una especie de gabardina negra, con muchos detalles blancos, y un extraño símbolo en el pecho, que parecía una rosa de los vientos, pero muchísimo más detallada. Llevaba pantalón blanco, un parche en el ojo derecho, que le molestaba bastante, así como una liga gigante en la cabeza con detalles verdes, y una enorme bufanda naranja, que hacía juego con su peluca pelirroja. Tomoyo le había explicado vagamente mientras lo filmaba, que se trataba de un cosplay de Lavi, de la serie D. Gray-man.

Mientras su amiga se encontraba en la tienda, y hablaba un poco con la señorita Maki, Syaoran no dejaba de preguntarse como rayos había aceptado ponerse eso, mientras se movía el parche de lugar, pues le molestaba bastante. Después de un rato de observar, la chica y la dependienta pasaron a la parte posterior de la tienda, dejando el lugar vacío.

-Es ahora –dijo Syaoran, y el y Kero salieron de los arbustos, y entraron en la tienda-. El peluche en forma de panda es el más extraño de todos –le dijo a Kero-, creo que debe de ser el que revisemos primero.

-Habrá que buscar a ese, pero aún así, hay que tener los ojos bien abiertos, puedo sentir la presencia de una Carta Clow.

-No está en este, ni en este, tampoco en este... No... –Syaoran se encontraba sosteniendo los peluches, mientras se los acercaba a Kero, para ver si podía distinguir la presencia de una Carta Clow.

-Esto es una porquería, nunca conseguiremos nada así –se quejó Syaoran, abriendo la última caja, y sacando un peluche al azar: un conejo rosa.

-¡Es ese! –dijo Kero de repente, dando un brinco-. ¡Tienes a la Carta Salto en tus manos!

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, el pequeño conejo rosa saltó fuera de su mano, y empezó a brincar por toda la tienda. Por donde pasaba, los peluches que se enconttaban ahí se agitaban y empezaban a seguirlo. Después de dar la vuelta a todo el lugar, haciendo que todos los otros peluches lo siguieran, el conejo rosa saltó fuera de la tienda, con todos sus amigos brincando detrás de él.

-¡Tomoyo, señorita Maki! –su amiga y la dependienta acaban de llegar corriendo de la parte de atrás de la tienda, soprendiendo a Syaoran, quien automáticamente había gritado sus nombres.

Al ver a todos los peluches escapar por el vidrio que acababan de quebrar, la dependienta se desmayó. Tomoyo logró atraparla-. ¡Tomoyo, cuida de ella! –le dijo Syaoran, y el y Kero salieron corriendo de la tienda.

* * *

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Syaoran-. No lo veo por ningún lado...

-¡Está arriba! –le dijo Kero, y en ese momento, una pila de peluches les cayó en la cabeza.

-¡Pero qué demonios! –gritó Syaoran, con el puño en alto-. ¡Eso no me ha dolido nada!

-¡Va a volver a escapar! –Syaoran se apuró a tomar al conejo por las patas, pero en ese momento, la Carta dio un gran brinco, y se lo llevó con él.

Ahora, Syaoran y la Carta se encontraban arriba en el cielo, demasiado alto, porque podían ver a toda la ciudad. La cara de Syaoran mostraba un miedo terrible de caerse, mientras que la Carta, mostraba nuevamente su sonrisa maliciosa. El conejo rosa dio un salto más, y se escapó de las manos de Syaoran, dejándolo solo... y cayendo en picada.

Syaoran no tuvo de otra más que sacar su llave, y decir su conjuro para transformarla en báculo. Con esto, se apuró a usar la Carta Vuelo, y a salvarse de la caida. Cuando llegó de vuelta al piso, sacó otra Carta Clow de su bolsillo, para atrapar al conejo de una vez por todas.

-Vamos, haz tu trabajo y atrapa esa Carta, ¡Bosque!

Las ramas del árbol empezaron a surgir, y al final, encerraron al pequeño conejo en una jaula de ramas y hojas.

-¿Llego tarde? –se escuchó que Tomoyo preguntó. Su amiga se encontraba de pie, un poco más atrás de Syaoran, y sostenía en sus manos su cámara de video.

-No, apenas voy a sellarla.

Acababa de decir eso, cuando las ramas que surgían de la Carta Bosque empezaron a crujir, y segundos después, el conejo saltó lejos de ahí, y de nueva cuenta, empezó a reunir al resto de los peluches, haciéndose de un tamaño enorme.

-¡Corran! –gritó Syaoran, pues el enorme conejo acababa de alzar una pata, y amenazaba con pisarlos. Pero apenas se hubieron alejado unos 5 metros, cuando el conejo empezó a tambalearse, perdiendo el equilibrio, y cayó al suelo, junto con el resto de los peluches.

-Creo que puedes atraparlo ahora, Syaoran –le dijo Tomoyo, igual de confundida que el.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces –dijo Syaoran cuando por fin pudo reaccionar-, ¡Carta Clow!

La sombra de la Carta se dibujó en el aire, y el conejo rosa fue absorbido por ella. Después, cuando dejó de brillar, la Carta cayó en la mano de Syaoran, quien la contempló durante un rato, mientras Tomoyo lo filmaba.

-Creo que el verdadero trabajo pesado apenas comienza –le dijo Tomoyo, cuando dejó de filmar, y se acercó a él.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Syaoran confundido.

-Tenemos que llevar todos los peluches de vuelta a la tienda de la señorita Maki.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No es justo, son demasiados!

Pero al final, no le quedó de otra más que ayudar.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Buen lunes :D_

_Primero que nada, perdón por hacer la up un poco tarde, pero es que hoy volví a la escuela, y pues apenas tuve tiempo n.n Si ustedes también acaban de volver, pues les deseo mucha suerte y éxito ;D_

_Bueno, volviendo al fic. En el último capítulo recibí un review diciendo que me debería de brincar todos estos capis y poner de una vez cuando Sakura llega a Tomoeda. :'C Definitivamente no lo haré, a pesar de que este capi es un poco corto y raro ahahaha... Si..._

_De cualquier manera, la primera mención de Sakura es dentro de dos capítulos, yey! Así que ya pronto empezará a ponerse esto bueno._

_Espero y les haya gustado el cosplay de hoy. Fue un poco apresurado para mi gusto, y no dejé que luciera muy bien u.u Me siento feito porque -man es una de mis series favoritas ;A;_

_Total, este comment ya está quedando muy largo, así que aquí lo dejaré n.ñ Espero y tengan un bonito inicio de semana, que hayan tenido un fin de semana maravilloso y que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado :D_

_Les mando un beso y un abrazo, tengan linda tarde, y nos vemos después. Oh, sí, y no olviden dejarme un review, se los agradeceré de todo corazón :3 Sigan bellos!_


	6. Recuerdos de Syaoran y su mamá

**Capítulo 6**

**Recuerdos de Syaoran y su mamá**

* * *

-Ese día se me hizo muy tarde, por eso se me ocurrió tomar un atajo. Decidí ir por el bosque que está atrás de la escuela… Me pareció ver una luciérnaga, así que la seguí… llegué al barranco, cuando la luz se hizo más grande, y fue ahí cuando lo vi…

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-¡¿Qué les pasa a todas ustedes?! –gritó Syaoran, a quien los gritos de las amigas de Tomoyo lo habían asustado. Se incorporó ya que se había caído de donde se encontraba sentado, mientras todas respiraban agitadamente, tratando de calmarse.

-¿Es verdad lo que nos acabas de contar, Naoko? –preguntó Chiharu cuando fue capaz de hablar-. No te habrás confundido –pero su amiga negó con la cabeza.

-¿No les gustaría averiguar si lo que Naoko nos acaba de contar es verdad? Sería muy interesante…

-Pero… Ahí hay un barranco muy profundo… -puntualizó Rika, con un poco de miedo.

-Mientras estemos juntas no habrá ningún problema, no te preocupes –la calmaron las demás.

-En ese caso, Syaoran y yo también vamos –dijo Tomoyo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué les hace pensar que las voy a acompañar?!

* * *

No supo cómo, pero Syaoran se encontraba caminando detrás de Tomoyo y sus amigas, por el bosque que se encontraba detrás de la escuela. Mientras caminaban tranquilamente, las chicas iban platicando.

-¿Saben? Dentro de poco será el cumpleaños de mi mamá –Chiharu les iba contando-. Y la verdad no tengo la menor idea de que le voy a regalar. ¿Tienen alguna idea?

-¿Podría ser algo para su cocina? Unos moldes para repostería no están nada mal –dijo Rika.

-¿Mamá? –pensó Syaoran, mientras escuchaba a medias la conversación… Entonces recordó que según lo que le había dicho su papá, dentro de poco sería también el cumpleaños de su madre.

Las chicas y Syaoran habían llegado muy cerca de lo que era el barranco, y ahora caminaban con mayor lentitud y cuidado.

-Fue por este lugar –les dijo Naoko con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-Yo no veo nada –dijo Chiharu.

-Quizá solo se aparezca en las noches.

-Mi… ¡miren eso! –gritó Rika, y todas se voltearon a ver. Detrás de ellas, una esfera de luz se acercaba lentamente. Todas gritaron al mismo tiempo, y cuando la luz creció enormemente, todas echaron a correr.

Cuando hubieron salido del bosque, respiraban agitadamente.

-Era un monstro con largos colmillos y lengua morada… -dijo Rika.

-Tenía un solo ojo que le daba vueltas y flotaba sin ayuda de nada… -fue la explicación de Naoko.

-Tenía orejas puntiagudas y una boca roja… -susurró Chiharu.

-Fue un panecillo gigante… -dijo Tomoyo sin inmutarse.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron todos, mirándola, confundidos.

* * *

Aquella tarde, en casa de la familia Kinomoto, Syaoran se encontraba dándose un baño caliente, mientras Kero jugaba con un barquito de plástico en la tina de baño. El niño no le había revelado a ninguna de las amigas de Tomoyo lo que él había visto, pero si le había dicho a la motita amarilla. Se trataba de una mujer muy alta y delgada, con un largo cabello negro…

-Es muy extraño que todas hayan visto cosas tan diferentes –le dijo Kero mientras perseguía al barquito, nadando tranquilamente-. No recuerdo una carta con esas características tan extrañas.

-Si tuvieras tu forma natural, podrías ayudarme un poco mas… -le dijo Syaoran con un tono algo acusador.

-Ya te expliqué que solo necesitas reunir las cartas de Fuego y Tierra para realizar el conjuro. No es mi culpa que seas tan incompetente y no las hayas atrapado.

* * *

El padre y el hermano de Syaoran habían salido esa noche, por lo que el chico se encontraba lavando los platos de la cena, cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Tráelo Kero… -le dijo Syaoran, mientras seguía enjabonando un par de cubiertos.

-Claro que no. Tanta urgencia tienes, tráelo tu…

-Si lo traes te regalare un postre…

-Voy volando…

-¿Bueno? –pregunto Syaoran cuando Kero le puso el teléfono en la oreja-. Tomoyo… ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué fueron de nuevo al bosque? –repitió Syaoran algo confundido.

-Esta vez Chiharu me habló, dijo que llevo a otro grupo de persona a investigar… y que el fantasma volvió a aparecer… -se escuchó la voz preocupada de Tomoyo, al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

Se encontraban de nuevo en el bosque, Syaoran miraba sus extrañas ropas, mientras Tomoyo lo filmaba de todos los ángulos habidos y por haber.

-¿Y se puede saber de qué es esta vez el cosplay? –preguntó estirando la tela negra que le cubría el pecho, se sentía como el cuero-. Creo que es un personaje gay, o algo así… ¡No me da confianza sabes!

-Hoy serás Daisuke Niwa, de DNAngel, y creo que tú eres más gay que él… –respondió Tomoyo, y fingiendo que no había dicho lo último, agregó-: ¡¿a poco no es lindo?! –sonrió ella con la mirada radiante, filmando a Syaoran de pies a cabeza. Syaoran vestía lo que era una camiseta de cuero negro, así como unos pantalones a juego, un montón de tiras blancas, como vendas, que lo rodeaban por todos lados, mientras que por algún extraño motivo su cabello ahora era pelirrojo, y tenía unas pequeñas alas blancas en la espalda. Sin prestarles atención, Kero revoloteaba alrededor, mirando en cada rincón oscuro que se formaba entre los árboles.

-Es tu deber como Card Captor capturar cualquier Carta Clow que pueda estar rondando por este bosque –le explicó Kero a Syaoran, quien dejó en paz los picos rojos que tenía ahora por cabello.

-¿Y si aparece el fantasma? –preguntó Syaoran secamente-. Creo que Tomoyo dijo que una se lastimó al caer del barranco… ¿No sería mejor huir?

-¿Y vas a dejar que ese fantasma asuste a mas chiquillas? –preguntó Kero –Jamás pensé que fueras un cobarde…

-¡Por supuesto que no lo soy! –le respondió el niño, dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Syaoran torció la boca, y empezó a caminar dentro del bosque. Pero apenas habían avanzado un par de pasos, cuando de repente, una luz del tamaño de una luciérnaga se detuvo frente a ellos tres. La pequeña luciérnaga empezó a alejarse rápidamente, y los tres la siguieron, corriendo por el bosque.

La luz se detuvo cuando llegaron cerca del barranco, y los chicos hicieron lo mismo. Ahora, la pequeña motita de luz crecía cada vez más, hasta que al final, de ella salió una persona. El rostro de Syaoran adoptó una expresión confudida.

-¿Mamá? –susurró el niño, mientras se acercaba lentamente a la figura de la mujer que se había formado. Ésta le extendió las manos mientras le sonreía-. ¿Mamá? –volvió a repetir, caminando lentamente hacia ella. Se encontraba cada vez más cerca, y su sonrisa, tanto de ella como de él, era más radiante-. De verdad, eres mi mamá…

-¡Syaoran! –gritaron Tomoyo y Kero al mismo tiempo. Se encontraban mirando la situación desde un ángulo diferente. Syaoran caminaba hacia el barranco, acercándose hacia lo que ellos veían simplemente como una enorme luz, y a punto de caer al vacío-. ¡Syaoran! –volvieron a gritar, preocupados.

En ese momento, Kero intento acercarse al Card Captor, para poder sacarlo de ahí. Pero una barrera invisible lo rechazó y empujó a lo que ahora parecía una bola amarilla, volándo por los aires.

-¡Syaoran! –gritó Tomoyo una vez más, tan angustiada que había dejado de filmar.

En ese instante, la luz desapareció. Syaoran seguía caminando, pero ya no había donde poner los pies: se encontraba cayendo por el barranco, hasta que, mientras se desmayaba del susto, caía suavemente sobre los brazos de alguien.

-¿Syaoran? –preguntó la persona que acababa de atraparlo. Se trataba de Yukito, quien dejó caer la bolsa de mandado que llevaba, para poder abrazarlo mejor.

-¿Syaoran? –preguntó Tomoyo con la voz aterrada, mientras se asomaba desde lo alto del barranco.

-No te preocupes por el –le sonrió Yukito para tranquilizarla-. Syaoran se encuentra bien.

* * *

Cuando Syaoran abrió los ojos, lentamente pues los sentía muy pesados, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una casa que no conocía. Estaba mirando alrededor, intentando averiguar dónde estaba, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. De ahí, entro Yukito, quien llevaba una bandeja con comida.

-¿Yukito? En… ¿en dónde estoy? –preguntó nerviosamente, mientras se tapaba hasta el cuello, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesta una ropa que no era el cosplay que Tomoyo le había hecho usar en el bosque.

-Estas en mi casa –le explicó Yukito-. Te cambié la ropa que traías puesta por un pijama del abuelo. Espero y no te sientas incómodo.

-No, para nada –dijo Syaoran, y se apuró a comer algo de lo que la chica le acababa de traer, por el simple hecho de hacer algo.

-¿Syaoran? –preguntó Yukito lentamente, mientras se sentaba junto a él, y empujaba su largo cabello gris hacia atrás-. ¿Se puede saber que hacías en ese lugar? Te caíste del barranco, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Syaoran dejó el vaso de leche en la bandeja de nuevo, y se quedó mirando a la nada. Al final, después de volverse a recostar, pues sentía el estómago revuelto y no tenía más ganas de comer, dijo:

-Al parecer no… ¿Qué paso con Tomoyo?

-Unas mujeres vestidas de negro llegaron por ella. Estaba preocupada, pero le dije que yo te llevaría con Touya. Ahora, creo que lo mejor será que descanses -le dijo mientras recogía los platos.

-¿Sabes? –susurró Syaoran con los ojos cerrados -. Arriba de ese barranco, vi… a mi mamá. ¿Tú qué crees que hacía en un lugar así?

-Syaoran, yo creo… que si hubiera sido tu mamá, no hubiera dejado que cayeras desde ahí. No creo que te expusiera a tal peligro -agregó la adolescente, mientras se acercaba a la puerta, y salía de la habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Syaoran ya se encontraba en su habitación. Touya había ido por él a casa de Yukito la noche pasada, y ahora el niño se encontraba descansando en su cama. En ese momento, tocaron a su puerta, y después de decir "adelante" y taparse hasta la cara, Tomoyo entró a la habitación, con una canasta de la que salió Kero.

-¿Syaoran, te encuentras bien? -le dijo Tomoyo al acercarse a los pies de la cama de su amigo-. ¿No te paso nada malo? Hoy no fuiste a la escuela.

-Eso fue porque el exagerado de mi hermano me pidió que descansara. Como si lo necesitara. Ya estoy bien –dijo altivamente, mientras se sentaba.

-De todas formas, ¿qué fue esa extraña luz…? -se preguntó Tomoyo. Syaoran se inclinó hacia la cabecera de su cama, y tomó un portarretratos, que tenía la foto de su mamá.

-Cuando me detuve frente a esa luz, vi salir de ahí a mi madre. –les dijo a Tomoyo y a Kero-. Estoy seguro de que el espíritu de mi mamá está escondido en ese bosque. Quiero ir a averiguarlo. Mi hermano me dijo hace tiempo que los espíritus se quedan en este mundo porque tienen asuntos pendientes. Quiero saber qué es lo que retiene a mi mamá en este mundo…

* * *

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que traigo puesto ahora? –Syaoran, Tomoyo y Kero se encontraban de nueva cuenta en el bosque de atrás de la escuela. De nuevo, Syaoran examinaba la extraña ropa que traía puesta, mientras que Kero investigaba los alrededores, y Tomoyo lo filmaba, asombrada.

-Es nuevamente un cosplay. Por hoy serás Lelouch Lamperogue, de Code Geass. Estás usando lo que es su uniforme escolar –dijo mientras Syaoran revisaba los pantalones negros, y el extraño saco de cuello alto, con detalles dorados, que tenía un cinturón a su vez negro-. Ahora no te muevas, que necesito ponerte los pupilentes morados, claro, uno debe contener el Geass –dijo sonriente, mientras sacaba una cajita de su bolsillo.

-Ni loco me voy a poner algo así en los ojos. Me quedaré ciego.

-No sé porque motivo te podrías quedar ciego –dijo Tomoyo, y haciendo uso de una extraña fuerza sobrehumana, lo retuvo para que no pudiera huir-. Sólo son pupilentes, no te estoy echando veneno.

-Lo decía de broma –se defendió Syaoran, mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban, ya que Tomoyo le había colocado los pupilentes de manera un tanto brusca.

-Esperaremos que pase algo, me supongo… -dijo Tomoyo, mientras terminaba de ajustar algunos detalles su cámara-. ¿Seguro que vendrá?

-Estoy seguro, nunca me equivoco –presumió Kero.

-¡Mira eso! Es…–exclamó Tomoyo. El lente de la cámara enfocaba nuevamente al barranco por el que Syaoran había caído hacía apenas el día anterior. En ese momento, la misma luz se posó en el lugar donde se había puesto la noche anterior, y nuevamente empezó a crecer.

De ahí, salió el cuerpo de una mujer, con los brazos extendidos, como su estuviera reclamando un abrazo… La mamá de Syaoran.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Kero visiblemente confundido-. ¿Por qué ahora todos podemos ver lo mismo?

Efectivamente, ahora Tomoyo y Kero veían a la mama de Syaoran, vistiendo un largo vestido blanco, mientras su cabello gris se mecía por el viento.

-¿Eres tu mamá? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó el chico, pero su mamá no respondió. Simplemente extendía los brazos, reclamando un silencioso abrazo.

-¡No avances más! –le gritó Kero a Syaoran, ya que había el niño había estado caminando nuevamente hacia el barranco. Ya se encontraba a solo un par de pasos, y no se detenía.

-¡Mamá! –gritó Syaoran perdiendo la voz. Había caído nuevamente por el barranco, y veía la figura de su mama cada vez más lejos de él. -¿Por qué? –preguntó confundido-. Si fueras mi mamá no me harías esto…

Aquel pensamiento despertó a Syaoran por completo: Lo que Yukito le había dicho era cierto, su madre no se atrevería a lastimarlo. Reaccionando rápidamente, usó la Carta del Vuelo, con lo que regresó a donde estaban sus amigos.

-¡Tú no eres mi mamá! –gritó al bajarse del báculo mágico-. ¿Quién eres? –preguntó al ponerse frente a la figura… la cual extrañamente se empezó a desenfocar.

-¡Bien hecho! -le gritaron Kero y Tomoyo-. Esa es una Carca Clow –agrego la motita amarilla. Syaoran asintió y volvió a poner el báculo en ristre.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡Carta Clow!

La figura de la mamá de Syaoran se termino de desenfocar, convirtiéndose en simples líneas, las cuales se reunieron bajo el báculo, y formaron el contorno de la Carta Clow, materializándose completamente pasados unos segundos.

-¡Lo sabía! Se trata de la Carta de la Ilusión –dijo Kero, cuando él y Tomoyo pudieron finalmente acercarse-. Esta carta muestra lo que cada persona quiere ver –y agregó-: Tomoyo, la primera vez tú tenias hambre, ¿no es así?

-Así es –dijo ella-. Solo podía pensar en eso, supongo que por eso me imaginé el panecillo gigante.

-Eso explica porque esta vez, todos vimos a la mamá de Syaoran. Nos mostro el retrato en su habitación, y solo pensábamos en verla a ella.

-Supongo que después de todo no era mi mamá –dijo Syaoran, y después, dijo para sí mismo-. Aunque me dio mucho gusto verla…

-¿Y que fue eso que te rechazaba cada vez que intentabas acercarte, Kero? –siguió preguntando Tomoyo.

-Fue el sentimiento de felicidad de Syaoran, por volver a ver a su mamá –Kero le explicó, tratando de contener la risa-. Supongo que ahora, este donde este, es feliz.

-Si, yo también lo creo –respondió el chico, y se guardó la Carta en un bolsillo del pantalón- ahora será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, y me quite esto de los ojos antes de que me provoquen una catarata.

-Deja de ser un niño exagerado –lo reprendió Tomoyo-, y déjame seguirte filmando un rato más.

-¡Está decidido! –gritó Syaoran, mientras el extraño pupilente se quedaba pegado en su mano izquierda.

* * *

_¡Feliz media semana a todos! :D_

_Espero y les haya gustado el capi de hoy. Esta vez tenemos doble cosplay :D_

_Me estaba preguntando si conocerán todas las series que estaré mencionando en este fic... Si no es el caso, entonces les recomendaría que buscaran aunque sea una imagen, para que puedan darse una idea de las ropas que intento describirles =P_

_En este caso, primero tenemos a Daisuke Niwa, de la serie DNAngel. El cosplay en sí creo que no sale en la serie, pero proviene de unos artbooks de la serie, así que creo que será fácil de encontrar, además de que es muy sencillo :3_

_El segundo cosplay es Lelouch Laperouge (o Lelouch Vi Britannia), de la serie Code Geass, que tiene el diseño de personajes hecho por nuestras queridas CLAMP yey! :D_

_En este capi tuvimos que ver un lado de Syaoran más blando... Espero haber logrado equilibrar esto con la actitud de Syaoran que hemos venido viendo en capis anteriores n.n_

_Bueno, dejo el comment aquí, espero paciente sus reviews, y que en verdad les haya gustado. De nuevo, perdón por hacer up un poco tarde, pero la escuela, ya saben :X Tengan bonita tarde, y nos vemos el viernes! Sigan bellos n.n_


	7. El primer desafío de Syaoran como ladrón

**Capítulo 7**

**El primer desafío de Syaoran como ladrón**

* * *

El edificio dormitaba perezosamente en la oscuridad de la noche. Los pasillos se encontraban sumidos en una casi total oscuridad, mientras que los guardias del museo los recorrían silenciosamente, iluminando el camino con sus linternas. De repente, un guardia que pasaba frente a una pintura que reflejaba una ventana abierta, y una mujer vestida de azul, pareció escuchar algo. Se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia el jardín, mientras éste se iluminaba con su linterna.

Pero ahí no había nada.

Sin detenerse a pensar mucho, esperando que hubiera sido solo su imaginación, siguió su camino, mientras en el jardín del lugar, una figura se escondía detrás de un pilar. Parecía que se trataba de un pequeño niño, de no más de 12 años.

* * *

-Te dije que no te movieras... –le dijo Syaoran a Kero, mientras sostenía el lápiz frente a él, y después regresaba a poner tanto los ojos como el lápiz de nuevo en el papel.

-Y yo ya te dije que no me he movido… -reclamó Kero, tratando de mover en lo más mínimo la boca.

-Te estás moviendo, ¡te estoy viendo! –gritó Syaoran, mientras trazaba una línea con el borrador, enojado.

-¡Mocoso idiota, si te digo que no me estoy moviendo es porque no lo estoy haciendo! – Kero había llegado a su límite. Ahora definitivamente se había movido, ya que había dejado de pararse en el cojín de la cama de Syaoran, y se encontraba volando a dos palmos de la nariz del muchacho.

-¡Como si me importara, después de todo ya terminé!-le gritó Syaoran también, y se puso de pie para establecer algo de distancia de la bola amarilla.

-Supongo que me dejarás verme a mí mismo… -dijo Kero, algo receloso. Syaoran lo miró con desconfianza, pero a fin de cuentas, extendió el cuaderno, y le dejó ver el retrato que había estado haciendo de él-. ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Kero bastante ofendido-. Es imposible que esa extraña cosa pueda ser yo. ¿Qué a caso nunca fuiste al jardín de niños para que te enseñaran a dibujar?

-¡Perdón por parecer un Picasso! –gritó Syaoran, y le arrebató el cuaderno.

-¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, mis ojos son más grandes, y mis piernas más largas! Claro que tampoco puedes olvidar la forma de mis orejas, y… -pero en ese momento, la voz del hermano de Syaoran se escucho proveniente desde el piso de abajo, pidiéndole que bajara a cenar.

-¡Ya voy! –respondió Syaoran, ignorando olímpicamente a Kero. Dejó el cuaderno con el dibujo apoyado en la cama, y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

-¡Oye, espera un momento! –le gritó Kero antes de que cerrara la puerta-. ¿Qué no te enseñaron a escuchar completas las conversaciones de los demás?

-Si, pero después –respondió Syaoran, y después de sacarle la lengua, la puerta de la habitación se cerró haciendo un ruido sordo.

Kero estaba que echaba chispas, por lo que aún indignado, se acercó al dibujo, y se puso a examinarlo.

-¿De verdad ese soy yo? –preguntó con una mueca de asco dibujada en el rostro-. Creo que lo mejor para mí mismo, será hacerle unas mejoras.

Y sin perder tiempo, se apuró a tomar el lápiz, y a hacer unos cuantos trazos en el papel.

-Se ve muy rico, papá –le dijo Syaoran cuando se hubo sentado a la mesa, y contemplado el platillo de la cena.

-Gracias –le respondió su padre con una sonrisa, y después, le preguntó-. ¿Qué estabas haciendo allá arriba en tu cuarto? Me pareció oír gritos.

¡Eh…! Nada, no te preocupes –respondió Syaoran algo nervioso-. Solo estaba intentando dibujar algo. Mañana en la clase de artes nos van a llevar al museo, y tendremos que dibujar algo. Solo estaba practicando.

-Aún así... –dijo su hermano Touya, mientras se sentaba, a la mesa, dejando su periódico a un lado-. Me pareció que era demasiado ruido, para tratarse solo de un dibujo… -y fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

-¿Estás tratando de insinuar algo? –preguntó Syaoran, echando chispas por los ojos.

-No nada, yo solo decía –y Touya miró al techo-. Lo más probable sea que si mañana haces el mismo ruido en el museo, te corran por escandaloso. No me mires así –añadió en un fingido tono de niño bueno-. Es solo yo que yo pienso.

-Bueno, pues no creo que en el museo sean tan extremistas como tú… -dijo Syaoran, y se apuró a terminar su cena, para no discutir más con esa causa perdida.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Syaoran y toda su clase de arte, se encontraban en una de las amplias salas del museo, escuchando la bienvenida del director del lugar. Sin embargo, Syaoran se encontraba algo distraído, mirando a su alrededor, sin prestarle la más mínima atención, pensando en que sería lo más fácil de dibujar.

-… bueno, aquellos que deseen dibujar en el jardín, síganme por favor –el director terminó de hablar antes de que Syaoran se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo había hecho, y más de medio salón se dispuso a seguirlo.

-¿A dónde vas a ir tú, Syaoran? –le preguntó Tomoyo a su amigo, cuando quedaba muy poca gente ya. Syaoran la miró y le hizo un gesto indicando que no tenía ni la menor idea-. Yo pienso quedarme aquí a dibujar esa escultura –y apuntó a una que tenía a su derecha-. ¿Te gustaría quedarte a dibujar conmigo?

-Claro, me supongo –le respondió él, así que caminaron un poco, para poder ir a sentarse, y empezar a dibujar.

-Empecemos entonces –le dijo Tomoyo, y los dos abrieron sus cuadernos de dibujo, cuando…

-¡¿Pero que...?! –gritó Syaoran-. ¡Se puede saber qué demonios es esto!

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –en ese momento, llegó un guardia del lugar, y le dijo a Syaoran en un susurro-. Una más de esas, y te espera la salida.

Syaoran se quedó en silencio, tapando su rostro con su cuaderno de dibujo, tratando de no ponerse rojo. El guardia le dio una última mirada, y se apuró a regresar a su puesto.

-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? –preguntó Tomoyo, cuando de nuevo solo quedaron ellos dos. Syaoran simplemente le mostró su cuaderno: alguien había cambiado completamente el dibujo que había hecho la tarde anterior de Kero, y Syaoran estaba seguro de que había sido la pequeña mota amarilla.

Sin detenerse a pensar mucho más, pero aún molesto, le dio la vuelta a la hoja, y se puso a dibujar.

Más o menos media hora después, Syaoran levantó su cuaderno, tratando de hallarle forma a lo que había dibujado, poniendolo de cabeza. Sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho, cerró su cuaderno, y dijo:

-Esto ya está. ¿Y tú como vas Tomoyo? –Syaoran se inclinó hacia un lado, para poder alcanzar a ver el dibujo de su amiga, y se sintió una cucaracha: el dibujo de Tomoyo era simplemente perfecto. Para evitar que se le revolviera el estómago al fijarse de nuevo en su dibujo, Syaoran decidió levantarse. Se disculpó con Tomoyo, diciendo que iba al baño, y se apuró a salir de ahí.

Ahora, el niño se encontraba caminando sin un rumbo fijo por las galerías del museo, cuando de repente, el ruido de una pelea entre un guardia y un chico lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Se puede saber que se supone que estás haciendo? –decía el guardia, tratando de hacerse oír por encima de los quejidos del muchacho. El chico sostenía en alto una espátula, y había estado a punto de maltratar una pintura si el guardia no lo hubiera detenido.

-¡Oiga! ¡Suélteme! –se defendió el niño-. Le digo que me suelte… -le dijo por última vez al guardia. El señor lo puso con cuidado en el suelo, pero aún lo sujetaba, por si las dudas.

-¿Podrías decirme porque quieres dañar esa hermosa pintura?

-¡No tengo pensado hacer eso! –se defendió el niño, aún con la espátula en mano.

-¿Entonces, porque…?

-Esa pintura la hizo mi papá. Se supone que la había dibujado especialmente para mí. ¡Pero alguien se atrevió a pintarle algo encima! ¡Alguien dibujó a esa horrible mujer!

-Eso no puede ser posible… -en ese momento, el guardia soltó al niño, quien se apresuró a llegar a la pintura, a todo correr, pero cuando estuvo a punto de darle un golpe con la espátula…

Syaoran pudo sentirlo. Había sido solo durante una milésima de segundo, pero estaba seguro de que había ocurrido. La mujer dibujada en la pintura, había movido una de sus manos, y la colocó en sus labios, cubiertos con una mascada, como si pidiera silencio. Entonces, Syaoran sintió como si el mundo corriera más lento, y no hubiera sonido alguno. Y tal como todo había empezado, todo se detuvo. El tiempo regresó a su normalidad, y el sonido volvió a fluir.

El guardia de seguridad llegó hacia donde el niño se encontraba, inmóvil, como si el chiquillo también se hubiera dado cuenta del movimiento que hizo la mujer en la pintura.

-Será mejor que te portes bien –le dijo el guardia al niño cuando hubo llegado a donde se encontraba de pie-. Creo que te acompañe hasta la salida –y tomó la mano del chico, así como el maletín que cargaba, del cual se desprendió una especie de etiqueta, y se lo llevó fuera de esa sala.

Syaoran se acercó al retrato que había causado toda esa conmoción, y leyó el nombre: "La sonrisa" de Rey Kachibana. Hizo una mueca: no se veían los labios de la mujer, y estaba seguro que aunque se vieran, ella no estaba sonriendo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que en el lugar donde se encontraba de pie, se encontraba la etiqueta que se había caído del maletín del niño. La tomó y leyó lo que estaba en el escrito: salón 2, 2do año, Yuuki Kachibana. Se metió la etiqueta en el bolsillo, y se apuró a regresar con Tomoyo.

Ahora que todo el salón se encontraba fuera del museo, el ruido de las conversaciones había aumentado a su volumen normal, si no es que era un poco más fuerte. Confiado en que nadie le prestara atención a su conversación con Tomoyo, Syaoran le contó a su amiga lo que había presenciado hacía solo un par de momentos.

-¿Estás tratando de decirme que una pintura del museo se movió? –preguntó Tomoyo algo confundida.

-Así es –le respondió Syaoran-. Después de eso, se dejaron de escuchar todos los sonidos del lugar… A pesar de que solo fue como un segundo, pero se sintió como si hubiera sido más…. Me provocó una sensación muy curiosa…

-¿Algo así como cuando te enfrentas a una Carta Clow? –aventuró su amiga. Syaoran la miró perplejo.

-Supongo que podría ser –dijo recuperando su tono implacable-. Lo mejor sería ir a investigar.

* * *

-¿Silencio? –repitió Tomoyo.

Era de noche. Tomoyo, Syaoran y Kero se encontraban dentro de la camioneta de cosplays que la chica había hecho traer nuevamente para cambiar de ropa a su amigo-. ¿Eso significa que no hace ruido?

-Claro –le respondió Kero, volando tranquilamente-. Esa Carta Clow detesta que se produzca ruido a su alrededor. Supongo que por eso le gustó permanecer en el museo de arte.

-¿Y cuáles se suponen que son los poderes de esa Carta? –preguntó Syaoran, mientras trataba de fingir que no veía toda la ropa que había colgada a su alrededor.

-A parte de desaparecer los ruidos… No tengo la menor idea –respondió Kero.

-¡¿Te das cuenta de que eres un bueno para nada?! –le reclamó Syaoran, y trató de golpear a la motita amarilla, solo que esta vez, Kero se movió, e hizo que el chico se fuera de boca al piso-. ¿Así es como te haces llamar la bestia guardiana que protege esas cartas? –le siguió reclamando mientras se ponía de pie, y se sobaba la barbilla.

-¡¿Qué es lo que se supone que quieres que haga?! –le reclamó Kero de igual modo-. Nunca la he oído hablar, así que no sé como sea su carácter.

Syaoran estaba por reclamar una vez más, cuando Tomoyo lo interrumpió diciendo:

-Creo que lo mejor será que te cambies de ropa.

-Lo sabía… -susurró Syaoran, aún desde el piso.

Tan solo diez minutos después, Syaoran había brincado fuera de la camioneta, y Tomoyo había sacado su cámara de video. El niño se encontraba vistiendo lo que era un chaleco de cuello alto, negro y con bordes blancos, con un extraño símbolo bordado en el pecho. Era una especie de círculo, con tres líneas hacía afuera, dos conectadas entre sí, y una con una línea curveada sobre ellas. Debajo de esto, estaban escritas 3 iníciales: G.O.A. También usaba un short que a su gusto era demasiado pequeño, así como unas botas, que también tenían grabado el símbolo circular en la parte delantera.

Tomoyo había tomado la mano derecha de Syaoran, y con una especie de sello, le había grabado en la muñeca el número 88.

-Por hoy eres Zero, de Candidate For Goddess. Así que tendrás que comportarte como un alumno ejemplar de la Academia G.O.A. –y añadió en un susurro-. Aunque por ser Zero tienes derecho a ser menos educado…

Tratando de ignorar lo que ella misma había dicho, y ahora que Syaoran estaba listo, Tomoyo había sacado de su bolsa una hoja de papel, con los horarios de los guardias de seguridad.

-Disponemos de una hora antes de que los guardias vuelvan a pasar por delante de la pintura –dijo mientras comprobaba los datos en la hoja, y ajustaba la alarma de su reloj de muñeca-. Con que suene unos 5 minutos antes, nos dará tiempo de escapar.

* * *

Habían entrado por una de las ventanas del 2do piso, usando la Carta Vuelo, y se apuraron a esconderse detrás de una estatua. Estaban tan ocupados decidiendo cómo acercarse a la extraña pintura, que no se dieron cuenta cuando un silencioso Yuuki Kachibana, el chico que había causado problemas esa mañana, se acercó a ellos silenciosamente.

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo ustedes en el museo a estas horas? –les preguntó de repente, haciendo respingar a Tomoyo-. ¿Son ustedes los que les hacen travesuras a las pinturas de este lugar? No se los perdonaré.

-Hey, nosotros no somos los culpables –le reclamó Syaoran poniéndose de pie, y dejando ver que era más alto que ese niño, el cual retrocedió un poco, intimidado-. Nosotros no hemos hecho nada aún –se defendió.

-Nosotros somos ladrones de primer nivel –dijo Tomoyo al ponerse de pie ella también-. No nos atreveríamos a dañar una pintura, perdería todo su valor.

-Que de… –dijo Syaoran, pero se quedó callado en seco, al ver la mirada que su amiga le dirigía. Entendió su plan al instante.

-¿Así que son ladrones? –dijo el niño, mirándolos de manera recelosa-. Bueno, como sea. Si no son los que les hacen travesuras a las pinturas, no me importan. Me voy ya, porque tengo algo de prisa –y el muchacho empezó a caminar lejos de ellos dos.

Espera un momento, por favor, Yuuki –le dijo Tomoyo. El chico se detuvo en seco.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? –le preguntó. Syaoran sacó de su bolsillo la etiqueta que se había caído esa mañana de su maletín, y se la dio. Cuando el chico se acercó para tomarla, Syaoran aprovechó para preguntarle:

-¿De verdad piensas destruir esa pintura?

-¡Claro que no! –se defendió Yuuki al instante-. Yo solo quiero regresarla a la normalidad. Quitar esa fea mujer que alguien dibujó. Esa pintura la hizo mi papá, y alguien se atrevió a ponerle algo encima.

-Yo conocí a Rey Kachibana… -dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente-. Pero tengo entendido que él murió… -los ojos de Yuuki empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-El otoño pasado enfermó gravemente, y murió. Esa pintura fue la última que hizo, especialmente para mí. El me pintó en ese cuadro para recordar esas últimas vacaciones que pasamos junto al mar. Pero a alguien… ¡No le importó que fuera mi recuerdo más valioso! Se atrevieron a dibujar unos garabatos sobre el recuerdo de mi papá y mío.

-Creo que yo también he sentido ese coraje de que alguien vaya y garabateé sobre mi dibujo –dijo Syaoran mientras le rechinaban los dientes, y miraba a Kero, que fingía ser un simple muñeco de felpa.

-Bueno, hagan lo que quieran –dijo Yuuki limpiándose la cara, y tomando su maletín-. Yo iré a arreglar esa pintura. Pueden seguirme siempre y cuando no intervengan.

-Supongo que debemos de darnos prisa, Syaoran –le susurró Tomoyo, mientras dejaban que el chico se adelantara-. Nos hemos retrasado más de la cuenta –agregó mientras comprobaban el reloj.

Caminaron siguiendo a Yuuki, y poco después, se encontraban frente a la misteriosa pintura. El hecho de tener a aquel niño ahí cerca, preocupaba a Syaoran: no sería capaz de usar su magia delante de él, y el tiempo seguía corriendo.

En ese momento, Tomoyo viendo la complicada situación en la que se encontraban, se puso a platicar con Yuuki, tratando de distraerlo para que Syaoran pudiera sellar la carta. Pero no contaban con que la plática de Yuuki y Tomoyo se saliera de control y el chico estuviera ahora gritando. Syaoran, que se encontraba detrás de ellos con el báculo mágico en alto, vio todo nuevamente.

La pintura acababa de hacer el mismo movimiento que esa tarde. Llevándose el dedo a los labios, pidiendo silencio, pero esta vez, además, había pasado algo diferente…

Después del extraño resplandor dorado que los había dejado sin la posibilidad de ver durante una milésima de segundo, se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban fuera de la sala del museo. Ahora, los tres chicos se encontraban en el jardín interior, y contemplaban la pintura desde afuera.

-Me imagino que este es el poder de la carta silencio –le susurró Tomoyo a Syaoran, para que Yuuki no los escuchara. Syaoran dijo que "si" con la cabeza, mientras se preguntaba por donde podrían volver a entrar.

-Supongo que todo esto es obra de algún fantasma –dijo Yuuki, más para sí mismo que para alguien más. Tomoyo escuchó sus palabras, y se acercó maliciosamente.

-¿Sabes qué Yuuki? Sospecho que todo esto ocurrió porque hicimos demasiado ruido cerca de la pintura. Pero me imagino que mientras estemos callados, dudo mucho que el fantasma se dé cuenta, y nos vuelva a sacar de la sala.

-¿Entonces solo debemos de permanecer en silencio? Será mejor que nos demos prisa –dijo Yuuki enérgicamente, y se apuró a entrar a la sala, con Syaoran y Tomoyo detrás de él.

Pero parecía ser que ahora la Carta reaccionaba ante cualquier especie de sonido, por mínimo que fuera. La Carta los sacó cuando Tomoyo tropezó, cuando a Yuuki se le cayó a espátula al suelo, y cuando Syaoran estornudó. Se encontraban fuera de la sala, cuando el reloj de Tomoyo timbró. Era la señal que les indicaba que el guardia de seguridad estaba a punto de pasar. Tomoyo y Syaoran estaban demasiado ocupados buscando donde esconderse, que no se dieron cuenta de que Yuuki acababa de volver a entrar a la sala, y no solo él, el guardia también.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí? – le dijo el alto y fornido señor, mientras lo tenía atrapado.

-Debemos de ayudarlo –le susurró Tomoyo a Syaoran, quien salió de su escondite lentamente, mientras decía, "todo yo, todo yo". Sostenía en una mano el báculo mágico, y en la otra, una Carta Clow.

-Es hora de que hagas tu trabajo, Carta Clow. ¡Ve, Sombra!

La sombra de Syaoran se reflejó en el piso de la sala, donde el guardia intentaba sujetar a Yuuki firmemente, para poder sacarlo de ahí. La sombra de Syaoran empujó a la del guardia, con lo que consiguió que éste cayera al suelo, y dándole a Yuuki la oportunidad de escapar. El guardia se levantó rápidamente, y corrió detrás del niño.

-Ahora, debemos de atrapar esa Carta -se dijo a sí mismo-. Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces, ¡Carta Clow!

La mujer de azul había reaccionado, pero era demasiado tarde. La sombra de Syaoran la había tocado, y ahora se desprendía de la pintura, mientras era absorbida y quedaba reducida a su forma de Carta, la cual se deslizó fuera de la sala, y terminó posándose suavemente en la mano del Card Captor.

* * *

-Espero que el guardia no haya atrapado a Yuuki –dijo Tomoyo mientras ella, Kero y Syaoran caminaban fuera del museo.

-Para el caso da lo mismo, tenemos la Carta, solo veníamos por eso –respondió Syaoran de manera indiferente.

Se encontraban tan ocupados platicando, que no se dieron cuenta de que arriba del techo del museo, una figura los observaba. Se trataba de una chica, vestida con un uniforme escolar verde con blanco, y que sostenía un tablero frente a ella.

-Siento la presencia de una Carta Clow –susurró aquella niña, mientras observaba en dirección hacia Syaoran, Tomoyo y Kero.

Permanecía inmóvil, observándolos partir, mientras la luna crecía y brillaba silenciosamente detrás de ella.

* * *

_¡Buen viernes tengan todos! :D_

_Que larga ha sido esta semana, la escuela es mala :P Tengo ya tarea y mucho trabajo de mi proyecto de tesis, por lo que apenas ahorita me pude dar un mini break, para venir a publicarles su dotación de Syaoran y finalmente... !Un poco de Sakura! Wiii! Nuestra querida amiga apenas ha recibido un peque reconocimiento en las últimas líneas de este capi, pero en el próximo finalmente se integrará a la trama ;D_

_Como sólo fue una peque introducción, decidí darle un aire misterioso (aunque obviamente todos ya sabemos que se trata de nuestra adorable Sakura... Li :D), es por ello que suena como si tuviera una actitud tan cerrada como Syaoran... Pero dejemos estos detalles para el siguiente capi, pues no quiero spoilearlos X3_

_Espero y les haya gustado el capi de hoy. A diferencia de el capi original, en este caso no decidí revelar que Yuuki es en realidad una chica. Después de todo no hace diferencia alguna, puesto que debido a la actitud de Syaoran no terminaremos sabiendo si la niña se encuentra bien, o si le agradó que porfin su pintura estuviera restaurada :P_

_Por otro lado, tenemos de nueva cuenta un cosplay! (Si, como siempre e_e). Es muy probable que este cosplay no lo conozcan, puesto que estoy segura que se trata de una serie muy underground. La vi en mi niñez, hará cosa de hace más de 15 años e_e (si, soy vieja), pero pues si quieren buscar imágenes o alguna reseña, el anime se llama "Candidate for Goddess" y consta solo de 12 capis y una OVA (y lamentablemente no está terminado ;_;) Hice que Syaoran realizara cosplay del protagonista de esta serie, Zero, puesto que los dos tienen actitudes muy parecidas :3_

_Bueno, esto ya quedó muy largo. Hasta a mí me esta dando flojera seguir escribiendo. Gracias por sus lindos reviews y por todo el apoyo, y a aquella personita que me preguntó si realizaría cosplay para todos los capis, pues sí, si lo hare :D! Es por eso que se me ocurrió preguntarles... Si tienen algún cosplay que quieran que Syaoran utilice, pueden dejarme la referencia (anime y personaje) para incluirlo en este fic. Estoy abierta a sugerencias ;D_

_Me retiro que aún tengo tarea que hacer (será viernes pero es mucha y debo acabar n.ñ), así que les deseo una buena tarde, un buen fin de semana y nos vemos el lunes con más Syaoran y Sakura :D Sigan bellos!_


	8. La rival de Syaoran

**Capítulo 8**

**La rival de Syaoran**

* * *

La torre de Tokio brillaba en silencio. Las luces que se encontraban sobre ella la hacían resplandecer bellamente. Syaoran se encontraba de nuevo, de pie en la azotea de un edificio algo cercano a la torre, observándola casi sin parpadear.

-Ya había tenido este sueño antes…

Pero esta vez, había algo diferente…

Nuevamente Kero se encontraba a su lado, colocado junto a su cabeza, y mirando igualmente la Torre, mientras su boca se movía rápidamente, sin hacer sonido alguno. Las Cartas Clow flotaban delante de él, pero sin que pudiera tomarlas, y su ropa volvía a ser el traje negro, con bordes blancos, las mangas largas y la larga capa roja, con el símbolo negro en la espalda. Sin embargo, esta vez, había alguien más…

Se trataba de una chica. Era una muchacha más o menos de la misma edad de Syaoran. Su cabello castaño era muy corto, y sus ojos verdes miraban fijamente a la Torre de Tokio. Hablaba apresuradamente, como si quisiera que él entendiera algo importante. Vestía lo que parecía ser un uniforme escolar verde, con una pequeña corbata roja… Además de que extrañamente traía una especie de katana en mano, muy fina, bastante larga, y como Syaoran suponía, definitivamente afilada.

-¿Quién es… ella? –se preguntó Syaoran.

Había saltado. Igual que en los sueños que Syaoran había tenido antes, solo que esta vez en lugar de que él fuera el que saltara, ella era la que se acercaba a la torre de Tokio, brincando de techo en techo. Su katana le hacía silenciosa compañía y le proporcionaba mayor impulso. Y la luna llena seguía igual de hermosa…

* * *

Había abierto los ojos repentinamente. su respiración estaba algo agitada. Syaoran se encontraba en su habitación, que era iluminada por los rayos del sol que se colaban por su ventana. Kero se encontraba junto a su almohada, aún dormido. El chico se limitó a sentarse, y revolverse el cabello, sobándose la cabeza, para poder pensar en el sueño que acababa de tener.

-Fue un sueño tan extraño… -se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? –le preguntó la soñolienta voz de Kero, quien se acababa de levantar, y se frotaba los ojos con una pata.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuándo te levantaste? –preguntó algo asustado, y dándole un manotazo.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías y cuéntame! –le reclamo Kero cuando se hubo separado de la pared, ya que hasta ahí lo había empujado el golpe que le había propinado el chico.

-De acuerdo, te contaré –se defendió, mientras se desperezaba-. Es una noche como cualquier otra. Tú y yo estamos de pie, observando la torre de Tokio. Pero también hay una chica, que usa un uniforme escolar color verde, además de que traía una katana.

-¿Dijiste una katana?

En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta, por lo que Kero se quedó inmóvil, y se dejó caer en la cama, como si fuera un simple muñeco de felpa. La puerta se abrió cuando la cabeza de Kero rebotó en las cobijas, y entró el hermano de Syaoran, Touya.

-¿Qué no se supone que estabas gritando? –preguntó mientras miraba alrededor-. Me pareció haber escuchado tus gritos desafinados.

-¡No tiene porque interesarte mi manera de gritar! –le dijo Syaoran, y le aventó su almohada, con lo que su hermano tuvo que cerrar la puerta para esquivarla. Pero la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-¿Y ahora qué rayos se supone que quieres? –le grito Syaoran con odio.

-Tu desayuno está listo, pero si no te apuras, le pondré laxante al jugo… -y salió del cuarto con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-¿Syaoran? –le dijo Kero lentamente, cuando dejó de fingir ser un muñeco de felpa, mientras Syaoran se levantaba de la cama-. Quiero decirte algo acerca de tu sueño.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el chico, mientras se quitaba el pijama, sin prestarle mucha atención a la bola de queso.

-Tienes la habilidad de crear un poco de magia, así que lo más probable es que ese sueño, sea una especie de predicción. Quiero decirte que quizás muy pronto te topes con esa niña que dices haber visto.

-¿Una predicción? -repitió Syaoran, confundido.

* * *

-¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, se te está haciendo tarde! –le gritó Touya a Syaoran desde la puerta. El chico se encontraba terminándose el desayuno a toda velocidad. Dio el último trago a su vaso de jugo de naranaja, y empezó a correr por el pasillo hacia la puerta principal. Tomó la patineta que estaba apoyada contra la pared, y salió de la casa, dando un brinco, poniéndose sobre ella, y tratando de ir lo más rápido posible, para alcanzar a su hermano, que se había marchado ya sobre su bicicleta.

-¡Porque no esperas, cabeza hueca! –le gritó al alcanzarlo, y a punto de caerse, porque una piedrita se le había cruzado en el camino.

-No tengo porque esperarte si te tardas horas en desayunar. Deberías de comer un poco menos o nos dejarás con el refrigerador vacío…

Syaoran estaba a punto de responderle con una majadería, cuando se escuchó el grito de su hermano:

-¡Yuki!

Syaoran miró al frente. Ahí se encontraba Yukito, esperándolos en el lugar de siempre.

-¡Buenos días! –los saludó la muchacha de manera radiante, con el cabello gris ondenado al viento y una sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, Yukito se abrazó del cuello de Touya, y lo besó el los labios. Syaoran hizo rechinar sus dientes.

Ahora se encontraban los tres de camino a la escuela, mientras platicaban sobre cosas que ponían en vergüenza a Syaoran, ya que Touya se había encargado de contarle a Yukito acerca de los gritos que salían de la habitación de su hermano menor esa mañana, debió a su sueño.

-Es solo que fue un sueño extraño –se defendió Syaoran, intentando no mirarla para no ponerse colorado.

-¿Sabías que hay sueños que predicen el futuro? –le dijo Yukito. Syaoran se le quedó viendo de manera sorprendida: Kero le había dicho exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

Ahora Syaoran se encontraba en el salón de clases, mientras platicaba con Tomoyo, que lo había pillado contemplando el punto donde Yukito se había marchado, con la mirada perdida. En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la escuela, y los alumnos que se encontraban platicando en el pasillo se apuraron a entrar, ya que el profesor iba detrás de ellos.

-Al parecer no ha faltado nadie hoy –dijo sin necesidad de sacar la lista para tomar asistencia-. Bueno, en ese caso les presentaré a una nueva alumna que estará con nosotros. Anda, entra.

-Es muy raro que en estas fechas se transfiera a un alumno, ¿no crees? –le pregunto Tomoyo a Syaoran, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y mirar al frente, completamente desinteresado.

La chica entró en ese momento al salón. Vestía lo que parecía ser el uniforme de su escuela anterior, pues era completamente diferente al uniforme que usaban Tomoyo y las demás niñas del salón. Se trataba de una blusa blanca, con un pequeño lazo rojo, además de una falda verde tableada. En ese momento, Syaoran se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba fijamente. Su forma de pararse denotaba que ella estaba muy nerviosa. sin embargo, al mirar a Syaoran, lo hacía con la cabeza algo agachada, pero también con lo que parecía ser algo de interés. Por algún extraño motivo, esto hizo que a Syaoran le recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, mientras que Tomoyo se preguntaba a sí misma si efectivamente los miraba a ellos. Pero todo eso fue interrumpido cuando el profesor termino de escribir el nombre de la chica en el pizarrón.

-Ella se llama Li Sakura, y viene de Hong Kong. Espero y todos sean muy buenos con ella.

-Mucho gusto -su voz sonaba algo bajita, debido a los nervios-. Me llamo Sakura Li, espero que seamos buenos amigos.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora te debo de buscar un lugar… estarás bien detrás de Kinomoto. ¿Ves? Ahí hay un lugar vacío, pasa y siéntate.

La chica, llamada Sakura caminó entre los bancos sin hablar con nadie, pero sonriendo a varias personas, amablemente. Se dirigió directamente a la silla que estaba vacía, pero se detuvo frente a Syaoran. Lo miró durante un segundo, y después, le dedicó una radiante sonrisa, con lo que hizo que Syaoran se quedara más confundido y además un poco colorado. Al final, Sakura se sentó en su asiento, mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio, y miraba la nuca de Syaoran, quien sentía su mirada clavada en él.

* * *

El timbre del receso acababa de sonar. Tomoyo y sus amigas se habían adelantado, diciendo que buscarían un buen lugar para comer todos juntos el almuerzo. Syaoran se había atrasado un poco, pues sinceramente no tenía ganas de comer con las niñas. Ahora, el chico se encontraba bajando las escaleras para dirigirse al patio, cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, y la voz de una chica, que le decía: Necesitamos hablar.

Ahora Syaoran y la chica que le había hablado, la nueva estudiante, Sakura, se encontraban atrás de uno de los edificios de la escuela, junto a la reja que separaba la primaria de la preparatoria.

-Las cuatro direcciones de los poderes sagrados… -susurró Sakura, mientras que en sus manos sostenía lo que parecía un tablero de algún juego de mesa chino. Syaoran permanecía en silencio, con los brazos cruzados, preguntándose qué demonios pasaba ahí y porqué había accedido a reunirse con ella-. Dioses de los rayos y de las tormentas eléctricas, muéstrame con tu rayo de luz al ser valiente que ha aceptado la misión.

Del tablero que se encontraba en sus manos empezaron a surgir pequeños destellos de luz, que parecían formar letras. De ahí, se formaron dos pequeñas esferas, que corrieron por todo el tablero, pero terminaron juntándose en un punto, del cual surgió un rayo de luz, y apuntó hacia el pecho de Syaoran. En ese momento, Sakura gritó sorprendida:

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú tienes las Cartas Clow!

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! –Syaoran dio un paso atrás, y alzó los puños como si esperara una pelea.

-No puedes engañarme –le dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Este tablero fue diseñado especialmente para buscar las Cartas Clow. Ahora, lo mejor sería que me las dieras, por favor.

-¿De qué se supone que me estás hablando? –preguntó Syaoran tratando de fingir demencia.

-Pues de las Cartas Clow, claro está –le dijo ella tratando de reprimir una risita.

-Me temo que tengo que decirte que eso es imposible. He hecho un trato con Kerverus, y no lo puedo romper hasta no reunirlas todas.

-¿Kerverus? –repitió ella, dando un paso adelante, y haciendo que Syaoran retrocediera un poco más-. La bestia que protege el sello… Si él está presente, no entiendo porque alguien como tú tiene en su poder las Cartas Clow.

A Syaoran no se le escapó el tono de incredulidad cuando Sakura dijo "tú", así como la mirada que le había dirigido. En definitiva, esa niña no le agradaba para nada.

-En este momento es un simple muñeco que no puede hacer nada por su cuenta. Necesita de alguien más capacitado para hacerse cargo de la situación –dijo tratando de darse importancia, y tratando de recuperar el terreno perdido. Ahora era él, el que había dado un paso adelante.

-El símbolo de Kerverus es el sol, por lo que ocupas las Cartas del Fuego y de la Tierra… Me imagino que aún no las tienes, ¿verdad? Me pregunto desde cuando comenzaste a buscarlas…

-Ya va para dos meses…

-¿Dos meses? –se extrañó Sakura, acercándose más a su rostro. Esta vez Syaoran no pudo reaccionar para quitarse y la chica quedó demasiado cerca de su cara-. ¡Y aún no las has reunido todas!

-¡Oye, si tienes algo que reclamarme, hazlo en mi cara!

-Te lo estoy diciendo en la cara por si no te has dado cuenta –Sakura se balanceaba en las puntas y en los talones de los pies, mientras sonreía al ver el coraje que iba apoderándose de Syaoran.

-Espera un momento… -Syaoran trató de cambiar de tema para ponerse a salvo-. ¿Tú como sabes de las Cartas Clow?

-Información clasificada –le respondió con una sonrisa, y girando sobre sí misma, se volvió a colocar frente a él-. No te preocupes, yo buscaré las que hagan falta, ahora puedes dármelas.

-¡Ni idiota que estuviera!

-Cada quien está como quiere –Syaoran estaba que echaba chispas. Esa había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso.

Syaoran se había hartado de la manera en que Sakura le hablaba, así que la había sujetado de las muñecas, para decirle unas cuantas cosas. Pero en ese momento, Tomoyo acababa de pasar por ahí, y los había visto.

-¡Syaoran! –gritó al ver lo que su amigo hacía.

Pero no era la única que había visto la situación. De lo alto de la reja que dividía la primaria de la preparatoria, había brincado alguien…

-¡Oye, mocoso idiota! ¿Qué se supone que le haces a ella?

Syaoran soltó inmediatamente a Sakura, al ver que su hermano lo miraba con una expresión de odio. Se retiro lo más que pudo de la nueva estudiante, mientras tomaba una actitud a la defensiva, y Sakura se pegaba a la reja, como tratando de pasar desapercibida, algo asustada. Tomoyo se acercó a ella, y la ayudó a sentarse, ya que parecía que las piernas apenas la podían sostener.

-No te preocupes, me encuentro bien –le dijo a Tomoyo-, los que me preocupan son ellos dos –y miró a Syaoran y a Touya.

-Eso no tiene importancia –le explicó Tomoyo-. Son hermanos, esta clase de peleas sin sentido no pasan a mayores y ocurren todo el tiempo.

Ambos chicos se encontraban en posición de pelea, pero esperaban impacientemente a que el otro hiciera un movimiento en falso, para empezar a golpearse con los puños. Sin embargo, todo seguía igual, hasta que…

-¡Chicos! ¡Al fin los encuentro!

Una segunda figura había brincado por encima de la reja que dividía las dos escuelas, y le había caído en los brazos a Touya, quien por poco perdía el equilibrio. Syaoran había perdido su concentración, y ahora se encontraba algo nervioso, después de ver como Yukito se levantaba de las piernas de su hermano, limpiaba un poco su falda, y sonreía a todos los presentes, mientras decía:

-Les he traído panecillos.

-¿Yu… Yuki? –dijo Touya algo confundido, mientras se incorporaba, y Yukito se ponía a escoger los panes de la bolsa que llevaba en mano.

-Eran los últimos que quedan en la tienda. Uno es de fresa, traigo dos de chocolate… ¿Ustedes también quieren? –preguntó de manera amable a Tomoyo y Sakura-. Traigo 5, creo que son exactos –mientras hablaba, contaba a todos apuntándolos con el dedo.

En ese momento, Syaoran se acercó lentamente, fingiendo que nada pasaba, y tomó el panecillo que Yukito le ofrecía.

-Toma, ¿quieres uno tú también? –le preguntó a Sakura. A la chica le empezaron a brillar los ojos, y tomó su panecillo con manos temblorosas.

-Muchísimas gracias, adorable princesa del bosque–le dijo con una sonrisa, y se alejó corriendo de felicidad.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa niña rara? –dijo Syaoran, mientras todos miraban el punto por el cual ella acababa de irse.

* * *

Syaoran y Tomoyo caminaban de la escuela con dirección a sus casas esa tarde. Mientras recorrían las calles de la ciudad, platicaban sobre la extraña chica que acababa de ser transferida ese día a la escuela: Sakura.

-¿Le contaste a Kero sobre esa chica? –le preguntó Tomoyo a Syaoran.

-Él no se levanta hasta la hora que considera indicada, por lo que fue un caso perdido estar esperando a que contestara el celular…

En ese momento, un gran trueno interrumpió a Syaoran. Unas enormes nubes grises se acercaban hacía donde estaban ellos. Syaoran y Tomoyo empezaron a correr para taparse de las gruesas gotas de lluvia que pronto empezarían a caer. Y sin embargo, no cayó ninguna.

Refugiados donde estaban, habían podido ver como un trueno más caía, y golpeaba una de las lámparas de la plaza donde estaban, con un rayo azul. En ese momento la lámpara se encendió, y el rayo que la había alcanzado, recorrió el resto de las lámparas que se encontraban en el lugar, iluminándolas todas. Recorrió el camino que se dirigía a una de las calles principales, y regresó a la enorme nube gris que seguía arriba de ellos.

* * *

-¡¿Se puede saber porque rayos no despiertas?! ¡Maldita bola de pelos! –el grito de Syaoran había hecho que Kero pegara un brinco, y del impulso, se golpeara contra la pared.

Ahora, el y Kero se encontraban sentados en la alfombra de la habitación, un poco enfadados el uno con el otro, pero aun así, Kero escuchaba lo que Syaoran tenía que contarle.

-¿Sakura Li? Lo más probable es que venga de la famosa familia Li. Para poder explicarte, tengo que hablarte de mi dueño, Clow Reed. Su padre era de Inglaterra, mientras que su madre era de China. Por eso muchos de sus conjuros reúnen magia oriental y occidental. Lo puedes comprobar al ver el símbolo mágico que se coloca cuando usas una Carta. Estás usando la misma magia que usaba el Mago Clow. Tengo que explicarte… Si sigues los pasos de la magia elemental, y no rompes ninguna regla, todo el mundo puede realizar magia. Pero, es muy difícil que las personas puedan crear magia usando conjuros nuevos. Y el Mago Clow era una de esas personas. Puedes darte una idea ahora de lo poderoso que es, después de todo, creó 52 entidades con poderes únicos. Pero nos estamos desviando del tema. La madre de Clow se apedaba Li, es una familia de guerreros y magos muy famosa en toda China.

-¿Entonces esa mocosa podría ser un pariente del Mago Clow?

-Es lo más probable.

-Eso significa que debí de haberle entregado las cartas a ella.

-Estás equivocado –le detuvo Kero-. Tu fuste el idiota que abrió este Libro, y el idiota que me despertó, así que es toda tu responsabilidad regresar esas Cartas o te mato –le explico mientras sacaba el Libro Clow del cajón en el que Syaoran lo mantenía guardado-. Te lo dije desde la primera vez, si es que no lo recuerdas. Además de que tienen grabado tu feo nombre, por si se te olvidaba.

-De acuerdo, ya basta. Ya entendí –trato de defenderse Syaoran ante tantas acusaciones. En ese momento, el celular de Syaoran empezó a sonar, y él se apuró a contestarlo.

-Hola, Syaoran –lo saludó Tomoyo desde el otro lado de la línea-. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? ¿Serías tan amable de mirar el cielo?

-¿El cielo? –repitió Syaoran mientras él y Kero se acercaban a la ventana-. Si, puedo verlo, aunque está pasando lo mismo que esta tarde.

-¿Crees que sea obra de una Carta Clow? –preguntó su amiga.

* * *

-Me imagino que esto también es un maldito cosplay, ¿no es así? –Syaoran esperaba que la respuesta fuera negativa, pero el pantalón negro, la camisa azul marino, la capa negra y la hombrera con forma de lobo le decían que no. Tenía la camisa de cuello en alto, y atravesados por todo el cuerpo, un montón de cinturones, que parecían más adorno que cualquier otra cosa. Además de que traía lo que parecía ser una enorme espada (que más bien parecía un cuchillo de cocina gigante), el cabello rubio en extragavantes picos, unos oscuros lentes de sol (muy extraños para esa noche tormentosa) y detrás de él y sus amigos, se encontraba estacionada una enorme motocicleta negra.

-Hoy vienes de Cloud Strife, del Final Fantasy VII, deberías de sentirte orgulloso. No escatimé en gastos cuando mande a hacer esa espada, o a reconstruir esa motocicleta.

-¡¿Te das cuenta de que soy menor de edad y no puedo conducir eso?!

-En ese caso, supongo que tendremos que dejarla por aquí, escondida en algún lado para que nadie se la robe. Pero tendrás que posar junto a ella más tarde.

Estaban por ponerse a moverla, cuando un trueno cayó del cielo, y se impactó contra un edificio, encendiendo todas sus luces. Pero tan rápido como había entrado, salió de ahí, dirigiéndose a otro edificio, y haciendo lo mismo con un par de edificios más, regresó de la nube de la que había salido.

-¡Se trata de la Carta Trueno! –gritó Kero mientras los tres no le quitaban los ojos de encima al extraño fenómeno.

Syaoran no había perdido tiempo alguno, y había sacado la Carta del Vuelo, para acercarse al lugar donde había subido la Carta del Trueno. Kero iba a su lado, volando rápidamente.

-Supongo que un Soldier 1st Class volador es mejor que uno en moto, aunque me hubiera gustado que al menos se subiera –dijo Tomoyo mientras tapaba la moto con ramas de los árboles cercanos, y se disponía a seguir a sus amigos.

-Syaoran, me habías comentado que esa niña traía un tablero para encontrar las Cartas, ¿no es así?

-Si, ¿por qué lo mencionas ahora?

-Clow mencionó que había dejado ese tablero en casa de su madre. Lo más probable sea que ha pasado de generación en generación. Es posible que ella se haya dado cuenta de la presencia de la Carta y venga aquí a intentar atraparla. Es por eso que debemos de apresurarnos para capturarla antes que ella.

-De acuerdo –respondió Syaoran-, supongo que lo intentaré.

En ese momento, un trueno bajó de la nube, y amenazó con golpearlos a los dos. Syaoran lo esquivó, pero el trueno volvió a arremeter contra ellos, obligando a Syaoran a quitarse de nuevo. Ahora que lo habían evadido varias veces, el trueno regresó a la nube, y Syaoran pudo aterrizar en la azotea de un edificio.

-¿Cómo podemos convertirlo en Carta? –le preguntó Syaoran a Kero.

-Debemos obligarla a que recupere su forma original –respondió el-. ¡Cuidado, ahí viene!

-¡Salto! –gritó Syaoran mientras usaba la fuerza de la Carta Clow, y se quitaba de ahí junto con Kero, y brincaba de techo en techo.

-¿Cuál se supone que es la verdadera figura del Trueno? –preguntó Syaoran a la motita alada, cuando se hubieron detenido en lo que parecía ser el tejado de una iglesia.

-¿No conoces la verdadera figura de esa Carta? –le preguntó una voz atrás de ellos, con un tono de sorpresa.

-Es… ¡Es Li! –gritó Syaoran, molesto.

Sakura vestía aun lo que era el uniforme con el que se había presentado esa mañana en la escuela de Syaoran. Solo había un cambio más que obvio, el hecho de que ahora cargaba una larga y fina katana. La tomó entre sus manos, cerró los ojos, y como si le hablara a su katana, exclamó:

-Muéstrame la verdadera identidad del Trueno –después de abrir los ojos, apuntó con la katana hacia el trueno que se acercaba hacia donde ellos tres estaban, y dejo que un rayo de luz amarilla lo golpeara. Aprovechando que las dos luces se habían encontrado en el aire, y caído, Sakura se apuró a bajar de donde estaba, para acercarse al lugar.

-¡Esto es lo que soñé! –dijo Syaoran, al ver la forma en que Sakura brincaba hacia el otro techo, igual que en el sueño que había tenido esa mañana. Pero no había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello, ya que Kero lo obligaba a que se moviera también, y un par de segundos después, el chico se encontraba de pie junto a Sakura.

Ahora, la Carta Trueno no era más un rayo azul. Se había revelado en lo que parecía una especie de lobo metálico, con el pelaje puesto en picos, así como la peluca que Syaoran usaba. Era un lobo que gritaba y chillaba como si le doliera la transformación que acaba de sufrir.

-Después de convertir el trueno en una bestia, es cuando lo puedes atrapar –le explicó Sakura a Syaoran.

-Ella estáen lo correcto –le dijo Kero a Syaoran, visiblemente incómodo-. Estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo.

-Y no seas ingenuo –le dijo la chica, mirándo al niño, de reojo-. Nunca podrás atrapar a Trueno si usas la Carta del Vuelo.

-Pero…

-Dime por favor que tienes a la Carta Sombra bajo tu poder.

-Eh, si, pero…

-Perfecto, con eso servirá. Ahora, debemos hacer que retroceda –y usando nuevamente su katana, invocó un conjuro más-: viento, muestra tus poderes ante esta bestia -ahora que la fuerza de la espada de Sakura había arrojado a Trueno fuera del techo, y por consiguiente, lejos de ellos, estaban listos para seguir-. Hazlo ahora –le dijo a Syaoran.

Syaoran alzó el báculo mágico, y convocó a la Carta Sombra, la cual se elevó como una especie de mancha oscura, y se apresuró a envolver al lobo azul, encerrándolo en una especie de burbuja negra.

-Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces, ¡Carta Clow! –gritó Syaoran, con lo que se dibujó el contorno de una carta frente al báculo mágico, y el lobo metálico fue absorbido dentro de ella, quedando guardado en su forma de Carta.

-Así que ese es el báculo que sella a las Cartas Clow –la voz de Sakura volvía a surgir detrás de Syaoran, quien extendía la mano para recibir a la Carta del Trueno y la Sobra-. Es una lástima, que haya ido a caer en unas manos tan poco preparadas.

-Supongo que suena algo injusto –dijo Kero, quien acababa de llegar-. Este mocoso apenas está reuniendo las cartas, es normal que no sepa nada comparado con un descendiente directo de Clow Reed.

-¿Eh? ¿Y qué se supone que eres tú? –le preguntó Sakura a Kero, acercándose para verlo mejor, y estirando la mano para tocarlo.

-Soy Kerverus –respondió la mota amarilla, dándole un manotazo, para que se alejara.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿La bestia que protege el sello de las Cartas, aquél con el poder del sol y ojos dorados, llamado Kerverus? ¡Eres más lindo de lo que esperaba! –gritó y esta vez no le dio tiempo a Kero de escapar, porque ahora lo tenía sujeto firmemente en un abrazo apretado-. ¡Eres una cosita preciosa!

-¡No soy un juguete, soy el poderoso Kerverus!–dijo Kero visiblemente molesto, cuando Sakura finalmente lo soltó.

-Aún así –dijo ella poniéndose seria de repente-. Me he dado cuenta de que tienes unos poderes aun muy débiles. Te costara trabajo hacerte con todas las Cartas. Había sentido la presencia de esta Carta Clow desde ayer por la noche. Es por eso que no he llegado todo el día a casa –dijo mientras jalaba una punta de la falda de su uniforme. Una explicación muy clara de porque no se había cambiado de ropa en todo el día-. Supongo que los veré en otra ocasión…

Y con esto, se alejó de ahí, mientras llegaba Tomoyo.

-Syaoran, debes de ayudarme a guardar esa motocicleta, o alguien podría llevar… ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó al ver la cara de confusión en su amigo-. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Pero Syaoran permanecía en silencio, mientras apretaba las dos Cartas Clow que se encontraban en su mano, tan fuertemente, que estaba a punto de hacerlas trizas.

* * *

_!Buen lunes y regreso a clases tengan todos :D!_

_Para animarles un poco este día, les traigo por fin, la aparición de Sakura Li! Espero y les haya gustado este capi. Utilicé una idea que me dio Chica Otaku, sobre hacer que Sakura usara una katana. Me pareció una idea genial, porque es más elegante y en cierto modo más "femenino". He intentado hacer que Sakura siga teniendo su actitud fresca y libre de preocupaciones, pero también tuve que hacerla un poco más fuerte, pues quería que su primera aparición fuera impresionante y algo incómoda para Syaoran, puesto que ella es descendiende directa del Mago Clow, y obviamente tendría que verse como una sabelotodo con respecto a las Cartas._

_Con respecto a porqué está utilizando un uniforme escolar y no un traje chino, esa respuesta vendrá en el siguiente capítulo, gracias a la ayuda de Tomoyo. Sólo eso diré, no quiero spoilear :3_

_Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, y sus recomendaciones de cosplay. Intentaré utilizar varios de ellos, e incorporarlos a la historia, prontamente. También espero que sigan dejando reviews, cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia es bien recibido y me ayuda a seguir mejorando. También sigo aceptando sus ideas de cosplay para este fic. Tengan bonita tarde, portense bien, y nos vemos el miércoles!_

_Sigan bellos!_


	9. Syaoran y el broche misterioso

**Capítulo 9**

**Syaoran y el broche misterioso**

* * *

-¡Buenos días! –saludó Tomoyo a Syaoran, mientras subían las escaleras para llegar a su salón. Era una mañana más de escuela, con la única diferencia que…-. Te ves muy triste, Syaoran –le dijo su amiga.

-Buenos días –respondió el, tratando de no hacer caso, pero era verdad lo que Tomoyo le acababa de decir.

-¿Sigues preocupado por lo de anoche, no es así?

La mente de Syaoran empezó a recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, cuando habían ido a capturar la Carta Trueno, y la nueva estudiante, Li Sakura, había demostrado saber muchísimas más cosas que él, con respecto a las Cartas Clow.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta –le dijo Tomoyo, haciéndolo reaccionar-. Ayer capturaste la Carta del Trueno. Debes darte cuenta de que eres el único Card Captor del mundo, por lo que deberías de sentirte un poquito más orgulloso, ¿no lo crees?

-Me imagino que las cosas van un poco por ahí –dijo Syaoran, aunque su mente no había sacado del todo esos pensamientos deprimentes-. Supongo que también tengo que tener en cuenta que si ella no hubiera estado ahí, me hubiera resultado mucho más difícil capturar esa Carta.

Habían llegado ahora al salón de clases, y mientras ellos dos entraban, Rika, una amiga de Tomoyo, se acercó a saludarlos. Tomoyo le respondió el gesto de manera amable, pero Syaoran pasó de largo, dado que seguía metido en sus pensamientos.

El hecho de que una mujer fuera mejor que él en lo más mínimo, le provocaba malestar. Pero que fuera mejor que él, en lo que se supone que era más complicado que la vida normal de un simple estudiante, le revolvía el estómago y hacía que le doliera la cabeza. Era algo que no iba a aceptar tan fácilmente.

-Supongo que a Syaoran le ha pasado algo malo, ¿no es así? –preguntó Rika, mientras se acercaba a Tomoyo, y las dos miraban como él dejaba su mochila en su pupitre, y se sentaba a contemplar el vacío por la ventana.

-Solo está pasando por un mal momento, se encontrará bien para la hora de receso –le sonrió Tomoyo, para tranquilizarla.

En el momento en que Rika regresaba a su mesa, la puerta del salón se abrió, y de ahí, entro Sakura, vistiendo algo que llamó prontamente la atención.

No se trataba del uniforme que había estado usando todo el día anterior, pero tampoco era el que Tomoyo y las demás chicas usaban. Se trataba de un elegante saco amarillo-dorado, con los bordes color ocre, y detalles bordados en hilo dorado. Bajo el saco, llevaba una camiseta blanca, con un corbatín verde, que tenía estampado un símbolo parecido al as de picas. También llevaba una pequeña falda color azul marino.

Saludando con un alegre "buenos días" a aquellos que estaban cerca, cruzó el salón caminando directamente hacía su pupitre, y colocó su mochila en él. En ese momento, Syaoran y Tomoyo la miraron.

-Buenos días –la saludó Tomoyo alegremente, pero también algo confundida debido al uniforme que llevaba.

-¿Sabes qué es extraño? –dijo Syaoran antes de que la nueva alumna pudiera responder-. Hace dos noches tuve un sueño en el que salía ella –y apuntó a Sakura con la cabeza-, y el uniforme que llevaba ayer. Pero el ver que trae uno diferente, y que no es el de la escuela me pone a pensar…. En que es rara.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Has soñado conmigo?–preguntó Sakura de manera un poco pícara, acercando su cara a la de Syaoran.

El chico recorrió su silla hacia atrás, para poner un poco de distancia. Li se limitó a reirse por lo bajo, y se alejó un poco, para poder darse la vuelta y ambos pudieran mirarla de todos los ángulos-. ¿Les gusta mi uniforme?

-Supongo que tengo que preguntar de que escuela es –respondió Tomoyo -, aunque por algún extraño motivo, este y el que traías ayer, me resultan familiares.

-Tomoyo … Tú nunca has ido a China –le dijo Syaoran, aún incómodo por la presencia de Sakura, intentando quitarse el tono rojo de las mejillas-. No creo que conozcas escuelas de ahí, y mucho menos sus uniformes.

-Tú tampoco, Syaoran, por lo que debería de ser más complicado explicar, como es que lo has soñado.

-Oh, eso es porque los dos uniformes que me han visto usar, no son de escuelas reales –respondió Sakura con una sonrisa, mientras Syaoran la miraba confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Tomoyo, aunque por su expresión, parecía que ya sabía la respuesta.

-Se trata de un cosplay. El uniforme que me vieron usar ayer es de…

-¡Inuyasha! –gritó Tomoyo radiante, dando pequeños brinquitos.

-¿Es una nueva forma de decir "bingo"? –le preguntó Syaoran a su amiga, visiblemente confundido.

-¡No seas idiota! –le dijo ella, empujándolo hasta quedar ahora sí contra la pared, para acercarse a Sakura y verla más detenidamente-. ¿Quieres decir que eres otaku?

-¡Claro! –respondió ella, volviendo a darse la vuelta para que la falda girara con ella-. El cosplay es una de mis grandes pasiones. No se me pasó por alto que ayer tú fueras un Cloud Strife –le dijo con una sonrisa a Syaoran, y acercándose para verlo mejor. El chico ya no podía volver a moverse hacia atrás, por lo que el color sonrosado de sus mejillas se volvió a hacer presente-. La espada parecía estorbarte, así que no me imagino cómo te las hubieras arreglado para llevar la moto.

-Oh, de hecho la construí yo. Syaoran no tiene más alma de cosplayer-otaku que tu pupitre. Es por eso que no creo que haya visto tu uniforme de ayer antes en toda su vida, sobre todo si consideramos que se trata de Inuyasha–Tomoyo hablaba rápidamente y Syaoran no podía seguir el hilo de la conversación-. Pero estábamos hablando de la moto. Syaoran no podía llevarla, así que la tuvimos que esconder. Fue una lástima, después de tanto dinero y tiempo invertido –Tomoyo suspiró, pero se apuró a recuperar su tono normal-. Espera, si sabes tanto de anime, eso quiere decir que el uniforme de hoy también es cosplay, ¿no es así? –Sakura le respondió con una sonrisa, que significaba claramente que sí.

-¿Conoces esta serie?

-¿Code Geass? –aventuró Tomoyo, y Sakura volvió a sonreír, con lo que Tomoyo se apuró a sacar su cámara de la mochila, y empezar a grabarla, de pies a cabeza.

Syaoran no sabía dónde esconderse. Al parecer, dos otakus frikis se habían reunido, y el estaba más que fuera de semejante conversación, llena de significados extraños para él. Cuando las dos chicas se hubieron calmado, la conversación volvió a fluir alrededor del sueño de Syaoran.

-Así que si no eres otaku -Sakura se había alejado finalmente de Syaoran, sentándose en su silla, con lo que el chico respiró un poco más tranquilo-, y en tu vida has oído hablar de Inuyasha, pero has soñado con el uniforme de Kagome, quiere decir que tienes la habilidad de tener predicciones, ¿no es así?

Syaoran estaba por responder, pero en ese momento llegó el profesor, con lo que todos se apuraron a sentarse, y la clase comenzó.

* * *

El sueño estaba volviendo a repetirse.

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? –se preguntaba Syaoran, mientras las Cartas Clow caían frente a él, Kero volaba cerca de ahí, y él se dejaba caer para brincar al techo más cercano.

-¿Syaoran? –se escuchó la voz de Tomoyo.

-¿Kinomoto? –ahora era la voz del profesor lo que se escuchaba. Syaoran abrió los ojos de manera cansada. Aún se encontraba en clase, lo que significaba que se había quedado dormido en el salón. Ahora que enfocaba mejor las cosas, tenía la cara del profesor a dos palmos de distancia, con una expresión severa en el rostro-. Supongo que necesitas dormir mejor. Adelante, recojan sus cosas ya, la clase ha terminado por hoy.

Los alumnos se apuraron a guardar todo en sus mochilas, y empezaron a salir del aula. Syaoran se encontraba limpiándose la cara del sueño, y trataba al mismo tiempo de recoger todo para meterlo en su mochila. En ese momento, Tomoyo se acercó a donde estaba su amigo, y le dijo:

-Rika me ha comentado sobre una tienda que se encuentra cerca de la escuela, y por lo que me ha dicho que venden ahí, me gustaría ir a dar una vuelta. ¿Vienes con nosotras? –le preguntó Tomoyo radiante, pero no se esperó a escuchar el "no" definitivo de Syaoran, por lo que aprovechando que aún estaba un poco dormido, lo tomó de la muñeca, y lo arrastró fuera del salón. Cuando se dio cuenta de a donde lo llevaban, ya era demasiado tarde, y más le valía quedarse callado, si no quería molestar a su amiga, sacando a relucir la bipolaridad de Tomoyo.

* * *

-Es aquí –les dijo Rika, cuando se hubieron detenido frente a la hermosa tienda que le había dicho Tomoyo a Syaoran. Abrieron la puerta y entraron al lugar, mientras el chico se rezagaba a propósito, sin interesarse por lo que exhibían los escaparates, mientras que Tomoyo se dedicaba a recorrer todo el lugar.

-¿Se puede saber qué era lo que estabas buscando? –le dijo Syaoran, cuando se cansó de fingir que era parte de la decoración del papel tapiz-. Me gustaría que te dieras un poco de prisa, quiero irme ya.

-En ese caso, tendrás que ayudarme a buscar lo que necesito conseguir -le respondió su amiga, sin prestarle mucha atención-. Se trata de broches para la ropa. Ocupo por lo menos unos cinco, más o menos de este largo –le indico con la mano-, de color blanco. Y unas cuantas flores del mismo color, y de este tamaño…

-¿Y se puede saber para qué son? –dijo Syaoran, debatiéndose entre sí prefería volver a esconderse, o si eran más sus ganas por irse ya de ahí.

-Te estoy confeccionando un nuevo cosplay. Es una serie que acabo de terminar de ver, y que me fascinaría verte puesto… ¡oh! Creo que los he encontrado –Tomoyo y Rika se habían acercado a una mesa en la que estaban colocados diferentes diseños de prendedores para la ropa.

-Son muy lindos –le dijo Rika, quien tomó uno que simbolizaba un pequeño sable-. Creo que lo compraré.

* * *

-Kero, desgraciadamente hay presencia femenina en la casa, por lo que no podrás bajar –le dijo Syaoran a la mota amarilla, quien se encontraba demasiado ocupado jugando videojuegos como para prestarle atención.

-Solo termino de vencer a Xenmas y te escucho, espera… -Kero parecía que se lo tragaba la pantalla. Syaoran, al ver cómo era ignorado, se acercó a la consola del PS2, y la apagó.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! –se escuchó el ruido de Kero-. ¡Era el villano final! ¡No me aventé todo el Kingdom Hearts 2 en sesiones maratónicas para que me apagaras la consola cuando estaba por terminar! ¡Y ya tenía la Última Weapon! ¡La Última Weapon! ¡¿Sabes qué es eso!?

-La verdad no, y ni me interesa. Solo te quería decir que Tomoyo y una de sus amigas están aquí, así que no puedes bajar. Toma -y le colocó una rebanada de pastel, la cual hizo que el enojo de Kero desapareciera por arte de magia-, te lo manda Tomoyo, para asegurarse de que no intentes robar nada de abajo.

-Si, claro, claro... ¡Pastel! -y Kero se apresuró a clavar el tenedor en la rebanada, mientras Syaoran cerraba la puerta del cuarto, y lo más lento que podía, bajaba a la sala de la casa.

El pobre chico se sentía como si estuviera viendo a dos niñas de 5 años jugar a la comidita delante de él, y aunque no quisiera, sentía que se le revolvía el estómago, mientras las observaba mirarse y sonreírse la una a la otra. Las chicas se encontraban sirviendo el té en las tazas, y ponían un poco del pastel que el padre de Syaoran había guardado en el refrigerador la noche anterior.

Mientras Syaoran se devoraba el pastel, Tomoyo observaba los broches que acababa de comprar, y se ponía a examinarlos por todos lados. A Syaoran le dio un escalofrío al pensar que seguramente su amiga estaba imaginandolo a él con aquel cosplay que había mencionado en la tienda. Mientras se servía un poco más de té, Rika se puso su broche en la parte delantera del uniforme. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Tomoyo cómo se le veía puesto, se quedó callada, cosa que ni a Tomoyo ni a Syaoran les pasó desapercibido.

-Oye, ¿se encuentra bien tu amiga? –le preguntó Syaoran a Tomoyo, terminando de comerse su rebanada de pastel. En ese momento, el broche que Rika llevaba en el pecho, se empezó a iluminar, y extrañamente, también a crecer.

Ahora, lo que Rika sostenía en las manos, era una espada, con la que no perdió tiempo para tratar de herir a Syaoran, quien tuvo que rodar por el piso, para poder evitar el golpe. Tuvo que volver a esquivarla rápidamente, pues Rika había intentado herirlo nuevamente. Se puso de pie a toda velocidad, y la muchacha volvió a atacar. Realizó un par de esquivos más por toda la sala, y cuando el chico corrió hacia el pasillo, Rika lo siguió clavando la espada en la pared, en donde hasta hacía unos segundos, se encontraba la mano de Syaoran, el cual corría ahora a toda velocidad hacia la puerta principal, para salir de ahí.

-¡Esto es la presencia de una Carta Clow! –se escuchó el ruido de Kero, quien bajaba la escalera volando a toda la velocidad que era capaz. Se detuvo frente a Tomoyo, quien se encontraba observando toda la situación, desde la puerta de la entrada.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¿Eres una especie de niña loca o algo así? –se escuchó la voz de Syaoran desde la calle. Kero se apuró a salir a ver qué pasaba, y se detuvo cuando vio a Rika, y la espada que sujetaba fuertemente.

-¡Se trata de la Carta Espada! –le gritó Kero a Syaoran, quien acaba de caer la piso, para esquivar un golpe más que Rika había dado en su contra-. Al ser poseída por la Carta de la Espada, se ha convertido en una experta, por lo que no tendrá caso alguno si la llamas, lo que debes de hacer ahora es detenerla; debes de quitarle la espada de la mano.

Un movimiento más de Rika en contra de Syaoran, hizo que él tuviera que rodar por el asfalto de la calle. Ahora que se encontraba a una distancia más o menos prudente, y antes de que la niña pudiera preparar el arma para otro ataque, Syaoran se apuró a sacar su llave.

-Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Syaoran, quien aceptó la misión contigo, ¡libérate! –la llave se había transformado en el báculo mágico, y ahora que tenía libertad de usar magia, tomó una de las Cartas Clow que se había acostumbrado a llevar en el bolsillo-. ¡Salto! –gritó para ponerse a cubierto, y quitarse de ahí-. ¿Y cómo se supone que le quitaré la Espada sin lastimarla?

Pero Rika había vuelto a atacar a Syaoran. Aprovechando que se encontraba distraído, estaba a punto de atestarle un golpe, cuando una fina katana se puso en el camino: Sakura acababa de llegar.

-¿Qué estás esperando? Debes detenerla rápido -le dijo la muchacha, pero en ese momento, la espada de Rika rozó la mano de Sakura, dejándole un pequeño corte -¡Ay! -gritó de dolor, e instintivamente alzó la katana, para defenderse y regresar el golpe.

-¡No puedes lastimarla! –se escuchó el grito de Tomoyo-. Rika es amiga mía, si le pasa algo no te lo perdonaré.

Sakura se quedó de pie donde estaba. Lo que Tomoyo le había dicho interfería en lo que ella estaba planeando hacer. En ese momento, Syaoran la tomó de la muñeca, y usando la magia de la Carta Salto, se llevó a la chica nueva lejos de ahí, ya que Rika se había acercado nuevamente a ellos, y amenazaba con cortarlos en pedacitos.

-Espera aquí… -dijo Syaoran, mientras dejaba a Sakura a salvo junto a Tomoyo, y se apuró a regresar hacia donde Rika estaba.

-Espero y tenga preparado algo bueno –dijo Sakura, mientras ella, Kero y Tomoyo observaban.

-Yo también lo espero –respondió Kero -, aunque como se trata de Syaoran, igual podemos esperar una estupidez de su parte.

Syaoran se encontraba frente a Rika y su espada. Delante de él, en la mano que no sostenía el báculo mágico, Syaoran sujetaba con firmeza una Carta Clow.

-Muéstrame los verdaderos sentimientos de esta persona -exclamó mientras activaba la magia de la Carta Clow-, ¡Ilusión!

Frente a la niña, se dibujó lo que era el contorno de una persona. Syaoran no hubiera podido decir quién era, ya que al no ser Rika, no podía ver nada más que no fuera el contorno de esa figura alta y delgada.

-Hazlo ahora –le dijo Sakura, y Syaoran se apresuró a llegar por detrás de Rika, y darle un golpe en la mano, con lo que la espada se desprendió de sus dedos. Rika cayó al suelo, el reflejo de la Carta Ilusión de desvaneció, y la espada se elevó.

-Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces, ¡Carta Clow! –dijo Syaoran, sosteniendo a Rika para que su cabeza no golpeara el pavimento. La Espada fue absorbida por el báculo mágico, y quedó sellada en su forma de Carta.

-Supongo que has tenido suerte, al ser la Espada una de las Cartas más dóciles de toda la baraja –dijo Sakura al acercarse.

-Desgraciadamente ella tiene razón –le dijo Kero, y el y Tomoyo se acercaron también.

Syaoran miró a Sakura, visiblemente enojado. Daba igual que la Espada fuera una Carta dócil, él había hecho todo el trabajo para atraparla, no tenía el derecho de menospreciar su trabajo.

-Se escuchan pasos; alguien se acerca –les dijo Tomoyo, y Kero se apuró a volar en dirección a la ventana del cuarto de Syaoran, para entrar y esconderse.

-¡Buenas tardes! –se escuchó la voz de Yukito-. Vengo a regresarle a Touya un disco que me ha prestado… ¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó al ver a Syaoran, Tomoyo y Sakura, reunidos alrededor de la dormida Rika. En ese momento, la mirada de Yukito se posó en la mano de Sakura, que tenía la pequeña herida provocada por los ataques de la espada-. ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Yukito al tomar suavemente la mano de Sakura, entre las suyas.

-Claro que sí, adorable princesa del bosque –le respondió ella-. Gracias por preocuparse por mí,, adorable princesa del bosque -sonrojada, le dedicó una respetuosa inclinación, como saludo, y se echó a correr.

Syaoran, Tomoyo y Yukito la miraron alejarse, confundidos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Rika se encontraba estudiando en la biblioteca de la escuela. Tomoyo había ido a ver como estaba, si es que recordaba algo de lo ocurrido la tarde anterior, mientras que Syaoran la seguía en silencio.

-Siento mucho haberme quedado dormida en tu casa, Kinomoto –le dijo Rika a Syaoran, algo apenada-. Aunque es extraño, ya que no puedo recordar nada de lo que pasó después de que me puse el broche.

-Syaoran siente mucho que se haya perdido tu broche –le dijo Tomoyo, y el chico se limitó a asentir: no lo sentía en lo más mínimo-, es por eso que me pidió que lo acompañara a comprarte uno nuevo.

-Lo siento –le dijo él, aunque sabía que la verdad era completamente diferente: no había vuelto a poner un pie en esa tienda, y había sido Tomoyo la que había ido de nueva cuenta a buscar otro broche.

-Muchas gracias –le sonrió Rika, y guardó el broche con sumo cuidado en la mochila, mientras Syaoran miraba por la ventana, sin preocuparse por ello.

* * *

-¿Así que ayer que fuiste a mi casa, esa niña estaba ahí? –le preguntó Touya a Yukito, mientras observaba la escuela de su hermano, desde lo alto de la rama de un árbol. Yukito se encontraba sentada bajo él.

-Tu manera de ahuyentar a todas las niñas que se acercan a tu hermano, me resulta un poco graciosa, pero predecible de entender.

-Soy el único que tiene derecho a molestarlo, y de una forma u otra, ella se cree superior a él. Aunque sea una niña, no me da muy buena espina.

-El complejo de cariño hacia tu hermano es algo que te da un toque encantador –le dijo Yukito mientras sonreía.

-No tienes que decirme cosas tan embarazosas –se defendió el.

-Y a todo esto, ¿no crees que Syaoran se está retrasando un poco?

-Dijo que tenía que entregarte algo, pero no me preguntes qué es, además de que él nunca ha tenido un buen sentido del tiem… ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Touya miraba a la escuela primaria. Del otro lado de la reja que dividía ambas escuelas, se encontraba Sakura, sola y en silencio, simplemente mirándolos. En especial a Yukito, quien la saludó con una alegre sonrisa, cosa que provocó que Sakura se sonrojara. Yukito frunció el seño.

-¿Se puede sabe porque hay tanta gente aquí? –preguntó Syaoran cuando él y Tomoyo llegaron junto a Sakura. También pudo ver a su hermano y Yukito del otro lado de la reja.

-¡Hola, Syaoran! –le sonrió Yukito a Syaoran, agitando la mano mientras el viento hacia lo mismo con su largo cabello gris.

-Hola Yukito –dijo el chico, mientras reaccionaba despacio. Entonces se acercó a la muchacha, sonriendole mientras le decía-: Solo quería agradecerte por habernos ayudado a meter a Rika ayer a la casa. Esto es para ti –y le extendió una bolsa rosa, que Yukito tomó alegremente.

-¡Muchísimas gracias! –dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa-. Me encantan los chocolates –exclamó cuando abrió la bolsa. Pero en ese momento, Sakura interrumpió el momento que Syaoran había logrado conseguir, poniéndose entre él y Yukito, y extendiéndole a ella una caja de chocolates… aún más grande-. ¿Me puedo quedar con ellos? –le preguntó Yukito a Sakura, quien respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Muchísimas gracias por aceptarlos, hermosa princesa del bosque –dijo Sakura antes de partir, corriendo de vuelta a la escuela.

-¿Syaoran? –se escuchó la voz de Tomoyo, quien acababa de llegar al lugar. Aprovechando que Yukito le daba de probar a Touya los chocolates, dándoselos de comer en la boca, la chica se acercó a su amigo, y le dijo en el oído-. Quizá ayer no pude filmar tu heroica hazaña, pero te he grabado esta vez, mientras le entregabas su regalo a la linda Yukito. Por algún extraño motivo, a Sakura también le simpatiza la dulce Yukito.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó Syaoran, mientras Tomoyo sonreía al ver su efecto logrado.

-¿Será que es tu rival en la captura de las Cartas Clow, además de en el amor? Aunque el que debería de estar sufriendo es tu hermano... Eso de que dos niños se peleen por su novia debe ser muy estresante...

-¡Pero Li es una chica! -volvió a gritar, mientras Yukito y Touya lo miraban, confundidos.

-Lo sé, es extraño -Tomoyo rió por lo bajo-. Lo mejor sería que ambos se olvidaran de la tierna Yukito y decidieran crear entre ustedes su propia historia de amor...

-!¿QUE?! -volvió a gritar-. ¡Tomoyo ya sabía que estás mal de la cabeza, pero esto es una completa estupidez!

Y se alejó de ahí, mientras intentaba no sonrojarse por los comentarios de su amiga.

* * *

_¡Buenos días-tardes-noches tengan todos hoy :D!_

_Feliz media semana, espero y la escuela los esté tratando bien ;D_

_¿Les ha gustado el capi de hoy? Les dije que el porqué de la ropa de Sakura sería revelado gracias a Tomoyo, y ya ven... ¡Sakura también es cosplayer! Como pueden suponer, también pueden proponerme cosplays para ella, y espero poder responder a todas sus peticiones n.n En este capi Syaoran no usó un cosplay, esperemos que dentro de poco vuelva a hacer aparición n.n_

_Tenemos también un acercamiento con Yukito, y como a Syaoran y a Sakura les gusta la linda muchacha. ¿Será que Tomoyo tiene razón y deberían de crear entre ellos un romance? Uy, eso ya lo veremos después. Por el momento, dejo este peque comment aquí, y me despido, no sin antes agradecerles los reviews, por leerme, y por el apoyo :D_

_Tengan bonito día, y nos vemos el viernes n.n!_


	10. Syaoran y un evento lleno de flores

**Capítulo 10**

**Syaoran y un evento deportivo lleno de flores**

* * *

La escuela de Syaoran parecía estar de fiesta. En el patio principal se encontraban colocados varios puestos de comida, juegos, entre otras cosas. En el campo de atletismo, había varios alumnos corriendo, mientras sus familiares, amigos y varias personas más, los animaban. Era el evento deportivo de la Primaria Tomoeda, cosa que a Syaoran lo ponía más que contento, ya que los deportes eran su especialidad. El chico acababa de terminar una carrera de 200 metros, en la cual había ganado el primer lugar, y ahora, se acercaba hacia donde escuchaba los aplausos de Yukito, quien había ido junto con Touya, para verlo participar.

-Al parecer eres el chico más rápido de toda la escuela –le dijo Yukito alegremente.

-Por supuesto –dijo Touya-. Es lo único que sabe hacer bien. Después de todo tiene que correr siempre, para llegar a la escuela a tiempo.

Syaoran resistió la tentación de decirle algo, o de darle un golpe, ya que se arriesgaba a que Yukito lo viera, así que decidió mejor salirse por la tangente, preguntando qué era lo que llevaban en los enormes paquetes que cargaba su hermano.

-Esto es el almuerzo para esta tarde –le explicó la muchacha, mientras el sol hacia brillar su cabello gris oscuro-. Tu padre dijo que nos alcanzaría después de terminar con unos asuntos pendientes en la Universidad. Por cierto, el programa dice que en la tarde, habrá una competencia en la que participarán los padres de familia –Yukito le dijo a Touya, mientras le mostraba el papel donde venían anotadas todas las actividades del día-. Esperemos que tu papá llegue a tiempo, ¿no es así, Syaoran?

-Claro –sonrió él, y en ese momento, se escuchó la voz de Tomoyo por el altavoz:

-A los alumnos de 4to año que participarán en la carrera de obstáculos, favor de reunirse en el patio principal.

-Creo que debo irme –dijo el niño, se despidió a regañadientes de su hermano y de Yukito (no quería dejarlos solos pues sabía que se comerían a besos, o mínimo se tomarían de la mano), y se apuró a llegar al patio principal de la escuela, para ponerse en la marca de salida. Al llegar y ponerse en su lugar, miró a ambos lados, y se sorprendió al ver que tenía a Sakura a su lado izquierdo, con la mirada fija en el punto de meta. Le había costado un poco de trabajo reconocerla, pues llevaba puesta una peluca azul brillante que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Syaoran supuso que se trataba nuevamente de un cosplay, pues inclusive su short parecía ser azul, a diferencia del resto los alumnos de la escuela, que era de color negro. Sakura lo miró de vuelta, y lo saludó con un:

-Konata Izumi, de Lucky Star.

-A mi no me interesa el anime –respondió Syaoran, molesto por que la chica le hubiera dirigido la palabra, pero sonrojándose por tenerla tan cerca. En ese momento, se escuchó la voz de Yukito:

-¡Te deseo suerte! –gritó la chica de manera alegre, mientras estiraba los brazos para que Syaoran pudiera verlo.

-¿Te das cuenta de que no me dejaré vencer? –le dijo el niño a Sakura, con un gruñido. Los ánimos de Yukito le habían inyectado una fuerza revitalizadora.

-Claro, y lo mismo te digo yo –respondió ella, sonrojándose al ver a Yukito.

-En sus marcas –se escuchó la voz del profesor-, listos, ¡fuera!

El disparo de salida quedó ahogado bajo todos los gritos de los alumnos, amigos y familiares presentes, pero ya los participantes de la carrera habían salido corriendo.

Syaoran y Sakura eran los que iban en la delantera. Al pasar el primer obstáculo, que consistía en pasar por los agujeros de una escalera, Sakura tomó un poco de ventaja. Cuando se dispusieron a rodar unas enormes esferas, varios competidores quedaron fuera. Syaoran superó a Sakura después de pasar por las vigas de gimnasia, en las que varios más cayeron, y al momento de pasar debajo de la maya de red, quedaron muy parejos.

-¡Esto es tan emocionante! –dijo Tomoyo mientras no dejaba de filmar. La chica había bajado de la oficina donde se encontraban los altavoces, donde había hecho el anuncio de la carrera, y ahora se encontraba filmando muy cerca de donde estaban Yukito y Touya-. Ahora solo quedan compitiendo Syaoran y Li.

Y era verdad. Los dos chicos, corriendo a toda velocidad podían ver ya la línea de meta, pero en ese momento…

-¡Ánimo! –se escuchó un grito. Syaoran volteó a ver quien había sido, y vio a Yukito, con la mano en alto, una cámara fotográfica en la otra, el largo cabello agitándose en su larga cola de caballo, y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Solo eso había sido suficiente para que al chico se le pusiera la cara colorada, y perdiera la concentración que había tenido hasta hacía unos segundos, con lo que se tropezó consigo mismo a dos metros de la línea de meta. Rodó un par de metros, cruzando la línea de meta, pero era ya demasiado tarde, pues Sakura lo había rebasado, llevándose la victoria del primer lugar.

* * *

-Al parecer aún no llega tú mamá, ¿no es así, Tomoyo? –Syaoran y Tomoyo se encontraban platicando después de la carrera que él acababa de perder. El chico estaba muy decaído, pues nuevamente había perdido contra Sakura en algo, y aún tenía la cara roja de vergüenza, por haberse tropezado de aquella forma tan idiota, delante de toda la escuela, y la mitad de la ciudad de Tomoeda.

-Supongo que no tardará en llegar –le respondió su amiga, revisando el video que había filmado de Syaoran, cayendo-. Debe de terminar en la oficina antes de poder venir.

-¡Deja de ver esa tontería! -se quejó él, tratando de darle un manotazo a la cámara, pero Tomoyo fue más rápida, y la quitó-. Deberías de borrar esa cinta, es vergonzoso...

-No tienes de qué preocuparte-respondió ella sin darle la más mínima importancia-. Esto irá a mi colección personal, nadie má que yo podrá verlo.

-Eso es algo que no necesitaba saber -Syaoran se encontraba algo incómodo, y para dejar de pensar en ello, cambió el tema de conversación, rápidamente-. Si tu madre tardará en venir, creo que lo mejor sería que vengas a almorzar con nosotros, para que no estés sola –dijo tratando de sonar algo despreocupado.

-Muchas gracias –Tomoyo estaba guardando su cámara en su canasta de picnic, y al mirar de nuevo al frente, exclamó-. ¡Oh! Mira, ahí está Li. ¿No quieres venir a almorzar con nosotros?

-¡Oye! ¡¿A ti quien te dio derecho de invitar a nadie a comer?! –le reclamó Syaoran, mientras Tomoyo solo sonreía.

-No necesito ir a un lugar donde seguramente no seré bien recibida –respondió Sakura, tratando de hacerse la ofendida.

-El almuerzo ya está servido –les gritó Yukito, quien llegó en ese momento, sonriéndoles. Los tres chicos la miraron-. Deberían venir pronto, o se enfriará.

-Vamos a comer –dijo Syaoran, y estaba por caminar para seguir a Yukito, quien se dirigía hasta donde Touya los esperaba, cuando la voz de Sakura detrás de él, y alguien sujetándolo de la camisa, lo detuvo en seco.

-Muchísimas gracias por invitarme, Daidouji –anunció con una gran sonrisa, tratando de fingir que no había rechazado la invitación en primer lugar.

Mientras Touya comía sin parar, Syaoran y Tomoyo ayudaban a servir en los platos un poco más de huevo frito.

-Mira –le dijo Tomoyo –un pétalo –y lo retiró del plato que acababa de servir-. Seguramente un árbol de flores de cerezo se ha de estar quedando sin flores.

-Seguramente –respondió Sakura, quién no podía disimular un poco la felicidad que la inundaba, al estar sentada junto a Yukito. Y los pétalos seguían cayendo.

-Seguramente mi trasero -susurró Syaoran, y después agregó en voz un poco más alta-. Pero es extraño, pues aún no es temporada...

-Bueno, yo he comido todo lo que he podido –Sakura interrumpió a Syaoran, poniéndose súbitamente de pie-. Muchísimas gracias Daidouji. También a ti, adorable princesa del bosque –le dedicó a Yukito una sonrisa nerviosa, y antes de que alguien pudiera responderle, se fue corriendo lejos de ahí.

-Siento mucho el llegar tarde –los distrajo la voz del papá de Syaoran, quien llegaba en ese momento, cargando una hielera, y se veía un poco fatigado de tanto correr. Todos lo recibieron con una sonrisa-. En recompensa les he traído unas gelatinas. Las hice ayer en la noche, y me han prestado la hielera en la Universidad para mantenerlas frías. ¿Alguien quiere una?

Cuando terminaron de comer, el papá de Syaoran, junto con Touya y Yukito, se levantaron para tirar la basura.

-Me imagino que si quedan gelatinas en casa, Kero ha de estárselas comiendo todas –dijo Syaoran algo enojado-. Y yo que quería repetir.

-¡Tomoyo!

-¡Mamá! -dijo la chica, y se puso de pie, igual que Syaoran. Ahora, los dos se encontraban mirando la cara de una hermosa mujer, de cabello corto y pelirroja, con unos hermosos ojos azules; la mamá de Tomoyo-. Mira Syaoran –se apuró a decir Tomoyo-, tengo el gusto de presentarte a mi Madre.

-Mucho gusto –respondió la señora-. Mi nombre es Sonomi Daidouji. Te agradezco mucho que seas tan amable con mi hija –en ese momento, Syaoran no puedo evitar mirar hacia otro lado: era amable con Tomoyo porque de verdad que tenía miedo de ella y sus locas manías-. Eres un niño muy lindo… Aunque ahora que me doy cuenta, extrañamente me recuerdas a una niña que conocí hace mucho tiempo.

En ese momento, Syaoran se atragantó: ¿Qué se parecía a una niña? A caso durante todos esos años de vida, ¿había sido confundido por diferentes personas, por una mujer?

-Tomoyo me ha hablado mucho de ti, aunque solo ha mencionado tu nombre.

Dime, ¿cuál es tu apellido?

-Es Kinomoto.

-¡Ahhh! –en ese momento, el grito de la mamá de Tomoyo ahogó la voz del papá de Syaoran, quien acababa de regresar de ir a tirar la basura-. ¡Tú! ¡Profesor Kinomoto!

-¡Oh! –dijo el visiblemente asombrado-. Pero si es Sonomi y le sonrió, mientras la mamá de Tomoyo lo miraba con un profundo odio.

* * *

Ahora, el papá de Syaoran, Fujitaka, y la mamá de Tomoyo, Sonomi, se encontraban platicando a solas, detrás de uno de los edificios de la escuela.

-No sabía que eras tú, porque ahora llevas un apellido diferente –dijo Fujitaka-. Cuando no eras más que una estudiante, te llamabas Sonomi Amamia.

-Me imagino que nunca me di cuenta, ya que Nadeshko no tuvo la oportunidad de tener una hija, que era lo que más ansiaba. Recuerdo que cuando era más pequeña, soñaba con llamarla Sakura. Me imagino que en tus genes estaba el no poder darle niñas. ¡Así que no creas que te lo perdonaré!

-Recuerdo esos tiempos–dijo Fujitaka, ignorando el grito de Sonomi-. Era cuando Nadeshko apenas había entrado a la preparatoria… y yo apenas empezaba a trabajar como profesor.

-¡Así es! ¡A pesar de que eras un nuevo profesor, te casaste con una de tus alumnas! ¡Y lo que es peor, te fijaste en Nadeshko! Siempre cuidé de ella. Desde el jardín de niños, ¡la primaria! Durante años, para que ningún bicho zarrapastroso se le acercara. Y aun así… ¡Aun así, un insecto tan horripilante como tú la convenció! Además de que dejaste que muriera a los 27 años… ¡Aun así te atreves a tener esa sonrisa en tu cara!

-Eso es porque le prometí a Nadeshko, que nunca… Lloraría por su muerte.

-¡Pase lo que pase, jamás te voy a perdonar! ¡Espero y nunca lo olvides!

Syaoran, Touya y Yukito no podían escuchar la conversación, pero podían ver las expresiones llenas de odio de la mamá de Tomoyo, así como la cara llena de culpa del papá de Syaoran.

-Al parecer, se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo –dijo Syaoran algo confundido.

-A los padres de familia que participarán en los 100 metros –anunció la voz de Tomoyo por los altavoces-, favor de formarse en la línea de salida.

-¿Entrarás a la competencia, o quieres que lo haga yo en tu lugar? –le preguntó Touya a su padre, cuando volvió corriendo de hablar con la mamá de Tomoyo.

-No se preocupen, yo lo haré -respondió el, quitándose la corbata, que le apretaba demasiado, y se la dio a Yukito, quien la tomó al instante-. Además de que se lo prometí a Sonomi.

La cara de Yukito y Syaoran denotaba sorpresa, por lo que les tomó algo de tiempo reaccionar, y cuando lo hicieron, Fujitaka se encontraba ya en la línea de salida.

-Iré a buscar lugar hasta adelante -dijo Syaoran, y se apuró a acercarse a la multitud que se empezaba a formar alrededor de la pista.

-¿Tú crees que sea bueno escuchar la razón, o hago mejor si me quedo callada? –preguntó Yukito en voz baja, cuando solo quedaron ella y Touya. Su novio suspiró antes de responder.

-Anteriormente, la señora Sonomi se apellidaba Amamia.

-¿Qué no es ese el apellido de soltera de tú mamá? –Yukito estaba algo confundida.

-Así es; eso es porque las dos eran primas. Mi mamá era la hija única de un señor con una gran fortuna… Mientras que por el otro lado, mi papá no era más que un profesor novato. Sabiendo que tendrían demasiados problemas, mi mamá se casó a los 16 años. Aceptó trabajar como modelo, y estudiar al mismo tiempo… Aunque supongo que esa no fue la razón por la que se enfermó, pero… Total, hubo muchos problemas con los familiares de mamá; desde que eran pequeñas, Sonomi le tuvo un gran cariño, por lo que fue una de las primeras en oponerse a ese matrimonio.

-Aun así, las fotografías que tienes en casa, en las que sale tu madre… podría decirse que ella es muy feliz…

Yukito dejó el comentario al aire, mientras que Touya alzaba la mano, y sujetaba lo que eran pétalos de flor de cerezo.

-¿Me pregunto porque están estos cayendo por aquí? –se preguntó en voz alta, con lo que Yukito también alzó la mano, para coger algunos cuantos.

* * *

-Me di cuenta de que mi mamá y tu papá son algo así como viejos conocidos, ¿no es así, Syaoran? –Tomoyo acaba de volver nuevamente del cuarto de sonido, después de anunciar la carrera que estaba por suceder. Se encontraba ahora sentada junto a Syaoran, hasta adelante de la multitud, ara poder observar la carrera de los padres, que comenzaría en un momento u otro.

-Si… Oye, ¿ya viste quién está ahí? –preguntó Syaoran, señalando hacia la línea de salida. Ahí se encontraba el papá de Syaoran, pero también, la mamá de Tomoyo.

-No sabía que mamá había decidido participar –se dijo Tomoyo a sí misma, y se apuró a sacar su cámara, de su canasta de picnic-. Que yo recuerde, mamá nunca mencionó que fuera rápida.

-Espero y tengas muy claro en tu pequeña mente que por nada de este mundo me voy a dejar derrotar por alguien como tú –le dijo Sonomi a Fujitaka, quien se limitó a reír alegremente.

Mientras los pétalos seguían cayendo, se produjo el disparo de salida, y la mamá de Tomoyo se robó el primer puesto, dejando al papá de Syaoran en segundo lugar… por lo menos durante unos segundos, porque después, Fujitaka la rebasó como un bólido.

-Supongo que eso se debe a que hace mucho ejercicio con los quehaceres de la casa –le dijo Touya a Yukito, mientras ellos también observaban la carrera, un poco más apartados.

Ahora, la mitad de los espectadores miraban la carrera, mientras que el resto de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, no podían pasar desapercibidos todos los pétalos de cerezo que caían, al parecer, sin una fuente aparente. Simplemente era cientos de miles de pétalos que descendían del cielo, cayendo ahora unos sobre otros.

-¿De dónde salen tantos pétalos? –se preguntó Tomoyo, cuando su cámara no pudo enfocar nada más que no fueran todos aquellos pétalos-. De esta forma no lograremos ver nada.

-Espero que no se trate de una tonta Carta Clow –se quejó Syaoran-. No ahora, no con toda esta gente…

* * *

-Es una Carta Clow…-susurró Sakura, quien se encontraba en uno de los salones del edificio principal, en el último piso. Aprovechando que Yamazaki, el jefe de grupo, estaba distraído, se apuró a salir corriendo del salón, para poder usar su tablero y encontrar el sitio donde se encontraba la Carta Clow.

Abajo, en el patio principal de la primaria, los pétalos ya alcanzaban la altura de un metro, y seguía subiendo. Todos los presentes trataban de salir de la masa aplastante de pétalos, mientras que en la carrera de los padres, solo Sonomi y Fujitaka seguían compitiendo.

-Me supongo que a ninguno de los dos les gustaría perder-. Dijo Touya, mientras se acercaba a la línea de meta, junto con Yukito, y les quitaban el lazo de meta a las niñas que lo sostenían.

-Nosotros tomaremos sus lugares –les dijo Yukito con una sonrisa, con lo que las niñas les dieron el listón, y se fueron a ponerse en un lugar alejado de los pétalos, que ya les llegaban hasta el cuello.

En ese momento, Syaoran sacó la llave mágica que traía colgada al cuello, y la sujetó con fuerza entre sus manos.

-Debo de hacer algo –le dijo a Tomoyo, quien le hizo un gesto afirmativo, y mientras lo sujetaba de la muñeca, corrió a toda velocidad a uno de los edificios de la escuela. Metió a Syaoran a toda velocidad a un baño, y sacó de la canasta que llevaba entre las manos, un cosplay, y se lo pasó por arriba de la puerta.

-¡Ya sabía yo que en esa maldita canasta llevabas algo sospechoso! -le gritó el chico, mientras se resignaba a vestirse con otro cosplay.

En menos de 2 minutos, Syaoran había salido con lo que era una camisa blanca de mangas largas, con una corbata roja. Usaba también una chaqueta sin mangas, de color negro con bordes dorados, mientras que su short era color verde oscuro, con líneas amarillas, y que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas. Tomoyo le hizo ponerse unas botas cafes, algo altas, mientras ella le colocaba la peluca rubia.

-¡¿De dónde demonios has sacado eso?!

-Es hora de ponerte los pupilentes -Tomoyo ignoró la pregunta de Syaoran, así como los gritos de posición. Lo sujetó con fuerza, y le colocó los pupilentes algo bruscamente.

-Eres la persona más cruel que conozco... -susurró mientras lagrimeaba, y su amiga se apuraba a sacar la cámara de video, para empezar a filmarlo.

-Estás perfecto. Lo llevaba como emergencia, nunca sabes lo que puede pasar. Ahora, eres un Oz Vessalius, de Pandora Hearts echo a la medida. Estás listo, puedes empezar a hacer tu magia.

Cuando se hubo acostumbrado a los pupilentes, Syaoran miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los observaba. Cuando hubo estado seguro, se apuró a sujetar su llave mágica con fuerza-. Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Syaoran, quien aceptó la misión contigo, ¡libérate!

La llave creció, y se transformó en el báculo mágico. En ese momento, Syaoran usó la Carta del Vuelo, y el y Tomoyo montaron en el báculo, al cual le habían salido unas grandes alas, y se alejaron volando, saliendo por una de las ventanas abiertas del edificio.

-No me queda duda alguna de que esto es obra de una de esas malditas Cartas Clow –dijo Syaoran mientras él y Tomoyo miraban todo desde lo alto.

-Supongo que debemos de comentárselo al experto –y Tomoyo sacó su celular, al tiempo que hacía una marcación rápida.

-¡Ahora, sentirás la furia del poderoso Kerverus! –gritó Kero, mientras se desvivía por hacer que Kio Kusanagi derrotara a Lori Yagami, pero no contaba con presionar el botón "X" demasiado tarde, por lo que ahora, en la pantalla se veía a Kio tirado en piso, mientras que Lori era vitoreado, y el letrero de "You Lose" brillaba en toda la pantalla. En ese momento, sonó el celular, y Kero contestó algo deprimido.

-Siento decirlo, pero en estos instantes estoy en una de mis peores crisis –respondió con los ojos llorosos-. Deje su mensaje después de tono… bip.

-¡Déjate de tonterías! –se escuchó el grito de Syaoran, con lo que casi deja sordo a Kero, de un oído-. Nosotros sí estamos en una crisis –y le contó lo que ocurría en la escuela.

-No cabe la menor duda de que es obra de una Carta Clow –dijo la bola de queso, cuando terminó de escuchar-. Primero que nada, debes de ver muy bien de que parte salen todos esos pétalos.

-Ahí es –y Tomoyo apuntó a una especie de esfera rosa brillante, que se encontraba arriba del techo de uno de los edificios. Syaoran se apuró a dirigirse hacía ahí, y cuando finalmente bajaron del báculo, Tomoyo dirigió la cámara hacia lo que giraba en el interior de esa esfera brillante de color rosa-. Es… una mujer.

Cada que daba vueltas sobre sí misma, se desprendían pétalos de su ser. Tenía el cabello rubio separado en dos coletas rizadas, así como un extraño símbolo rosa en la frente, que era del mismo tono que su vestido y los brazaletes adornados con flores que tenía en las muñecas. Estaba demasiado concentrada dando vueltas y produciendo más pétalos, que no había visto a Syaoran y a Tomoyo.

-¡Han llegado rápido! -se escuchó el grito de Sakura, quien apareció en ese momento, proveniente de la escalera de servicio que llevaba al techo del edificio. Tomoyo saludó a la chica alegremente, mientras la filmaba de pies a cabeza, y Syaoran simplemente la ignoró. Estaba decidido a capturar la Carta Clow antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada.

-!Alto ahí, Carta Clow!.

En ese momento, la mujer dejó de girar, y se acercó a los chicos, con gesto amable.

-¿Se puede saber cómo les va? –preguntó Kero, mientras Kio y Lori volvían a darse con todo-. ¿Ya saben que es lo que ocasiona todo eso?

-Si –respondió Tomoyo, enfocando la cámara rápidamente-. La Carta Clow acaba de sacar a bailar a Syaoran. Es tan lindo.

-¡Yo también quiero bailar! -se quejó Sakura, mientras Syaoran se moría de la vergüenza por dejar que las dos niñas lo vieran metido en una situación tan ridícula.

-Me imaginaré que es una joven de rosa, con rizos en el cabello -Kero hablaba con Tomoyo, quien lo había puesto en el altavoz, para que Syaoran pudiera escucharlo también-. En ese caso no hay mucho porque preocuparse, ella solo se está divirtiendo.

Syaoran había tenido suficiente de tanto baile, y poniéndose rudo de repente, se plantó en los dos pies, impidiendo que la Carta Clow le diera más vueltas como si se tratase de un trompo.

-Es hora de que regreses a la humilde forma que mereces, ¡Carta Clow! –gritó Syaoran, y tocó a la joven en la frente, con la punta del báculo mágico. Ella se elevó un poco en el aire, y fue absorbida por la magia de Syaoran, hasta quedar sellada en su forma de Carta, y cayó en la palma de la mano del chico-. ¿La Flor? –preguntó Syaoran confundido al tomarla.

-Así es. Las flores se ponen muy contentas cuando hay celebraciones o fiestas –le explicó Sakura, algo triste por no poder bailar ella también-. Al haber un evento deportivo en tu escuela, me imagino que no pudo resistirse a tanta celebración.

-Bueno bola de pelos -Syaoran se acercó a Tomoyo, para poder tener el teléfono cerca, y escuchar a Kero-, ahora habla. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que puede hacer esta endemoniada Carta?

-Es más que obvio: te da flores.

-¡Solo eso! –le gritó Syaoran a la bola de queso nuevamente, quien sintió que el timpano se le reventaba, y por el impulso del grito, volvía a equivocarse al apretar los botones, y a perder frente a Lori.

-¡Mocoso idiota! -le gritó Kero de vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Syaoran le colgó.

* * *

-Muchas felicidades –le dijo Yukito al papá de Syaoran, cuando hubo llegado a la línea de meta, casi ahogándose por la presencia de tanto pétalo. Detrás de él se podía escuchar una pesada respiración: se trataba de la mamá de Tomoyo, Sonomi.

-Esta es la peor humillación que he recibido –se quejaba Sonomi, mientras ella y Fujitaka platicaban nuevamente detrás de los salones de clases de la escuela-. Desde que estaba en la preparatoria, es la misma historia; todo por no entregarte a Nadeshko. Te desafiaba a un sin número de pruebas, y siempre era el mismo resultado: yo perdía.

-Creo que sería una descortesía de mi parte, si perdiera a propósito frente a ti. Yo sabía que tan valiosa era para ti Nadeshko, es por eso que igual yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas.

Se habían quedado callados de repente, Sonomi por el enojo, Fujitaka por respeto, esperando a que ella dijera algo más. No se habían dado cuenta de que Syaoran y Tomoyo los escuchaban. En ese momento, la mamá de Tomoyo volvió a hablar.

-Recuerdo lo que Nadeshko me contaba. Vivían en un diminuto apartamento, y acudían juntos y tomados de la mano a la escuela. Me apuesto a que todos los días te hacía tu almuerzo… -dijo con un el odio reflejado en su voz.

-Vaya, parece que tu mamá pierde los estribos delante de mi padre –dijo Syaoran conteniendo una risita.

-Más te vale que te calles si es que aún te gusta la cara como la tienes –lo amenazó Tomoyo, con lo que Syaoran se apuró a cerrar el pico-. Ahora, creo que lo menos que debemos de hacer, es tratar de arreglar un poco las cosas. Vamos, utiliza la Carta.

-Supongo que no me queda de otra –dijo Syaoran, mientras sostenía el báculo mágico, y la Carta de las Flores-. Flor –susurró cuando el báculo hizo contacto con la Carta.

La mamá de Tomoyo estaba por volver a ponerse al ataque, con un sinfín de preguntas y recuerdos dolorosos, pero en ese momento, delante de cada uno de ellos, cayó lo que parecía ser un pequeño brote de flores. Los dos pusieron sus manos para recibirlos, y los observaron dulcemente.

-La flor de Nadeshko –susurró Sonomi y se acercó la pequeña flor rosa para poder oler su dulce frangancia-. Ella siempre venía a mí cuando estaba triste o preocupada. Yo podía estar hecha un mar de furia, pero con una simple sonrisa de ella, yo me calmaba.

-Eso es porque a ella siempre le preocupaban los demás –dijo Fujitaka, y el también se acercó la flor al rostro-. Espero y nunca se te olvide que ella te quería demasiado.

-Cada momento que pasó junto a ti, se le veía tan feliz… Creo que fue la mejor época de su vida –dijo Sonomi, rompiendo a llorar-. ¿Por qué tuvo que marcharse tan pronto, si ella era tan feliz aquí con nosotros? –Fujitaka se acercó a ella, y mientras la abrazaba, el extendió un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas.

-Lo siento mucho –le susurró-. Siento mucho convivir con ella desde los 17 hasta los 27, y apartarla de tu lado…

-Me imagino que tu mamá se refería a la mía cuando dijo que le recordaba a una mujer –dijo Syaoran con un escalofrío, aún espiando a su padre y a la madre de su mejor amiga-. Creo que no dormiré esta noche si sigo pensando en ello…

-Mi mamá quiso que yo me pareciera a la tuya -le dijo Tomoyo, también aún mirando la escena-, es por eso que me pedía que usara siempre el cabello largo. Se ve que le tenía mucho cariño. Será mejor irnos y dejarlos un momento a solas.

Él y Tomoyo se alejaron en silencio del lugar, para ir a buscar a Yukito y a Touya. Syaoran pensó que sería mejor no decir nada más, porque estaba seguro de que de su boca no saldría otra cosa que no fuera un comentario acerca de lo mucho que parecía… una mujer. Independientemente si se trataba de su propia madre.

Definitivamente, no dormiría esa noche.

* * *

_!Feliz viernes tengan todos! :D_

_Esta vez estoy haciendo la up un poco temprano... es porque me caí de la cama y madrugé, y como ya terminé la tarea, pues no tengo nada más que hacer X)_

_Espero y les haya gustado el capi de hoy. Ya apareció la mamá de Tomoyo, y hemos podido ver un poco del pasado de sus padres. Aunque yo sé que Syaoran no se parece para nada a Nadeshko, me ha parecido divertido jugarle una pequeña broma, haciendo que le digan que parece una chica :D Después de todo es tan bonito cuando se enoja x3_

_Decidí poner a Syaoran en una situación incómoda con Sakura, para que se ponga rojito, puesto que eso también es divertido :D Espero y mi interpretación de la tierna y dulce Sakura no esté tan desatinada =S_

_Pasando a otro punto, en este capi volvemos a tener cosplay, wii! Como seguramente ya se dieron cuenta, Sakura es muy dada a los uniformes escolares, es por eso que esta vez, al tratarse de un evento deportivo, tenía que usar un uniforme deportivo. Básicamente todos son iguales, por lo que decidí basarme en la peluca azul, para que la diferencia fuera notable. Como dice allá arriba, se trata de Konata Izumi, de Lucky Star._

_Por su parte, el cosplay de Syaoran es una recomendación de Diviglay. Se trata de Oz Vessalius, de Pandora Hearts. Como aún no he visto esta serie, pues no puedo dar mucha información al respecto n.ñ_

_Finalmente, les agradezco sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz :D Gracias por el apoyo, y sigo esperando sus reviews, recomendaciones, quejas, sugerencias. Saben que todo es bien recibido aquí. Gracias nuevamente por detenerse a leerme, tengan bonito fin de semana, si toman, no manejen ;D y nos vemos el lunes n.n!_


	11. Syaoran visita la mansión de Tomoyo

**Capítulo 11**

**Syaoran visita la mansión de Tomoyo**

* * *

Mientras Syaoran iba sentado hasta la parte de atrás del camión, miraba a ambos lados de las calles que pasaban por sus ojos. Era la primera vez que iría a casa de Tomoyo, y tenía miedo de perderse y no encontrarla. Mientras observaba detenidamente, recordaba lo que su amiga le había pedido el día anterior, mientras estaban en la clase de gimnasia.

-¿Quieres que vaya? ¿Y se puede saber porque? –preguntó Syaoran mientras esperaban su turno para saltar los cajones.

-Tengo un problema que quiero resolver, y me parece que tú puedes ayudarme mejor que nadie –Syaoran estaba a punto de decir que no quería, pero la mirada de Tomoyo se había puesto fría y severa de repente: un golpe en su cara estaba al acecho.

-Claro –respondió dándose algo de prisa. Tomoyo le sonrió alegremente.

Y así era como había terminado sentado en la parte posterior de un camión de una ruta que en la vida había sabido que existía. Pero no había tenido mucho tiempo para volver a la realidad y seguir mirando a ambos lados, ya que su mochila se empezó a mover, y mientras se escuchaban unos extraños ruidos, se abrió y de ahí salió la cabeza de Kero, visiblemente mareado, y anunciando:

-Quiero vomitar.

Se apuró a empujarlo de nueva cuenta dentro de la mochila, ya que varias personas habían volteado a verlo. Fingiendo que nada pasaba, los curiosos habían vuelto a mirar al frente, mientras que Syaoran escuchaba lo que parecía ser el ruido de una salpicadura: no cabía la menor duda de que Kero se había vomitado dentro de su mochila.

-Hasta aquí podíamos llegar –rugió, y se bajó del camión, para poder gritarle a Kero a sus anchas, sin tener a nadie que estuviera escuchando-. ¡Eres un muñeco inservible! ¿Cómo se te ocurre vomitarte ahí? ¡Tengo cosas más valiosas que tu propia vida!

-¡Podías llevarme en tus piernas fingiendo que era un muñeco de felpa! ¡Como si Tomoyo no lo hubiera hecho antes!

-¡La diferencia está en que Tomoyo es una chica, y yo no! ¡Qué raro se vería un niño con un peluche…! –y se acercó a un bote de basura, con los ojos echando chispas-. Me imagino que esto es ahora basuera –y arrojó su mochila ahí-. Es una suerte que me haya traído la del año pasado, que por cierto ya tenía un agujero. Bueno, supongo que ahora debemos de buscar la casa de Tomoyo. Creo que nos bajamos en la parada correcta, dijo que estaba exactamente a un lado… Aunque lo único que puedo ver es ese parque…

Kero revoloteaba alrededor de la cabeza de Syaoran, y miró el croquis que llevaba en la mano. Así era, la casa de Tomoyo tendrían que haberla visto ya. Kero se elevó un poco más, para alcanzar a ver con mejor claridad, y volvió a descender.

-La he encontrado –le dijo a Syaoran, y lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta, para elevarlo a él también.

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos se supone que ha…? Por Dios, ¡¿esa es la casa de Tomoyo?! –grito asombrado.

Lo que él había tomado como un parque, era en realidad el jardín delantero de la casa de Tomoyo, y la "casa" podía definirse mejormente como una mansión.

Cuando Kero finalmente lo bajó, Syaoran se dirigió a la entrada y tocó el timbre. La reja de entrada se abrió y Syaoran y Kero se dirigieron hasta la entrada de la casa. Kero se apuró a esconderse debajo de la gorra del chico, cuando la puerta se abrió, y una sirvienta hizo pasar a Syaoran. Entonces se acercó un mayordomo, realizando una educada inclinación como saludo.

-La señorita Daidouji la espera en su habitación. Si es tan amable de seguirme… -y empezó a caminar mientras Syaoran se apuraba a seguirlo, temiendo el llegar a perderse.

Ahora se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la mansión, hasta que se detuvieron en una puerta, la cual anunció el mayordomo como "el dormitorio de la señorita Daidouji", y tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante, Sebastian –le dijo lo que parecía ser la voz de Tomoyo. Cuando Syaoran entró, pudo comprobar que la recámara de su amiga medía más o menos lo que era la sala, el comedor y la cocina de su casa, por lo que se le revolvió un poco el estómago-. ¿Podrías traernos un poco de té, Sebastian? –pidió Tomoyo, y cuando el mayordomo hubo dejado la habitación, Kero salió velozmente de su escondite. Se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia lo que parecía una pequeña sala, donde Tomoyo los esperaba sentada.

Pero no habían tenido tiempo ni de decirse "hola", cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de la habitación. Kero tuvo que esconderse a gran velocidad, y cuando Tomoyo dijo "adelante", entró la mamá de la chica, la señora Sonomi, quien corrió a abrazar a Syaoran, como si hiciera años que no lo veía, y le decía alegremente "bienvenido".

* * *

Extrañamente, Tomoyo, su madre y Syaoran se encontraban ahora en la terraza principal de la mansión, tomando el té mientras comían un poco de pastel. Mientras Syaoran saboreaba esa delicia de tres leches con una ligera capa de chocolate y nuez moscada, no podía evitar pensar en Kero, quien seguramente moría por comer algo de eso, con lo que se comió su rebanada aún con más gusto.

Sin embargo, mientras miraban al jardín delantero de la mansión, Syaoran no dejaba de ser interrogado por Sonomi, quien le preguntaba cosas sobre su vida diaria, y empezaba a recordar los parecidos que tenía con Nadeshko. Aunque recordar a su prima, hacía que también le viniera a la mente Fujitaka, con lo que inmediatamente cambiaba su feliz expresión por una más sombría y temerosa. Syaoran y Tomoyo se sentían un poco confundidos cada que pasaba esto, ya que Sonomi movía la mano cerca de su cabeza, como si quisiera ahuyentar moscas.

En ese momento, llegó la sirvienta que les había llevado el té y el pastel, con el teléfono en mano, ya que Sonomi tenía una llamada de la oficina. Contestó algo enojada, y al colgar, se disculpó con Tomoyo y Syaoran.

-Tengo que volver un rato a la oficina, pero supongo que regresaré rápido.

-No se preocupe –le dijo Syaoran algo alegre de que las preguntas por fin hubieran acabado-. Tómese su tiempo.

-Syaoran y yo estaremos un rato en mi habitación –dijo Tomoyo mientras se llevaba el último trozo de pastel.

* * *

-¡Se dan cuenta de que yo di el único que no comió pastel! ¡El único que no tocó aquella maravilla! –se escuchó el grito de Kero, apenas hubieron abierto la puerta.

-¡Si serás desesperado! ¡Aquí está tu maldita rebanada! –le dijo Syaoran, y apuntó al pastel que Tomoyo llevaba en las manos.

-Mientras ustedes comían pastel alegremente –dijo mientras ahora era él el que comía el pastel, y de manera muy feliz-, me sentí muy solo, sin alguien con quien hablar, además de que sentí lo que parecía ser la presencia de una Carta Clow.

-Al parecer yo estaba en lo cierto –dijo Tomoyo alegremente, y se apuró a sacar un alhajero de uno de sus cajones, y cuando lo puso en la mesa, junto a Kero, explicó-: El problema consiste en que de un día para otro, el alhajero ya no quiso abrir, a pesar de que tengo la llave –dijo mientras se la mostraba a Syaoran y a Kero.

-¡Así es! –gritó Kero dejando de comer-. La presencia de la Carta Clow que sentí, proviene de este alhajero.

-Ahora que lo dices, yo también puedo sentirlo –dijo Syaoran.

-Quiero que lo observen bien –les dijo Tomoyo, y trató de introducir la llave dentro de su cerradura… Pero la llave salió volando lejos de ahí, y cayó al piso alfombrado.

-Supongo que significa que debemos de intentar abrirlo –dijo Syaoran, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Tomoyo lo jaló del brazó y lo arrastró hasta el baño.

-Justamente ayer por la tarde terminé de elaborar este cosplay, póntelo porfavor –dijo la chica, mientras le ponía varias ropas en los brazos, y empujaba a Syaoran dentro del baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Unos cuantos minutos después, la puerta del baño volvió a abrirse, y de ahí salió Syaoran con un extraño uniforme.

Se trataba de una camisa café y un pantalón gris claro, con unos suspensorios cafés. Además, el pantalón tenía varios cinturones en las piernas, y un pedazo de tela café alrededor de la cintura, sujeta por un cinturón más. Las botas café oscuro le llegaban hasta las rodillas y tenía además una pequeña torera caqui con un símbolo en la espalda, hombros y en el pecho (del lado izquierdo) con lo que parecían ser un ala negra y una blanca.

-Te ves divino –le dijo Tomoyo, filmándolo de pies a cabeza-. No cabe duda de que haces un perfecto Eren Jaeger, de Attack on Titan –Syaoran fingió no escuchar, y se apuró a sacar su llave.

-Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad –dijo tratando de fingir que no veía a Tomoyo-, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Syaoran, quien aceptó la misión contigo, ¡libérate!

Ahora que tenía el báculo mágico entre sus manos, se acercó al alhajero, y lo tocó con la punta del báculo, con lo que una fuerza extraña rodeó la caja, e impidió que Syaoran lo tocara.

-¡Se trata de la Carta Escudo! –se alegró Kero-. Has podido ver la especie de barrera que se formó. Claro que no creo que Tomoyo lo haya visto, al no poseer poder mágicos. Como sea, la Carta del Escudo tiene la naturaleza de proteger. Lo único que está haciendo es defender lo que se encuentra guardado ahí adentro. Ahora, Syaoran, deja de quedarte ahí parado como un idiota, y ponte a trabajar.

-¿Y cómo se supone…?

-No seas tonto. Tienes una espada capaz de cortarlo todo, ¿no es así?

-Oh, claro, supongo que tienes razón. Solo te estaba poniendo a prueba –se defendió, y agregó esperando estar en lo correcto-. La espada cortará el escudo, y este regresará a su verdadera forma, con lo que podré capturarlo…

Syaoran levantó en alto la Carta Espada, y se apuró a usarla. El báculo mágico había cambiado al hacer contacto con la Carta y ahora, en vez de tener el báculo en mano, tenía la Espada, con la que se apuró a dar un golpe al alhajero, para deshacer ese Escudo.

Ahí fue cuando el Escudo se rompió, y salió la verdadera forma de la Carta, que lucía como un escudo en forma de ala, muy parecida a las que Syaoran tenía dibujadas en la torera del cosplay.

-Es ahora –le dijo Kero. Syaoran blandió la Espada, con lo que regresó a su forma de báculo, y se dispuso a atraparlo.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡Carta Clow! –gritó al hacer contacto con el Escudo, y éste empezó a ser absorbido por el báculo, hasta quedar en forma de Carta, la cual cayó en la mano del chico.

Tuvieron el momento justo para guardar el báculo, las Cartas y aventar a Kero, que salió volando por la habitación, y cayó de cabeza en un sillón, ya que habían tocado a la puerta, y la mamá de Tomoyo se encontraba ahí nuevamente.

-¡Tomoyo! –le dijo a su hija, y miró a Syaoran, extrañada por las ropas que el niño usaba ahora.

-Syaoran estaba probándose varios trajes que estoy haciendo para la obra de este año –se excusó Tomoyo, mientras Syaoran se sonrojaba por haber dejado que Sonomi lo viera vestido así-. Mira lo que hicimos –dijo Tomoyo, mostrándole a su madre el alhajero abierto.

-Veo que has podido abrirlo. Déjame ver –le pidió alegremente, y tomó un ramo de flores que se encontraba en su interior-. ¿Sabes qué es esto? –le preguntó a Syaoran.

-Eh, ¿un ramo de flores? –respondió el.

-Así es. Es el mismo ramo de flores que llevó tu mamá el día de su boda. Son flores de cerezo, Sakuras para ser más exactos. Eran las flores favoritas de tu mamá. Es por eso que siempre me decía que cuando tuviera una niña, la llamaría Sakura… Es una lástima que no la hubiera tenido –dijo poniéndose melancólica-. Me pregunto cómo hubiera cambiado su historia si tú fueras una chica…

Syaoran se empezó a sentir colorado. Definitivamente él no quería ser una chica. Y lo que era peor, conocía a una que se llamaba así.

-Ahora creo que lo mejors será que vayamos a preparar la cena –anunció Sonomi, y se llevó a Syaoran al comedor-. Tomoyo, date prisa –dijo cuando se encontraban ya en las escaleras.

-¿Y tú recuerdo más valioso? –le preguntó Kero a la niña, cuando por fin pudo dejar de fingir que era solo un peluche.

-Se trata de una goma de borrar que me dio Syaoran el día en que lo conocí –respondió Tomoyo, tomando aquel borrador del interior del alhajero-. Actuaba con su típica altanería e indiferencia. Creo que eso fue lo que me llamó la atención, y me hizo querer conocerlo mejor. Es un poco más agresivo que el resto de los chicos.

-¿Tomoyo? –se escuchó la voz de Sonomi.

-Ahí voy –respondió ella, y se apuró a cerrar el alhajero, y bajar a ayudar.

* * *

_Primero que nada, una disculpa por publicar un poco tarde, es que la escuela me trae hoy vuelta loca. De hecho, tengo 5 minutos para escribir este comment, pues debo regresar a clases X_X_

_Espero y les haya gustado el capi de hoy. Decidí hacer que Syaoran usara un cosplay, para poder responder a sus solicitudes. Aunque no hayan recomendado esta serie, algo me decía que seguramente les parecería una buena idea, puesto que ahora todo mundo ve Attack on Titan (menos yo e_e)._

_Espero poder responder a sus reviews del capi anterior cuando vuelva de clases, de nuevo diculpándome por andar tan ocupada con otras cosas u_u Tengan bonito inicio de semana, y nos vemos el miércoles =)_

_Por cierto, no tengo una buena respuesta a porqué sí dejan que Sakura entre a la escuela con uniforme... Espero y se me ocurra algo bueno, para incorporarlo en el proximo capi. Y sí, ya sé que Tomoyo es muy creativa, pero la verdad, no tengo ganas de diseñarle ropa especial a Syaoran (es más fácil diseñar para una chica, como Sakura), además de que creo que usar cosplays hace más divertido este asunto, y eso es lo que buscaba. Perdón por los inconvenientes que esto pueda ocasionar._


	12. El día interminable de Syaoran

**Capítulo 12**

**El día interminable de Syaoran**

* * *

Era de noche, y la familia Kinomoto acababa de terminar de cenar. Mientras Syaoran trataba de colarse en la habitación de su hermano, ya que Yukito y Touya se encontraban estudiando, y era más que obvio que Syaoran quería ver a la hermosa chica, Kero se encontraba salvado felizmente su juego de Gears of War 2.

-Ese maldito de mi hermano no me dejó pasar más allá de la puerta –se quejó el muchacho al entrar a la habitación, y cerrar la puerta tras de él.

-No pasa nada –dijo Kero hablando consigo mismo, ignorando a Syaoran-. Ya mañana derroto al Brumak, y este juego quedará terminado.

El muñeco de felpa apagó la consola, mientras el niño apagaba la luz, y ambos se dirigían a la cama, para dormir. Pero cuando llevaban ya rato dormidos, a media noche, algo interrumpió su sueño: la campana de la escuela había empezado a sonar, como si fuera medio día. El ruido había despertado a Syaoran y Kero, quienes se levantaron a toda velocidad de la cama, para ver por la ventana, mientras escuchaban como hacían lo mismo Yukito y Touya, así como su papá, en sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Algo raro le pasa a ese reloj –dijo Kero mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Es muy extraño –le dijo Syaoran, cuando finalmente terminaron de sonar las campanadas, y se preparaban para volver a dormirse-. Ese reloj nunca había fallado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Syaoran se había levantado tarde, y por ello se encontraba a las carreras. Por el ruido que había ocasionado el reloj la noche pasada, no había podido dormir bien, y estaba tan apurado, que tuvo que regresarse a la habitación para recoger la flauta, ya que tenía examen, y asegurarse de que no llevaba el pijama en vez de uniforme.

-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! –se escuchó el gritó de Kero cuando Syaoran cerró la puerta tras de sí-. ¡No puede estar pasandome!

Delante de él, en la pantalla de la televisión, el videojuego de Gears of War 2 le decía que no había ningún juego guardado.

* * *

-Maldición, la nota Re es muy difícil –se quejaba Syaoran sentado en su sitio, mientras Tomoyo se encontraba a su lado-. Me queda demasiado lejos.

Se encontraban en la clase de música. Mientras Syaoran recordaba la manera de acomodar los dedos para tocar la canción que la maestra les pedía, los alumnos iban pasando de uno en uno para tocarla frente al resto de la clase.

-Ahora continuamos con el joven Kinomoto –dijo la maestra cuando Yamazaki terminó de tocar la pieza. Syaoran se levantó un poco nervioso, y empezó a encaminar.

-Ten confianza en ti mismo –le susurró Tomoyo para darle apoyo.

Ahora, mientras estaba frente al resto de la clase, quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Se había equivocado, y la maestra lo había mandado sentarse. Caminó hasta su sitio, intentando no ponerse rojo.

* * *

A la hora del descanso, Syaoran seguía practicando con su flauta, enojado consigo mismo por haber fallado en una canción tan sencilla, acompañado por Tomoyo. Se encontraba aún intentando acomodar los dedos, cuando detrás de ellos se comenzó a escuchar la melodía que Syaoran había fallado en clase esa misma mañana. Los dos voltearon a ver, y se toparon con Sakura, quien iba practicando mientras caminaba.

-Hay veces en que me pregunto, si Li vino sola desde Hong Kong hasta aquí –preguntó Tomoyo, y ella y Syaoran la miraron. La chica llevaba otro de sus uniformes escolares, una blusa blanca con líneas rojas y una falda rojo oscuro, a juego. Resaltaba principalmente porque nuevamente estaba usando aquella peluca azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas-. Nunca la he escuchado hablar sobre su familia…

-¡Cuidado! –se escuchó el grito de los chicos que jugaban futbol frente a ellos.

La pelota se dirigía a toda velocidad en dirección a la cara de Sakura. Syaoran trató de detener la pelota, pero se le escapó entre los dedos. Estaba por golpear a Sakura, cuando ella se detuvo, y asustada, se agachó velozmente para evitar que la golpeara. La pelota terminó estapándose en la pared que tenía tras ella.

-Pobrecita –dijo Tomoyo, más para sí misma que para Syaoran-, La falda del uniforme de Lucky Stares demasiado suelta y deja ver con facilidad las bragas.

* * *

Esa noche, Syaoran se encontraba en casa, celebrando con su padre y su hermano que tanto él como Touya habían terminado con sus exámenes de aquel período.

-Solo me equivoqué en una nota de esa tonta canción… -dijo Syaoran algo enojado, aún recordando su examen de flauta.

-A mí me parece que quieres decir que solo te fue bien en una parte.

-¡Contigo no estoy hablando!

-Aunque los exámenes se hayan terminado –los interrumpió su padre,tranquilamente-, debes de tratar de corregir tus errores, y seguirte esforzando.

* * *

A pesar de que Syaoran se encontraba practicando con la flauta esa noche, Kero no perdía la concentración, y seguía jugando el Gears of War 2, dando su máximo para volver a reunir los trofeos que tenía y que por algún extraño motivo, no se habían guardado.

-Supongo que a pesar de que ya logro sacar la canción por completo –dijo Syaoran cuando metió la flauta a la mochila-, no está de más que la lleve mañana a la escuela, para practicar un poco más.

-Ahora que guardé ese juego –repitió Kero sin mostrar el mínimo interés en lo que Syaoran decía, nuevamente-, terminaré con el Brumak y lo habré pasado todo.

Esa noche, cuando el reloj dio las 12, el reloj de la primaria Tomoeda empezó a correr al revés. Un reloj de arena dejaba caer sus granos de la parte inferior a la parte superior, mientras que los engranes del reloj del edificio corrían en sentido inverso, y las manecillas que señalaban la hora regresaban como si se devolvieran en el tiempo.

* * *

-¡Esto no puede ser posible! ¡Maldición! –gritaba Kero mientras se encontraba sentado frente a la consola-. Estoy más que seguro de que ayer lo guarde, tú lo viste, ¿no es así?

-En estos momentos no tengo tiempo para responderte. Se me hace tarde, tengo que irme ya.

Y Syaoran salió de la habitación.

Extrañamente, Syaoran y el resto de su clase se encontraban nuevamente en el salón de música, y en la pizarra estaba escrito con letras muy grandes "Examen de flauta".

-¿Qué no se supone que tuvimos el examen ayer? –le preguntó Syaoran a Tomoyo, por lo bajo-. Estoy seguro de que celebré con mi papá y mi hermano el hecho de que los exámenes hubieran terminado.

-No necesitas inventar historias extrañas para esconder tu nerviosismo.

-¡No es eso! –se defendió el.

-Ahora continuamos con el joven Kinomoto –dijo la profesora para hacerlo callar. Igual que el día anterior, Syaoran se levantó para ir hacia el frente.

-Ten confianza en ti mismo –Tomoyo le susurró igual que la vez pasada, con lo que Syaoran se sintió un poco confundido.

Ahora estaba frente al resto de la clase, y pudo ver, antes de ponerse a tocar, la cara de Sakura, quien estaba al pendiente del más mínimo movimiento que hacía el. Ignorándola, para no ponerse rojo, Syaoran se había puesto a tocar la flauta, siguiendo las notas correctas, y esta vez, gracias a la práctica extra que había hecho la noche anterior en su casa, terminó su examen sin ningún problema.

* * *

-Esto es lo que se llega a llamar "Deja vú" –le dijo Tomoyo a la hora del descanso, cuando Syaoran le había contado exactamente qué era lo que pasaba, al sentir que el día se estaba repitiendo. Al ver la cara de confusión de Syaoran, se apuró a explicarle-. Es cuando te da esa sensación de ya haber estado en un lugar en el cual nunca has estado, cuando crees que ya has hablado con una persona de alguna cosa. Esa simple sensación del "ya lo viví".

-Pero es que todo lo que está pasando es exactamente igual a lo que pasó ayer. Como esto –dijo mientras apuntaba a la pelota que corría de lado a lado en el campo de futbol-. Está sucediendo lo mismo. Después de esto, Li pasará por detrás de nosotros, y para evitar que un balón le golpeé la cara, se agachrá tan velozmente que se le verán las bragas. Es cuestión de esperar.

-Pues ahí viene ella –dijo Tomoyo. Syaoran iba a voltear para mirar detrás de él, pero Sakura caminaba en dirección a ellos desde un lugar diferente, además de que no llevaba la flauta entre las manos practicando-. ¿Las bragas? -repitió Tomoyo, confundida-. Eres un pervertido, Syaoran.

-¡No es eso! –susurró Syaoran, para que la chica no los escuchara.

-¿No te parece extraño lo que está pasando? –preguntó Sakura al llegar y detenerse frente a los dos-. Es decir, ayer también tuvimos el examen de flauta –Syaoran se apuró a ponerse de pie.

-¡¿Es decir que tú también te diste cuenta?!

-Al parecer solo tú y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de que el día de ayer se repitió hoy. Por si no lo has notado, todo esto es por culpa de una Carta Clow –las caras de Syaoran y Tomoyo se asombraron-. Se encuentra en ese lugar –les dijo la chica, señalando hacia la torre del reloj de la escuela.

-¡Cuidado! –se escuchó el grito de los chicos que jugaban futbol frente a ellos.

La pelota se dirigía a toda velocidad en dirección a la cara de Sakura. Y nuevamente, como el día pasado, se agachó velozmente, con lo que su falda se alzó, pero sin alcanzar mostrar sus bragas esta vez.

-No por eso deja de ser un poco diferente –susurró Syaoran mientras la campana que anunciaba el fin del receso sonaba.

* * *

Era de noche. Syaoran, Tomoyo y Kero se encontraban a los pies de la torre del reloj de la escuela. Mientras Tomoyo se dedicaba a filmar a Syaoran, él se encontraba mirándose así mismo desde todos los ángulos que podía.

-Me siento… un mayordomo –dijo al final.

-Eso es porque lo eres –le sonrió Tomoyo-. Te llamas Sebastian, el mayordomo por excelencia. De la serie Kuroshitsuji, lo cual nos dice que no eres solo parte de la servidumbre, en realidad eres un demonio.

-Espero y no te estés burlando de mí –dijo Syaoran mientras se trataba de acomodar la corbata, que se había salido de su lugar, y el viento de la noche empujaba la cola del traje. En verdad parecía un mayordomo de los años 60tas. En ese momento, Kero los interrumpió.

-Me parece sorprendente que hayas podido descubrir el lugar donde se esconde la Carta Clow. Al parecer has progresado bastante, mocoso tonto.

-Desgraciadamente, a Syaoran le han dicho donde se encontraba la Carta –interrumpió Tomoyo, con lo que Syaoran se retiró un poco hacia las sombras, para pasar desapercibido-. Li fue la que le dijo donde la podíamos encontrar –y Tomoyo enfocó la lente de la cámara hacia lo alto de la torre del reloj.

-Supongo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es quedarme callado y esperar que hagas algo bueno,idiota –le dijo Kero a Syaoran tratando de contenerse de darle un golpe.

Syaoran se encontraba montado en el báculo mágico, subiendo en espirales para llegar a la cima de la torre del reloj, y colarse por una de las entradas.

-¿Así que esta es la presencia de una Carta Clow? –se preguntó al estar más cerca de la torre, y poder sentir esa extraña vibración.

Pero en ese momento, algo extraño empezó a ocurrir. El ambiente se había puesto del color de las fotografías viejas, y ahora todo pasaba de manera lenta y silenciosa, como si se tratara de una película que se hubiera puesto en cámara lenta.

Dentro del reloj, en un lugar que ni Syaoran ni Kero podían ver desde donde se encontraban, el reloj de arena había cortado su flujo, y unas manos controlaban lo que parecía ser ese repentino cambio en la continuidad del tiempo.

La arena que se encontraba abajo ahora subía como si la ley de la gravedad no existiera. Syaoran y Kero, que se habían detenido por completo, ahora viajaban hacia atrás, como si esa película hubiera estado siendo rebobinada. Después de lo que pareció una nada, los dos se encontraban de nueva cuenta junto a Tomoyo, mientras no podían hacer otro gesto que no fuera desilusión mezclada con tristeza.

-Esto sucedió por culpa de la Carta del Tiempo –le dijo Kero a Syaoran, quien se dedicó a mirar a Tomoyo, y ver como repetía los mismos movimientos con la cámara-. Es capaz de modificar el transcurso del tiempo a su antojo.

Nuevamente, Syaoran se encontraba volando en círculos alrededor del reloj, mientras Kero le seguía explicando ciertas cosas.

-Aquellas personas que no poseen poderes mágicos no se han dado cuenta de que el tiempo fue alterado. Tiempo fue muy listo al fusionarse con el reloj que más importancia tiene en la ciudad. Para poder regresar todo un día completo, tiene que realizar su conjuro a la media noche.

-Entonces, disponemos de 15 minutos –dijo Syaoran comprobando el reloj-. Si llegan a dar las 12, volverá a regresar el tiempo como hace un momento… Tengo que detenerla si no quiero volver a hacer ese estúpido examen de flauta.

-Y debes de detenerla porque yo no quiero volver a pasar todo el Gears of War 2… Date prisa y captúralo mientras estás distraído.

Pero esta vez, en lugar de que el tiempo se detuviera, el tiempo comenzó a ir más de prisa. El reloj dio las 12 de la noche, y las campanas que sonaban al medio día empezaron a repiquetear. El reloj se regresó sobre sí mismo, mientras Syaoran y Kero no podían hacer nada más que mirar.

* * *

El día se había repetido por tercera vez. Ahora, Syaoran y Kero parecían cansados y frustrados, mientras veían a Tomoyo y su sonrisa radiante por filmar a Syaoran del mayordomo Sebastian.

-No es bonito tener 3 veces examen de flauta –se quejaba el chico.

-Tampoco lo es pasar el Gears of War 3 veces y no acabarlo –se quejaba la bola de queso-. ¿Pero porqué vinimos a la misma hora de ayer? Hubiera sido mejor que actuáramos más temprano.

-No pude evitarlo –se defendió Syaoran, haciendo un puchero-. Nuevamente tuve que celebrar con mi papá y mi hermano, además de que volví a practicar con la flauta…

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que están esperando? –les preguntó la voz de Sakura, quien aún llevaba uno más de sus uniformes: una especie de uniforme tipo marinerita, de roja, así como una camisa de mangas cortas y bordes rojos, que hacían juego con el cuello rojo y moño rojo que colgaba de ahí.

-Me supongo que acabas de terminar de ver Lucky Star –le sonrió Tomoyo, y se apuró a filmar a Sakura también. La chica solo suspiró: había usado ese uniforme todos esos días que se habían repetido.

-Hace una semana, pero tarde más en hacerlo, ya que tenía que encontrar el tono de rojo adecuado –comentó sin poder evitarlo. Se apuró a mirar a Syaoran y al guardián de las Cartas-. El caso es que los observé la noche pasada. Acercarte volando no es la mejor opción. Tiene que ser una forma discreta, porque si te detecta, moverá el tiempo en tu contra…

* * *

Se habían separado de Sakura momentáneamente. Syaoran, Tomoyo y Kero habían optado por subir toda la torre, por vía de las escaleras, mientras que Sakura se encontraba en el techo de un edificio cercano, y sujetaba un gancho en su mano: estaba planeando brincar.

Syaoran y Kero habían llegado ya a lo alto de la torre, y Syaoran estaba por decir su conjuro para capturarlo, pero el anciano encapuchado que sostenía el reloj de arena, se había movido deteniendo el tiempo de ellos, por lo que daba la impresión de que se había desaparecido y aparecido en otro lugar. Estaban preguntándose que era lo que había pasado, cuando de una de las ventanas, entró Sakura.

-¡Usa la Carta del Escudo! –le gritó la chica al llegar.

-¡Claro! –respondió Syaoran mientras la sacaba de su bolsillo-. ¡Escudo! –grito, y burbujas azules se formaron alrededor de Syaoran, Kero, Tomoyo y Sakura. El ataque del Tiempo rebotó en las esferas que los protegían, sin hacerles daño, así que al verse acorralado, el anciano trató de escapar brincando por la ventana que Sakura había roto al entrar.

-Venid, dios del trueno –invocó Sakura con su fina katana, y al apuntar a la Carta, unos pergaminos que estaban colocados a lo largo de todo el lugar provocaron una descarga eléctrica en cadena.

-Me imagino que ya estabas preparada –dijo Tomoyo asombrada.

-¡Date prisa, mocoso tonto! –le reprendió Kero.

-Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces –se apuró a decir Syaoran, y preparó su báculo mágico-. ¡Carta Clow!

En el aire se dibujó el contorno de la Carta, y el anciano empezó a ser absorbido por esa fuerza, hasta quedar atrapado dentro de ella. La Carta Clow se elevó un poco en el aire, y Syaoran estiró su mano para alcanzarla. Pero al caer, la Carta pasó de largo, y se dirigió a la mano de Sakura.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? –se preguntó confundido y enojado.

-La Carta siempre acude al lado de la persona que la atrapó –explicó Kero-. Tú habrás dicho el conjuro, pero fue la fuerza, valentía y astucia que debilitaron a la Carta del Tiempo, son crédito para ella.

-Eso no es justo…

La sonrisa de Sakura demostraba lo que era una sensación de felicidad que provocaba que a Syaoran se le revolviera el estómago… Esa sonrisa tan amplia lo molestaba demasiado.

* * *

_!Feliz dia tengan todos ustedes! De nueva cuenta, siento mucho realizar la up tan tarde... Tuve muchos asuntos pedientes en la escuela, además de que el wireless de mi laptop está fallando ;_; pero bueno, heme aquí. Espero y les haya gustado el capi y los cosplays de hoy. Como dice allá arriba, Syaoran está utilizando un cosplay de Sebastian Michaelis, de la serie Kuroshitsuji. Decidó utilizar este cosplay puesto que es una serie muy conocida, y que desgraciadamente (lo digo porque no me gustó), solo vi la primera temporada._

_Por otra parte, tenemos a Sakura, que de nueva cuenta está utilizando un cosplay de Lucky Star, y por la peluca azul se trata de nuevo de Konata Izumi. Decidí repetir esta serie, puesto que al usar el uniforme de educación física, en capis pasados, me hizo sentir que no le hice justicia. Espero y no los haya decepcionado._

_Debo admitir, que esta tarde traigo el cerebro muy seco, y estoy bastante cansada, así que siento mucho el comentario tan corto y simple u.u Aún así, les agradezco los reviews del capi pasado, y ya saben que apreciaría bastante que me dejen reviews en este. Cualquier comentario positivo o negativo es un impulso para seguirme esforzando :3 Finalmente, les mando un saludo, y espero verlos de nueva cuenta el viernes n.n Sigan bellos! :D_


	13. Syaoran pone a prueba su fuerza

**Capitulo 13**

**Syaoran pone a prueba su fuerza**

* * *

Era de noche y tanto el parque Pingüino como sus alrededores, se encontraban en una perfecta calma. Mientras los juegos eran tenuemente iluminados por las bajas luces de las lámparas del parque, la brisa soplaba tranquila y frescamente. De repente, las fuertes pisadas de algo se escucharon por todo el lugar. Aquella extraña fuerza caminaba ahora por entre los juegos del parque, y se detuvo para observarlos a todos, escogiendo aquel que estuviera a la altura de sus habilidades. Sin perder tiempo, su mirada se detuvo en la desbaladilla del Rey Pingüino, y se encaminó hacía ahí, dando sus fuertes pisadas. Y en ese momento, la tranquilidad de la noche fue rota por un estrépito que provenía de aquel lugar, mientras la luna lo alumbraba todo, silenciosamente.

* * *

Esa mañana el desayuno se encontraba ya servido sobre la mesa del comedor de la familia Kinomoto. Mientras el papá de Syaoran terminaba de acomodar los almuerzos en sus cajas, Touya se encontraba ya sentado a la mesa, y leía el periódico, mientras que detrás de él, en la sala, la televisión se encontraba encendida en el canal de las noticias.

-El almuerzo de esta mañana para Syaoran es muy generoso –dijo su padre felizmente mientras acomodaba todo con ayuda de los palillos-. Dijo que tendría una excursión con toda su clase, en el zoológico.

-… ocurrido en el parque del rey pingüino, del distrito de Tomoeda… -decía la mujer de las noticias. Touya estaba por ponerse a ver la noticia a conciencia, pero fue en eso cuando Syaoran entró a la cocina, haciendo mucho ruido.

-¿Y ese milagro que te hayas levantado sin que te haya tenido que ir a buscar? –le preguntó su hermano. Syaoran le sacó la lengua, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su padre, quien sostenía en sus manos su almuerzo.

-¿Estás listo para ir al zoológico? -le preguntó su padre.

-Nos reuniremos en la escuela –le comentó Syaoran a su papá-, y de ahí nos iremos todos juntos al zoológico.

-Ten mucho cuidado al pasar por el parque pingüino –le advirtió su hermano, mientras apuntaba a la pantalla de televisión, donde aún estaban pasando las noticias.

En la televisión podía verse en ese instante la resbaladilla del rey Pingüino, la cual había dejado de ser una resbaladilla, propiamente dicho. Ahora, el rey se encontraba de cabeza, y por las marcas de concreto resquebrajado alrededor de la base, que ahora era la parte de arriba, podría decirse que la atracción principal del parque había sido arrancada y colocada así por algo. O alguien.

* * *

Mientras se dirigía a la escuela, en su patineta, Syaoran no dejaba de pensar en lo que había visto esa mañana en las noticias. Estaba pensando en esa tarde, cuando regresara de la escuela, platicarle a Kero la posibilidad de que todo eso fuera obra de una Carta Clow, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, ya que alguien había gritado su nombre.

-Al parecer has madrugado, ¿no es así? –le dijo Yukito cuando Syaoran se detuvo y ella logró alcanzarlo. Su cabello gris estaba sujeto en un par de coletas, que le daban un aspecto aún más inocente-. Hoy no pude esperar a Touya ya que me tocaba realizar el aseo del salón. ¿Te importa si voy contigo?

-Cla… Claro que no –le respondió Syaoran algo nervioso, y los dos siguieron andando, él en su patineta, y ella en su bicicleta.

Se encontraban pasando por delante del parque del rey Pingüino, y se dieron cuenta de que el lugar estaba lleno de reporteros. Al parecer, el hecho de que la resbaladilla del rey Pingüino estuviera de cabeza, era una noticia digna de ser contada.

-Me imagino que la persona que puso a ese pingüino de cabeza, debe de ser alguien realmente fuerte –opinó Yukito, cuando reanudaron su camino. Syaoran dijo que sí, para apoyar su idea, y se apresuró a tratar de sentir la presencia de alguna Carta Clow, pero no detectó nada.

Un par de minutos después, se detuvieron frente a la primaria Tomoeda, donde la chica se despidió de Syaoran con una sonrisa.

-Hemos llegado –le dijo al detener la bicicleta, pero prontamente volvió a prepararse para echarla a andar-. Te veré después. ¡Ten buen día, Syaoran!

* * *

Todo el salón 2 del 4to grado se encontraba reunido alrededor del profesor Terada, quien los había repartido por equipos, y dado unas listas en las que les indicaba a qué animales debían de investigar.

-Los jefes de equipo pasen por las cámaras. Recuerden que el escrito me lo deben de entregar el lunes sin falta. Cooperen todos en el trabajo, y será mucho más fácil. A las 2 de la tarde nos volveremos a reunir aquí. Kinomoto, tiene una semana más para comprar el uniforme de la escuela, después de eso ya no le aceptaré excusas. Pueden irse –y con esto, los alumnos se dispersaron.

-Será mejor que Tomoyo sea la que tome las fotos –dijo Naoko alegremente, mientras Rika y Chiharu la apoyaban, y Syaoran se preguntaba cómo demonios había caído en un equipo donde él era el único hombre-. Eres muy buena en esas cosas del video y la fotografía, lo mejor será que la lleves tú.

Mientras Tomoyo tomaba la cámara, y el equipo emprendía su camino, las chicas no dejaban de platicar sombre las noticias de esa mañana.

-Me pregunto quién tendrá la fuerza suficiente como para voltear una resbaladilla de ese tamaño –dijo Chiharu.

-Espero y hayan sido los espíritus –agregó Naoko visiblemente emocionada, y siguieron caminando con dirección a los elefantes, mientras Syaoran las seguía con una distancia de 20 pasos atrás.

Del otro lado del zoológico, Sakura se encontraba con su propio equipo. El uniforme que usaba aquel día, y que le había valido un regaño por llevar más de un mes en la escuela, y no haber comprado el uniforme escolar correcto, se trataba de una camisa blanca, con una falda azul cielo, sujeta por tirantes hasta los hombros, del mismo color, así como una corbatita roja, el cual Tomoyo no había tardado en distinguir como el uniforme de las chicas de la serie Evangelion.

El equipo de Sakura, por el contrario del de Syaoran, estaba compuesto por puros chicos, mientras que ella era la única mujer ahí. Buscaban lo que parecían ser osos perezosos, cosa que a Sakura le parecía de lo más aburrida, y trataba de distraerse mirando otros animales. Después de todo, ella era la encargada de la cámara, y ya había tomado suficientes fotos.

Syaoran y las chicas se encontraban ahora frente a los elefantes, y podían observar lo que era una madre elefante que le daba un baño a su bebé.

-Dicen los trabajadores del zoológico que estos elefantes pueden hacer trucos, y pueden entender un poco nuestro idioma –dijo Naoko emocionada, mientras se acercaban un poco más para ver bien-. Se pueden parar en dos patas al escuchar a su domador. Son tan fuertes que pueden jalar una soga en contra de diez personas.

Fue en ese momento, en que se escuchó lo que parecía un temblor, y todos los animales del zoológico empezaron a hacer ruidos extraños, incómodos y nerviosos.

Cuando las cosas se hubieron calmado un poco más, y sin encontrar nada extraño en la situación, las chicas se dispusieron a sacar los cuadernos y ponerse a anotar el comportamiento de los animales.

-No irás a decirme que Kero se quedó solo en casa… -le dijo Tomoyo a Syaoran, en ese momento en que las demás niñas estaban distraídas, mientras el muchacho fingía que observaba a los elefantes.

-Fue extraño, pero aceptó sin respingar cuando le dije que no podía traerlo. Eso me dice que en algún momento aparecerá por aquí.

-No estoy tan lejos como crees –se escuchó claramente la voz de la mota amarilla, y parecía que provenía de la mochila de Syaoran.

Tomoyo se apuró a tomarla, decir que necesitaba ir al baño, mientras que Syaoran dijo que iba a comprar una soda, porque tenía algo de sed. Las chicas los miraron partir, extrañadas, pero no dijeron nada.

Ahora se encontraban al otro lado del zoológico, mientras los dos miraban como Kero salía de la mochila, y se desperezaba del largo viaje.

-¡Te dije claramente que no podía venir maldita bola de pelos! –le gritó Syaoran cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie los podía ver ni escuchar.

-¿Y se puede saber desde cuando te obedezco? –le dijo Kero mientras abrazaba la caja del almuerzo de Syaoran.

Syaoran estaba por responderle con una majadería aún más fuerte, cuando en ese momento, el temblor que se había sentido antes, se volvió a repetir.

-Esta es la presencia de una Carta Clow –dijo Kero poniéndose serio de repente, soltando el almuerzo.

Se encontraban tratando de distinguir de donde provenía la presencia, cuando un pingüino pasó corriendo junto a ellos.

-¿Una de las jaulas se ha roto? –se preguntó Tomoyo al verlo pasar.

-No hay problema si se trata de animales pequeños o tranquilos –dijo la bola de queso-, pero si escapa uno más grande y peligroso…

El temblor se había vuelto a repetir. Syaoran y Tomoyo se habían dirigido a otro punto del zoológico, más concurrido, y pudieron observar el caos que se estaba produciendo. La jaula de los monos estaba completamente destrozada, y la gente corría por todos lados, buscando las salidas. Se apuraron a correr en la dirección hacia donde Kero les había dicho que sentía la presencia de la Carta Clow, la cual estaba ya completamente sola, pues las personas y los animales se habían marchado lejos de ahí. Syaoran se apresuró a sacar su llave mágica.

-Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Syaoran, quien aceptó la misión contigo, ¡libérate! –gritó el niño para convocar su báculo mágico.

En ese momento, una especie de golpe resquebrajó el suelo, rompiéndolo como si se tratara de una enorme pisada, y levantando polvo a su alrededor. El mismo golpe se repitió varios metros por delante de ellos, y los chicos no tardaron en seguirlo, hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los elefantes, y donde sus compañeras de equipo ya no se encontraban.

El golpe entró al lugar donde los elefantes se encontraban, aterrorizando al bebé elefante. Su mamá trató de defenderlo, pero aquella extraña fuerza la levantó en el aire, y la arrojó lejos de ahí.

-¡Syaoran!

-¡Viento! –exclamó al usar la Carta Clow, y la mujer blanco perla se elevó para detener la caía de la mamá elefante, y colocarla junto a su bebé.

-¡Ya se qué carta es! –dijo Kero, y le susurró algo a Syaoran en la oreja. El chico asintió dando a entender que había comprendido.

-¡Alto ahí! –dijo Syaoran en ese momento, mientras la fuerza extraña volvía a tratar de levantar al elefante-. Al parecer tienes mucha fuerza. Eres la Carta del Poder, ¿No es así? ¿No te gustaría comparar tu fuerza con la mía?

-A la Carta del Poder le gusta mucho presumir su fuerza –le explicó Kero a la confundida Tomoyo. Es natural que nos muestre su verdadera forma cuando acepte el reto de Syaoran.

La mamá elefante volvió a posar sus cuatro patas en el suelo, algo temblorosa y asustada, mientras la Carta del Poder avanzaba hacia Syaoran, provocando esas fuertes pisadas. Después de abrir otras dos jaulas, y derribar un árbol, presumiendo de su fuerza, se acercó peligrosamente a ellos tres.

-¡Necesitas darle una solución! –le gritó Kero a Syaoran, mientras corrían para poner algo de distancia entre ellos y los destrozos que ocasionaba la Carta.

-¡Jalemos la soga! –gritó Syaoran sin pensar, y las pisadas se detuvieron. Sorprendidos, ellos también dejaron de correr, y se dieron media vuelta, con lo que ahora pudieron ver a una pequeña niña de pie frente a ellos, vestida toda de rosa, y con dos pequeñas coletas.

* * *

La pequeña niña y Syaoran se encontraban ahora parados el uno frente a la otra, sosteniendo la cuerda entre sus manos, y antes de que el chico se diera cuenta, el juego ya había empezado, y la Carta Clow empezó a jalar, llevando una gran ventaja.

-Necesito usar una Carta, pero si suelto la cuerda voy a perder –se quejó Syaoran. Había guardado el báculo en su mochila, y ahora no podía tomarlo.

Pero en ese momento, sintió que la fuerza de la Carta Clow se había reducido, y al mirar atrás, pudo ver a la mamá elefante ayudándolo a jalar la cuerda.

* * *

Arriba del árbol más alto que aún se encontraba de pie, Sakura miraba todo lo que pasaba, mitad divertida, mitad preocupada. Cuando pensó que ya se había entretenido lo suficiente, blandió su katana, mientras sacaba una Carta Clow del bolsillo: la del Tiempo. Apuntando la Carta como si fuera a perforarla con la fina katana, invocó sus poderes.

-Por favor, ayúdanos a capturar aquella Carta, ¡Tiempo! –dijo cuando la punta de su arma y la Carta hicieron contacto. En ese momento, el tiempo se paralizó dando al ambiente aquel conocido tono dorado de fotografía vieja, con lo que tuvo la oportunidad de bajar del árbol, quitarle la cuerda de las manos a la Carta del Poder, y volver a regresar a la rama más alta sin ser notada, para hacer que el tiempo volviera a transcurrir de manera normal.

* * *

Habían caído al suelo, tanto Syaoran como la chica de rosa. La Carta del Poder, que hasta ese momento se encontraba muy confiada, estaba igual de extrañada que Kero y Tomoyo, ya que no sabían cómo era posible que el niño y un elefante le hubieran ganado a la poderosa Carta. Syaoran se encontraba de igual manera confundido, pero se apresuró a ir hacia donde la Carta se lamentaba el haber perdido, llorando débilmente. El chico se apuró a sacar el báculo mágico de su mochila, y la apuntó con él.

-Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces, ¡Carta Clow! –la chica de rosa lo miró de manera triste, pero no presentó ninguna resistencia cuando el báculo empezó a absorberla, por lo que finalmente quedó reducida a su forma de Carta.

Sakura sonrió aliviada desde su escondite, en lo alto del árbol.

-Ahora podrás regresar la resbaladilla del rey pingüino a su posición original –dijo Tomoyo mientras terminaba de filmar lo ocurrido. Syaoran la miró algo enojado.

-¡Si lo hago no tendrás mi permiso de grabarlo! –le advirtió.

* * *

_Bonito viernes tengan hoy, gentecita :3_

_Primero que nada, gracias por los reviews de toda esta semana, por la paciencia de esperar por las ups a horas tan tardes, y más que nada por seguir leyendo esta historia tan rara n.n_

_Segundo, intentaré no hacer que Sakura utilice tantas pelucas, pero como dije en el capi anterior, es porque a Konata no le había hecho mucha justicia y su cabello es su rasgo más distintivo u.u En este capi, Sakura utiliza un cosplay de Evangelion (quién no la conoce?) y sí, me ahorré la peluca porque el profesor Terada ya la está regañando por traer cosplay a la escuela (que aún intentaré buscar más excusas, tenganme paciencia. Necesito crear un momento en que el profesor la regañe a ella únicamente, y Sakura pueda darle sus excusas)._

_Tercero, en esta ocasión Syaoran no utilizó un cosplay. Esto porque estaban realizando actividades relacionadas con la escuela (Tomoyo no iba preparada), además de que como se trató de una emergencia, pues no hubiera tenido tiempo para ir a cambiarse =P. No crean que me he olvidado de sus recomendaciones, pero estoy intentando equilibrarlas con aquellas que ya tenía en mente, además de que quiero hacerles justicia y que tengan un buen capi para aparecer n.n Así que no desesperen!_

_Cuarto, también siento mucho que en este capi Sakura y Syaoran no hayan tenido un momento romántico-incómodo. Estaba pensando en hacer que Sakura estuviera animando a Syaoran mientras él jalaba la cuerda, pero me hubiera parecido que si la Carta del Poder la viera utilizar la Carta Tiempo, lo hubiera considerado trampa y algo malo hubiera pasado con ella enojada X) Perdón por eso también, y espero poder compensarlo en el capi entrante._

_Quinto, y vaya comment más largo que me estoy aventando hoy, les publico hoy muy temprano, no porque me haya caído de la cama, sino porque tengo demasiados pendientes que si me espero a acabarlos, recibirían la up hasta la noche u_u Así que tienen suerte mis pequeños, aquí tienen para esperar durante todo el fin de semana la siguiente up :D_

_Sexto, ya no recuerdo si tenía algo más que decirles (sigo algo dormida), así que dejaré el comment aquí, y me despido no sin antes decirles que espero sus reviews, que espero y les haya gustado el capi, y que nos vemos el lunes. Tengan bonito fin de semana, y sigan bellos n.n*_


	14. Touya es Cenicienta

**Capítulo 14**

**Touya es "Cenicienta"**

* * *

-El próximo domingo será el festival de la preparatoria –le dijo Yukito a Syaoran, cuando se lo encontró caminando por la calle. Mientras Syaoran sostenía en una mano las bolsas que contenían los ingredientes para la cena, estiraba la otra para tomar el boleto que la chica le ofrecía-. Te doy un boleto de entrada, y también uno para Tomoyo, para que vayan por favor. Aunque lo más probable sea que Touya ya te haya dado uno… –dijo poniéndose pensativa de repente.

-Me regaló uno el año pasado, pero no éste –respondió el niño, y se guardó el boleto en el bolsillo.

-Seguramente no lo hizo porque le preocupa la obra –le sonrió Yukito, mientras contenía una risita-. En ese caso, nos veremos ahí –se despidió mientras terminaba de recoger las hojas caídas de su jardín, y Syaoran regresaba a su casa.

* * *

Ahora Syaoran y Tomoyo se encontraban en la preparatoria donde Yukito y Touya estudiaban. Era domingo y el festival estaba siendo celebrado. Ambos chicos caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, mirando los diferentes establecimientos que se habían puesto en cada salón, hasta que se escuchó un saludo alegre, y tanto Tomoyo como Syaoran se dieron la vuelta para ver quién les hablaba.

Yukito los saludaba desde la puerta de un salón, y vestía un hermoso kimono azul. Cuando se hubieron acercado lo suficiente como para saludarla, pudieron comprobar que la chica cuidaba lo que parecía ser la entrada de un salón de té oriental.

-A mi salón le ha tocado montar repostería al estilo oriental –dijo explicándoles el porqué de su ropa-, pasen, les pediré un poco de pastel y unas bebidas.

Syaoran y Tomoyo entraron con Yukito al salón, y se sentaron mientras ella acudía por su comida.

-Se ve muy guapa –dijo Syaoran en un susurró, tratando de que Tomoyo no lo escuchara.

Cuando Yukito regresó, los dos tomaron sus bebidas, y dieron un sorbo, pero de repente, Syaoran dio un respingo.

-Me dio la ligera impresión, de que alguien me observaba… -dijo nerviosamente, y se puso a mirar alrededor, para comprobar su teoría.

Efectivamente, sentada cerca de donde estaban ellos, mientras alrededor suyo se encontraban lo que parecían ser una docena de bebidas ya terminadas y lo que parecían ser como cinco platos con migajas, se encontraba Sakura, bebiendo mientras miraba a Syaoran, con su típica sonrisa inocente.

-Esta vez no está utilizando ningún cosplay -le dijo Tomoyo a Syaoran, por lo bajo-. Mira que hermosa es. Sus ojos verdes y su suave cabello castaño...

-¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar? -le susurró él, visiblemente incómodo, pero sin apartar la vista de la chica china. Tomoyo rió por lo bajo.

-Mi descanso acaba de comenzar –Yukito acababa de regresar. Como Syaoran y Tomoyo seguían mirando a Sakura, la adolescente también la miró, con lo que la niña se puso colorada-. Si quieren, les puedo dar un recorrido por todo el lugar, para que no se pierdan de nada.

* * *

-Es tan tierno –dijo Sakura mientras se comía con los ojos a uno de los peluches que le esperaban como regalo a aquella persona que pudiera vencer al equipo de basquetbol. Se trataba de un conejo rosa, que sujetaba una flor blanca.

-No puedo creer que te gusten estas cosas tan ridículas –le susurró Syaoran para que ni Yukito ni Tomoyo escucharan.

-Me gusta porque es tierno –repitió Sakura, tratando de demostrar que no le importaba lo que pensara Syaoran.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es burlar la defensa del equipo, y encestar –les explicó el capitán del equipo de basquetbol a Yukito y los demás, mientras apuntaba a los altos jugadores. Sakura suspiró les dedicó una triste mirada a los peluches.

-Supongo que lo intentaré yo –dijo Yukito, y colocó el dinero que el capitán les había dicho que costaba el juego, en la palma de su mano-. Esperen aquí.

El capitán del equipo le dio la pelota, e hizo sonar su silbato, con lo que Yukito y el equipo de basquetbol se prepararon. Al segundo pitido, inició el juego. Yukito parecía una gacela mientras corría y esquivaba a los chicos que se le ponían enfrente. No desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad que se daba cuando encontraba un espacio por donde colarse, y cuando finalmente tuvo la canasta libre para tirar, dejó que la pelota se le resbalara suavemente entre los dedos, y encestó limpiamente.

-Creo que de alguna forma u otra has podido vencernos –le dijo el capitán del equipo a Yukito, mientras le ponía el conejo en las manos. La chica le sonrió dulcemente, y se apuró a poner el peluche en manos de Sakura.

-Muchas gracias, princesa del bosque –sonrió Sakura, y se abrazó fuertemente del conejo.

-¿Lo intentarás otra vez? –preguntó el capitán del equipo al ver que Yukito le volvía a poner el dinero en la mano.

-Aun me faltan otros dos muñecos de felpa...

* * *

Un par de minutos después, mientras caminaban por el festival, Tomoyo y Sakura llevaban conejos iguales, y sonreían de oreja a oreja, mientras que Syaoran sujetaba, muerto de la pena y con un marcado color rojo en las orejas que se extendía un poco a sus mejillas, un conejo negro, con una flor azul.

-Oh, cielos, debo darme prisa. Ya casi es la hora de la obra –dijo Yukito, mientras consultaba la hora en su reloj.

-¿La obra? –repitió Tomoyo confundida.

-Se trata de la obra de teatro que representará nuestro salón. Se llevará a cabo en el gimnasio de la escuela. Touya saldrá en ella –y Yukito se tapó la boca con la mano para evitar reírse-. Les prometo que se divertirán –les dijo antes de irse.

* * *

Tanto los chicos como las chicas se daban prisa para terminar de acomodar todo en el escenario. Los actores trataban de apurarse a cambiarse el uniforme por los trajes de la obra, mientras que fuera del gimnasio, una espesa neblina se iba formando, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello, e iba envolviendo el edificio lenta y silenciosamente.

* * *

Syaoran, Tomoyo y Sakura se encontraban sentados entre el público que había ido a ver los números preparados por los diferentes salones de clase de la escuela. Acababa de terminar de tocar una chica el piano, y mientras las personas seguían aplaudiendo, la voz de una chica se escuchó por todo el lugar, proveniente de los altavoces, anunciando que seguía la obra del 2do D, que se llamaba "La Cenicienta".

-¿Ese es el salón en el que están Yukito y tu hermano, no es así, Syaoran? –le preguntó Tomoyo a su amigo, mientras Sakura esperaba ansiosa que la obra empezara, para poder ver a Yukito una vez más.

En ese momento, las luces se apagaron, y el telón del escenario empezó a subir. Los tres chicos se quedaron callados, y miraron al frente.

En medio del escenario, se podía ver lo que era una chica que fregaba los pisos, mientras se quejaba lastimeramente… con lo que extrañamente sonaba como la voz de un hombre.

-Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino muy lejano –empezó a contar la narradora- vivía una chica muy bella, llamada Cenicienta.

-Yo no creo que esa sea una chica muy bella... –susurró Syaoran de modo que solo Tomoyo pudiera escuchar.

-Como todos los días, Cenicienta era maltratada por su madrastra y sus dos hermanastras –en ese momento, Cenicienta se puso de pie, dándole la espalda al público, ocultando su rostro-. Cenicienta era una buena niña, y a pesar de los maltratos, trabajaba con gran entusiasmo –en ese momento, la "chica" que interpretaba el papel de Cenicienta, se dio la vuelta, y reveló su rostro: se trataba ni más ni menos que de Touya, el hermano de Syaoran.

La carcajada de Syaoran se escuchó por un par de segundos, hasta que Tomoyo se apresuró a taparle la boca, diciendo:

-Si haces demasiado ruido, nos sacarán…

Pero no fue necesario que Tomoyo tratara de calmarlo, porque en el momento en que Syaoran regresaba a la silla (se había caído por el ataque de risa), el resto de las chicas que se encontraban en el lugar, empezaron a hacer gemidos de emoción.

-Parece ser que tu hermano es muy popular con las chicas –le dijo Tomoyo con una pícara sonrisa.

Cuando al fin las cosas se calmaron entre el público, y la atención volvió a centrarse en la obra, Syaoran, Tomoyo y Sakura se dieron cuenta de que habían aparecido más personas en el escenario: la malvada madrastra y las dos terribles hermanastras, que resultaron también ser hombres, y empezaron a empujar a "Cenicienta", criticando su trabajo doméstico. Las quejas de las chicas entre el público no se hicieron esperar, y Syaoran seguía intentando aguantarse la risa.

-Esta noche iremos al baile real.

-Si, se trata de un gran baile –dijeron las dos hermanastras, mientras chillaban como adolescentes emocionadas por ir a un concierto de su artista favorito.

-¡Será en esa fiesta donde el príncipe escoja a su prometida! –siguió anunciando la madrastra.

-Y de entre todas esas doncellas, ¡el príncipe me escogerá a mí!

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Claro que no, me escogerá a mí! –y las dos hermanastras comenzaron a pelearse.

-Yo también quiero ir al baile –dijo Touya en su papel de Cenicienta, pero la madrastra lo regaño:

-Tú tienes que quedarte a hacer la cena. Al baile solo iremos tus hermanastras y yo –y tanto la madrastra como sus dos hijas, salieron del escenario, dejando a Cenicienta sola, quien se lamentaba por no poder ir al baile…

-Su manera de actuar indica que en realidad no quiere ir al baile… -dijo Sakura pensativamente, mientras Tomoyo miraba como Syaoran se escondía entre las patas de su silla, debido ahora a la vergüenza.

-¡Hola! –se escuchó una nueva voz en el escenario de la obra, y fueron esta vez los chicos de entre el público los que se pusieron a gritar y silbar, emocionados: Yukito acababa de entrar al escenario... Disfrazada de un hombre muy gordo, muy alto y con el cabello y la barba muy enmarañados. Apenas y se le podía distinguir porque sus ojos grisáceos eran inconfundibles. Syaoran se apresuró a sentarse para verla bien.

-Al parecer Yukito es muy popular, igual que tu hermano, Syaoran –dijo Tomoyo.

-Claro, Yukito es una persona encantadora –se dijo a sí mismo.

-Me parece que tienes problemas, ¿no es así, Cenicienta? –preguntó Yukito, sujetándose con una mano el cinturón que sujetaba sus pantalones, y con la otra mano le daba a "Cenicienta" una pequeña hoja de papel.

-Pero si es la invitación al baile de esta noche –dijo Touya-Cenicienta al tomarlo-. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

-Eres un mago, Harry.

-¿Harry? Yo me llamo Cenicienta.

-¡Ah, perdón! Es que Harry es mi cita de media noche. Le tengo que llevar su pastel de cumpleaños. Lo preparé yo mismo. Oh, sí. Y a media noche, tú debes regresar del baile...

La obra seguía su extraño curso, mientras que Sakura y Tomoyo miraban divertidos, y Syaoran la observaba avergonzado. Se encontraban tan atentos a lo que ocurría delante de sus ojos, que no se iban dando cuenta de cómo una extraña neblina iba cubriendo el gimnasio poco a poco. Se filtraba por donde encontrara espacio, así fuera por debajo de las puertas, o los pequeños espacios de las ventanas abiertas.

Ahora, el escenario se encontraba completamente oscuro, y se había encendido la luz de un solo reflector. Alumbraba simplemente al príncipe, quien se encontraba de pie mirando a toda la gente reunida en el baile. Pero el príncipe no se trataba de un chico: era una mujer de la misma clase de Touya y Yukito.

-Supongo que todos están enterados que al finalizar este baile, escogeré a mi prometida –dijo la chica, interpretando su papel-. Una de ustedes será la afortunada reina de… -en ese momento interrumpió sus palabras. Las luces se habían encendido completamente, y del otro lado del escenario, caminaba con paso algo torpe, a causa del molesto vestido y los incómodos zapatos de tacón, Touya, en su papel de Cenicienta, con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Y no era el único, Syaoran también estaba rojo como un tomate, pero debido a que tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para aguantarse el ataque de risa que le estaba dando en ese momento. Su hermano y el "príncipe" se encontraban ahora en medio del escenario, bailando una romántica pieza.

-¡Pero qué joven tan inocente y bella eres! –dijo el príncipe.

La obra había avanzado hasta una escena en un balcón. Se encontraban el príncipe y Cenicienta conversando, mientras la luz los alumbraba solo a ellos dos, y todo el lugar se mantenía en un silencio sepulcral.

-No puedes marcharte así nada mas-decía el príncipe.

-Pero Hagrid me ha dicho que lo puedo acompañar a festejar el cumpleaños de Harry –replicó Cenicienta.

-Por favor, conviértete en mi reina.

-Pero el guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts me dijo que regresara antes de las 12…

-Puedo sentir… -empezó Syaoran

-… una presencia extraña –terminó Sakura.

En ese momento, Syaoran y Sakura pudieron ver delante de ellos a la extraña neblina que había surgido por el suelo del escenario, y que empezó a trepar por los pilares donde se sujetaba en balcón de la escenografía. Apenas entraron en contacto con la neblina misteriosa, los pilares empezaron a deshacerse, como si la neblina fuera corrosiva.

El príncipe tenía a Cenicienta sujeta del rostro, y estaba por decir sus líneas, cuando los pilares del balcón se vencieron, y la estructura se vino abajo. Quedando sujeta apenas por unas vigas, Touya alcanzó a sujetarse con una mano de ellos, mientras que con la otra, sujetaba a la chica que hacía el papel del príncipe.

Los gritos de pánico de la gente del público y detrás del escenario se empezaron a escuchar, y Syaoran y Sakura se apresuraron a dejar sus lugares, con Tomoyo siguiéndolos rápidamente, mientras que la neblina seguía avanzando, y ahora, se comía el cable que detenía el telón del escenario, y este caía impidiendo que la gente del público mirara lo que pasaba ahí dentro.

-Se trata de una Carta Clow –dijo Sakura mientras ella, Syaoran y Tomoyo corrían a esconderse dentro de la cabina de audio, que se encontraba vacía, para buscar una solución al problema que tenían.

* * *

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! –se escuchó el grito de Kero desde el otro lado de la línea del teléfono. Syaoran le había llamado para explicarle la situación, y la ayuda de la pelusa amarilla no se hizo esperar-. Se trata de la Carta Niebla. Todo lo que toca se desmorona. No me cabe la menor duda. Debes darte prisa, o el escenario terminará de caerse en solo unos segundos. Una solución, podría ser que envolvieras la niebla.

-¿Envolverla? –preguntó Syaoran, pensativo-. Pero… ¿cómo conseguiré envolver la niebla? Espera un momento… ¡Lo tengo! –gritó de pronto.

Dándose prisa, el chico transformó su llave en el báculo mágico, sacó la Carta de la Sombra y activó su poder, con lo que la Carta se deslizó hasta el escenario, y formó una burbuja negra alrededor de toda la niebla.

-Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces, ¡Carta Clow! –dijo, y selló con el báculo a la neblina, devolviéndola a su forma de Carta, con lo que se deslizó hasta su mano extendida, cayendo en ella suavemente.

-¡Syaoran, cuidado! –exclamó Tomoyo, pero ella no fue la única que gritó en ese momento.

El gritó de la chica disfrazada de príncipe retumbó en sus oídos, y Syaoran volteó a mirar el escenario, en el mismo momento en que la estructura del balcón terminaba de caerse… y con ella, el príncipe y su hermano Touya.

-¡Dios del Viento, ven! –gritó Sakura, que había sacado ya su fina katana. En ese momento, una gran burbuja de aire se formó alrededor de Touya y la chica, depositándolos con delicadeza en el piso, salvándoles la vida.

-¡Touya! –se escuchó en ese momento el grito de Yukito, y le cayó en los brazos a su novio, quien la abrazó dulcemente.

-Así es como se salva el día, Card Captor –dijo Tomoyo alegremente, mientras Syaoran fruncia el seño y se cruzaba de brazos.

* * *

_Buen lunes tengan todos. Una sincera disculpa por hacer la up tan tarde, pero es que tuve un problema con mi gato, y lo tuve que llevar de emergencia con el veterinario u_u_

_Espero y les haya gustado el capi de hoy. Esta vez decidí no incluir un cosplay, para crear una especie de momento incómodo... No se si haya quedado del todo..._

_Les agradezco mucho sus reviews, y siento también haberme tardado en responderlos todos !_

_No se olviden de comentar si les gustó o no este capi. Como siempre, las críticas siempre son bien recibidas aquí. Tengan bonita tarde, y nos leemos el viernes. Sigan bellos!_


	15. Syaoran y Kero se pelean

**Capitulo 15**

**Syaoran y Kero se pelean**

* * *

La lluvia arreciaba a cada segundo. La enorme capa roja que formaba parte del cosplay de Syaoran, se agitaba ferozmente con el ritmo del viento, y debido a que no traía camisa alguna, el frío le calaba hasta los huesos. Además, la enorme espada que cargaba en la espalda, le impedía avanzar, y los mechones de cabello blanco de su peluca, que se pegaban a su rostro, le tapaban la vista. Un remolino de agua se había formado frente a él, con lo que el chico se defendía tapándose la cara con las manos, mientras Tomoyo sonreía como si se tratara de un día de campo, y se ponía a filmarlo felizmente.

-Es imposible, ¡maldición! –se quejaba con Kero, quien estaba sujeto al cuello de la camisa de Syaoran-. No puedo acercarme más –y mientras lo decía, trataba de dar pasos hacia adelante, pero la fuerza del viento y las gotas de lluvia que empañaban su visión, lo devolvían al mismo sitio, hasta que finalmente, el aire pudo más que él, y lo hizo volar unos cuantos metros, hasta que se pudo abrazar a un árbol.

Sakura, por su parte, dejaba que el agua le mojara toda la cara. Esta vez no estaba usando una peluca, por lo que no había problema en que su corto cabello se enredara, o le tapara la visión. estaba usando para su desgracia ya que el viento le alzaba la falda, un cosplay escolar que consistía en unas medias negras hasta arriba de la rodilla, una falda azul marino, una camisa blanca con un moñito negro en el cuello, y una chaqueta roja, con botones dorados. Se la niña concentraba en dar pasos lentos, pero seguros, y sujetaba su katana con fuerza, avanzando lentamente en dirección al remolino de agua.

Al ser una chica, pesaba menos que Syaoran, y el poder del viento fue más rudo con ella. No solo la elevó, sino que la hizo volar por el aire, con lo que pudo colocarse exactamente arriba del ojo del torbellino, y sujetando su katana, invocó al dios del trueno, arrojándolo exactamente al centro del tornado.

El torbellino fue reducido a un pequeño punto humeante, con lo que el viento y la lluvia pararon. Syaoran pudo al fin soltarse del árbol, mientras Kero lo reñía:

-¡Deberías de darte prisa, grandísimo animal! ¡Mira que dejar que una chica haga tu trabajo como Card Captor!

-¡Cállate pelusa de ropa! –gritó Syaoran de vuelta, y se acercó al punto humeante que quedaba ahora de lo que había sido el torbellino-. Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces, ¡Carta Clow! –apuntó al humo con el báculo mágico, y la sombra de la carta se dibujó en el aire, absorbiendo al humo y tomando la forma de la Carta Tormenta.

Al extender la mano para tomarla, la carta se le escabulló entre los dedos, y se dirigió hacia la mano de Sakura, quien la tomó suavemente.

-La Carta solo obedece a la persona que fue capaz de sellar sus poderes –le explicó Kero-. Es humillante dado que tu pudiste haber usado la carta Trueno, pero así son las cosas –terminó con un tono de rencor en la voz.

Sakura les sonrió amablemente, y se alejó sen silencio, internándose en la oscuridad, mientras Tomoyo se acercaba al donde Syaoran y Kero permanecían de pie.

-Parece ser que ha sido una mala idea cosplayarte de Dante de Devil May cry con este clima tan feo, aunque fue idea de Kero, ya que el gamer es él –suspiró mientras revisaba la pila de su cámara-. Y se nota que Li también tuvo problemas con su cosplay de Aisaka Taiga, de ToraDora. Has vuelto a ver un poco de pantaletas, eh, picarón... –y se sonrió a sí misma, mientras la cara de Syaoran se dividía entre no tener ni la menor idea de que Cosplay le estaba hablando, y un tono rojo que se extendía por todas su mejillas, al recordar las pantaletas rosas de Sakura.

* * *

Esa noche, mientras se secaba el empapado cabello con una toalla, Syaoran no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación, pensando en silencio. Le disgustaba que Sakura le hubiera ganado una Carta Clow, y se lamentaba profundamente el no haber pensado más rápido en una solución para capturar a la Carta Tormenta.

Se detuvo de golpe, y llamó a Kero, quien estaba sentado en la cama, pero la mota de pelo amarilla pareció no reaccionar. Syaoran se acercó un poco a él, y repitió su nombre, con el mismo resultado. Pego su cabeza a la de él, tomó una enorme bocanada de aire, y gritó:

-¡KERO!

La pelusa amarilla pegó un enorme brinco mientras él también gritaba por el susto.

-¡¿Quién rayos te crees para venir a gritarme así?! ¡¿Tienes algún problema o qué demonios te pasa mocoso impertinente?! –le gritó Kero cuando se recuperó del susto.

-¡Te estoy hablando y no me respondes, idiota! ¡¿Cómo quieres que no te grite si la puerta me hace más caso que tú?!

-¡Para tu información, estaba pensando en un método para evitar que esa niña nos vuelva a ganar en la captura de una Carta Clow! ¡Y por culpa de tus estúpidos gritos, ya no puedo recordar nada! ¡El idiota eres tú! –le terminó de gritar.

-¡Tu no sabes pensar, solo comer y jugar tus estúpidos videojuegos!

-¡No puedo vivir así! –agonizó Kero, mientras Syaoran apagaba la luz, y se acostaba en la cama, fingiendo dormir-. Definitivamente necesito un lugar más tranquilo para poder pensar sin ser interrumpido de manera tan grosera…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el sol brillaba dulcemente, como si la tormenta de la tarde anterior no hubiera ocurrido. Los pájaros cantaban apoyados en las ramas de los árboles, mientras que las mariposas revoloteaban entre las flores del jardín. Syaoran acababa de levantarse de la cama, y se acercó a la ventana para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-¿Kero, se puede saber dónde estás? –preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que el muñeco de felpa no se encontraba junto a su almohada, que era donde siempre dormía.

-Estoy aquí dentro –se escuchó su vocecilla. Uno de los cajones del escritorio de Syaoran se abrió repentinamente, y de ahí salió Kero.

-¡¿Se puede saber que rayos estás haciendo ahí!? –gritó el chico, visiblemente enojado.

Frente a él, tenía ahora lo que parecía ser una habitación en miniatura. Kero había sacado todas las cosas que el chico guardaba en ese cajón y las había amontonado bajo el escritorio. En cambio, ahora lo que se podía ver ahí dentro, era una pequeña cama hecha con envolturas de dulces, mucha comida amontonada en todos lados, y una pequeña serie de juguetes con los cuales la mota amarilla se divertía.

La sonrisa de Kero también desapareció súbitamente. Cayó al piso y rebotó por toda la habitación, ya que Syaoran había sacado el cajón, y lo había volteado y sacudido para sacar todo su contenido, el cual se esparció por todo el suelo.

-¡¿Se puede saber que rayos te pasa?! –le reclamo Kero al revolotear a su alrededor, y viendo como Syaoran volvía a meter sus cosas en el cajón.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a tocar lo que es mío!

-¡Eres una bestia salvaje al destruir mi habitación! ¡La habitación que tarde tanto en acomodar!

-¡No puede ser tuyo si está en mi cuarto, en mi escritorio! ¡Son mis cosas!

Ignorando los gritos de Kero, Syaoran terminó de colocar las cosas en el cajón, y después de dirigirle una mirada asesina a la mota amarilla, salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta.

* * *

En la escuela, Syaoran le platicó a Tomoyo de la discusión con Kero, obviamente, cuando se hubo calmado un poco y dejo de maldecir a cada persona que pasaba por su lado. Tomoyo no sabía de qué lado ponerse.

En cambio, en casa, Kero seguía molesto a más no poder. Se encontraba rayoneando los cuadernos de Syaoran, con la leyenda "bestia salvaje", y desacomodando todo lo que se pudiera, desde la ropa hasta los muñecos de colección. Bajó a la sala a buscar que más hacer, y se encontró con una caja de chocolate envinado, que devoró sin saber que era, y pronto terminó borracho.

-Entiendo que quiera un poco de espacio, a veces yo también necesito el mío –le decía Syaoran a Tomoyo –, pero no puedo tolerar que maltrate así lo que es mío. Parece ser que no sabe de modales, y mucho menos de respeto… -y Syaoran empezó a gruñir nuevamente.

* * *

Al llegar esa tarde a casa, lo primero que Syaoran encontró, fue la caja vacía y semi-destrozada de los chocolates de licor. Estaba por hacer un coraje de dimensiones gigantes, cuando se dio cuenta de que la ventana de la sala estaba abierta, y que había unas pequeñas huellas que llevaban desde la mesa, hasta ahí. Seguramente Kero se había fugado.

Sin preocuparse porque el guardián de las Cartas Clow se hubiera marchado, Syaoran se apuró a limpiar todo antes de que llegaran su papá y su hermano.

* * *

Perdido en las calles de Tomoeda, Kero se encontraba demasiado borracho como para poder volar sin estamparse en las paredes o el mismo suelo. Debio a eso, se encontraba en esos momentos hablándole a un cocodrilo de plástico, quejándose de la mala vida que le había tocado vivir.

-Tu eres el único que escucha mis problemas –le dijo soltando un gran bostezo-. Oye, ahora que estamos aquí entre amigos, ¿no sabes de un lugar donde pueda pasar la noche?

Sin esperarse a recibir una respuesta, que obviamente nunca iba a llegar, caminó hacia el otro lado de la calle, y se dejó caer en un cojín que habían tirado a la basura, y se quedó dormido al instante.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, una pequeña niña se dirigía hacia el cojín y el montón de desperdicios que lo rodeaban, dispuesta a tirar ahí sus bolsas de basura. Había terminado ya con su tarea y estaba por irse, cuando escuchó unos ronquidos. Se acercó a cojín, y como cualquier otro niño curioso hubiera hecho, tomó a Kero por la cola, el cual seguía profundamente dormido.

Cuando Kero abrió los ojos, el cojín de la noche pasada había desaparecido, y ahora se encontraba en una carriola a su medida, con unas suaves y cómodas sabanas rosas que lo cubrían del fresco de la mañana.

-¿Dónde estoy? –se preguntó a sí mismo cuando asomó la cabeza fuera de la carriola y miró la habitación en la que se encontraba, la cual no reconocía para nada. En ese momento la puerta de la recámara se abrió, y una pequeña niña entró llevando consigo un plato lleno de leche. Sonriendo alegremente se acercó al desconcertado de Kero, y le dijo:

-Que bueno que despertaste, te he traído tu desayuno –y colocó el plato de leche en una mesa frente a la carriola. Entonces se sentó frente al pequeño ser, ofreciéndole leche en una cuchara, pero Kero se quitó al instante-. ¿No te gusta la leche? ¿Pero si eres un gatito, no?

Kero sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, y dijo:

-No –pero al momento se dio cuenta de su error: no debía hablar frente a alguien que no fuera Syaoran, Tomoyo o Sakura, por lo que se tapó la boca con las patitas a toda prisa. La chica simplemente se rió.

-Que sonidos tan bonitos haces –le dijo mientras le aplaudía, y se volvió a inclinar para verlo de cerca -. Entonces me supongo que te llamas No, ¿verdad? –Kero desvió la mirada, y volvió a decir "No", con lo que la niña se volvió a alegrar-. Lo sabía, te llamas No.

* * *

Por su parte, Syaoran se encontraba mirando la gente que pasaba por delante de su calle, apoyado en la ventana.

-Dejé abierta la ventana, con lo que entró aire frío durante toda la noche, y ese idiota de Kero no fue bueno para aparecerse. Es un desgraciado. Ojalá y se lo haya comido un perro.

* * *

-Tengo que irme ya, Akane.

-Regresa pronto, mami –la puerta de la calle se escuchó abrirse y volver a cerrarse, y después de unos segundos, se abrió la puerta del cuarto, y la pequeña niña volvió a entrar-. Vaya, te has terminado la leche –le dijo a Kero, quien estaba delante del plato, ahora ya vacío-. Eres un buen niño. Mamá ha tenido que irse al trabajo, así que tú y yo nos quedaremos cuidando la casa.

A la vista de Kero, Akane era una niña demasiado pequeña como para quedarse sola en casa. No aparentaba tener más de 7 años.

-No, mírate –lo reprendió la niña, sacando a Kero de sus pensamientos-. Tienes la cara toda sucia. Será mejor que te de un baño –y se apresuró a tomarlo y llevárselo al baño, donde empezó a tallarlo en el lavabo-. Quédate quieto, No, estoy tratando de dejarte limpio.

Después de salir del baño, Akane usó la secadora de su mamá y un cepillo para secar al pobre escurrido de Kero, y dejarle el pelaje nuevamente suave y esponjoso. Finalmente, Akane le colocó un moño alrededor del cuello. Como al pobre muñeco de felpa no le quedaba de otra más que dejarse hacer por la niña, centró su vista en una fotografía en la que aparecía la pequeña Akane, abrazada por un señor.

-Ese es mi papá –le dijo Akane, quien ya había terminando de arreglar a Kero, y se había dado cuenta de que su nuevo amigo miraba la fotografía -. Mamá dice que está en el cielo. Ven, vamos a jugar un rato.

* * *

-¿Kero se escapó? –preguntó Tomoyo mientras ella y Syaoran caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela a la hora de la salida.

-Ya van varios días desde que nos peleamos y no ha regresado aún. No sé donde podrá estar, y me está preocupando un poco.

-Podría estar en cualquier sitio, y si alguien descubre lo que en realidad es, estaríamos todos en graves problemas. Creo que lo mejor será que tratemos de buscarlo, aunque ahora que lo pienso, la ciudad es muy grande…

* * *

Esa tarde, cuando Syaoran llegó a casa, todo se encontraba en total tranquilidad, ya que ni su hermano ni su padre habían llegado aún. Estaba quitándose los zapatos, cuando escuchó el timbre del teléfono, así que se apresuró a ir a contestar, y escuchó la voz de Tomoyo al otro lado de la línea.

-Kero me ha mandado un fax –fue lo primero que su amiga le dijo cuando Syaoran levantó el auricular-. "Tomoyo, estoy bien. Luego me comunico contigo" es todo lo que dice, y tiene grabada la huella de una de sus patas.

-¡¿Por qué ese desgraciado ha hablado contigo y no conmigo?! ¡Se supone que vive conmigo! –gritaba Syaoran mientras caminaba por la sala.

-Supongo que aún guarda algo de resentimiento por la discusión de hace varios días. Aún así, en el fax viene anotado el número desde donde fue enviado. En este momento estoy buscando una dirección aproximada del sitio donde fue enviado, para que podamos ir a buscar a Kero por esa zona.

* * *

En la cabeza de Kero, se llevaba a cabo un gran debate. Definitivamente no podía dejar sola a Akane, era una niña muy pequeña y demasiado vulnerable como para estar sola en los momentos en que su madre se iba al trabajo, pero por el otro lado, extrañaba la compañía de Syaoran y de Tomoyo, ya que estar con Akane significaba que no podía hablar para nada. Y de cierta forma, extrañaba un poco el pelearse con Syaoran…

Sin darse cuenta, había empezado a mover sus alas, y ahora, se encontraba flotando unos cuantos centímetros por arriba del suelo.

-¡También puedes volar! –gritó en ese momento Akane, quien lo había visto. Kero se dio cuenta enseguida de su error, y se apresuró a volver a bajar y sentarse en el piso-. Tienes que enseñarme como lo haces –continuó Akane-, así yo también podría volar y acompañar un rato a mi papá que está en el cielo.

Kero pensaba tristemente que aunque Akane pudiera volar, jamás podría ver a su padre, pero en ese momento, las cosas que había en la habitación, los cojines, los libros, la ropa y el control de la TV, empezaron a flotar por el aire.

Akane miraba maravillada como todo subía, hasta que ella también empezó a elevarse lentamente en el aire. Al principio, su mirada denotaba asombro, pero rápidamente se acostumbró, y empezó a reír al estar tan cerca del techo, que fácilmente podía tocarlo con las manos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –pensó Kero extrañado ante el fenómeno que sucedía delante de él. Pronto tuvo que volar hacia la ventana, ya que Akane había salido por ella, y se encontraba ahora "volando" sobre el jardín, a una distancia de 12 metros del suelo.

Y en ese momento, Kero se dio cuenta, Akane no estaba volando, se trataba de…

-¡Una Carta Clow!

-¡Ven a volar conmigo, No! –gritó Akane, pero en ese momento, una ráfaga de aire sopló demasiado fuerte, y la podre de Akane fue arrastrada por ella. Kero se apuró a ir en su auxilio, mientras la pobre chica se alejaba más y más de él y del suelo.

-¡Eres la Carta Flote! –gritó Kero mientras volaba a toda la velocidad que era capaz-. ¡Devuélveme a Akane!

Pero Akane se encontraba extremadamente lejos, y las fuerzas le fallaron a Kero, pues no había comido nada más que un poco de pan y leche, con lo que empezó a caer en picada, semiinconsciente.

-Eres un verdadero idiota –le dijo una voz. Kero alzó la vista, y vio a Syaoran, quien lo tenía sujeto de la cola, mientras montaba en el báculo mágico.

-¿Cómo rayos me encontraste? ¿Y qué es eso que estás usando?–le preguntó Kero de manera sorprendida que no se dio cuenta del insulto que Syaoran le acababa de decir.

Syaoran se encontraba usando lo que era una gran gabardina roja, una camisa blanca con un short largo rojo, traía abajo unas medias negras y zapatos negros, además de una peluca morada, que terminaba en una trenza que medía lo que Syaoran medía de alto.

-Tomoyo fue la que te buscó –le dijo omitiendo la parte del cosplay, e inmediatamente dirigió su vista a la niña que flotaba cada vez más lejos que ellos-. ¿Eso es una Carta?

-Se trata de la Carta Flote –respondió Kero rápidamente-. Es una Carta demasiado traviesa, y puede hacer flotar todo lo que se proponga. Si no la sellas ahora, lastimará a Akane.

-Está bien, ahí voy –dijo Syaoran, y salió volando hasta colocarse cerca de Akane y la Carta Clow.

-Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces –dijo mientras se bajaba del báculo y flotaba un rato en el aire-, ¡Carta Clow!

Flote fue absorbida por la sombra dibujada por el báculo mágico, y cayó ya en su forma de Carta sobre la mano de Syaoran, quien se apresuró a volver a usar la Carta del Vuelo para montar sobre el báculo, y atrapó a la pobre de Akane, quien bajaba en picada, ahora inconsciente pues se había desmayado del miedo.

* * *

Todas las cosas se encontraban acomodadas ya dentro del camión de mudanzas. Los señores que habían subido todo al camión se subieron a la cabina, y arrancaron dispuestos a partir y a dejar su carga en la nueva casa.

La mamá de Akane la esperaba pacientemente dentro del auto, mientras su hija se despedía de sus nuevos amigos.

-Tomoyo, ¿me prometes que cuidarás de No? –le dijo Akane mientras abrazaba ala pequeña mota amarilla.

Syaoran y Tomoyo se encontraban ahí para despedirse de Akane y su mamá. Akane le dio un último abrazo a Kero, y se lo puso a Tomoyo en las manos.

-Claro que lo cuidaré, no te preocupes –le dijo amablemente la chica.

-Es una lástima que en mi nueva casa no me dejen tener mascotas, No era un muy buen chico. Aunque a partir de ahora estaré al lado de mi mamá pase lo que pase, así que no estoy asustada y no estaré sola.

-Puedes estar segura de que lo cuidaré muy bien –le sonrió Tomoyo.

-Gracias. Es divertido que me hayas despedido con un disfraz, siendo que aún falta mucho para el día de brujas –dijo Akane, mientras Syaoran se sonrojaba, y la pequeña niña echó a correr para entrar al auto, y marcharse con su mamá.

-Al parecer la mamá de Akane consiguió un nuevo trabajo para estar más tiempo con ella –les dijo Kero, sentándose en el hombro de Syaoran, mientras veían el camión de mudanzas y el auto alejarse.

-Supongo que es hora de irnos, Chrono –dijo Tomoyo, mientras se apuraba por volver a enfocar su cámara en Syaoran.

-¿Chrono? –repitió su amigo.

-Claro, de la serie Chrno Crusade. Es muy tierna, y tiene un final que te hace llorar –dijo Tomoyo mientras soñaba despierta. Syaoran y Kero se miraron y no pudieron evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

* * *

-Supongo que no hay nada de malo en que te regale el cajón –dijo Syaoran mientras le mostraba en cajón vacío a Kero-. Lo he dejado así para que tú pongas en él lo que tú prefieras, ¿Qué te parece?

-Es perfecto –dijo imaginándose ya toda las cosas que iba aponer dentro-. Muchísimas gracias.

-No está mal que de vez en cuando te deje ganar…

Agregó Syaoran por lo bajo, para no volver a comenzar una riña.

* * *

_Hola a todos, nuevamente :3_

_Primero que nada, una disculpa por el comment que coloqué en el capi anterior, donde me despedía diciendo que nos veríamos el viernes. No se qué estaba pensando e_e Claro que iba a publicar hoy n.n_

_Espero y les hayan gustado los cosplays de hoy. Dos de ellos son recomendaciones (Dante, del videojuego Devil May cry, propuesto por ; y Aisaka Taiga, del anime Toradora, propuesto por nadeshikolee), y el tercero es un anime que vi hace varios años (Chrono, del anime Chrono Crusade)._

_Espero y les haya gustado el capi de hoy, no hubo mucha interacción entre Sakura y Syaoran, puesto que ella no se entera de que la Carta Flote está suelta, pero tuvimos una discusión algo grande entre Syaoran y Kero. Es cierto que se están peleando todo el tiempo, pero en este capi sí que se pasaron =P No se preocupen, se seguirán peleando como siempre X)_

_Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, por sus buenos deseos hacia mi gatito (que lamentablemente tiene la colita fracturada y se la van a tener que cortar u_u), y por el apoyo hacia esta historia. Como siempre, espero sus quejas, sugerencias hacia la historia, y los cosplays, y todo lo que quieran escribirme en sus reviews. Y ahora sí, nos vemos el viernes!_


	16. La prueba de valentía de Syaoran

**Capítulo 16**

**La prueba de valentía de Syaoran**

* * *

El sol brillaba fuertemente, abrasando un poco con su calor, pero para los alumnos de 4to grado de la primaria Tomoeda, no había problema alguno, ya que se habían puesto bloqueador solar, y ahora todos disfrutaban de una linda tarde en la playa. Chicos y chicas se divertían jugando voleibol playero, mientras que otros más, jugaban un rato en el mar.

Syaoran nadaba un poco apartado de Tomoyo y sus amigas, que se divertían lanzándose agua a la cara las unas a las otras. No tenía ganas de tener agua salada en los ojos, y prefería nadar pacíficamente, practicar un poco, para mejorar su resistencia. De repente, algo lo hizo alzar la vista, y pudo ver a Sakura, de pie frente a una cueva cercana al lugar, arriba de un saliente rocoso que se conectaba con la playa. Perola chica, también sintiendo que alguien la miraba, y dándose cuenta de que se trataba de Syaoran, le sonrió alegremente, se apuró a quitarse de ahí, y fingió que solo había acudido al saliente para aventarse un clavado dentro del agua, y de este modo, nadar un poco. Mientras Syaoran miraba como la cabeza de la chica rompía la superficie del agua, no pudo evitar recordar como el traje de baño la hacía ver muy linda, y gracias a que Sakura le aventó un poco de agua a la cara, logró el no ponerse colorado.

-Ven a jugar, Syaoran -le dijo Tomoyo, quien se acercó en ese momento, del mismo modo que Sakura se alejaba, para ir a mojarse con las demás niñas.

-Es extraño, ¿no lo crees? -soltó Syaoran de la nada. Su amiga lo miró confundido-. Es decir, Li no está utilizando cosplay esta vez. El uniforme escolar es el mismo que el tuyo o el mío.

-Ah, eso fue porque el profesor Terada le dijo que si no conseguía el traje de baño del uniforme, no la dejaría venir a la excursión con nosotros. Ven, vamos a jugar -repitió ella, jalándolo del brazo.

* * *

El día pasaba en completa tranquilidad. Los chicos y chicas seguían jugando, y cuando la tarde avanzó un poco más, entre todos pescaron muchos peces, que cocinaron y comieron gustosamente.

Ya en la noche, habían divido a chicos y chicas para que durmieran en las cabañas que habían reservado para el grupo. A Tomoyo y sus amigas les había tocado una cabaña en el lado norte, mientras que Syaoran estaba en una cabaña junto con Yamasaki y otros chicos, en el lado sur.

Yamasaki no había perdido nada de tiempo, y había empezado a contar mentiras sobre el lugar, contando historias de fantasmas y muertes que habían ocurrido ya fuera en el bosque o en el mar. Personas desaparecidas, y hasta contactos con alienígenas. Fue por esto por lo que Syaoran decidió que era mejor salir a dar una vuelta, diciendo que tenía que ir al baño. No le apetecían las historias de Yamasaki, puesto que sabía que al final todos terminarían asustados y si él entraba en ese momento a la cabaña, los aterraría. Sería por fin algo divertido que hacer en esa noche aburrida.

Era por esto, que para hacer un poco de tiempo, en lo que los chicos se asustaban, que ahora caminaba silenciosamente con dirección a la playa, cuando vio sentada a Sakura, en las escaleras que llevaban a las cabañas de los profesores.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí, Li? –le preguntó Syaoran a Sakura, pero la niña brincó del susto, hasta que lentamente se dio la media vuelta, para ver quien le hablaba.

-Ah, eres tú, Kinomoto...

-¿A quién esperabas? -le preguntó Syaoran, algo confundido. Pudo darse cuenta de que la chica aún se veía nerviosa y temerosa.

-Las chicas empezaron a contar historias de miedo, y no podía dormir, así que decidí mejor salir un rato –respondió Sakura, con lo que Syaoran finalmente entendió porqué estaba asustada.

-Parece ser que tienes miedo a las historias de fantasmas, ¿no es así? -Sakura asintió levemente con la cabeza, mientras inconcientemente entrelazaba sus manos-. Ven, será mejor que caminemos un poco.

Sakura se sorprendió por la invitación, aunque Syaoran del mismo modo se había sorprendido por lo que había dicho. Sin embago, ninguno de los dos mencionó nada, y empezaron a bajar las escaleras de piedra que restaban, para ir a las cabañas de los profesores. En vez de dirigirse a ellas, Syaoran, seguido por Sakura, enfiló hacia la playa, donde ambos chicos se sentaron en la arena, mirando el agua y lo oscura que se veía, apenas alumbrada por la luna.

-Entonces, dime -empezó Syaoran-. Tienes miedo a los fantasmas, pero estás intentando hacerte con las Cartas Clow.

-Son cosas totalmente diferentes -respondió ella rápidamente-. Las Cartas Clow son fuerzas que podemos atrapar, controlar y usar a nuestro favor. Un fantasma solo hace lo que el quiere y necesita. No escucha, no ayuda...

-Pero... Ambos siguen siendo solo fuerzas...

-Lo sé, y no es culpa mía. Tengo cuatro hermanas mayores, ¿sabes? Ellas también poseen poderes mágicos, no muy desarrollados, pero... En fin, desde pequeña me molestaban contándome sobre fantasmas que venían a perseguir, asustar, incluso matar... Crecí con pánico ante esos seres. Aunque fue gracias a mi madre que aprendí a diferenciar de las presencias fantasmales, las presencias de las Cartas Clow. Debido a que puedo sentir mejor que mis hermanas estas presencias, mi madre me mandó a Japón, para recuperar las Cartas Clow. Ni ella ni mis hermanas vinieron conmigo...

-¿Viniste sola?

-Oh, no. Para nada. Wein vino conmigo. Es uno de los mayordomos de mi familia, pero para mí es un amigo. Me ha cuidado prácticamente desde que nací. Mi madre dijo que si Wein venía conmigo, todo estaría bien.

-Ya veo... –susurró Syaoran, confundido por que de la nada, la chica le estuviera contando tantas cosas de su vida personal. Estaba por preguntarle de su padre, ya que no lo había mencionado, cuando miró la cueva que tenían delante de ellos, y decidió cambiar un poco el rumbo de la conversación-. A medio día estabas ahí de pie…

-Es que sentí una presencia algo extraña. Provenía de ahí dentro, pero no estoy segura de si es una Carta Clow o un…

-Fantasma…

-¡Waa! ¡No lo digas! ¡No lo digas!

-Si se supone que tu madre te ayudó a diferenciar las presencias, ¿como es que no sabes de qué se trata?

-¡Me estabas mirando! -se quejó ella, y con esto Syaoran se sonrojó un poco-. Sentí tu mirada y ya no pude concentrarme en lo que sentía dentro de la cueva. Fue por eso que decidí mejor marcharme.

-De acuerdo, perdón -se quejó él, intentando que el tono rojo no se borrara de su rostro, intentando pensar en otras cosas. Fue en ese momento, en que Sakura dio un largo suspiro, y lentamente se puso en pie.

-Ha sido una conversación muy amena -dijo ella, mientras se estiraba-. Gracias por acompañarme, Kinomoto. Regresaré a la cabaña de las chicas, con suerte Naoko habrá terminado de contar sus historias ya.

se despidió con un movimiento de la mano, y emprendió el camino de vuelta a las escaleras que la llevarían hasta su cabaña. Syaoran se quedó de este modo, solo en la playa, mirando la cueva. Se sentía intrigado por la extraña presencia que Sakura había sentido en aquella cueva, pero se sentía aún más confundido de que la chica se hubiera puesto a contarle tantas cosas de su vida. Y sin poder evitarlo, sonrió un poco, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban otro tanto.

* * *

-Li me dijo ayer que sintió una presencia algo extraña, que provenía de la cueva que está frente al mar –le explicaba Syaoran a Tomoyo, mientras tomaban un descanso debajo de la sombra de un árbol-. Dice que no está segura de si es una Carta Clow, u otra cosa, pero creo que lo menos que podemos hacer, es ir a investigar.

-En todo caso, será buena idea que lo hagamos mientras se lleva a cabo la prueba de valentía -el respondió su amiga.

-¿Prueba de valentía?

* * *

-Dentro de esta cueva, hay un pequeño lago, con un puente para cruzarlo. Del otro lado, se puede ver una pequeña capilla. La prueba consiste en cruzar ese lago, y dejar la vela que llevan ahí. Formen equipos de dos personas, por favor. La buena noticia que les puedo dar, es que dentro de la cueva solo hay un camino, por lo que entrarán y saldrán por el mismo lugar, así que no hay peligro de que se pierdan. Cuando su vela esté ya en la capilla, regresen inmediatamente.

Cuando la profesora terminó de dar las indicaciones, y después de que Tomoyo se hubo abrazado del brazo de Syaoran, los equipos empezaron a avanzar. Las amigas de Tomoyo fueron de las primeras en entrar, mientras que Syaoran y Tomoyo estaban un poco más atrás.

Poco a poco la fila de compañeros que tenían delante de ellos empezó a avanzar, entrando a la cueva, hasta que les tocó el turno a Syaoran y a Tomoyo. Ahora que se encontraban dentro de la cueva, caminaban sin ninguna interrupción, mientras la luz de su vela, los alumbraba débilmente, dándoles un aire misterioso.

-Aquí ocurre algo raro… -le dijo Syaoran a Tomoyo, cuando hubieron llegado a la orilla del lago-. La profesora dijo que solo había un camino, por lo que ya deberíamos de habernos topado a los equipos que entraron antes que nosotros… ¿No es así, Tomoyo…? ¿Tomoyo? –la luz de la vela había caído, y rebotado sin apagarse en el suelo de piedra.

Syaoran se apuró a tomarla, y alumbrar alrededor suyo, pero Tomoyo, ya no estaba. De repente, se escuchó un grito, proveniente del otro lado del puente, y el chico, algo confundido con lo que estaba pasando, corrió para llegar al lugar de donde provenía aquel grito agudo.

Ahí se encontraba una de las amigas de Tomoyo, Rika, quien le explicó a Syaoran que la chica que la acompañaba, Chiharu, de repente había desaparecido. Syaoran se apuró a alumbrar nuevamente alrededor de ellos, buscando a Chiharu, que posiblemente se hubiera escondido para asustar a Rika, pero cuando volvió a enfocar la luz de la vela sobre la chica, esta ya no estaba, y ahora era Syaoran el único que se encontraba ahí.

-¿Qué demonios…? –de repente, Syaoran sintió como algo golpeaba su espalda, y un grito agudo que provenía detrás de él. Se dio prisa en voltear, y pudo ver a Sakura, que había golpeado con su espalda, por venir corriendo con los ojos cerrados, y que había caído gritando de miedo -¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunto mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, y ella trataba de respirar, un poco más calmada al ver que había chocado contra alguien conocido.

-Yamazaki venía conmigo. De repente desapareció y la luz de la vela se apagó –le explicó Sakura-. Tenía mucho miedo, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue alejarme de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-El que estuvieras tan alterada hizo que perdieras el control de la situación –le dijo Syaoran tranquilamente, y también, un poco molesto-. ¿Puedes sentirlo? Es la presencia de una Carta Clow.

Sakura lo miró, sorprendida. Cuando se hubo calmado un poco más, pudo comprobar que ella también sentía la presencia de la Carta, con lo que se apuró a sacar su tablero, e invocar la misma fuerza que usó cuando acusó a Syaoran de capturar las Cartas Clow. Ahora, el rayo de luz que salía del tablero, apuntaba la capilla que tenían frente a ellos, donde debía estar la Carta cuya presencia sentían cada vez con mayor intensidad.

-Como no sabemos de qué Carta se trata –decía Sakura mientras guardaba su tablero-, lo primero será descubrir su verdadera figura… ¿Qué… qué me pasa?

Syaoran se volteó para mirar a Sakura, quien de repente, empezó a difuminarse, como si ella también estuviera desapareciendo.

-Debes darte prisa–le dijo la chica asustada.

-Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Syaoran, quien aceptó la misión contigo, ¡libérate! –la llave creció y se convirtió en el báculo mágico, y Syaoran se apuró a abrir la capilla, de donde salió una especie de humo muy denso, que prontamente empezó a tomar forma.

-Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces, ¡Carta Clow! –el báculo mágico dibujó la forma de la carta, y el humo fue absorbido por él, terminando de formarse la Carta Clow, que mostraba la figura de una dama, con gorro de arlequín, y un manto delante de ella.

-La carta desaparición, eso fue lo que les pasó a todos –dijo Sakura, que ahora que había recuperado su materialidad de siempre, se había acercado a Syaoran para ver la Carta recién capturada. Pues, felicidades -agregó algo nerviosa. Syaoran se sonrojó un poco.

* * *

Al día siguiente, tanto chicas como chicos estaban reunidos platicando lo que había pasado la noche anterior, de la cual extrañamente nadie podía recordar nada, por lo que muchas historias se estaban empezando a contar. Un poco apartados del resto, se encontraban Syaoran y Sakura, platicando también.

-¿Se puede saber porque nadie recuerda nada? –preguntó el chico, confundido.

-Sus recuerdos se borraron en el momento en que sellaste la Carta –le explicó ella tranquilamente, mientras enterraba sus pies en la arena fresca.

El resto de sus compañeros ya se habían puesto de pie, y los llamaban para que jugaran con ellos al voleibol playero.

-Vamos a jugar un rato –le dijo Sakura a Syaoran, y se adelantó un poco.

-¡Pero qué te pasa, si ellos no son tus amigos, son los míos!

Sakura no hizo más que sonreír, y arrojarle el balón.

* * *

_Bonito viernes hace hoy, no? Aquí llovió anoche y la mañana esta fresca y aún nublada, perfecta para tener una ventana grande, una cobija calientita, un chocolate caliente y un buen libro. Desgraciadamente, tengo tarea para dar y regalar, así que les hago esta up, un poco a las carreras, porque a pesar de que no tengo clases los viernes, debo ir a la escuela, a adelantar a mi proyecto escolar u_u_

_Me disculpo por no haber hecho que los chicos utilizaran un cosplay. En el caso de Sakura, ya vieron que Tomoyo está siempre enterada de todo, y a la castaña le llegó otro regaño de parte del profesor Terada X) En el caso de Syaoran, pues como ven, ninguno de ellos esperaba encontrarse con una Carta Clow en ese lugar, y Tomoyo no pudo preparar a su amigo para hacer su actuación X'D!_

_Dentro de poco, es la llegada de Meilin a escena, y sinceramente, me gustaría someter a una especie de "votación" este asunto. ¿Les gustaría que Meiling fuera una chica o un chico? ¿Les gustaría que fuera prima de Sakura o de Syaoran? La verdad, a mi no me importaría crear alguno de estos escenarios, así que les dejo la descición a ustedes, para que se vuelvan creativos, o yo que sé :D!_

_Si mal no recuerdo, la primera aparición de Meiling es en 2 capis... Por lo que para darles tiempo de hacer una votación justa, la próxima semana cambiaré las fechas de las ups (SOLO durante la próxima semana). De este modo, el capi 17 se sube el **MARTES**, y el 18 el **VIERNES**. De este modo, tendrán hasta el jueves para indicarme qué es lo que les gustaría que pasara con respecto a ella n.n Así que, si nunca han dejado un review, esta sería la oportunidad perfecta, para votar sobre qué es lo que quieren que ocurra con el personaje de Meiling. Pueden votar solo una vez por capítulo, así que pueden votar en éste, y en el capi 16. Sólo 2 votos, ok? n.n_

_Finalmente, espero y el capítulo les haya gustado. Sobre todo la conversación entre Syaoran y Sakura. Supongo que esta era una oportunidad perfecta para que Syaoran platicara con Sakura y se fuera enamorando un poco más de ella... En fin, gracias por leerme, por los reviews, las sugerencias, el apoyo, y todo lo demás. Si les gustó, tanto como sino, este capi, no olviden dejar review, y más que nada, seguir leyendo! n.n Después de todo, esta historia es para ustedes. Tengan bonito viernes, bonito fin de semana, y nos vemos el martes :D!_


	17. Un festival de verano con Yukito

**Capítulo 17**

**Syaoran pasa un festival de verano con Yukito**

* * *

La pequeña esfera de luz flotaba sobre el lago oscuro. La luna brillaba dulcemente, y la pequeña motita se acercaba y alejaba de la brillante superficie del lago, como si tuviera miedo de entrar al agua. De repente, como si el viento la hubiera empujado, la pequeña esfera se elevó en el aire, y se acercó a lo que parecía ser un chico en una vestimenta que parecía antigua.

Syaoran se encontraba mirando ahora, a todas las esferas que brillaban en torno a él. Lo intrigaban tanto que había acercado la mano para intentar tocar una, con lo que la motita brilló intensamente, y todo el lugar se iluminó, dejando a Syaoran sin la posibilidad de ver nada.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos lentamente en la mañana, el grito de Syaoran hizo que Kero brincara hacia atrás del susto.

-¡¿Qué rayos se supone que haces con tu cara a 5 centímetros de la mía?!

-¡Estabas hablando en sueños, así que decidí acercarme a escuchar! –le gritó Kero desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Eso es personal! ¡Además, me has pegado tal susto que ya no puedo recordar nada! –y Syaoran se levantó de la cama.

-Eres un mocoso idiota –le dijo Kero mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama-. Como posees poderes mágicos, tus sueños pueden llegar a ser predicciones, por lo que es una tontería olvidar lo que sueñas…

Pero Syaoran lo había empujado con el pie, para bajar de la cama, estirarse, y abrir la ventana.

-Esta noche me toca hacer la cena –le dijo a Kero, quien aún estaba de cabeza, en el suelo-, así que lo mejor será que me apresure a traer lo que necesito.

Syaoran se acercó al armario, y empezó a sacar ropa para cambiarse el pijama, dejando que todo cayera sobre Kero.

* * *

Iba ahora a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad, con la bolsa de ingredientes para preparar la cena sujeta en una mano, y subiendo y bajando de las baquetas con la patineta. En ese momento, una pequeña piedra se le atravesó, por lo que para evitar caer de boca al piso, se sostuvo de la pared que tenía frente a él. Cuando hubo recuperado el equilibrio, alzó la vista al frente, y pudo ver una pizarra de anuncios, con un cartel que llamó especialmente su atención.

-¿Un festival? -se dijo mientras leía-. Al parecer hoy es el último día…

-Suena divertido, ¿no crees? –dijo una dulce voz a sus espaldas. Syaoran dio un pequeño brinco del susto, y miró atrás de él, a la persona que le había hablado.

Se trataba de Yukito, quien venía con una bolsa que parecía ser de una boutique.

-Yukito… -la saludó Syaoran tímidamente-. Buenos días. ¿Te ha llamado la atención el letrero?

-A decir verdad, estaba planeando invitar a Touya a ir un rato. Es por eso que he comprado esta linda yukata–dijo apuntando la bolsa que llevaba en la mano con una sonrisa.

-En ese caso -añadió otra voz-, para poder verte, será mejor que nos apuremos a ir.

Touya se había aparecido ahora detrás de ellos dos. Yukito se apuró a abrazarlo y darle un beso, mientras que Syaoran buscaba la oportunidad de golpear a su hermano con la bolsa de compras.

-Y supongo que como yo estaré muy ocupado con Yukito –le dijo Touya con una sonrisa malvada-, lo mejor será que lleves un amigo… Esa chica, Tomoyo, que te acompaña a todos lados, sería bueno que la invitaras.

* * *

Después de hablar por teléfono con Tomoyo, quien le había dicho que sí podía ir al festival, y que se encontraría en su casa, en unos minutos, Syaoran se encontraba en su habitación, buscando algo en su armaro para ponerse esa noche, pero sin mucho resultado. Touya y Yukito se encontraban abajo en la cocina, preparando la cena.

-¿De casualidad sabes donde será el festival? –preguntó Touya mientras cortaba la lechuga.

-Tengo entendido que será en el Templo Tsukimine…

Se escuchó un golpe sordo, con lo que Yukito respingó. El cuchillo, que hacía apenas 2 segundos estaba en la mano de Touya, misteriosamente se había encajado en la tabla de picar.

-Lo siento –dijo mientras el muchacho lo volvía a tomar-, se me resbaló.

-Touya … -pero en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta, por lo que Yukito se apuró a ver quién era. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se limpió las manos en un pequeño trapo, y acudió a la puerta, donde abrió la puerta, alegremente.

-Buenas noches –saludó Tomoyo desde el otro lado de la puerta. Yukito le devolvió el saludo y la invitó a pasar. Tomoyo se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ver a Syaoran, y subió corriendo a toda velocidad a la habitación de su amigo.

* * *

-¡Me tienes que traer algo! –le gritaba Kero a la cara de Syaoran.

-Tan animados como siempre –dijo Tomoyo al abrir la puerta. El chico se apuró a taparse jalando la cobija de la cama, pues su amiga lo había visto sin camisa.

-Ni que tuvieras un cuerpo escultural –le dijo Tomoyo soltando un bufido, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí-, solamente he venido a traerte algo para esta noche tan especial –y de la cesta que había traído, sacaba lo que parecía ser…

-Cosplay…

-Sí.

-Otro cosplay…

-Así es.

-¿De qué…? Ah, rayos, como si me importara.

El traje se dividía en dos piezas. La camisa era blanca y un poco amplia, pero a comparación del pantalón rojo, le quedaba algo pegada, ya que éste era excesivamente grande. Llevaba además sandalias de madera, con calcetas negras.

-Se llama Rurouni Kenshin, de la serie de Samurai X –explicó Tomoyo mientras se apuraba a filmar a su amigo, quien suspiraba, resignado-. Pensé que como íbamos a un templo, lo mejor sería usar algo que se viera tradicional, y este fue el mejor que encontré. No quise terminar de ponerte la peluca y el maquillaje, porque tu hermano y Yukito lo verían un poco sospechoso. Anda –le insistió animadamente-, posa para la cámara.

* * *

Se encontraban ahora el Templo Tsukimine. El lugar se encontraba lleno de puestos, y de familias que paseaban felizmente. Muchos de ellos traían ropas tradicionales, como Syaoran, Yukito y Tomoyo, por lo que el chico no se sentía tan extraño de estar usando aquellas ropas. Mientras caminaban por el lugar, observándolo todo, Syaoran y Tomoyo seguían discutiendo sobre el cosplay.

-¿Por qué no trajiste la katana? –suspiraba Tomoyo tristemente.

-Po última vez, hubiera llamado demasiado la atención.

-Miren, les he conseguido globos de agua –en ese momento Yukito se acercó a ellos, y les ofreció un globo a cada uno.

Estaban por tomarlos, cuando un sonido, parecido a un disparo, captó su atención: en un puesto cercano, que consistía en derribar figuritas de metal con un rifle de juguete, se encontraba Sakura, concentrada en disparar hacia su próximo blanco. La chica vestía un kimono blanco con flores de cerezo, que hacían juego con sus prendedores de cabello.

-Eso fue perfecto –dijo Tomoyo aplaudiéndole-, de verdad que tienes muy buena puntería.

Sakura miró detrás de ella. Tomoyo lo miraba sonrientemente, mientras que Syaoran mantenía un poco apartadas las distancias. El chico tenía un tono algo rosado en sus mejillas, pues era la primera vez que veía a su compañera de clase utilizar un kimono, y sinceramente, le quedaba muy bien. Sakura les sonrió de la misma manera en que Tomoyo lo hacía (haciendo que Syaoran se sonrojara un poco más y por ello tuviera que desviar la mirada), y tomó el premio que acababa de ganar, de manos del dueño del puesto.

-¿No me irás a decir que ganaste esto tu sola? –preguntó Tomoyo, observando la enorme pila de juguetes que tenía Sakura a un lado de ella.

-Así es –respondió ella, poniéndose un poco roja, y sonriendo alegremente.

-Es increíble –se escuchó la voz de Yukito, quien se acercaba en ese momento, jalando la mano de Touya, para que se acercara él también.

Sakura se apuró a revolver entre los juguetes, sacó de la pila una caja de palitos de pan con chocolate, una caja de galletas de fresa, una barra de chocolate y gomitas con forma de panda, y corrió a darselos a Yukito.

-¿Para mí? –Sakura asintió mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas-. Muchas gracias –sonrió Yukito, tomando los paquetes.

-No, gracias a usted por aceptarlos, hermosa princesa del bosque –sonrió Sakura dulcemente.

-¡Mira, Touya! –dijo Yukito en ese momento-. ¿Ya viste ese peluche en forma de conejito? ¡Son mis animales favoritos!

En ese momento, Sakura salió corriendo hacia el puesto del tiro con aros que tenía el conejo en exhibición, con Touya pisándole los talones. Pagaron al tendero, y empezaron a pelear, sin lograr atinar ni una sola vez.

-Supongo que esto tomará algo de tiempo… -dijo Syaoran, avergonzado por el comportamiento de su hermano y su compañera de clase.

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos a caminar un poco –les dijo Yukito a Syaoran y a Tomoyo-. Ya nos alcanzarán después.

-Adelántense ustedes –sonrió Tomoyo-. Creo que me dan muchas ganas de filmar esto con mi cámara –y le dijo a Syaoran en el oído-. Tú puedes, tigre.

-Vayamos juntos –dijo entonces Yukito, tomando a Syaoran de la mano, con lo que la cara del chico adpotó un tono rojo demasiado marcado. Syaoran simplemente la siguió en silencio, demasiado nervioso para poder decir nada, pero realmente feliz por la oportunidad que había conseguido.

Habían llegado al final de la línea de puestos del festival. Se encontraban ahora en una zona muy poco iluminada, frente a lo que parecía ser un pequeño bosque.

-¿Ya viste eso? –preguntó Yukito, apuntando a unas luces que flotaban misteriosamente-. ¿Serán luciérnagas? Acerquémonos a ver –mientras se adelantaba, Syaoran iba atrás de ella.

-Parece nieve –dijo el chico, y en ese momento recordó "Esto es igual al sueño que tuve esta mañana", dijo en su mente.

-¡Lo tengo! –se escuchó el grito doble proveniente de unos arbustos.

Sakura y Touya habían llegado corriendo, y cada uno de ellos sostenía el mismo conejo negro en sus manos.

-Ninguno logró atinarle al blanco –dijo Tomoyo, quien llegaba detrás de Touya y Sakura, con un paso bastante calmado-. Al final el tendero dijo que habían hecho un esfuerzo muy grande, y decidió regalarle uno a cada uno.

Sakura se apresuró, y le dio el conejo de peluche a Yukito, quién lo tomó algo sorprendida.

-Esto es para usted, hermosa princesa del bosque.

-Gra… Gracias –dijo Yukito, mientras Touya empujaba a Sakura a un lado y se detenía frente a su novia.

-Esto también es para ti –le dijo poniendo su peluche sobre el otro.

-Muchísimas gracias, Touya –le sonrió Yukito a su novio, y tomando el peluche que Sakura le había dado, se lo puso a Syaoran en las manos-. No creo que necesite tener dos iguales –le dijo alegremente.

-Gracias… Yukito –dijo Syaoran en un susurro, algo apenado.

-En el camino, pude ver un puesto donde venden raspados –dijo de repente Tomoyo-. ¿No les gustaría ir a probar uno? –y se acercó a Syaoran, quién tenía la mirada algo perdida.

-¿Vendrán con nosotros? –les preguntó Yukito, ya que Syaoran y Tomoyo no se habían movido para nada, y los demás estaban ya casi de regreso en el festival.

-Adelántense un poco, ya los alcanzamos –dijo Tomoyo, y miró a Syaoran -. ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó cuando se hubieron quedado solos.

De repente, el árbol que tenían delante de ellos empezó a brillar intensamente. De él, empezaron a salir numerosas motitas de luz, como las que Syaoran había visto con Yukito.

-Esto es, igual que en mi sueño –dijo Syaoran.

Tomoyo lo miró algo confundida, pero asombrada por el espectáculo de luces que se estaba llevando a cabo delante de sus ojos. Y Syaoran, sin decir nada más, tomó su llave del cuello, y la transformó en el báculo mágico.

-Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces, ¡Carta Clow! – la punta del báculo empezó a brillar, y todas las motitas de luz se reunieron alrededor de él.

Después de unos segundos en que todas fueron absorbidas, la Carta Clow terminó de formarse, y cayó en la mano de Syaoran, quien pudo leer su nombre "Las Luces".

-Kero tenía razón, el soñar con esas luces, fue una predicción. Seguramente quería decir que me encontraría con esta Carta.

-Supongo que puedo cortar la toma aquí –dijo Tomoyo, mientras miraba su cámara de manera embelesada.

-¡¿Qué demo…?! –pero se quedó callado a media frase. Sacudió la cabeza como si espantara moscas, y miró a Tomoyo de reojo-. No tienes remedio -susurró.

-Al parecer, Sakura tampoco se dio cuenta de la presencia de la Carta –le dijo su amiga.

Syaoran se guardó la Carta Clow en uno de los bolsillos, y suspirando para sí, jaló a Tomoyo de la manga de su kimono, para que regresaran con los demás a probar los raspados.

* * *

_Bonito martes tengan hoy n.n! Como les fue en este fin de semana? Espero y de maravilla n.n_

_Ojalá y el capi de hoy haya sido de su agrado, es algo corto, pero es que no muchas cosas ocurrieron aquí u.u Syaoran ha usado un cosplay, gracias a que Tomoyo siempre está en corto :D Me pregunto desde cuando lo tenía ya listo... X3! Sakurita también aparece en este capi, y aunque no lo escribí allá arriba, me gusta pensar que ella también trae un kimono de algún anime. Digo, no es como si no aparecieran kimonos en los animes y mangas e_e_

_La serie del cosplay de Syaoran es "Samurai X"(y para ser honestos, nunca la he visto u_u), y como se trata de un traje bastante tradicional, pues decidí usarlo para este capi :3_

_Muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews, y sus opiniones/votos, respecto al asunto de Meiling n.n! Al parecer va ganando el hecho de que sea primo de Sakura, y sea un muchacho :D! Así que, si quieren cambiar esto, o darle más peso a su votación, pues tienen hasta el jueves n.n*!_

_Dejo este comment aquí, no sin antes agradecerles, nuevamente, por el apoyo hacia esta historia, y por la paciencia de leerme, y las ganas de ayudarme a mejorar con sus reviews n.n En serio, es más de lo que puedo pedir :') Nos vemos el viernes, y sigan bellos! n.n_


	18. La tarea de verano de Syaoran

**Capítulo 18**

**La tarea de verano de Syaoran**

* * *

La ventana se encontraba abierta para dejar entrar la poca brisa fresca que soplaba. Era una tarde de verano muy aburrida para Syaoran, ya que se encontraba sentado al escritorio, haciendo las tareas que le habían dejado en la escuela, para esas vacaciones. Mientras Kero leía de cabeza lo que Syaoran escribía, el chico soltó el lápiz, y se estiró.

-He terminado con esto… -dijo mientras se ponía de pie, y tomaba su mochila, para sacar su lista.

-Eso quiere decir con "esto" pero no con "todo" –le dijo Kero algo burlón, mientras el también miraba la lista de tareas pendientes.

-Es problema mío –respondió Syaoran, mientras comprobaba el siguiente punto de su lista-. Debo hacer los trabajos manuales…

* * *

Ahora Syaoran se encontraba en el patio, mientras Touya no dejaba de criticar la casita de madera que estaba haciendo, la cual extrañamente no tenía entrada.

-Si tan bien sabes hacerlo, ¿por qué no lo haces tú?

-Porque si entregas un trabajo hecho por mí, el profesor te pondría cero, pues inmediatamente sabría que esa perfección fue hecha por mí, y no por un mocoso tonto como tú.

Los dos se miraron con odio durante un par de segundos, hasta que Touya se dio la media vuelta y volvió a entrar a la casa. Syaoran le sacó la lengua y se puso a seguir trabajando, para hacerle la entrada a su casita de madera. Acababa de terminar el trabajo manual, cuando su celular sonó y al verlo, pudo comprobar que tenía un mensaje, de Tomoyo.

-Quería ver si tendrías la tarde libre –decía el mensaje de su amiga-. Aún no he terminando mis problemas de matemáticas, ¿qué te parece si nos reunimos a hacerlos?

-Perfecto, así podrás ayudarme -respondió el chico, tecleando rápidamente las letras-, y de paso, terminaré la tarea de lectura y comprensión.

-Nos veremos entonces en el puente del parque pingüino –la respuesta de Tomoyo había sido rápida y concisa.

* * *

Fue por eso, que tan solo media hora después, Syaoran y Kero habían llegado al parque, donde ya Tomoyo se encontraba esperándolos, y se encaminaron a la biblioteca pública de la ciudad de Tomoeda.

El lugar estaba lleno de chicos y chicas que se encontraban terminando sus deberes de verano, igual que ellos. Caminaban por los pasillos, buscando un cubículo de estudios vacío, pero al parecer, todos estaban llenos.

-Aquí hay uno, dijo Tomoyo. Pero al mismo momento que Syaoran y Kero entraban en el, Sakura hacía lo mismo. La chica china vestía lo que parecía ser otro cosplay. Quizá se trataba del de una colegiala, pero la gabardina negra con puños blancos que llevaba no lo convencían demasiado. Sakura usaba una camisa blanca, con un sweter amarillo sin mangas, además de una falda tableada color vino. Su cabello lo había sujetado en dos pequeñas coletas, y usaba unos zapatos negros con varias cintas plateadas.

Se miraron un instante, sin parpadear. Después de unos segundos, Sakura dio un paso atrás, acarició la cabeza de Kero, y se retiró.

-Es el único vació que queda, Maka –le dijo Tomoyo.

-Gracias por saber de qué es mi cosplay –sonrió Sakura.

-Es imposible no reconocer los diseños de Soul Eater. Deberías de trabajar con nosotros. Es el último cubículo libre. Además, así podré filmarte.

-Hoy no es un día favorable. El horóscopo me dijo que tuviera cuidado con los chicos…-miró a Syaoran de reojo, quien la miraba con la boca abierta pero se apuró a mirar a otro lado, y Sakura siguió su camino.

* * *

-He terminado con mis problemas de matemáticas –dijo Tomoyo.

-Parece ser que yo también –respondió Syaoran, mientras daba un último vistazo a sus respuestas, y cerraba el cuaderno.

-¿Solo te falta el libro para lectura y comprensión, no es así? –preguntó Tomoyo, mientras se ponían de pie, y salían del cubículo para buscar el libro.

-Si tuviera un poco más de tiempo, leería un libro un poco más grueso, pero por el momento, supongo que el libro del cerdito no estará mal –le explicaba su amiga, mientras iban por el libro.

Llegaron al estante, pero el lugar que debía de ocupar el libro del cerdito, estaba vacío. Entonces decidieron ir a preguntar a las encargadas de la biblioteca.

-Tenemos 4 libros prestados –les explicaba una de las secretarias -, y no los regresarán hasta la próxima semana. Pero, hay uno aún dentro de la biblioteca. Quizá alguien lo está leyendo, o fue colocado en el lugar equivocado, es por eso que no lo encontraron en su estante.

-Lo único que podemos hacer, es buscarlo –dijo Tomoyo, y después de darle las gracias a la secretaria, y que ella y Syaoran se hubieran retirado.

* * *

En otra parte de la biblioteca, Sakura sostenía en sus manos el libro del cerdito, mientras que con la otra, daba vueltas a las páginas de un diccionario, para encontrar el significado de una palabra que en su país natal era usada de manera diferente.

Cuando encontró la palabra que buscaba, dejó a un lado el libro del cerdito, y se acercó el diccionario, para leer detenidamente. Una vez que hubo entendido el significado, volvió a colocar el diccionario en la mesa, pero… extrañamente, el libro del cerdito ya no se encontraba ahí.

* * *

-Syaoran, mira. Lo he encontrado –dijo Tomoyo, apuntando a lo alto de un estante, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para que ella o su amigo lo pudieran alcanzar.

-Traeré una escalera –se apuró a decir Syaoran, pero cuando volvió con ella, un par de segundos después, el libro ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

Sakura, por su parte, seguía buscando el libro que misteriosamente se le había perdido. Lo vio en el pequeño apartado para niños de preescolar, y entró corriendo a revisar. En ese momento, Syaoran y Tomoyo pasaban por ahí. El castillito de libros que los niños pequeños habían hecho, se había caído por accidente, y el libro del cerdito había quedado hasta arriba, pero en ese momento…

Syaoran, Sakura y Kero (que se encontraba medio escondido en el bolso de Tomoyo), pudieron verlo perfectamente. Repentinamente, al libro del cerdito le habían salido unas traslucidas alas rosas, había flotado un par de segundos, y después, se había desvanecido en el aire.

-Se trata de una Carta Clow –dijo Kero-, y parece ser que sigue cerca de aquí.

-Mira, ahí está –le dijo Tomoyo. El libro del cerdito se encontraba ahora en un escaparate cerrado con candado, pero apenas los otros dos lo vieron, se volvió a desvanecer.

Lo mismo ocurrió con un carrito lleno de libros que habían de acomodarse, detrás de un estante en un espacio muy estrecho, arriba de un librero muy alto, y en el alfeizar de una ventana algo difícil de acceder. Los chicos se acercaron a la ventana, para verlo desaparecer y volver a aparecer en la canastilla de una bicicleta, fuera de la biblioteca.

* * *

Syaoran, Tomoyo y Sakura se habían cansado ya de correr. Segundos después llegó Kero volando. Se encontraban en la entrada de la biblioteca, intentando ver hacia donde había huído la Carta Clow.

-Parece ser que se trata de la Carta del Movimiento –les dijo la motita amarilla, mientras se dejaba caer en las manos de Tomoyo, muerto de cansancio-. Es una Carta que no sirve para nada. Solo puede mover cosas pequeñas. No se incluyen objetos gigantes ni seres vivos.

-Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad -dijo Syaoran, sacando su llave-, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Syaoran, quien aceptó la misión contigo, ¡Libérate!

La llave creció hasta convertirse en el báculo mágico, y Syaoran lo sujetó con fuerza.

-Al parecer, esto se ha convertido en una cacería digna del Card Captor, Syaoran –dijo Tomoyo radiante de felicidad. Sacó su teléfono celular, hizo una llamada a la que denominó "muy importante" y 10 minutos después, bajando del lujoso auto negro, sus guardaespaldas llegaron al lugar, con un cosplay para Syaoran. Se marcharon rápidamente después de hacerle una reverencia a Tomoyo, mientras Syaoran no sabía donde ocultar su vergüenza.

-¿Qué se supone que estás planeando? –le dijo a su amiga, pero Tomoyo lo empujó devuelta a la biblioteca, y dentro de los baños, y le paso el cosplay.

-Póntelo. No hagas esperar a la audiencia…

-¡Esto es tan idiota! –se quejó el niño.

* * *

Un par de minutos después, Syaoran salió de los baños, demasiado apenado para mirar al frente. Mientras observaba el piso, Tomoyo no dejaba de filmarlo, mientras Kero se tapaba la boca con las patitas para ahogar la risa, y Sakura aplaudia alegremente.

Usaba lo que era una chaqueta negra con las mangas y los bordes en amarillo, además de que tenía en la espalda un círculoc on un pequeño pico en su parte superior, también amarillo, y que se repetía en su pecho, del lado ziquierdo. Sus pantalones eran color vino, y combinaban con la falda de Sakura. Tomoy le había dado también a usar una peluca gris, con una bandita color crema poco arriba de la frente. sus zapatos seguían el mismo diseño de la chaqueta,pues también eran negros con amarillo. Y finalmente, Tomoyo le había colocado, nuevamente a la fuerza, unos pupilentes color rojo oscuro.

-Eres el Soul Eater mas lindo que he visto en mi vida -dijo Tomoyo mientras enfocaba la cámara.

-Soul Eater no sería nada sin ti, chico gruñón –añadió Sakura, mientras ella y Tomoyo se reían, tapándose la boca con una mano.

Estaban por seguir entreteniéndose en eso, cuando Kero miró de repente a un lado, y dijo:

-¡Ahí esta la Carta del Movimiento!

De inmediato, Syaoran y Sakura salieron corriendo a atrapar el libro, el cual se encontraba esperándolos, colocado debajo de un árbol cercano. Sakura Syaoran se apuraron a llegar hacia él, pero el libro se desvaneció antes de que hubieran llegado, y volvió a reaparecer un poco más adelante, con lo que los niños tuvieron que salir corriendo por él, nuevamente. Tomoyo y Kero los seguían un poco más atrás.

Siguiendo al libro, habían llegado al parque pingüino, donde éste se había aparecido sobre la barda baja que impedía que la gente cayera al lago que se encontraba junto al parque. Segundos antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera tomarlo, el libro se desvaneció, y apareció, unos metros más atrás, en una banca junto al camino. Los chicos no tardaron en seguirlo, y el libro en volver a desaparecer. El libro volvió a colocarse en el borde del lago, en una rama de un árbol cercano, en una roca plana junto al camino, y a la mitad del puente.

-Estás haciendo las cosas mal, mocoso tonto –le dijo Kero a Syaoran, fastidiado-. No debes de seguir la Carta con los ojos. Lo que debes de hacer, es sentir su presencia. Debes de tratar de leer cual será el siguiente lugar al que se moverá la Carta. Ya eres capaz de sentir la presencia de las Cartas, así que solo necesitarás concentrarte.

Syaoran se quedó de pie, sin moverse. Cerró los ojos, y se dispuso a concentrarse. Podía escuchar todo con perfecta claridad. El zumbido de los insectos, el caer de las hojas en los árboles, el agitar del agua en el lago, el susurro del viento, y…

-¡Ahí esta!

La Carta había pasado zumbado por su oído derecho. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dio un par de pasos al frente, y alzó su báculo mágico en el aire.

-Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces, ¡Carta Clow!

El libro se había detenido a medio vuelo. El báculo hizo contacto con él, y se formó el contorno de la Carta Clow. Las alas rosas empezaron a ser absorbidas por el poder del báculo, y finalmente, dejaron al libro en paz.

Syaoran tomó la carta y el libro con una mano, mientras que en la otra aún sostenía el báculo mágico.

-¡Perfecto! –dijo alegremente-, al fin podré terminar mi tarea.

-¡Kinomoto! -Syaoran no se había dado cuenta de dónde se había parado a capturar la Carta Clow, pero la chica china sí. El muchacho se encontraba a escasos centímetros del borde del lago… y se estaba resbalando. Sakura se apuró a jalarlo del brazo, pero el suelo estaba tan resbaloso que ella también empezó a caer, sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Tomoyo! –gritó Syaoran mientras aventaba el libro. Tomoyo lo tomó en pleno vuelo, mientras los chicos terminaban de caer al lago, y se formaba un gran "splash" a su alrededor.

-Me imagino que esta era la desgracia a la que se refería mi horóscopo -susurró Sakura, cuando finalmente pudo sacar la cabeza del agua, y comprobaba, a su pesar, que su cosplay estaba arruinado.

* * *

No supo cómo, pero extrañamente él, Kero y Tomoyo habían terminado en casa de Sakura, que era en realidad un piso en un edifico de departamentos. Syaoran se había cambiado el cosplay que Tomoyo le había dado, que estaba secándose ahora en la terraza, por la ropa que llevaba puesta antes.

Mientras Sakura trabajaba en su habitación, terminando de hacer la tarea, Syaoran, Tomoyo y Kero esperaban sentados a la sala, observando el departamento. El señor Wein, el mayordomo de la familia Li, les había servido un poco de té y galletas, y mientras Kero fingía que era solo un muñeco de felpa, Tomoyo se puso a platicar con él.

-Es un té muy delicioso.

-Muchas gracias por su gentileza, hermosa damisela.

-¿Ha hecho las galletas usted mismo? Son una delicia.

-Así es, señorita. Son receta de la familia.

-Tengo entendido que Sakura vive aquí sola con usted, ¿no es así? –dijo Syaoran confundido que una chica de 10 años pudiera viajar desde China con solo su mayordomo, y más con el permiso de su madre. Dio otro sorbo al té, en la taza blanca con una paloma color perla que el mayordomo le había ofrecido.

-Esta usted en lo correcto, jovencito. La señora Li me pidió de favor que cuidara de la señorita Sakura durante su estancia en Japón. Su padre murió muy joven, y todos sus familiares viven en Hong Kong.

Syaoran estaba por decir algo más, cuando la puerta de la habitación de Sakura se abrió, y la chica entró a la sala, con el libro del cerdito en mano.

-He terminado –le dijo mientras se lo daba.

-Supongo que, gracias –respondió él, colocando su taza en la mesa, y apurándose a guardar el libro en la mochila.

* * *

En ese momento, un taxi se detuvo frente al edificio de departamentos donde Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Kero y el señor Wein se encontraban. La puerta posterior se abrió, y de ahí, bajo un muchacho con una gran maleta. Cerró la puerta de golpe, y pagó al conductor el transporte. Ahora que el taxi se había partido, suspiró lentamente. Se estiró, pues el vuelo le había dejado el cuerpo un poco entumido, y golpeó el suelo con la punta del pie. Tomó su maleta, y con paso decidido, se apresuró a caminar en dirección al edificio, y entrar en él. A cada paso que daba, su negro cabello, revuelto en todas direcciones, se alborotaba un poco más a causa del viento.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del departamento 12-C, y no se molestó en tocar. Entró como si se tratase de su propia casa, mientras Sakura pensaba que se trataba de su imaginación, pues le parecía haber escuchado algo en la puerta de la entrada. En ese momento, la puerta de la sala es abrió.

-¡Hola a todos! –saludó alegremente aquel chico, con una voz cargada de energía-. ¡Sakurita! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe, pero no te preocupes más, ya estoy aquí!

Y mientras Wein, Syaoran, Tomoyo, y un inmóvil Kero ponían cara de sorpresa, Sakura deseaba que se la tragara la tierra, pues el muchacho había ido corriendo a abrazarla, y ahora la sujetaba de manera que la pobre chica no podía tocar el suelo, ni con la punta de sus pies. Y para colmo, el muchacho le había dado un beso en la frente.

-Jin-Lin, espera un momento –dijo Sakura mientras luchaba por no morir asfixiada, pues aquel extraño chico la abrazaba ahora, y aún no podía tocar el suelo-. ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?

El chico llamado Jin-Lin se apresuró a bajar a Sakura y dejar que volviera a tocar el piso. En ese momento, se percató de la presencia de Syaoran y de Tomoyo. Ignorando la pregunta de Sakura, exclamó:

-¿Visitas? –Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de la taza en la que aquel chico con cabello castaño estaba tomando té, y un coraje inexplicable se apoderó de él.

-¿Jin-Lin? –preguntó Sakura, algo preocupada de su repentino cambio de expresión, pues ahora se veía muy molesto.

-¿Quién, es él? –dijo apuntando a Syaoran-. Y sobre todo, ¿por qué está usando la taza que te regalé el día blanco?

-¿Día blanco? –Syaoran se apuró a levantar la taza blanca y mirarla detenidamente.

-¡¿Puedes explicarme qué demonios significa esto?! –gritó echando chispas-. ¡¿Quién es él y porqué está usando la taza que te regalé con tanto amor?!

Sakura no podía hacer más que caminar de espaldas, arrinconándose a sí misma contra la pared…

* * *

_¡Bonito viernes tengan todos :3! Aquí está el capi en que porfin aparece Meiling! Leí sus comentarios, y sus votos, (¡Muchísimas gracias por participar!) y como ven, la votación terminó con Meiling siendo primo de Sakura. Es por ello que le he cambiado un poco el nombre, y ahora es Jin-Lin. Espero poder conservar la actitud alegre de Meiling, pero al mismo tiempo, quiero darle un poco más de energía típica de los chicos... Sobre todo porque creo que se comportaría mucho como Syaoran, y esto ocasionaría interesantes peleas x3!_

_En esta ocasión, los chicos han usado un cosplay para capturar la Carta, yey! :D! Como estan de vacaciones, pues aún no hay regaño para Sakura x3! El cosplay de ella (como ya dice arriba), proviene de la serie Soul Eater, y sí, es de la misma serie que proviene el de Syaoran. Como "chiste" interno, les puedo decir que estos cosplays (en su respectiva serie) son pareja... de trabajo x3! Pero sé que se aman y eso me basta para hacer que Sakura y Syaoran los reflejen aquí *3*! Inconcientemente deberíamos de agradecer a Tomoyo, pues ella fue la que hizo que Syaoran usara un cosplay de acuerdo a Sakura =P_

_Gracias por los reviews, comentarios, quejas y sugerencias. Espero y este capi haya sido de su agrado. Y nos vemos el lunes :D! Tengan bonito fin de semana n.n_


	19. Syaoran pelea con el nuevo alumno

**Capítulo 19**

**Syaoran pelea con el nuevo alumno**

* * *

-¡Vaya, que milagro! –se escuchaban los gritos de Kero por toda la habitación-. Despertaste temprano para ir a la escuela.

-¡Eso no tiene porque importarte! –le gritó Syaoran, mientras lo empujaba con un manotazo hasta el otro lado del cuarto-.

-Yo nada más decía… -dijo la motita amarilla apenas y pudo sostenerse en pie, con los ojos algo mareados-. Pensé que tenías fiebre por la caída en el estanque…

-Yo me encuentro perfectamente bien… Aunque no se si Li pueda decir lo mismo… Ese chico era algo extraño. Quien pensaría que terminaría echándonos del lugar con un patada bien puesta… Bueno, tengo que irme si quiero alcanzar a Yukito. Esta vez mi hermano no viene con nosotros…-y con esto, Syaoran se apuró a tomar su mochila, sus proyectos de verano, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

Durante todo el camino, Syaoran iba sonriendo a causa de la presencia de Yukito, quien iba en su bicicleta, junto a él. El chico intentaba seguirle el paso, tratando de no tropezarse con ninguna piedra, cuando la chica le preguntó:

-¿Syaoran, viste las noticias de anoche?

-No –respondió él algo apenado, y la miró de reojo-. ¿Ocurrió algo importante?

-Dicen que un experto en Karate iba caminando muy tarde hacia su casa, y le dieron una paliza. En las noticias dijeron que se había tratado de una niña pequeña.

-¿Le dio una paliza a un experto?

-Lo se –y Yukito se detuvo frente a la escuela de Syaoran. El chico hizo lo mismo-, es muy extraño. Bueno, nos vemos después –se despidió la adolescente, y siguió su camino rumbo a la preparatoria.

* * *

-Buenos días –dijo una sonriente Tomoyo.

-Buenos días –respondió Syaoran automáticamente, mientras colocaba todas sus cosas en su escritorio.

-Al parecer no pescaste un resfriado, ¿no es así?

-Soy mucho más duro de roer de lo que crees –respondió el con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Y que habrá pasado con Sakura? –preguntó Tomoyo mientras veía la silla de la chica, vacía-. ¿Se habrá enfermado ella? ¿Crees que haya sobrevivido a la llegada de aquel chico? Y sobre todo, ¿Quién sería?

En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió, y tanto Syaoran como Tomoyo, voltearon a ver a la recién llegada… Sakura caminaba con una cara de cansancio, y sus pasos se arrastraban lentamente por el piso, como si pudiera morir en cualquier momento. Se arrastro hasta su banca, y se sentó haciendo un ruido sordo. Syaoran, que se sentaba delante de ella, se volteó para verla mejor.

-Tienes un aura negra… -le dijo en son de burla, mientras pasaba sus manos por delante de su cara. Pero Sakura no reaccionó, así que Syaoran mejor lo dejo por la paz, algo incómodo por no haber logrado el molestarla.

-Muy buenos días a todos –se escucho la voz del profesor, quien acaba de llegar. Con esto, Syaoran se apresuró a enderezarse en su asiento, para prestar atención. Tomoyo hizo lo mismo-. Hoy comenzamos el 2do semestre –continuo el profesor, cuando todos se hubieron callado-, y espero que hayan hecho la tarea durante las vacaciones. Li, ya te había advertido en el bloque pasado que no podías traer uniformes de otras escuelas, tendrás que acompañarme durante el descanso, para poder hacer un reporte que deberás llevar a casa –Syaoran se rio por lo bajo, mientras Tomoyo veía a la chica china, de reojo-. Y si mañana no traes el uniforme correcto, tendré que regresarte a tu casa. Bueno, ya que iniciamos un nuevo curso, también les presentaré a un nuevo compañero.

En ese momento la cara de Sakura pasó de pálida a roja, regreso a un tono tipo arenoso como la avena que había desayunado esa mañana, y por poco se pone morado, mientras no dejaba de temblar. Y cuando la puerta del salón se abrió, se puso tiesa como roca.

-Pasa por favor –le dijo el profesor al chico de cabello negro… Que era el que había estado en casa de Sakura la tarde pasada-. Te presentaré ante la clase.

-Quería que viniéramos juntos a la escuela –dijo aquel chico sin prestar atención a lo que el profesor le decía, y mirando a Sakura, sentada al fondo de la clase, con una mirada de reproche-. Eres una niña mala, muy mala.

-El es un alumno de traslado, viene de Hong Kong. Su nombre es Li Jin-Lin. Y de acuerdo a la documentación… Es primo de Li Sakura.

-Así que aquel chico extraño es tu primo… -Syaoran se había volteado en su banca para decírselo de cara a Sakura, y burlarse un poco de ella, pero…

En ese momento, Jin-Lin cruzó todo el salón en menos de medio segundo, y ya se encontraba nariz con nariz, enfrente de Syaoran, impidiéndole que viera a Sakura.

-Sakura es mi prometida, ¡Así que no quiero que te metas con ella o pagarás las consecuencias! –gritó a todo pulmón.

-Espera, no es lo que…

Pero el grito de sorpresa de todos los chicos del salón, ahogó sus palabras.

* * *

Era la hora del receso. Syaoran se encontraba huyendo de Tomoyo, quien quería que se sentara con ella y sus amigas a comer su almuerzo. Yamazaki se encontraba con él, ya que tenía antojo de comer algo de la cafetería. Pero a pesar de ello, Sakura era la que se encontraba más en problemas. Su primo-prometido la tenía sujeta firmemente, y no la deja escapar. Sentados los dos en una pequeña banca en los jardínes de la escuela, Jin-Lin obligaba a Sakura a que comiera el almuerzo que él había hecho "especialmente para ella".

-¿Me vas a escuchar ahora sí? –preguntó la chica cuando Jin-Lin se distrajo para beber algo de zumo-. Necesito que me digas que estás haciendo aquí en Japón.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo –el muchacho bajó la pequeña taza, y suspiró tristemente-. Mucho tiempo y tu no regresas a mi lado… -dijo fingiendo ponerse sentimental.

-Sabes que regresaré hasta que termine de reunir todas las Cartas Clow.

-Pero ya hay alguien que se encargue de ello.

-Por eso mismo me tomará un poco más de tiempo. Así que te lo pido, Jin-Lin…

-Entendido –dijo el poniéndose en pie de repente y adoptando una pose heróica-. Yo mismo te ayudaré a capturar las Cartas Clow. Por nada del mundo me dejare ganar por un mocoso impertinente como ese. Bastó con que lo viera una vez para saber que no tiene nada de talento. Es bajito, demasiado flaco, el color de su cabello es un asco. Eso sin contar que tiene un pésimo gusto en la forma de forrar sus cuadernos, y estoy más que seguro de que camina patizambo, y sobre todo…

-Estoy detrás de ti –dijo una voz. Jin-Lin pego un brinco al escuchar la voz fastidiada de Syaoran, y pegó otro al descubrirlo a centímetros de su cara, mirándolo con odio.

-Ah, que cosas, yo debía ir a la sala de maestros para hablar con el Profesor Terada… -y Sakura salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Ninguno de los dos chicos se dio cuenta del momento en que la niña se fue, puesto que estaban demasiado ocupados mirándonse con odio.

* * *

El receso se había terminado, y los alumnos del salón 2 del 4to grado se encontraban en clase de educación física. El profesor los había reunido a todos, acomodados en una fila de chicos y otra de chicas, ya que empezarían a practicar ejercicios gimnásticos, haciendo volteretas en los colchones.

Jin-Lin fue de los primeros en pasar, y ejecutó sus tres vueltas de carro a la perfección. La clase entera se asombró al ver sus giros, y le aplaudieron alegremente. Cuando terminó su actuación, Jin-Lin pasó junto a Syaoran, y le dedico una sonrisa de satisfacción y presunción extrema. A Syaoran no le pasó por alto el hecho de que Jin-Lin se revolvía el cabello, para aparentar estar despeinado, cosa que al parecer las demás chicas encontraban demasiado atrayente, pues se desvivían en suspiros cuando el nuevo alumno pasaba por delante de ellas. En ese momento, el profesor llamó a Syaoran al frente, con lo que el chico regresó sus pensamientos a la clase de gimnasia y a las vueltas que tendría que realizar frente a la clase.

Syaoran se acomodó en el borde de la colchoneta, y tomó impulso para girar. Realizó una serie de 3 vueltas de carro, y después dio unas cuantas vueltas hacia atrás, para volver a dar unas cuantas hacia adelante, y terminar en el borde de la colchoneta. Al instante, se escucharon los gritos de admiración y asombro, y la lluvia de aplausos no se hizo esperar. Las chicas lo vitoreaban y los chicos lo alaban. Hasta el profesor le dijo que tendría la nota máxima, y que era el mejor de la clase. Syaoran se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, y del mismo modo, caminó delante de Jin-Lin, con una expresión de suficiencia. Le sacó la lengua, y para hacerlo enfadar aún más, el también se revolvió el cabello.

* * *

La cena estaba servida, y el aroma de la carne se extendía por toda la casa. Kero se encontraba en la habitación de Syaoran, impaciente por probar bocado, mientras que el chico Card Captor, se encontraba en el comedor, cenando junto con su padre, su hermano, y la hermosa compañía de Yukito.

-¿Es esa la noticia de la cual me hablaste en la mañana? –preguntó Syaoran mientras leía el periódico que Yukito sujetaba por delante de ella.

-No, dicen que volvió a ocurrir –respondió su hermano, sirviéndose más arroz.

-Aquí dice que esta vez fue un luchador de judo –aclaró Yukito, quien había terminado de leer el periódico-. Al parecer fue cerca del parque pingüino. Y la culpable, es de nuevo esa niña. Solo ataca a personas que practican deportes de defensa personal. Las victimas dicen que esa niña los desafía a un combate. Al parecer solo quiere demostrar sus habilidades. Las declaraciones dicen que la niña usa ropa algo extraña...

En ese momento, el pensamiento de Syaoran divagó hasta Sakura, y reprimió una risita, ya que la chica era muy buena en artes marciales, y su ropa definitivamente se encontraba fuera de lo común.

* * *

-Supuse que pasaría algo como esto...

Syaoran se encontraba sentado en un rincón algo apartado, sentado en el piso, haciendo círculos con el dedo, en el suelo.

-No seas una nenita llorona, que me vas a ensuciar las ropas –se quejaba Tomoyo, mientras no dejaba de filmarlo.

-No creo que esta vez sea tan importante, a fin de cuentas solo es un traje –se defendió Syaoran poniéndose de pie, y jalando la parte delantera del saco.

-No solo es un traje. Eres Kuran Kaname, un vampiro de sangre real, y no puedes darte el lujo de estar llorando en los rincones –le dijo su amiga mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

La ropa de Syaoran se trataba efectivamente de un traje blanco, pero tenía muchos detalles de líneas negras por todo el saco y a los lados del pantalón. Llevaba además debajo de eso un chaleco blanco con los mismos detalles, y una camisa negra. En la bolsa del saco llevaba una fina cadena de plata que se unía al cuello del saco, y una corbata roja con un prendedor igualmente plateado, en forma de rosa. Del borde del cuello del saco prendían algo que parecían ser pasadores para el cabello, con detalles de flores.

-Esto me suena... –susurró Syaoran.

-Pues claro, son los prendedores que estaba buscando cuando acompañamos a Rika a comprar un prendedor, y salió la Carta de la Espada. Llevo muchísimo tiempo planeando esto, así que no se te ocurra decir que es solo un traje –le susurró malignamente, mientras le ponía a la fuerza unos pupilentes rojos.

-Siento la presencia de una Carta Clow –dijo Kero, y ahora que Syaoran lagrimeaba, debido a la brusquedad de Tomoyo, la motita amarilla se sentó en su hombro.

-Yo también puedo sentirlo –respondió el chico, mientras se concentraba en ello.

-Eso quiere decir que la identidad de esa niña con ropas tan extrañas es…

-Se trata de una Carta Clow –una voz interrumpió a Tomoyo, y tanto Syaoran como Kero se giraron para ver la cara de un presumido Jin-Lin-. Más vale que no intentes nada –dijo el chico chino mientras se acercaba a ellos, pavoneándose-. Yo atraparé esa Carta Clow y se la llevaré a Sakurita, y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para evitarlo.

-¡Estás en un error si crees que el mocoso tonto de Syaoran te dejará ganar! –intervino Kero.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso? –preguntó Jin-Lin, señalando a Kero, el cual no tardó en morderle un dedo. Jin-Lin gritó de dolor y dio un salto hacia atrás, poniéndose en guardia.

-El es Kerberus, el guardián de las Cartas Clow –le dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Esta esponja de baño es el guardián?

-¡Vuelve a decir eso y te usaré como esponja! –Kero se había acercado volando hacia el chico, preparado para morderlo de nueva cuenta.

-Sea como sea –y Jin-Lin le dio un manotazo a la bola de pelos, para quitarlo de en medio-, el guardián podrá estar de tu lado, pero mientras yo me mantenga con Sakurita, seremos invencibles y…

En ese momento el ruido de pasos acercándose interrumpió las palabras del chico chino. De un lado de la calle se escuchaba como alguien se iba acercando al parque pingüino. De repente los pasos se detuvieron, y la figura de una pequeña niña apareció debajo de uno de los postes de luz.

-¿Es ella la niña de la que hablan en las noticias? –preguntó Syaoran al ver sus ropas color azul cielo.

-A mi no me parece un atuendo tan estrafalario –opinó Tomoyo. Syaoran volteó los ojos, y se tragó los comentarios que surgían en su mente.

La Carta Clow era una chica que usaba lo que eran unas largas botas azules con rombos en la punta del pie, que se abrían de manera bombacha en la parte superior, a la altura de las rodillas. Sus largos guantes, con la misma forma, color y detalle, terminaban arriba del codo, y su camisa parecía terminar en una especie de cola de frac. Su cabello estaba sujeto en dos grandes coletas, en la parte superior.

La extraña niña se inclinó como si estuviera saludando cortésmente, y sin previo aviso, empezó a correr a toda velocidad contra Syaoran, quien se quitó justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe que dio la chica con uno de sus puños, y que dejó un cráter en el suelo.

-¡Esa es la Carta de la Pelea! –gritó Kero-. Su especialidad son las peleas, por lo que siempre está buscando oponentes que sean lo suficientemente fuertes como para poder hacerle frente a un desafío.

En ese momento, la Carta miraba fijamente a los ojos de Syaoran, pero un par de segundos después, giró para ponerse de frente a Jin-Lin, y se puso en su posición de pelea.

El chico sonrió de manera presuntuosa, e igual que la Carta Clow, lo saludó cortésmente, y emprendió la pelea. Moviéndose rápidamente, con una combinación de tan solo tres golpes, Jin-Lin mandó a la Carta a estamparse el suelo. La chica se levantó inmediatamente y la pelea comenzó de nuevo. Esta vez la Carta Clow llevaba la ventaja. Por más que Jin-Lin atacaba, la Carta siempre esquivaba o bloqueaba sus golpes. El chico, molesto porque sus ataques no funcionaban, se decidió a aventar una patada, y la Carta lo sujetó con sus manos. Arrojó a Jin-Lin con fuerza contra el suelo, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando la patada de alguien más surgió de repente, y la golpeó en el pecho, haciéndola caer al estanque del parque pingüino.

Sakura había intervenido en el momento justo para ayudar a su primo, quien se apuró a levantarse, y se acercó corriendo a ella. Sakura llevaba lo que parecía ser otro de sus uniformes escolares. La falda era de un negro liso, pero el saco, del mismo color, tenía muchas líneas blancas finas, que extrañamente se parecían a las de Syaoran. Su camiseta era blanca y tenía un pequeño moño rojo en el cuello.

-Buenas noches, Yuuki Cross–la saludó Tomoyo enfocando su cámara en ella, e intentando no reírse. Sakura le dio una gran sonrisa, y saludó a la cámara, después miró a Syaoran, y se percató de que venían cosplayados de la misma serie, sin decir nada. Pero al momento de mirar a Jin-Lin, su expresión cambio completamente.

-¡Te dije que no vinieras aquí! –fue lo primero que Sakura le dijo al mirar a su primo-. Ahora, regrésame el tablero.

-No se de que me hablas –dijo Jin-Lin mirando hacia otro lado.

-Deja de fingir demencia. Wei te enseño como usarlo, ¿no?

-¿Así que ese niño no sabe como buscar las Cartas Clow? –dijo Kero sin poder contener una enorme carajada. Syaoran le hizo la segunda.

-¡Así que careces de poderes mágicos! Qué lástima...

-¡Cállense par de tarados!

-¡Li Jin-Lin! -Jin-Lin estaba por agarrarse a golpes a Kero y a Syaoran, cuando el grito y la mirada penetrante de Sakura lo congelaron en su lugar.

-No pude hacerlo funcionar, así que Wei me ayudo –reconoció el chico finalmente, y le dio el tablero mágico a su prima.

-Ya te dije que buscar las Cartas Clow no es un juego –Sakura siguió regañando a su primo, mientras Syaoran y Kero reían por debajo, detrás de ella, con lo que el chico solo podía mirarlos con odio-. Hay ocasiones, como esta, en las que arriesgas tu vida. Un descuido podría ser fatal en estos casos. Mejor regresa con Wei antes de que algo malo...

De repente, el tablero mágico de Sakura comenzó a brillar, y una fina línea de luz azul apuntó a unos arbustos cercanos, el cual comenzó a moverse.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó poniéndose delante de su primo, al momento en que la Carta Clow surgía de los arbustos, y derribaba a Sakura de una patada.

-¡Sakurita! –gritó Jin-Lin mientras la sujetaba para impedir que se golpeara al caer al suelo-. ¡Eres una...! –el chico corrió a atestarle un golpe a la Carta, y la pelea comenzó nuevamente.

-Tienes que sellarla cuanto antes –le dijo Kero a Syaoran, mientras observaban desde una distancia bastante prudente.

-Tiene cierta similitud con la Carta del Poder –dijo Tomoyo. Ella también se encontraba alejada de la pelea, pero no por ello había dejado de filmar.

En ese momento, una brillante idea llegó a la cabeza de Syaoran. Sacó su llave y diciendo su conjuro, lo transformó en su báculo mágico, y con éste, invoco a la Carta del Poder.

-¡Alto! –le dijo a la Carta de la Pelea, quien tenía ya acorralado a Jin-Lin, el cual jadeaba por el cansancio. La Carta Clow pareció percibir el poder que irradiaba Syaoran, y se decidió a atacarlo a él. Syaoran se puso a repartir golpes con el báculo a diestra y siniestra. Cada que golpeaba algo, dejaba un gran cráter en el suelo o en los juegos del parque pingüino-. ¡Esto es como jugar a los topos! –dijo felizmente, a pesar de que no había atinado ni una sola vez.

De repente la Carta Clow apareció detrás de él, y dando una media vuelta, Syaoran dejó caer el báculo mágico sobre su cabeza, con lo que la Carta se detuvo en seco, y cayó al piso haciendo un ruido sordo.

-¡Hazlo ahora! –se escuchó el grito de Kero.

-Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces, ¡Carta Clow! –el báculo mágico dibujó en el aire la figura de la carta, con lo que la Carta de la Pelea fue absorbida por ella, y al tomar completamente su forma material, cayó suavemente en la palma de la mano de Syaoran.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Sakura a Jin-Lin. La chica iba dispuesta a levantar a su primo, pero éste se puso en pie rápidamente.

-Sakurita, ¿se puede saber que es lo que estas usando? –dijo mientras miraba su ropa.

-Se llama cosplay –Tomoyo filmaba al par de primos mientras explicaba-. Sakurita hoy esta disfrazada de Yuuki Cross, de la serie Vampire Knight. Es un uniforme muy bonito –sonrió al final.

-Gracias –dijo Sakura, mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Y me podrías explicar por qué se parece tanto al mío? –preguntó Syaoran, aunque no estaba seguro de si quería saber la respuesta.

-Es porque son de la misma serie –Tomoyo se apuró a enfocar a ambos, aunque Jin-Lin salía en medio de la toma-. Yuuki está enamorada de Kaname, y Kaname de ella, pero es una historia tan trágica…

-Algo me decía que no quiería saber –Syaoran se había puesto rojo de la cara.

-Si tú puedes hacer esa cosa llamada cosplay, yo también –interrumpió Jin-Lin poniéndose serio de repente-. Iremos siempre de la misma serie, y yo te defenderé pase lo que pase.

Tomoyo aplaudió ante el discurso de Jin-Lin, y Kero y Syaoran pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Y tú –le dijo Jin-Lin a Syaoran, apuntándolo acusadoramente y con la mirada cargada de rencor-. Al parecer tienes habilidad para estas cosas, pero no esperes tener tanta suerte para la próxima vez. Ya verás que nuestras habilidades son mejores que las tuyas, y nuestros cosplay también.

-¡¿A ti quien te ha dicho que me gusta el cosplay!? –gritó Syaoran enojado, mientras el chico nuevo se aferraba al brazo de Sakura, la cual solo quería que se la tragara la tierra.

* * *

_Bonito lunes tengan ustedes! No como yo que sufre por algo llamado proyecto-tarea-examen TT_TT_

_Espero y hayan tenido un bonito fin de semana, que el capi anterior, así como éste hayan sido de su agrado, y que no se hayan desesperado porque hice up muy tarde =P Pero es que apenas me acabo de dar un break con mi tarea (que el maldito programa me borró casi por completo y estoy averiguando como volver a hacer)._

_En esta ocasión, tenemos ya un acercamiento con Jin-Lin :D Me gustaría proyectarlo como un chico algo torpe, pero muy coqueto y presumido X3! Será divertido, porque (no se si se dieron cuenta allá arriba), Syaoran está algo celoso de él, y quiere también alardear frente a las chicas... ¿Tendrá Sakura algo que ver? =P_

_En esta ocasión ya porfin el profesor Terada regañó a Sakura por usar otros uniformes. Eso significa que ya no podrá llevarlos a la escuela, así que podrá utilizar cosplay de colegiala para capturar las cartas clow, o si su imaginación quiere ayudar a la mía, cosplay en general n.n*!_

_Para capturar la Carta Clow del capi de hoy, por coincidencia (enestemundonoexistenlascoincidenciassololoinevita ble y mificesparahacerqueestasconcidenciaspasenmuyseguid o), Sakura y Syaoran terminaron usando cosplays de la misma serie, y de una parejita... jojojo. La serie es Vampire Knight, y los personajes son Syaoran-Kuran Kaname, y Sakura-Yuuki Cross. (Debo confesar que la serie me pareció 2-3, pero lo que me gustó en sí fue la música LOL)._

_Y también, vemos como Jin-Lin está celoso de que Sakura y Syaoran hagan cosplay, por lo que él también se pondrá a hacerlo :D! Aunque al igual que Syaoran, no tiene ni idea de cosplay, así que veamos en qué clase de problemas lo mete esto =P_

_Con respecto a la persona que me pidió cosplay de KHR, la verdad, nunca he visto la serie, no se de que trata, y no sé que relación tengan los personajes que me pediste e_e (Espero y pudieras ayudarme dandome más info, para ver si es posible responder a tu solicitud :3)_

_Este comment ya quedó muy largo, así que, simplemente les agradeceré de nueva cuenta por darse un tiempo para leerme, dejarme reviews e interesarse por este proyecto que cada vez es más bizarro e_e! Saludos! Tengan bonito inicio de semana, y nos vemos el miércoles (que haré up también un poco tarde porque tengo examen) Sigan bellos~!_


	20. Syaoran participa en un maratón

**Capitulo 20**

**Syaoran participa en un maratón**

* * *

-¿Y dinos, Tomoyo, como sigue tu pierna? –preguntó Rika, mientras varias de las chicas descansaban en la clase de deportes, y veían a otro grupo de alumnos seguir corriendo.

Rika, Naoko y Chiharu esperaban atentas a la respuesta de Tomoyo, mientras miraban la venda que tenía ella en su tobillo.

-Solo tengo una lesión leve en el tobillo, pero el profesor me ha dicho que no participe en el maratón porque podría ocasionarme una lesión más grave -y lanzó un pequeño suspiro-. Pero no importa, ya que así tengo la oportunidad de filmar a Syaoran mientras da su mejor esfuerzo en la maratón.

Sus amigas se rieron un poco, pero por lo demás no le dieron importancia. Sabían que Tomoyo amaba filmar, y Syaoran era su blanco favorito.

-Kinomoto sigue corriendo tan rápido como siempre –dijo Naoko, quien levantó la vista para ver como ocurría la carrera en la que el niño se encontraba participando en ese momento.

-Me pregunto si este año también ganará la carrera –agregó Chiharu.

-Yo lo dudo mucho –se escuchó una voz con un tono de presunción, detrás de ellas. Las chicas se apuraron a mirar. Ahí estaba Jin-Lin, con su cara de superioridad, quien al parecer las había escuchado hablar sobre Syaoran-. Este año pueden estar seguras de que Sakurita y yo ganaremos el primero y segundo lugar del campeonato. Cuando íbamos juntos a la escuela en Hong Kong, siempre éramos los primeros en todo.

En ese momento, Sakura se había puesto a la par de Syaoran mientras los dos corrían y el profesor medía su marca. Llegaron a la línea de meta al mismo tiempo, y el profesor los felicito a ambos.

-¡Sakurita! –Jin-Lin corrió a abrazar a su prima, quien debido a que le faltaban las fuerzas por tanto correr, no se pudo tener en pie y cayó rendida en el suelo. Su primo brincó sobre ella, y ahora la cara de la chica se ponía de un ténue tono morado.

-Jin… Lin –dijo a media voz. El chico se dio cuenta de que a Sakura le faltaba aire, y se apuró a quitarse.

-Sakurita y yo somos los mejores, así que no creas que te será tan fácil ganar –le dijo Jin-Lin a Syaoran, quien llegaba en ese momento, y soltó una carcajada.

-Espero y seas rápido con los pies, o quizá solo lo seas con la boca –respondió Syaoran, y Jin-Lin lo miró con odio.

-Soy un experto en esta clase de cosas. Prepárate porque de ahora en adelante tu siempre estarás viéndonos desde atrás con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-Que yo recuerde no tienes experiencia en largas distancias –susurró Sakura, aún intentando recuperar el aliento.

* * *

Se había formado un nuevo grupo de 5 alumnos para dar 10 vueltas a la pista de atletismo. Jin-Lin se había unido para darle a Syaoran una "prueba de sus habilidades", y cuando el profesor dio el pitido de salida, Jin-Lin se colocó automáticamente en la delantera.

-Es muy rápido –susurró Tomoyo.

-Es un presumido–dijo Sakura.

-Se cansará a la quinta –agregó Syaoran.

Y a decir verdad, para la tercera vuelta, Jin-Lin apenas y podía caminar. Termino dando la última vuelta mientras se arrastraba como gusano, y los demás miembros del equipo pasaban esquivándolo. Tomoyo fingió que no había visto nada, mientras Syaoran se partía de la risa, y Sakura se apuraba a ir a ayudarlo.

* * *

Ahora se encontraban refrescándose mientras se mojaban la cara en los bebederos. Syaoran se limpiaba con una toalla que Tomoyo le había prestado, mientras que Jin-Lin se mojaba el cuello, que estaba empapado en sudor.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? –dijo Syaoran en un tono burlón, Jin-Lin lo miró con odio, y se la pensó un poco antes de dignarse a responder.

-Claro que estoy bien, es solo que hoy no estoy en forma. Nunca nadie me ha ganado cuando se trata de seguir a Sakurita, y ten por seguro que tú no serás la excepción...

-Solo has ganado cuando se trata de distancias cortas. Las técnicas que se utilizan en los maratones son completamente diferentes –Sakura había llegado en ese momento, llevándole una toalla a su primo. Jin-Lin se quedó callado, escuchando sus palabras, con una expresión en su rostro que denotaba algo de pena y enojo.

Syaoran le sacó la lengua, y antes de que Jin-Lin pudiera hacer o decir nada, el y Tomoyo se retiraron de vuelta al salón de clases, dejando al chico chino aún más enojado, si es que eso era posible.

* * *

Esa noche, Syaoran se encontraba platicando con su papá y su hermano, mientras cenaban en familia.

-Entonces, ¿el maratón de este año será el fin de semana? –preguntó su padre.

-Si, a mi grupo le tocará correr después del descanso.

-Supongo que tendré tiempo de ir a verte –dijo Touya como quien no quiere la cosa-. Trabajaré en la mañana, pero tendré libre la tarde, así podré pasar un rato.

-¿Irá Yukito?

-Tendrás que convencerme de invitarla –le dijo Touya en un tono burlón. Syaoran lo miró enojado-. Ahora dime la ruta.

-Primero daremos una vuelta al patio de la escuela –dijo cuando terminó de mirar a su hermano con odio-. Después pasaremos al parque pingüino, saldremos por la arboleda, donde regresaremos por el mismo circuito. También pasaremos por delante de la biblioteca, y de ahí regresaremos a la escuela.

-Suena como un tramo muy largo –dijo su hermano.

-Dijeron que en total son 2 kilómetros y medio, pero supongo que está bien. No es demasiado para mí.

-Supongo que para alguien como tú que todas las mañanas tiene que correr con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a tiempo a la escuela, es más que perfecto.

Syaoran se quedo callado y pateó a su hermano por debajo de la mesa. Touya hizo una expresión de dolor, pero ya no dijo nada.

* * *

Era sábado, el día de la carrera. Uno de los grupos había salido ya, y se encontraban ahora llegando a la línea de meta, mientras que el salón de Syaoran se preparaba para correr. Tomoyo se encontraba dándole los últimos toques a la ropa de Syaoran, mientras que el trataba de oponer resistencia.

-¡Estás loca si crees que usaré esto! –decía mientras intentaba quitarse unos lentes de aviador de la cabeza-. No creo que el profesor me deje usar algo que no sea el uniforme de la escuela.

-El profesor esta tan seguro como yo de que vas a ganar, así que tomé esa seguridad como un permiso para que usaras un atuendo diferente –respondió su amiga, y volvió a colocarle los lentes.

-¿Eso significa que el profesor no te ha dado permiso para nada, no es así?

-Esos son detalles de los cuales nos ocuparemos cuando estés recibiendo tu medalla del primer lugar -respondió Tomoyo con evasivas.

La ropa de Syaoran definitivamente era diferente a un uniforme. Tenía aquellos lentes de aviador, con una liga azul en la frente, su camisa era también azul y tenía una estrella anaranja en cada hombro. Su short era café, mientras que los tenis, sus enorme calcetas y sus guantes eran blancos. Además tenía el cabello alborotado en todas direcciones.

-¿Al menos podrías hacerme el favor de decirme quién soy? –preguntó mientras se daba por vencido con el tema de los lentes.

-Claro –dijo Tomoyo mientras sacaba la cámara, y la enfocaba en el rostro de su amigo -. Eres Tai Kamiya, el valiente líder de los niños elegidos en Digimon Adventure.

-Aja… - dijo Syaoran mientras demostraba no tener ni la más mínima idea.

-Kinomoto -dijo de repente una voz detrás de ellos. Syaoran se apuró a darse la vuelta, y se vio cara a cara con Jin-Lin.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó el chico, un poco avergonzado por su atuendo.

-Solo venía a decirte que he practicado como no tienes idea para este maratón –empezó Jin-Lin con su discurso. Inconcientemente se pasó la mano por el cabello, despeinándose igual que Syaoran-. Puedes estar seguro de que Sakurita y yo nos llevaremos el primero y segundo lugar –y dio media vuelta para alejarse de ahí-. Por cierto –agregó aún de espaldas, y soltó una carcajada-. Esa ropa es ridícula.

-Lo matare… -susurró Syaoran mientras se tronaba los nudillos, y el chico chino se alejaba corriendo de ahí.

-Olvídalo, lo mejor será que te des prisa –dijo Tomoyo sonriente -, están anunciando que la competencia va a empezar.

Syaoran se alejo para ponerse en la marca de salida, mientras que su amiga se acercaba a la reja que dividia la primaria Tomoeda de la preparatoria. Ahí se encontraban Touya y Yukito.

-¿Y Syaoran? –preguntó la adolescente al ver a Tomoyo acercarse a ella y su novio.

-Acaba de irse, su carrera está por comenzar.

-Supongo que esperaremos verlo pasar por alguno de los puntos –Yukito se despidió de Tomoyo, y ella y Touya se alejaron. Entonces la niña sacó su celular y presionando una sola tecla, su teléfono marcó el número de Kero.

-¿Cómo está la vista por allá? –le preguntó a la motita amarilla, cuando la llamada se conectó.

-El clima es perfecto para este maratón -respondió al instante, con una voz muy animada-. No hay nubes y el sol no pega duro.

-De acuerdo, comencemos a grabar.

* * *

El disparo de salida hizo que todos los presentes gritaran de emoción. Al frente de todos los competidores se encontraban Syaoran, Sakura y Jin-Lin. Tomoyo los filmaba mientras daban la vuelta al patio de la escuela, y Kero los seguía con ayuda de unos binoculares mientras sobrevolaba el lugar. Un par de segundos después, salieron de la escuela, siguiendo la ruta ya marcada.

* * *

-¿Cómo van, Kero? –preguntó la chica, mientras bajaba del auto de sus guardaespaldas, y se acomodaba en un buen lugar para seguir filmando cuando su amigo pasara por ahí.

-Li va a la cabeza, seguida del idiota de su primo. Syaoran va en tercer lugar.

Syaoran, Sakura y Jin-Lin seguían corriendo llevando un buen ritmo. Pronto llegaron al punto donde Tomoyo los esperaba, y la niña los saludó mientras filmaba. Sakura saludó alegremente, Jin-Lin le dedicó una sonrisa galante, y Syaoran siguió de largo, sintiéndose un poco apenado.

-Tomoyo desde aquí no puedo ver nada –dijo Kero un poco después –los árboles me tapan demasiado. Mejor me esperaré a verlos pasar por el parque pingüino.

* * *

Los tres chicos llegaron al punto medio de la carrera, donde Touya y Yukito los esperaban para darles ánimos. Emocionados al ver la sonrisa de Yukito, tanto Syaoran como Sakura empezaron a acelerar, dejando a Jin-Lin un poco atrás.

-¿Qué era la extraña ropa que usaba el tonto de mi hermano? -preugntó Touya algo confundido.

-Supongo que queria verse especial -respondió Yukito, reprimiendo una risita-. Vamos, será mejor que regresemos a la escuela para verlos llegar –y ambos subieron a las bicicletas, y emprendieron la marcha.

Los tres chicos seguían corriendo. Syaoran y Sakura estaban tan concentrados en ganar para ver a Yukito nuevamente, y Jin-Lin en no morir de cansancio, que ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de que acababan de volver a pasar por el punto en que Tomoyo los acababa de filmar, hacía solo un par de minutos.

* * *

-Esto es extraño –dijo Syaoran, tratando de no sonar tan cansado-, estoy seguro de que ya pasamos por aquí.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Jin-Lin, detrás de Syaoran y Sakura, jadeando cansadamente.

-Se supone que le hemos dado ya la vuelta a la arboleda, pero… No se ve nadie corriendo en el carril contrario –respondió Sakura.

-Eso es porque los demás son demasiado lentos –jadeó Jin-Lin.

-Imposible –le interrumpió Syaoran-, la distancia no es tanta.

* * *

-Syaoran, Sakura y Jin-Lin le han dado una vuelta más a la arboleda-le dijo Tomoyo a Kero por el teléfono.

-Esto es muy extraño –respondió el muñeco de felpa-, los demás corredores ya están pasando por el parque pingüino, y a ellos tres no los he visto para nada.

-Pero, es que siguen corriendo en la misma dirección. Eso es lo más extraño.

* * *

-¡Auch! –el grito de dolor de Jin-Lin hizo que Sakura se detuviera.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó la chica a su primo.

-Sí, claro que estoy bien –respondió el, reprimiendo un quejido.

-¡Syaoran! –se escuchó el grito de Tomoyo, mientras la chica se acercaba corriendo, haciendo que Syaoran se detuviera.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el chico.

-¿El profesor es el último en el circuito, verdad? –preguntó Sakura, a nadie en particular, mientras revisaba el tobillo de Jin-Lin y veia que se había torcido-. Podemos hacer que lleve a Jin-Lin.

-¡Estoy bien! –volvió a repetir él.

-Lamento decirles que el profesor ya pasó por aquí –les dijo Tomoyo.

-¿A qué te refieres con qué ya pasó? –le preguntó Syaoran.

-Hace rato vi a Naoko correr por ambos lados de la arboleda, y ella era la última. El profesor pasó después. Además, vi a ustedes tres correr por este lado de la arboleda… dos veces, y sin cambiar de dirección –explicó Tomoyo.

-Estoy segura… -dijo Sakura mientras se incorporaba-… que ya pasamos por aquí. Esa casa, y ese tablón de anuncios…

-Los vimos hace rato –agregó Syaoran.

-Esto es culpa de una Carta Clow. Puedo sentir su presencia.

-Es cierto… Yo también la siento –confirmó el chico Card Captor-. No debe estar muy lejos de aquí.

-Toma –dijo Tomoyo a Syaoran, mientras le daba el teléfono-, tienes una llamada del experto por la línea uno –Syaoran lo tomó rápidamente.

* * *

-Se trata de la Carta del Aro –dijo Kero cuando el chico le explicó la situación-, lo que hizo fue formar una especie de aro infinito para que siguieran dando vueltas en el mismo punto. El aro no se mostrará hasta que encuentren el punto donde se realiza esa unión. Deberás cortar esa unión para que pueda revelarse. Entonces podrás atraparla.

-Esto es basura –se quejó Syaoran-, será casi imposible.

-Yo te ayudaré, respondió Tomoyo, pero apenas dio un paso, tropezó y cayó al suelo.

-¡Tomoyo! –y Sakura corrió a ayudarla-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estoy bien –respondió ella, y miró al lugar donde había tropezado-. ¿Qué es esa línea?

Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran y Jin-Lin siguieron aquella extraña línea roja brillante, con la vista, hasta que se alzó siguiendo la superficie de la pared, y entonces lo vieron.

De un lado de la línea había una pared de casi 2 metros de alto que encerraba un edificio de departamentos de doce pisos. Del otro lado, había una pared de un metro, que encerraba un pequeño parque.

-¡Lo encontraste, Tomoyo! –le dijo Sakura, emocionada.

-Kero dijo que solo teníamos que cortar el aro, ¿no? –y Syaoran se apuró a sacar su llave mágica-. Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Syaoran, quien aceptó un pacto contigo. ¡Libérate!

La pequeña llave se convirtió rápidamente en un báculo, y Syaoran lo tomó, mientras sujetaba una Carta Clow en la otra mano.

-Ayúdame a cortar este aro, ¡Espada! –activando la magia de la Carta Clow, su báculo se convirtió en una espada. Sujetándola con fuerza, la hincó en el suelo, cortando el aro.

Este brilló fugazmente, y la discontinuidad empezó a agitarse, mientras regresaba a la normalidad. Entonces, la Carta Clow mostró su verdadera forma. Parecía una liga de goma, y antes de que pudiera volver a esconderse en otro sitio, Syaoran alzó el báculo rápidamente.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡Carta Clow! –el báculo mágico dibujó la silueta de una carta, y empezó a absorber el aro, hasta qué este quedó completamente sellado en la forma de una Carta Clow, la cual cayó en las manos de Syaoran.

-Debemos regresar a la escuela –dijo Tomoyo, mientras acariciaba su cámara, la cual nadie había sabido cuando la había sacado y se había puesto a filmar todo.

-Pero Jin-Lin no puede caminar –dijo Sakura.

-¡Ya te dije que si puedo! –dijo el chico obstinado, pero cuando intentó ponerse en pie, la fuerza le faltó y cayó al suelo. Syaoran ahogó una risitia.

-Tendrás que ayudarlo –dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Qué yo que? –gritó Syaoran.

-Ni piensen que voy a dejar que ese idiota me toque -se quejó Jin-Lin.

-El único motivo por el que te tocaría sería para darte una buena golpiza -Syaoran se encontraba ya apretando los nudillos.

Pero a fin de cuentas, a los dos chicos, no les quedó de otra más que callarse sus palabras. Jin-Lin en la espalda de Syaoran, mientras Syaoran rezongaba por tener que llevar a aquel mocoso, hasta la línea de meta.

-¡Kinomoto! ¿Qué son esas extrañas ropas que llevas y dónde está tu uniforme escolar? -el profesor Terada los acaba de ver llegar. Jin-Lin se rió de Syaoran, y el chico lo dejó caer de nalgas en el suelo.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-¡Para que te calles!

Otra pelea estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

_Bonito miércoles tengan hoy! n.n*!_

_Hoy fue un buen día, el examen estuvo facilísimo n.n! Pero ya tengo otros 3 exámenes programados para la semana entrante, así que seguiré algo ocupada u_u PEro por el momento eso da igual, pensemos en cosas felices, como el fic :D!_

_En el capi de hoy, solo Syaoran utilizó un cosplay (Y si tengo que repetirles que serie es, es porque verdaderamente no tuvieron infancia). Como a Sakura el profesor Terada no la deja utilizar cosplay en la escuela, me pareció justo que también regañara a Syaoran, y ya ven que esto ha terminado en otra discusión entre Syaoran y Jin-Lin. Se llevan de perlas esos dos ;D_

_Siento que el capi de hoy fue algo corto, y hubo muy poca interacción entre Sakura y Syaoran. Intentaré corregir eso en los capis que vienen e_eUu. Aunque debo admitir que escribir aquellas pequeñas discuciones entre Syaoran y Jin-Lin, me encantan X3!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme, por sus reviews, comentarios, quejas y sugerencias :D! Espero que este capi también haya sido de su agrado. No tengo nada más que agregar (creo yo), así que aquí me despido, tengan bonito día, y nos vemos el viernes n.n* Sigan bellos ;D_


	21. El papá generoso de Syaoran

**Capítulo 21:**

**El papá generoso de Syaoran**

* * *

-¡Lo siento mucho! Terminé poniendo el despertador a la hora equivocada, y yo… -las palabras del papá de Syaoran se perdieron en el aire. Mientras el mandil que estaba por ponerse se resbalaba de sus dedos, sus ojos se perdieron observando la pulcritud de la cocina.

Una cafetera lista para servir el café caliente de la mañana, el desayuno en la mesa cuidadosamente colocado, mientras sus dos hijos se coordinaban un poco a trompicones para terminar de alistar los últimos detalles de los almuerzos.

-Buenos días –dijeron ambos chicos.

-Buenos días –respondió su padre-. Pero… Se supone que soy el encargado de preparar el desayuno de esta semana.

-No te preocupes -se adelantó Touya, mientras servía el café en la taza de su padre-, nosotros ya hemos desayunado. El tuyo te espera.

-Siéntate, por favor –Syaoran levantó el delantal que su padre había dejado caer y le ayudaba a caminar rumbo a la mesa, ya que parecía víctima de una ensoñación.

-Me imagino que no has dormido lo necesario –dijo Touya, mientras se quitaba su delantal, y salía de detrás de la barra. Su padre negó con la cabeza.

-Sabemos lo importante que es tu reunión de la próxima semana, así que nosotros nos encargaremos de todo –agregó su hijo menor.

* * *

Aún sorprendido por lo ocurrido, Fujitaka se limitó a sentarse a la mesa, y tomando un sorbo del café que Touya le había servido, empezó a comer su desayuno.

Unos cuantos minutos después, cuando hubo terminado, y su insistencia para lavar los platos sucios no sirvió para nada, Fujitaka se calzó los zapatos, tomó sus papeles importantes, subió al auto, se despidió de sus hijos, y emprendió el camino de diario, rumbo a la universidad. Había salido de casa prácticamente corriendo, por lo que Syaoran tuvo que perseguirlo una cuadra para poder alcanzarlo y darle su almuerzo, y posteriormente tuvo que correr otra cuadra más para alcanzar a su hermano, que nuevamente se había ido sin esperarlo.

* * *

-…Entonces, mi hermano y yo decidimos ocuparnos de todos los quehaceres de la casa, para poder dejar a mi papá terminar su tesis a gusto –dijo Syaoran mientras pasaba los ojos por los lomos de los pequeños "libros" y de vez en cuando se detenía a ver uno detenidamente.

-Es algo muy noble de su parte el apoyarlo de esa forma. Me imagino la presión que ha de sentir tu padre en estos momentos, y ustedes están ayudando mucho –Tomoyo le respondía mientras seguia mirando los mangas, y de vez en cuando agregaba uno más a la pila.

-¿Se puede saber para qué es todo eso? Te tomará años terminar de leerlo todo.

-Estoy buscando trajes para confeccionar. Y recordé que esta semana había remesa nueva de mangas, así que vine a ver que había –y sonrío desde detrás de la pila de mangas que Syaoran llevaba entre sus brazos.

* * *

-He estado pensando…

-Es un milagro que pienses –dijo Kero mientras daba vueltas por toda la cama de Syaoran.

-Cállate ignorante. Como decía –siguió Syaoran, mientras terminaba de ponerse la pijama-. Mi padre ha estado esforzándose demasiado, y a pesar de que siento que Touya me trata como su esclavo coreano personal, creo que lo que hago no es suficiente. He estado pensando en que quizá debería ir a visitar a mi padre a la Universidad, para ofrecerle un poco de ayuda. Quizá no sea mucho, pero supongo que seré algo útil.

-Si tú lo dices… -Kero seguía dando vueltas.

-Estoy seguro de que Tomoyo me acompañará. ¿Quieres venir tú también?

-Soy demasiado listo para volver a ir a la escuela –dijo la pequeña mota amarilla-. Además, estoy seguro de ya haber estudiado antes lo que tu papá va a exponer. Quizá yo podría explicarle varias cosas…

-No vamos a ir a tomar clases, tonto. Vamos a ir a llevarle comida, y como pasará la noche ahí, pues también unas cobijas, o yo que sé.

-Que suerte Syaoran, he escuchado que para poder ingresar a la Universidad hay que hacer un examen muy difícil. Es una suerte que tú puedas entrar como si nada.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? Ya te dije que no vamos a estudiar.

-Si, la palanca definitivamente resuelve los problemas.

-Como quieras, apagaré la luz ya.

* * *

-Este lugar es demasiado grande –dijo Syaoran, mientras él y Tomoyo caminaban por los jardines de la Universidad-. Está demasiado lleno de gente, quizá nos equivocamos de facultad.

-No lo creo, mira –dijo Tomoyo, mientras señalaba el letrero de la Facultad de Historia y Antropología.

-Ok, estaremos en el lugar correcto, pero no deja de ser demasiado grande.

-¿Disculpen? –se escuchó la voz de una chica detrás de ellos-. ¿Están perdidos?

Syaoran y Tomoyo se dieron la vuelta, y vieron como 3 alumnos del lugar se habían detenido para ayudarlos.

-Estamos buscando al profesor Kinomoto –respondió Tomoyo rápidamente.

-¡Ah! Me imagino que es tu padre –dijo uno de los chicos, mirando a Syaoran detenidamente-. Se parecen demasiado.

-Pues, si –Syaoran estaba un poco nervioso-. Mi nombre es Syaoran Kinomoto.

-En ese caso, acompáñanos –agregó el otro muchacho-. En estos momentos está en clase, pero termina en unos diez minutos. De aquí irá a su sala de investigaciones. Somos sus ayudantes.

-En ese caso, les agradecemos mucho –dijo Syaoran.

-Al contrario, el placer es nuestro. Vamos, acompáñenos –y los tres alumnos, Syaoran y Tomoyo empezaron a caminar.

Ninguno notó las extrañas motitas de luz azul intenso que se deslizaron por la pared que tenían detrás, y se perdieron en el camino.

* * *

-¿Profesor? –dijeron desde la puerta.

-Adelante –respondió el profesor Kinomoto, sin apartar la vista de su lap top.

-Traemos visitas –y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. El profesor Kinomoto dio la vuelta a su silla, y sonrió al ver a su hijo y a su mejor amiga delante de él.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí? –preguntó mientras les sonreía.

-Pensamos que quizá estabas un poco cansado y hambriento, así que decidimos traerte de comer, y ¡un cojín! –Fujitaka se sorprendió al ver el cojín que Syaoran llevaba entre las manos, pero después se soltó a reír.

-Muchísimas gracias –dijo mientras lo tomaba-. Estoy seguro de que esta será la última noche que pase aquí en la facultad. Gracias a mis alumnos el trabajo está marchando muy bien, y estará listo dentro de muy poco. Además, tu hermano y tu también ayudaron –Syaoran hizo un gran esfuerzo para no ponerse rojo.

-No fue para nada papá. Tienes mucho trabajo y lo menos que podemos hacer nosotros es cuidar la casa.

* * *

-Se veía muy cansado –dijo Tomoyo mientras ella y Syaoran miraban qué comprar en la cafetería de la facultad.

-Es por falta de sueño. Lleva casi toda la semana desvelándose bastante, y madruga casi tanto como Touya o yo.

-Supongo que no es el único, sus alumnos parecen igual de cansados que el. Deberíamos de llevarles un poco de café.

-Es buena idea –y los dos se acercaron para pedir las 4 tazas.

* * *

-Les hemos traído un poco de café –dijo Tomoyo, mientras Syaoran extendía hacia uno de los alumnos la caja con las 4 tazas, y él las tomaba alegremente.

-Les agradecemos mucho –respondió-. Supongo que un descanso nos hará bien y…

Cuando miró a sus compañeros de trabajo, los dos chicos estaban profundamente dormidos. Nadie vio los pequeños polvos azules que habían revoloteado por el lugar, segundos antes.

-Que extraño –murmuró el muchacho-. Si estaban muy despiertos. Creo que…

Pero él también se quedó dormido. Se desplomó en la silla, mientras los cafés que sostenía se derramaron por el piso.

-¡Esto es obra de una Carta Clow! –se escuchó el grito de Kero desde el bolso de Tomoyo-. Y aún está cerca.

-¡Ahí está! –gritó Syaoran, que había visto la hilera de pequeñas luces azules que se perdían entre los libros.

-Se trata de la Carta Sueño –explicó Kero al verla-. No le importa de quien se trate, solo duerme a la gente. Es su pasatiempo.

-En ese caso debo detenerla. Si se le ocurre dormir a mi padre, el no podrá continuar con su trabajo. Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad –Syaoran se apuró a sacar su llave mágica-, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Syaoran, quien aceptó la misión contigo. ¡Libérate!

-¡No! –se escuchó el grito de Tomoyo, quien ya sostenía la cámara.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Kero, preocupado.

-Olvidé traer el nuevo traje que tenía para Syaoran.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Cállense los dos! –gritó Syaoran -. Espera, ¿Qué…?

En ese momento de distracción, la Carta Sueño se abalanzó sobre ellos, y atacó a Tomoyo, a la cual dejó dormida. La Carta estaba por atacar también a Syaoran, pero este usó la Carta Salto y se quitó a toda velocidad.

-Vamos, que no escape –le dijo Kero, y los dos se dispusieron a seguirla.

-¡Mira eso! –dijo Syaoran. Mientras avanzaban, podían ver que todos los salones por los que pasaban, se encontraban llenos de gente dormida.

-La Carta ha estado jugando por aquí. Apurémonos.

Llegaron a una habitación que parecía un pequeño cuarto de estudios, que se encontraba vacío.

-Es aquí –dijo Kero rápidamente-. Puedo sentir su presencia.

-No la dejaré escapar –Syaoran sacó una Carta Clow de su bolsillo e invocó sus poderes-. Es hora de que hagas tu trabajo, ¡Viento!

La Carta se liberó y empezó a recorrer el lugar, buscando a la pequeña Carta que tenía forma de hada. La encontró en la cima de un montón de libros, y la aprisionó en una especie de burbuja.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡Carta Clow! –Syaoran dejó caer el báculo, y una Carta empezó a dibujarse. La burbuja hecha por la Carta Viento se alejó, y la Carta Sueño fue absorbida por el báculo, hasta regresar a su forma de Carta Clow.

-Vaya, fue un éxito –dijo Kero, mientras se acercaba a ver la Carta.

-Así es, ahora, vayámonos de aquí antes de que los demás despierten y pregunten dónde estoy.

La pequeña bola de queso se apuró a esconderse entre la ropa del niño.

-No toques nada que no debas –lo reprendió Syaoran, cuando sintió que la motita amarilla se movía dentro de su chaqueta.

-Ni que estuvieras tan bueno.

* * *

-La presentación es hoy, deséenme suerte –dijo su padre, mientras salía de la cocina y se dirigía a calzarse los zapatos.

-Buena suerte –dijeron Touya y Syaoran. Su padre se despidió de ellos con la mano, subió a su auto, y se fue-. Bueno, me voy yo también –dijo Touya.

-¿Qué? Ah, no, espérame –Syaoran entró corriendo a la casa a buscar sus zapatos y su patineta, pero al salir, Touya ya no estaba -¡Idiota! –gritó Syaoran, mientras se disponía a perseguirlo a toda velocidad.

* * *

_Primero que nada, les debo una disculpa por no haber hecho up el viernes, pero desde el jueves en la noche me sentía terriblemente, y me tuvieron que llevar al hospital u.u Estuve en cama todo el fin de semana (de hecho, sigo en cama), y no me dejaban hacer otra cosa que descanzar porque ver una película, leer un libro, o simplemente estar en la laptop, me provocaba un dolor de cabeza insoportable u.u_

_Pero bueno, espero y hayan tenido un buen fin de semana, que este lunes esté saliendo bien para ustedes, y que les haya gustado el capi de hoy. Es bastante corto, y si recuerdan el capi original, quité el drama de Sakura "arruinando" la investigación de su padre. Simplemente no quería hacer las cosas complicadas para Syaoran. Tomoyo ha salido un poco en este capi, pero ni Sakura ni Jin-Lin lograron aparecer. Esperaba poder meterlos en el capi, pero no encontré ninguna excusa para hacer que estuvieran en la universidad justamente ese día e_e_

_Del mismo modo, ya vieron como a Tomoyo se le olvidó traer el cosplay de Syaoran, y por ello, se salvó de usar un disfraz n.n_

_Gracias por sus reviews, y siento mucho no poder responderselos esta vez. Pero ya tengo dolor de cabeza nuevamente, y será mejor que me despegue de esta laptop antes de que muera X_X Sigan bellos, y nos vemos el miércoles!_


	22. La hermosa canción de Tomoyo

**Capitulo 22**

**La hermosa canción de Tomoyo**

* * *

Era medio día en la primaria Tomoeda. La campana que indicaba el incio del descanso acababa de sonar, y los alumnos del salon 2 del 5to año salían del aula para dirigirse a los jardínes, ya fuera a jugar, o a comer sus almuerzos. Tomoyo y Syaoran se encontraban en ese momento caminando por el pasillo, mientras platicaban.

-Se te nota feliz –dijo Tomoyo a su amigo.

-Lo que pasa –respondió Syaoran, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en la cara-, es que Yukito se quedará a dormir en la casa. Ella y Touya tienen mucho que estudiar, y como mi hermano es medio idiota, Yukito le explicará personalmente los temas.

-¿Así que la princesa del bosque pasará la noche en tu casa? –la voz de Sakura se acercó a ellos desde atrás, y tanto Tomoyo como Syaoran se detuvieron a verla.

La chica llegaba en compañía de Jin-Lin, quien trataba de abrazarla, mientras ella lo empujaba para que se quitase.

-¿De quién hablamos? –preguntó el chico chino, dándose por vencido de que su prima no respondiera a su abrazo.

-De nadie –respondió Sakura, y se alejó de ahí, sin mirar atrás. Jin-Lin se apuró a alcanzarla.

-Esta tarde tengo ensayo con los chicos del coro –dijo Tomoyo como si no los hubieran interrumpido, y ella y Syaoran reanudaron la marcha-. Vamos a usar el piano, pensé que te gustaría venir.

Syaoran se quedó callado. Era cierto que le gustaba mucho el piano, no por nada era su instrumento favorito, pero también le daba vergüenza que lo vieran con Tomoyo, pues los alumnos del coro pensarían que son novios o algo así. Además el ensayo era muy tarde y le daba flojera.

-Si el va, nosotras también queremos –dijeron varias voces detrás de ellos. Syaoran y Tomoyo volvieron a darse la vuelta, y pudieron ver a Chiharu, Naoko y Rika acercándose a ellos dos-. Después de todo, Tomoyo tiene una voz hermosa y nos gustaría escucharla.

-Será un placer tenerlas de invitadas –respondió la niña, sonriéndoles amablemente, mientras Syaoran se intentaba alejar un poco del ajetreo.

-¿Han escuchado? –preguntó Naoko en ese momento. Syaoran la miró de reojo-. ¿Sobre el fantasma que ronda por el salón de música? –las demás chicas se quedaron calladas, esperando que continuara, mientras Syaoran ahora ponía los ojos en blanco-. Una de las chicas del coro se quedó practicando hasta tarde. Regresó al salón porque se le había olvidado algo, y fue entonces cuando lo oyó. Había alguien cantando dentro del salón, el cual estaba vacío y oscuro...

* * *

Se encontraban en el salón de música. La maestra se encontraba al piano, marcando el ritmo para que las chicas del coro cantaran su canción. El ritmo era tranquilo y daba una comfortable sencación de paz. Syaoran se encontraba escuchando los ensayos desde la puerta del salón, y se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz de Sakura lo hizo regresar de golpe a la realidad.

-Se siente una presencia extraña en este lugar –dijo la chica.

-¿Encontraste una Carta Clow? –preguntó Jin-Lin, quien llegaba junto con su prima.

-No estoy seguro –Syaoran se entrometió a la conversación, interrumpiéndolos del mismo modo en que ellos lo habían interrumpido a él-. Esta mañana nos han contado que hay un fantasma en este lugar –la cara de Sakura se puso pálida en ese momento. Syaoran había dado en el punto débil de Sakura, así que sonrió con satisfacción, y dejó que Tomoyo terminara de contar la historia.

-En todo caso, deberíamos venir a comprobar –dijo Jin-Lin. Sakura le dirigió una mirada de pánico, pero su primo la ignoró olímpicamente.

-Jin-Lin tiene razón –las palabras de Tomoyo hicieron que Sakura se sorprendiera aún más-. Debemos venir cuando no haya nadie en el lugar. Es decir, en la noche.

* * *

-No creo que esa niña tenga el valor de aparecerse en la escuela esta noche –dijo Syaoran recostándose en la cama-. Es demasiado miedosa, y Tomoyo le contó una historia de fantasmas bastante convincente.

-De todas formas –respondió Kero desde el piso, hojeando una revista que indicaba los trucos para conseguir todos los trofeos de Alice Madness Returns-, deberías de adelantarte entonces y verificar que sea o no una Carta Clow.

-Puedo hacerlo después –en ese momento, se escuchó el grito de su padre, que lo llamaba a cenar, por lo que Syaoran se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación-. Vuelvo al rato –y bajo a la cocina corriendo.

-¡Recuerda traerme un postre! -le gritó Kero antes de que cerrara la puerta.

* * *

-Syaoran, ¿has escuchado el rumor de la primaria Tomoeda? –la voz de su hermano lo hizo dar un respingo y dejar de mirar a Yukito, de manera embelesada.

-Dicen que por las noches se escucha a alguien cantar dentro del salón de música –respondio el niño, algo avergonzado por la manera en que estaba mirando a Yukito, hacía solo un par de segundos.

-Pero no es una voz cualquiera –Yukito se inclinó para tomar un poco más de té, mientras le dedicaba a Syaoran una de sus abituales sonrisas-. Dicen que se trata de una voz bellísima. Me gustaría mucho escucharla.

* * *

Le había tomado apenas un par de minutos el fingir que ya se iba a dormir, subir corriendo a su habitación, rebuscar en los cajones del escritorio por una vieja grabadora, tomar a Kero y escabullirse por la ventana mientras que marcaba el número de celular de Tomoyo.

Poco después, se encontraban los tres en el patio de la escuela, mientras Syaoran se examinaba el cosplay.

-Me siento… digital. Como si fuera una animación hecha por computadora.

-Es obvio –respondió Tomoyo, quien terminaba de ajustar la lente de su cámara.

Syaoran se encontraba usando lo que empezaba en una peluca azul oscuro, una enorme bufanda azul claro y una túnica de mangas ajustadas, larga hasta el tobillo, blanca y con detalles en azul y amarillo dorado. Llevaba además pantalones cafés, y Tomoyo le había colocado lo que Syaoran había llamado como "una diadema de un call-center".

-Eres un personaje digital que se dedica a cantar canciones con su hermosa voz, Kaito –dijo Tomoyo, filmando a su amigo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Digital?

-¿Que a caso nunca has jugado con el programa Vocaloid? –Tomoyo lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada más.

-Tomoyo –la voz de Kero se alzó sobre Syaoran, quien apenas iba a protestar que no usaba mucho la computadora-. Tú formas parte del coro, ¿no es así? –Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado a alguien cantar por las noches?

-Nunca me he quedado hasta muy tarde –fue la respuesta de la chica-. La niña que dice Naoko que escuchó la voz, y los alumnos de la preparatoria que han esparcido el rumor, dicen que ocurre poco después de las diez de la noche -comprobó su reloj de muñeca-. Y son las diez en punto.

-En ese caso, pronto escucharemos algo –se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Syaoran se apuró a dar media vuelta, y se topó cara a cara con Jin-Lin. Detrás de él, iba Sakura, con el miedo dibujado en la cara.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes aquí? –preguntó Syaoran.

-Pues es obvio –respondió Sakura, con la voz temblándole por el miedo-. Venimos a asegurarnos de que la voz que se oye cantar se trata o no de una Carta Clow.

-¿Y la ropa…? –Syaoran señaló los disfraces casi iguales que Sakura y Jin-Lin traían puestos.

-Cállate, que tú vienes igual –dijo Jin-Lin, haciendo que Syaoran se pusiera rojo-. Para tú información, estamos usando Cosplay –Jin-Lin pronunciaba las palabras como si estuviera explicándole a un niño de kínder que uno más uno son dos-. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama la serie, Sakurita?

-No es una serie, Jin-Lin -le dijo Sakura de manera cansada, pues al parecer no era la primera vez que se lo explicaba y él no lo entendía-. Y se llama Vocaloid.

Sakura traía una peluca amarilla, una camisa blanca sin mangas, con detalles amarillos y negros, un short corto negro, y unos calentadores en las piernas, del mismo color. Jin-Lin, traía algo bastante similar, misma peluca, mismos colores, mismos detalles, excepto que su camisa sí traía mangas y su short era más largo. Ambos, al igual que Syaoran, traían una diadema con micrófono.

-Sakura viene de Rin Kagamine, y Jin-Lin viene de...

-Su novio, obviamente –dijo el chico chino, soltando la carcajada.

-En realidad, tu vienes de su hermano –dijo Tomoyo reprimiendo una risita. Jin-Lin la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, y se apuró a alejarse un poco de ahí. Su equivocación lo había humillado, y Syaoran se reía de él por lo bajo.

-¿Escuchan eso? –susurró de repente Syaoran, dejando de reirse, y haciendo que todos se quedaran callados. Sakura tragó con dificultad. A lo lejos, podía escucharse una voz femenina cantando-. Parece ser que viene del salón de música.

Jin-Lin, quien era el que estaba más cerca, salió corriendo. Sakura se coló entre Tomoyo y Syaoran, mientras le susurraba a su primo "espérame". Syaoran y Tomoyo se apuraron a seguirlos, con Kero volando por detrás.

-¿Es aquí? –susurró Sakura cuando todos hubieron llegado a la puerta del salón, que se encontraba cerrada-. Porque no es un fantasma, ¿verdad? ¿No se trata de algo sobrenatural y de otro mundo, verdad? –su voz denotaba pavor.

-No lo creo –Tomoyo fue la que habló. Tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, pero no estaba asustada, más bien confundida-. Esa canción, la he escuchado antes.

-En ese caso, entremos a ver de qué se trata –Syaoran se acercó a la puerta; en una mano sujetaba el báculo mágico. En la otra, traía la grabadora.

-¿Se puede saber para qué es eso? –preguntó Jin-Lin, señalando la grabadora.

-Syaoran viene decidido a grabar la voz –explicó Kero-. Al parecer la quiere para alguien llamado Yuki… -Syaoran le aventó la grabadora en la cabeza, para callarlo, con lo que la bola de queso quedó inconsciente. Tomoyo se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

-Como sea –Syaoran se arremangó y abrió la puerta de un tirón. Durante un par de segundos, la canción se escuchó con total claridad, pero casi al instante, salió una ráfaga de aire. Dentro del salón no había nada-. Tomoyo tiene razón –dijo sorprendido-. Yo también conozco esa canción.

-Se trata de la canción que he estado practicando para el concurso de canto –dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Y por qué se sabe tu canción? –preguntó Sakura-. Espera, puedo escucharlo de nuevo.

Todos salieron corriendo hacia el piso superior, subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-¿Te das cuenta? –dijo Kero, quien acababa de recobrar la conciencia, mientras se detenían nuevamente-. Su voz se parece mucho a la de Tomoyo. Eso significa que se trata de la Carta Canción.

-¿Canción? –preguntó el chico, confundido.

-Así es.

-¿Y qué hace?

-Canta.

-¿Y qué se hace mientras canta?

-Se escucha la canción.

-¿Qué canción?

-La que esté cantando.

-¡Basta! –gritó Jin-Lin, exasperado-. Esta conversación no nos va a llevar a ningún lado-. El grito hizo que la Carta se moviera más arriba, y nuevamente todos se soltaron a correr, llegando a la azotea.

-Ahí esta –dijo Syaoran, mientras todos se detenían para no asustar a la Carta-. ¿Qué debemos hacer para atraparla?

-La Carta ha estado cantando la misma canción que Tomoyo, en el mismo lugar –Kero empezó a pensar en voz alta-. La Carta Canción solo imita a las voces privilegiadas, por lo que si Tomoyo se pone a cantar, la Carta querrá hacerlo con ella, y nos mostrará su verdadera identidad, dándonos la oportunidad de sellarla.

-Es un buen plan –dijo Syaoran, mientras miraba a Tomoyo. Ésta asintió con la cabeza. Tomoyo dejó la cámara a manos de Kero, y avanzó un poco. Juntó sus manos, cerró sus ojos, tomo aire, y se dispuso a cantar.

La voz de Tomoyo se filtraba por todos los rincones. De repente, frente a ellos, se formó una burbuja luminosa, de color rosa. Se quedó contemplando a Tomoyo cantar, y después de unos segundos, cantó junto con ella.

Cuando Tomoyo y la burbuja estaban perfectamente sincronizadas en los tiempos y los tonos, la burbuja se transformó en lo que era una mujer toda color de rosa.

-Es ahora o nunca –dijo Kero a Syaoran, en voz baja-. Séllala ahora.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡Carta Clow! –Syaoran dio un par de pasos adelante y usó su báculo mágico, el cuál dibujó la sombra de una Carta Clow en el aire. En ese momento, la mujer de rosa empezó a ser absorbida por el báculo, y se deslizó en su inocente forma de Carta, dentro de la mano de Syaoran.

-Y con esto, damos por terminada la misión de hoy –dijo Kero satisfecho-. Era obvio que no necesitaríamos de la "ayuda" de ustedes dos –dijo mirando a Sakura y Jin-Lin.

-¡Maldición! –se escuchó el grito de Syaoran-. ¡Se me olvidó grabar la voz de la Carta!

-¡Si serás idiota! –le gritó Kerode vuelta. Ahora era su turno de aventarle la grabadora a Syaoran-. Es la voz de Tomoyo. Puedes pedirle a ella que te la cante, ¡menso!

* * *

_Bonito miércoles hace hoy, espero y ustedes se lo estén pasando bien :3_

_¿Les gustó el capi de hoy? Espero que sí. Para los cosplays de hoy me basé en una recomendación que me dio nadeshikolee (algo modificada, pero es que no soy muy fan de volcaoid n.ñ), espero y también les haya gustado :D! Syaoran iba disfrazado de Kaito, mientras que Sakura y Jin-Lin iban de los gemelos Rin y Len Kagamine n.n_

_Ando un poco ajetreada con tareas y exámenes, asi que les pido una disculpa por no dejar un buen comment. Espero y tengan bonita tarde, gracias por sus reviews, tan lindos como siempre :D! Y nos leemos el viernes n.n*! Sigan bellos!_


	23. La gran aventura de Syaoran

**Capitulo 23**

**La gran aventura de Syaoran**

* * *

-Tenía pensado ir a visitarte hoy en la tarde –dijo Tomoyo a la salida de la escuela. Los alumnos se encontraban recogiendo sus cosas y guardándolas en sus mochilas, para apurarse a regresar a sus casas-. Iré a mi casa a recoger unos pasteles para Kero, además de unos cosplays que quiero que te pruebes.

-¿Eh? Pero…

Sin embargo, su amiga no esperó por una respuesta. Se despidió del chico con una gran sonrisa, y salió corriendo del salón, dejando a Syaoran con una expresión de confusión.

* * *

Esa tarde, el timbre de la casa de los Kinomoto sonó anunciando la llegada de Tomoyo. Syaoran se dirigió a abrir la puerta, no tan emocionado, y de este modo, su amiga entró a la casa, saludándolo alegremente.

-Les he traído una tarta de fresas y un pequeño pastel de tres leches –dijo como saludo Tomoyo, y le puso las cajas a Syaoran en las manos con mucho cuidado. Entonces los dos subieron a la habitación de su amigo, donde Kero esperaba impacientemente por los postres.

-Mi papá y mi hermano llegarán algo tarde, así que siéntete como en tu casa –dijo Syaoran mientras cerraba la puerta. Tomoyo, Kero y él se sentaron en el suelo. Kero se apuró a abrir una de las cajas y cortar su rebanada de pastel, generosamente grande.

-Bueno, mientras Kero come, nosotros nos vamos a divertir un poco –Tomoyo abrazaba una bolsa extremadamente grande desde hacía rato, y ahora que se encontraban sentados, empezó a sacar de ahí un montón de disfraces, obviamente para Syaoran-. Vamos, que no tenemos todo el día.

Syaoran iba al baño, se cambiaba, y regresaba a la habitación para que Tomoyo revisara los detalles que tenían que ser arreglados. Repitió el mismo proceso alrededor de unas 5 veces, cada vez más extrañado, ya que los Cosplays o eran exagerados, o muy pesados, o muy vistosos, o muy calientes y sofocantes.

Cuando Syaoran pidió un descanzo, para comer un poco de pastel, acababa de salir del baño utilizando un disfraz que le dio la impresión de ser un rebelde sin causa. Se encontraba usando una simple camisa sin mangas, blanca, y unos pantalones negros, algo pegados a la pierna, pues los llevaba puestos dentro de las botas estilo militar. Llevaba una gabardina negra, con forro interior de color rojo, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Llevaba un collar de cadena negra, con un dije rojo con plateado. Además, Tomoyo le había metido una pistola en cada bolsillo del pantalón, y ahora, le insistía para que cargara en su espalda una enorme espada negra.

-Eres un Dante muy sexy –dijo Tomoyo alegre, sirviendo un poco de té-. Y te queda a la perfección, a este no tendré que hacerle ningún cambio, sobre todo porque no tendrás que usar una peluca esta vez. El tono de cabello es el mismo. Kero había insistido tanto en que te probaras un cosplay de un video juego, que me pareció que Devil May Cry no estaba tan mal, y este parece ser perfecto para ti.

-Aja, lo que digas –susurró Syaoran, quien simplemente se sentó en el piso, junto a Kero, esperando poder comer ahora sí un poco de pastel.

-¿Ya terminaron? –preguntó Kero, quien tenía la cara manchada de tarta de fresa, y se entretenía ahora tomando un poco de té.

* * *

Una pequeña motita de luz amarilla, del tamaño de un chícharo, saltaba por todo lo largo de la calle. Brincaba como si de una pulga se tratara, y rápidamente se posó en el balcón de la habitación del padre de Syaoran. Se detuvo un rato, rebotando en el mismo lugar, y al final, como si se hubiera decidido, entró por la ventana abierta, saltando por toda la habitación.

* * *

-¿Sientes eso? –preguntó Syaoran, quien se había puesto serio de repente. Kero reaccionó de la misma manera, y Tomoyo se quedó callada para dejarlos concentrarse. Syaoran cerró los ojos y los abrió rápidamente-. Se trata de la presencia de una Carta Clow.

-Se encuentra dentro de la casa –dijo Kero, y tanto él como Syaoran se asomaron por la puerta de la habitación. Syaoran invocó su báculo mágico, y dio unos pasos vacilantes fuera del cuarto.

-Ustedes dos quédense aquí –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, y se disponía a caminar por el pasillo, cautelosamente, como si fuera un león acechando a su presa-. Viene de ahí –susurró para sí mismo, mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su padre.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, y caminó con paso vacilante. Dentro no había nada. Nada más que…

-¿Qué es eso? -se preguntó en voz alta.

Una motita de luz dorada brincaba arriba y abajo en el colchón de la cama de su padre. Parecía una pulga amarilla. Syaoran se acercó a contemplarla, preguntándose si sería eso una Carta Clow. Estiró una mano para tocarlo, pero en ese momento la motita saltó sobre él, y Syaoran, para esquivarla, cayó de espaldas al piso, perdiendo el conocimiento.

* * *

-¿Escuchaste eso? –preguntó Tomoyo, algo asustada. Y tanto ella como Kero pudieron oír los gritos de Syaoran, en la otra habitación.

-¡Vamos! –grito Kero, y tanto él, como Tomoyo, salieron a ver que pasaba.

* * *

Cuando Syaoran abrió los ojos, se encontraba acostado en la suave alfombra. Pero la perspectiva era un poco diferente. La cama parecía la de un gigante, así como el escritorio, la lámpara y los burós. Junto a él, estaba su báculo mágico, que se había vuelto a transformar en su llave. El problema estaba en que la llave había conservado su tamaño natural, y medía lo mismo que él.

-¡¿Pero qué?! –gritó Syaoran-. Todo por culpa de esa estúpida Carta Clow…

En ese momento, el viento comenzó a soplar, y Syaoran fue levantado por los aires, siendo arrastrado como si de una hoja se tratase, hacia la ventana. Cuando Kero y Tomoyo llegaron a la habitación, no encontraron nada, más que la llave.

* * *

-Ese mocoso es un descuidado –dijo Kero mientras Tomoyo recogía la llave y la guardaba en su bolsillo-. ¿Dónde estará? Mira que dejar la llave mágica en un lugar como éste.

* * *

El golpe que se dio contra el toldo del auto fue un poco duro para él. Se incorporó lentamente mientras se sobaba la cabeza, y una enorme sombra se dibujada detrás de él. Cuando se dio cuenta, se dio vuelta lentamente, y vió un enorme gato que se relamía los bigotes. Al parecer, el animal tenía hambre y había decidido que Syaoran sería un buen almuerzo.

-Tranquilo, gatito… -le susurró al animal, un poco asustado-. Yo no soy comida… -pero el gato pegó un gran brinco sobre él, haciendo que Syaoran se incorporara rápidamente, y pusiera los pies en polvorosa-. ¡Por favor no, te juro que no tengo un sabor agradable! –gritaba mientras corría con los ojos cerrados.

No se dio cuenta cuando el toldo se acabó y terminó cayendo al vacío. Su caída fue recibida por lo que parecía algo acolchonado, y cuando abrió los ojos, se vio tumbado boca arriba sobre una flor.

-Supongo que me salvé… -susurró mientras se incorporaba nuevamente. Pero en ese momento, algo lo atrapó por la cintura, y lo levantó de la flor. Una mantis religiosa. La mantis brincó para bajar de la flor, y el enorme gato se abalanzó sobre ella, haciendo que Syaoran rebotara unos cuantos centímetros lejos de ahí. Nuevamente se incorporó, esta vez limpiándose el trasero, mientras el gato se comía a la mantis, el chico se apuró a correr lejos de ahí.

* * *

-Me pregunto dónde se habrá metido Syaoran –decía Kero, mientras él y Tomoyo caminaban por las escaleras, bajando rumbo a la cocina.

-Es algo extraño, que de repente escuchemos sus gritos, y después no haya ni rastro de él. Nada aparte de su llave –le contestó Tomoyo, quien había guardado la llave mágica en uno de sus bolsillos.

-No puedo sentir su presencia en toda la casa, supongo que…

-Ya llegué.

-¡Buenas tardes!

Tanto Tomoyo y Kero pegaron un brinco al escuchar las voces de Touya y Yukito, provenientes del recibidor. Tomoyo le hizo una seña a Kero, con lo que la motita amarilla se fue volando a toda velocidad a esconderse a la habitación de Syaoran, mientras Tomoyo corría a la sala, a sentarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

Touya y Yukito entraron tranquilamente a la sala, y Tomoyo rápidamente se puso de pie.

-Buenas tardes –dijo un poco nerviosa-. He venido a visitarlos.

-Buenas tardes –le respondió Yukito, pero Touya se dedicó a mirar alrededor, y preguntar:

-¿Dónde está Syaoran?

-Pues… -Tomoyo se puso un poco más nerviosa-. Ha ido a la tienda, en un momento regresa, no se preocupen.

-Ese niño está mal de la cabeza. ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarte sola en casa?

-No tengo problema –se apuró a responder-. Dijo que no tardaba mucho.

* * *

Syaoran había tenido que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para poder subir a la ventana del baño. Sudando y jadeando, se sentó en el borde de la ventana, mientras que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y respiraba profundamente para recuperar un poco el aliento. En ese momento, algo empezó a brillar sobre la superficie del agua de la tina, y Syaoran la miró fijamente. Se trataba de la Carta Clow que lo había reducido a ese tamaño tan pequeño.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! –le gritó desde donde estaba a la cosa amarilla-. Estuve a punto de morir en las fauces de un gato gigante, y rebanado por las pinzas de una mantis. ¡Sin contar todas las veces que caí desde una altura mortal! Y no lo estoy diciendo para que te rías. Oye, ¡vuelve aquí!

La motita dorada le dedicó una sonrisa, y se deslizó brincando sobre el agua, lejos de ahí.

-¡Demonios! –gritó. Se puso de pié rápidamente, y se acercó al borde de la ventana, y tratando de no pensar en lo que iba a hacer, se dejó caer dentro de la tina.

* * *

-¿Uno o dos de azúcar? –preguntó Yukito a Tomoyo, mientras servía el té.

-Con uno es suficiente –respondió la niña, y Yukito dejó caer un terrón de azúcar en la taza de té.

-¡Ah! Por cierto, traje un delicioso pastel de tres leches –exclamó Tomoyo, mientras se levantaba-. Está en la habitación de Syaoran, iré por el.

La niña hizo una pequeña reverencia a Yukito y Touya, y antes de que alguno de los dos pudieran decir algo, salió corriendo de la sala, escaleras arriba. Tomoyo se apuró a llegar a la habitación de su mejor amigo, cerrar la puerta tras de sí, y entonces pudo ver a Kero, que se encontraba dando vueltas en la habitación.

-Puedo sentir la presencia de Syaoran en alguna parte de la casa. Creo que lo mejor será que lo vaya a buscar.

-Ten mucho cuidado –le dijo Tomoyo, mientras tomaba la caja del pastel de tres leches-. Recuerda que Touya y Yukito están en la casa, y no deben verte.

-No te preocupes. Seré cuidadoso –y Kero salió volando de la habitación, mientras Tomoyo tomaba el pastel y lo empaquetaba nuevamente.

* * *

Syaoran, por su lado, seguía dentro del cuarto de baño. Estaba de mal humor, puesto que ahora estaba completamente empapado, y casi moría ahogado dentro de su propia tina. Estaba buscando una forma de bajar de ésta para perseguir a la Carta Clow que había salido brincando del lugar. Un poco enojado y frustrado por su minúsculo tamaño, se decidió a pegar un brinco sobre la esponja de baño, que desde su perspectiva, se encontraba a una distancia bastante mortal.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer, preparado para el impacto. Cayó sobre la esponja, pero rebotó fuera de ella, y siguió rebotando por el piso, hasta que se hubo detenido por completo. Se puso de pie lentamente, mientras se sobaba el trasero nuevamente, y cuando consideró que ya no dolía tanto, se apuró a salir del cuarto de baño, para perseguir a la Carta, la cual le sonreía, ahora brincando desde la cocina.

-¡Alto ahí! –gritaba mientras corría detrás de ella. Pero en ese momento, la puerta que conectaba la sala al comedor se abrió, y Syaoran tuvo que frenarse para esconderse detrás de una de las patas de la mesa.

Desde su perspectiva, podía ver al "gigante" de su hermano caminar por la cocina. Sus pisadas parecían levantar el suelo, y Syaoran sentía como todo a su alrededor temblaba.

-Me pregunto donde se habrá metido ese mocoso –la voz de Touya se escuchaba demasiado grave y lenta, haciendo que a Syaoran le dieran escalofríos y le dolieran los oídos. Su hermano mayor se acercó a la cocina a servirse un poco más de agua caliente en su taza, y se alejó de ahí como si nada hubiera pasado. Syaoran dio un largo suspiro, un poco más tranquilo por no haber sido descubierto, que cuando se dio cuenta de que la Carta Clow estaba rebotando frente a él, se sobresaltó.

-¡Vuelve acá! –le gritó mientras se ponía a perseguirla de nuevo. La Carta Clow salió nuevamente de la cocina, con dirección a las escaleras, con Syaoran corriendo a toda velocidad detrás de ella-. Es imposible… -dijo mientras se detenía a contemplar cada escalón y lo altos e interminables que se veían ahora.

-Es imposible cuando tienes un tamaño tan ridículo… -susurró una voz junto a Syaoran.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó mientras pegaba un brinco, pero entonces miró a Kero, que era el que le había hablado, y se calmó un poco-. No me asustes así, idiota.

-Al parecer esto es obra de la Carta Pequeño.

-¿De qué?

-Tienes ese tamaño porque la Carta Pequeño te ha tocado. Eso explica porque Tomoyo y yo nos hemos encontrado tu llave mágica. Después de todo, Pequeño no solo encoje tu tamaño, sino que también disminuye los poderes mágicos.

-¿Entonces como puedo volver a mi tamaño normal?

-Debes de tocar a la Carta nuevamente.

-¿Qué crees que he intentado hacer todo este tiempo? Debemos buscarla, y cuando regrese a mi tamaño natural, entonces yo… Necesitaré mi llave para capturarla…

-La llave la tiene Tomoyo. El problema es que ella está entreteniendo a Touya y a Yukito, para que no sospechen nada. Aunque por el momento ha subido a tu habitación por el pastel de tres leches, espero y ella siga allá arriba.

-¡¿Yukito está aquí?! –Syaoran sintió como la cara se le ponía de un rojo intenso.

-Sí, pero ya nos ocuparemos de eso después, vamos. Y prohibido a alguien mencionarle esto.

Kero se puso a cuatro patas, y dejó que Syaoran lo montara, como si se tratara de un tigre con alas, o un león sin melena.

* * *

Tomoyo iba saliendo de la habitación de Syaoran, con el pastel en las manos, cuando vio algo pequeño y dorado, brincando frente a ella.

-Me pregunto que será eso –dijo mientras se acercaba para verlo bien.

-¡No lo toques! –se escuchó una voz, con lo que Tomoyo se detuvo en seco.

En ese momento, Kero apareció volando, y se acercó a la Carta Clow. Syaoran se apuró a brincar y abrazarla, mientras caía debido a que se había desmontado de Kero. Gracias a esto, Syaoran recuperó su tamaño normal, y rebotó en el suelo, ante los ojos asombrados de Tomoyo.

-¡Rápido! ¡La llave! –le dijo a su amiga. Tomoyo se apuró a aventarle la llave mágica, y Syaoran se puso de pie a toda velocidad, para recitar su conjuro-. Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Syaoran, quien aceptó la misión contigo, ¡libérate!

La llave se transformó rápidamente en su forma de báculo, y Syaoran se apuró a apuntar hacia la motita dorada.

-Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces, ¡Carta Clow!

La Carta empezó a ser absorbida por el báculo mágico, y quedó reducida a su forma de Carta Clow. Syaoran la tomó y se dejó caer nuevamente, agotado. Pero en ese momento se escuchó un quejido, y al mirar hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que se había sentado sobre Kero.

-¡Quítate de encima! –dijo el muñeco de felpa, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Lo siento –Syaoran se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Estás más pesado de lo que pensé…

-¿Qué ha sido todo ese escándalo? –se escuchó una voz que venía de abajo de las escaleras. Kero se escondió rápidamente en el bolsillo de Tomoyo, mientras Touya y Yukito aparecían en el pasillo.

-¿Ya has regresado de la tienda? –preguntó Yukito amablemente, mirando a Syaoran, el cual escondió rápidamente su báculo y la Carta Clow detrás de él.

-¿La tienda? –Syaoran miró a Tomoyo, la cual se limitó a reírse.

* * *

_¡Bonito viernes tengan hoy! :D!_

_Espero y les haya gustado este capi. Que triste que Sakura o Jin-Lin no hayan aparecido hoy u_u Espero poder incorporarlos cada vez un poco más, para acelerar este proceso del amor entre nuestra parejita :3!_

_Por otra parte, espero que el cosplay también haya sido de su agrado. Utilicé el cosplay del nuevo Dante, del juego Devl May cry 5, porque me facilitaba el no ponerle una peluca a Syaoran. Simplemente no quería que a Touya y Yukito se les hiciera extraño =P Ah, sí, este cosplay es una recomendación de (que lo pidió hace años y no había tenido oportunidad de responderle... una enorme disculpa! T_T)_

_Finalmente, gracias por sus reviews! :D! Ya saben que me encanta leer lo que tengan que decirme, no importa si es queja, sugerencia... lo que sea, todo es bien recibido aquí n.n! Espero y tengan un bonito fin de semana, que salgan a divertirse (no como yo que tengo examen el lunes), y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Sigan bellos!_


	24. La copia de Syaoran

**Capítulo 24**

**La copia de Syaoran**

* * *

El centro de la ciudad de Tomoeda se encontraba abarrotada como siempre. El bullicio de personas llendo de un lado a otro era el mismo de todos los días. Syaoran se encontraba en una pequeña tienda de frutas y verduras, comprando los ingredientes necesarios para la cena, algo molesto, puesto que su hermano le había pedido que diera aquella vuelta, cuando podía haberlo hecho él mismo.

-Gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto-. Se despidió la dependienta alegremente, mientras Syaoran caminaba fuera de la tienda, sin responder, pensando que no tendría que estar haciendo esos encargos, pues no era el esclavo de su hermano mayor.

Un par de segundos después, Syaoran caminaba por enfrente de la tienda de frutas y verduras nuevamente, en dirección contraria, y con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

-Ya llegue –dijo Syaoran mientras se quitaba los zapatos en el recibidor de la casa.

-Bienvenido –le respondió una dulce voz.

-Eso me suena como la voz de Yukito…

Y en efecto, cuando Syaoran entró a la cocina, pudo ver a su hermano y a Yukito que lo estaban esperando para empezar a hacer la cena.

-Te tardaste mucho –fue el saludo de su hermano. Syaoran lo ignoró.

-¿Vas a quedarte a cenar, Yukito? –preguntó el chico, colocando las bolsas de la compra en la mesa, frente a la chica.

-Así es –respondió ella-, Touya me ha invitado así que decidí yo también ayudar a hacer la cena.

-Me parece perfecto –dijo Syaoran, intentando no ponerse rojo, mientras se apuraba a sacar la compra de las bolsas-. Empecemos pues.

* * *

-¡Mira, Sakurita! –dijo Jin-Lin, mientras caminaban por el centro.

Jin-Lin se detuvo enfrente de una tienda de ropa, que mostraba hermosos vestidos de novia.

-Te verás hermosa cuando te pongas uno de esos, Sakurita –dijo el chico-. Claro, yo me veré igual de guapo usando un smoking negro… ¡Eh, Sakurita, espérame! –y corrió para alcanzar a su prima, pero se detuvo cuando vió que Sakura se detenía igualmente-. ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó.

Sakura señaló hacia el frente. Delante de ellos dos, se encontraba una tienda de frutas y verduras. Una señora se encontraba escogiendo manzanas, pero sin querer, terminó tirando poco mas de la mitad por todo el suelo.

Junto a ella, se encontraba un chico, quien prontamente se ayudó a recogerlas todas.

-¿Ese no es…?

-Es Kinomoto –confirmó Sakura, pero apenas dijo el nombre en voz alta, Syaoran se volteó a verlos, con una sonrisa en los labios, y salió corriendo.

Syaoran siguió corriendo hasta que llegó frente a una papelería, donde pegó la cara contra el vidrio del escaparate. Dentro de la tienda, se encontraban las amigas de Tomoyo, Naoko y Chiharu, viendo lapiceras. Syaoran entró al establecimiento en el momento justo en que a Naoko se le caían varias de estas, y quedaban esparcidas por todo el piso.

-Per, perdón… -se disculpó rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Syaoran ya había recogido las lapiceras y se encontraba ahora acomodándolas en el estante.

-Muchas gracias, Kinomoto… -dijo Chiharu algo confundida, mientras recibia por toda respuesta de parte de Syaoran una sonrisa, y el chico salía corriendo de la tienda.

* * *

-Buenos días, Syaoran –fue el saludo matinal de Tomoyo, a la mañana siguiente cuando Syaoran entró al salón.

-Buenos días –respondió el, y rápidamente se vio rodeado de las amigas de Tomoyo-. Este… ¿Buenos días? –preguntó algo incómodo.

-Buenos días –respondieron todas, y Naoko se apuró a agregar-. Quería agradecerte por ayudarme ayer a recoger lo que tiré por error en la papelería.

-¿En la papelería? –preguntó ahora confundido-. Yo no fui a la papelería ayer.

-¿Estás seguro?

Pero la conversación fue interrumpida por el grito de Jin-Lin.

-¡Kinomoto! –gritó al entrar al salón, con lo que todos se voltearon a verlo. Jin-Lin caminó hasta ponerse delante de el-. Pensé que eras un mocoso maleducado, pero lo que hiciste ayer en la tienda de frutas y verduras...

-Solo compre un par de tomates y papas y…

-No me refiero a eso. Estoy hablando de cuando ayudaste a esa señora a recoger las manzanas. ¿Verdad que sí, Sakurita?

Sakura acababa de entrar al salón, pero no contesto a la pregunta de su primo, sino que se quedó mirando a Syaoran directamente a la cara, algo preocupada.

-¿De qué están hablando? –preguntó Syaoran, sin escuchar el comentario de su amiga-. Solo fui por verduras y un poco de pasta, y después regresé a mi casa a ayudar a hacer la cena.

-Entonces, ¿se trataba de otra persona? –pregunto Rika.

-Seguramente… Syaoran no es la persona más amable que conocemos.

-¡Hey! –se defendió el, pero las chicas ya se estaban alejando y no lo escucharon. Jin-Lin se alejó también, pero Sakura se quedó rezagada.

-Ten mucho cuidado –le dijo a Syaoran antes de seguir a su primo.

* * *

-Es en verdad extraño, pero… Dicen que en el mundo hay varias personas parecidas a ti –dijo Tomoyo, para tratar de animar a su amigo, mientas comían en el receso.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Syaoran mientras tomaba un sándwich.

-Y Chiharu me dijo otra cosa… Dijo que ver a tu otro yo es un augurio de muerte… Osea que dentro de poco morirás. Pero ya sabes como es ella.

-Si, me imagino –respondió sin prestar mucha atención.

* * *

Syaoran se encontraba dando vueltas por el parque pingüino, cuando vio a un par de niños jugando en la caja de arena. El más pequeño se levantó apresuradamente, y sin fijarse, terminó aplastando el castillo de arena que ya casi terminaban. Los dos niños se pusieron a llorar, con lo que Syaoran se acercó corriendo a ellos. El chico tomó uno de los vasos con los que estaban construyendo, y se puso a ayudarles a hacer un nuevo castillo, con lo que ambos niños dejaron de llorar. Entonces, se despidió de ellos, sonriéndoles, y salió corriendo del parque a toda velocidad, mientras Rika y Naoko lo veían.

-¿Kinomoto acaba de ayudar a un par de niños a construir un castillo de arena? –preguntó Rika.

-Eso parece –contesto Naoko, y se dispusieron a seguirlo.

* * *

-Si es normal que existan más personas que se parecen a uno… ¿Cómo es posible que pueda morir por el simple hecho de verla? –preguntó Syaoran, mientras comía su helado.

-No lo se, seguramente es parte de esas historias alocadas de Chiharu. Le gusta todo lo sobrenatural y tiene una imaginación muy alborotada.

-Me sigue pareciendo una…

-¿Syaoran? –pregunto Tomoyo al ver que su amigo se quedaba callado-. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Acabo de verlo… -respondió su amigo.

-¡Kinomoto! –gritaron entonces Naoko y Rika.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Tomoyo, al ver a sus amigas llegar corriendo, y algo sofocadas.

-Acabamos de ver a Syaoran ayudar a unos niños a construir un castillo de arena, en el parque –respondió Naoko.

-Eso no puede ser –respondió Tomoyo rápidamente-, Syaoran ha estado conmigo toda la tarde. ¿Ven? Hemos estado comiendo un helado –y les mostró el cono que Syaoran sujetaba entre las manos.

-Tomoyo dice la verdad –Syaoran seguía viendo al punto por donde se había marchado su otro yo-. Y lo más extraño es que yo también lo vi.

* * *

-¿Viste a un chico igual a ti? –pregunto Kero, mientras su mirada se encontraba perdida en la pantalla de la televisión.

-Así es. Las amigas de Tomoyo y también Jin-Lin y su prima dicen que me han visto hacer cosas que yo no he hecho.

-¿Cosas como qué? –preguntó Kero, mientras se disponía a salvar su partida de Final Fantasy XIII.

-Pues… cosas como ayudar a las personas…

-Si, claro… Ese no pudiste ser tú –dijo Kero, después de apagar el televisor.

-¿A qué te refieres en concreto? –preguntó Syaoran con un tono acusador en la voz.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes una reputación de chico rudo que mantener…

-No es eso. Simplemente no quiero que me atribuyan cosas que yo no he hecho, sean buenas o malas. Además, las amigas de Tomoyo van por ahí diciendo que si me topo a mi otro yo, moriré. Que bobada.

-¿La muerte? ¿Cuándo viste a esa persona que se parece a ti, tuviste miedo?

-¿Miedo? Claro que no, ¿por qué habría de? Te acabo de decir que eso es una bobada. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso… Si me sentí extraño. Entonces, ¿crees que sea por culpa de una Carta Clow?

-Tengo una idea –se apresuró a responder Kero-. Te enseñaré a adivinar tu suerte usando las Cartas Clow. Vamos, tráelas rápido.

Syaoran se apuró a sacar las Cartas de donde las tenía guardadas, las colocó en la mesa, junto a Kero, y se sentó delante del escritorio, con las cartas frente a él.

-Esto es lo que tienes que hacer –dijo Kero, y Syaoran asintió-. Revuelve las Cartas usando tu mano izquierda –Syaoran así lo hizo-, divídelas en tres mazos y vuelve a acomodarlas en uno solo, como tú quieras ordenarlas. Bien, ahora, las acomodarás como te diga.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto no se te a olvidado después de tantos años dormido en ese libro?

-Callate y haz lo que te digo. La primera carta de tu mazo ponla hasta arriba. La siguiente en tu mano. La otra abajo a la izquierda, la siguiente va en tu mano…

Así siguieron las instrucciones de Kero, hasta que en la mesa se formó un rombo con 9 cartas, esparcidas en 5 filas, y el resto de las cartas descanzaban en un pequeño mazo.

-Ahora cierra los ojos y repite después de mí –dijo Kero-. Vamos, no seas tonto –dijo al ver que Syaoran se comportaba un poco receloso.

Cuando el chico hizo lo que Kero le pidió, la motita amarilla cerró sus ojos también, y empezó a decir:

-Cartas creadas por el Brujo Clow, quiero que respondan mis preguntas –Syaoran repitió las palabras. Como ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, no pudieron ver el resplandor que despidieron las Cartas Clow en ese momento-. Muestrame la verdadera identidad del ser al que me estoy enfrentando –y Syaoran repitió igualmente la frase.

Una pequeña brisa envolvió a Syaoran, y cuando esta se disipó, las Cartas dejaron de brillar.

-Listo –dijo Kero, y ambos abrieron los ojos-. Ahoa, voltea la carta de hasta arriba –Syaoran así lo hizo.

-Viento –dijo al voltear la única Carta que formaba la primera fila.

-Lo sabía, las Cartas saben comunicarse contigo –dijo Kero, y ante la mirada confundida de Syaoran, agregó-. La Carta del Viento es una Carta que muestra información o quiere decir algo. Esto significa que una Carta Clow se ha dado ya cuenta de que las estás reuniendo.

-¿Eso significa que las Cartas Clow que me faltan por capturar ya saben que las quiero sellar?

-Así es, excepto por aquellas que aún no despierten para existir en este mundo.

-Entonces… aquella persona parecida a mi… ¿Se trata de una Carta Clow?

-La probabilidad es muy alta. Vamos, ahora voltea las tres de la fila de en medio. Significan la asociación de ideas.

Syaoran así lo hizo, revelando las cartas de la Sombra, el Agua y la Ilusión.

-Ahora, voltea la Carta que se encuentra hasta abajo. Esta te dirá que es lo que quiere perjudicar la Carta.

Syaoran la volteó y se reveló la carta de las Flores. La miró lenta y detenidamente, hasta que una pequeña idea se reflejó en la superficie de la Carta, como si se lo hubiera susurrado en el oído.

-¿Un duraznero? –pregunto lentamente a la Carta que aún sujetaba en la mano. La silenciosa sonrisa de la Carta Clow parecía asentir-. ¿Las flores de un duraznero? –y entonces una idea mayor explotó en su mente-. ¡Es mi hermano!

* * *

Syaoran caminaba por una silenciosa calle de la ciudad, sin mirar a ningún lado, cuando una bicicleta se emparejó a su lado, para seguir su lento ritmo.

-¿Syaoran? –preguntó Touya-. ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde a casa? –pero el chico no respondió, y después de mirarlo en silencio, siguió andando lentamente.

* * *

-Vamos, es por aquí –dijo Syaoran, mientras Touya bajaba de su bicicleta y la acomodaba junto al camino.

-¿Qué fue lo que perdiste? –preguntó Touya, ahora que se encontraban en el bosque que había detrás del parque pingüino, y se agachaba para buscar por los arbutos-. Aquí no hay nada.

-Se encuentra más adentro –respondió Syaoran, mientras lo seguía muy de cerca-. Creo que es más hacia la izquierda.

* * *

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Kero, mientras se balanceaba en el hombro de Syaoran, debido a que el chico corría a toda velocidad.

-No estoy seguro, pero siento la presencia de la Carta Clow en esta dirección.

-Al parecer tu magia se ha vuelto muy poderosa –dijo Kero, pero Syaoran no lo escuchó porque en ese momento exclamó:

-¡Mira! Esa es la bicicleta de mi hermano.

-Significa que debe estar cerca, ¡vamos! –Lo apuró Kero, y Syaoran empezó a subir la enorme escalera que llevaba a un bosque.

-¡Maldición, no puede ser! –dijo el chico-. He dejado de sentir la presencia de la Carta. A decir verdad… puedo sentir demasiadas presencias aquí. Así como algunas presencias malas.

-¡Esos son espíritus! –dijo Kero-. Es por eso que no puedes localizar la Carta.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? –empezó a preguntarse Syaoran, pero en ese momento, unos arbustos cercanos comenzaron a moverse, y de ahí, salió Sakura.

-¿Li? –dijo Syaoran.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí.

-Vine porque pude sentir la presencia de una Carta Clow –en ese momento, Syaoran pudo ver que Sakura traía en mano el tablero con el que buscaba la presencia de las Cartas Clow.

-Tienes que ayudarme –le dijo mientras la sujetaba de los hombros. Pero apenas se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, la soltó rápidamente. Se sonrojó un poco y se apuró a evitar mirarla-. Mi hermano está con la Carta Clow, y temo que le haga daño. Tienes que ayudarme a encontrarla.

Sakura lo miró sorpendida, pero prontamente asintió.

* * *

-¡Ah!

-¡Cuidado! –dijo Touya, y corriendo hacia Syaoran, lo jaló del brazo y empujó lejos del barranco. Sin embargo, el no tuvo tanta suerte, y quedó sujeto de la débil y fracturada roca, por una sola mano.

Syaoran se acercó a ver si se encontraba bien, pero la tierra tembló y Touya resbaló, cayendo al fondo del risco. Syaoran corrió a buscar una manera de bajar, y cuando la encontró, se apresuró a arrodillarse junto a Touya.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó débilmente, pero el adolescente respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿Dónde está el objeto que perdiste? Te prometo que te ayudaré a encontrar lo que perdiste, pero… ¿podrías dejar de imitar la figura de Syaoran?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

-Me da la impresión de que mi hermano se ha convertido en un espíritu, y eso me pone incómodo.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que yo no soy tu hermano?

-Al principio eras idéntico a él, pero…Me di cuenta de que tu no eres un ser de este mundo. En este bosque habitan muchos como tú. Supongo que tienen asuntos pendientes. Por eso, cuando encuentre lo que perdiste, entonces te marcharás.

-¿A dónde? –Touya apuntó al cielo. Syaoran agachó la cabeza, tristemente.

-Mi madre está ahí. Salúdala de mi parte. Vamos, te ayudaré a buscar lo que perdiste.

Touya intentó ponerse en pie, pero no tenia fuerzas para ello, por lo que se desmayó en ese momento.

* * *

-¡Es abajo! –dijo Sakura, mientras ella y Syaoran corrían hasta detenerse en el borde del barranco. Para no perder tiempo, Syaoran transformó su llave en el báculo y utilizó la Carta del Vuelo, con lo que él y Sakura bajaron rápidamente, sin hacerse daño.

Sakura y Kero se acercaron a Touya.

-Está desmayado, pero se encuentra bien –dijo la chica, después de revisar a Touya.

-¡Tu lastimaste a mi hermano! –gritó Syaoran a su otro yo, mientras la apuntaba con el báculo mágico, y se apuró a sacar una Carta Clow, para atacar -. ¡Viento!

La Carta Clow se liberó de su forma de Carta, y se abalanzó sobre el otro Syaoran, pero lo atravesó sin hacerle daño.

-¡Agua! –Syaoran utilizó otra carta, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

-¡No funciona! –dijo el chico, enojado.

-¡Eso significa que se trata de una Carta Especial! –le respondió Kero, revoloteando cerca de donde se encontraban Sakura y Touya-. Es una Carta que no se puede sellar por medio de métodos ordinarios. Tendrás que adivinar su verdadera identidad. Cuando digas su nombre perderá sus poderes y entonces podrás sellarla.

Syaoran bajó el báculo mágico, en señal de derrota, y su otro yo se acercó a él, con lo que quedaron frente a frente.

-¡Ten cuidado, que no se acerque, podría herirte! –gritó Sakura, y Syaoran dio un paso atrás. Su otro yo lo imitó.

"Sombra, Agua e Ilusión", pensó Syaoran, recordando las tres cartas que habían salido como resultado de su intento de adivinar la fortuna. Levantó el báculo en forma de defensa cuando vió que tenía a su otro yo aún muy cerca de él, y se sorprendió al ver que éste imitaba sus movimientos, aunque tenía una expresión triste en el rostro.

Syaoran dio un paso atrás nuevamente. El otro Syaoran volvió a imitarlo. Entonces la mente de Syaoran tuvo una idea.

-Se mueve como la Sombra… -susurró para sí-, puede adaptar formas como el Agua, pero no es real, como la Ilusión. Tú eres –y entonces lo dijo en voz alta-… ¡Tu eres la Carta del Espejo!

Un haz de luz iluminó todo alrededor del otro Syaoran, y la Carta Clow reveló su verdadera forma. Una chica con un largo cabello color menta, con un extraño símbolo en la frente y ropas antiguas, surgió de la luz. Se acercó lentamente a Touya, y llorando silenciosamente, susurró:

-Discúlpame.

Syaoran se apuró a volverla a apuntar con el báculo.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡Carta Clow!

La forma de una Carta se dibujó en el punto en que el báculo mágico se detuvo, y la chica empezó a ser absorbida por ella. Entonces, la Carta terminó de materializarse, y voló hasta posarse en la mano de Syaoran.

* * *

-Es una lástima que no me encontrara ahí para poder vestirte como es debido, y para poder filmar tus honorables hazañas –decia Tomoyo, mientras cortaba un trozo de pastel, y Kero revoloteaba alrededor, esperando su rebanada.

Era una tarde de fin de semana. Apenas el día anterior, Syaoran había capturado la Carta del Espejo, y entre él y Sakura tuvieron que llevar a su hermano de vuelta a la casa. Había sido un momento bastante incómodo para el chico, pues su mano y la de la chica se habían rozado un par de veces, y él no podía evitar el ponerse colorado.

Ahora, Touya se encontraba en su habitación, descanzando, mientras Yukito lo cuidaba. Tomoyo había ido a visitarlos apenas Kero le hubiera llamado por teléfono, para contarle lo que había pasado con la Carta Clow.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo –dijo Syaoran, mientras colocaba suficientes platos para todos, en la mesa, sobre una bandeja-. Kero, tu me dijiste, cuando nos conocimos, que en el momento en que las Cartas Clow perdieran su sello, muchas desgracias podrían venir a este mundo. ¿Qué clase de desgracias son esas?

-¿Podrían ocurrir como desastres naturales? –preguntó Tomoyo, colocando las rebanadas de pastel en los platos-. Ya saben, terremotos, explosiones, inundaciones…

-No, eso no sucederá –respondió Kero, y Tomoyo suspiró aliviada.

-Será mejor que le llevemos esto a tu hermano y a Yukito –dijo la chica, sujetando una bandeja con varias tazas de té.

-Sí, claro –respondió Syaoran, pensando solamente en Yukito. El chico tomó la bandeja que contenía las rebanadas de pastel, y siguió a su amiga escaleras arriba-. Tu quédate aquí, bola de queso, volveremos pronto.

Kero se quedó en la cocina, pero no se molestó en quejarse por la forma en que Syaoran se había referido a él. Su rostro denotaba preocupación.

-Posiblemente no lo consideren como una gran desgracia pero… -se dijo a sí mismo-. Pero, será algo verdaderamente terrible…

* * *

_Son las 11:40pm así que aún estoy haciendo up en lunes! *se apaniquea*_

_Siento mucho publicar tan tarde, pero no llegue a mi casa en todo el día (llevo en la calle desde las 8am), por diversos motivos que me tuvieron ocupada todo el dia u_u_

_Acabo de llegar a la casa hace apenas 40 minutos, y pues primero tuve que meterme a bañar para recuperar un poco de fuerzas y poder venir a publicar :C_

_Espero y el capi les haya gustado. No pude hacer que los chicos usaran un cosplay,, porque Tomoyo no estaba ahí para poder explicarlo. Otra disculpa por eso._

_Espero y los pequeños momentos entre Syaoran y Sakura hayan sido suficientes._

_Un saludo, otra diculpa, y espero que dejen aunque sea un peque review, diciendo si les gustó el capi como si no. Me despido, que debo dormir ya porque mañana madrugo de nuevo u.u_

_Sigan bellos!_


	25. Syaoran y una linda profesora

**Capítulo 25**

**Syaoran y una linda profesora**

* * *

-¡Demonios! ¡Se me había olvidado por completo que hoy tenía que hacer la cena! –dijo Syaoran visiblemente molesto, y un poco preocupado, mientras recorría las calles de Tomoeda a toda velocidad en su patineta, con dirección al centro de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, iba tan rápido, que no le dio tiempo de esquivar un gato callejero, por lo que al intentar evitar golpearlo, terminó perdiento el equilibrio. Gritó y cerró los ojos, preparándose para golpear el pavimento con el cuerpo, pero el golpe nunca se produjo. Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que la mano de otra persona había tomado la suya, sujetándolo firmemente, y evitando que cayera.

Siguió aquella mano, por el brazo dentro del saco negro, hasta llegar al cuello, donde pudo ver un cabello largo, y a una persona con gafas oscuras, que se apuro a quitárselas, para verlo bien. Se trataba de una señorita muy alta, delgada, con largo cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, la que lo había sujetado y ayudado a evitar caer.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó la señorita. Syaoran, algo cohibido, se limitó a asentir. La señorita se rio quedamente, y agregó-: Me alegro mucho. En ese caso, nos volveremos a ver mañana –y se alejó en silencio, dejando a Syaoran algo confundido, y un poco rojo de las mejillas.

* * *

-¿Te dio a entender que te vería pronto, en alguna parte? –preguntó Kero, mientras picaba botones a lo loco, pues se encontraba jugando Marvel vs. Capcom 3, en línea, y su título del mejor jugador de todo Japón se encontraba en juego -¿Qué clase de persona era?

-Pues… Era realmente hermosa –respondió Syaoran distraído, yendo de aquí para allá, en su habitación, pues se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a la escuela-, me provocó un sentimiento de paz. Y eso me parece extraño.

-¡Ya me voy! –se escuchó el grito de Touya desde el piso inferior, y Syaoran se apuró a tomar su gorro de marinero de su silla, y salir corriendo de la casa, para lograr alcanzar a Touya y a Yukito.

-¡Te cuento luego! -dijo Syaoran, mientras salía del cuarto, y Kero lo ignoraba, pues estaba festejando que hubiera ganado aquel round.

* * *

Se encontraban ya todos sentados en sus butacas, mientras el profesor Terada esperaba que guardaran silencio. Regañó a un par de alumnos de las primeras filas, que seguían conversando tranquilamente, y cuando finalmente todos estuvieron callados y prestándoles su total atención, el profesor Terada les dio un anuncio.

-El profesor de matemáticas ha decidido tomar un descanso muy largo en este periodo escolar -comenzó diciendo-, pero a partir de hoy tendrán una nueva profesora, que con gusto les impartirá la clase –toda la case empezó a susurrar el anuncio, hasta que la puerta del salón se abrió y nuevamente todos guardaron silencio, mirando al frente.

-¡Es ella! –susurró Syaoran sorprendido.

La señorita con la que se había topado la tarde anterior, se encontraba ahora al frente del salón, junto al profesor Terada.

-Me llamo Kaho Mizuki –dijo la nueva profesora, mientras le sonreía a sus nuevos alumnos-. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Ten cuidado –le susurró Sakura a Syaoran. El chico sintió su respiración en su hombro, y sintió un escalofrío, pues no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto-. ¿Es que acaso no lo sientes?

-Siento demasiadas cosas en este momento que no estoy seguro de que me gusten -respondió él, pero al ver que Sakura no le contestaba de vuelta, se volteó un poco, mirándola ahora de reojo, tanto para ver su expresión, como para poner un poco de distancia entre los labios de ella y el oído de él-. ¿Que cosa? -preguntó por fin.

-Es una persona que posee grandes poderes mágicos. Sé precavido.

* * *

Las clases habían acabado por ese día, y Syaoran, Sakura, Jin-Lin, Tomoyo y las amigas de ella, se encontraban haciendo el aseo del salón.

-La profesora Misuki es una persona muy hermosa y muy amable.

-Tienes razón, Chiharu –asintió Rika-. Me gustaría mucho ser como ella.

-En ese caso –Naoko se acercó a sus amigas, mientras les llevaba un par de escobas-, deberías ir al Templo Tsukimine para que compres un amuleto. Dicen que sus amuletos realmente cumplen el deseo que tú quieras. Sobre todo cuando se trata de amor.

-¡¿Amor?! –Syaoran y Jin-Lin se acercaron rápidamente, e igual de rápido se apuraron a disimular sus reacciones-. No es como si lo necesitara –dijeron y se alejaron nuevamente. Tomoyo rio por lo bajo, y alcanzó a escuchar perfectamente como Jin-Lin se acercaba a Rika y le preguntaba como llegar al Templo.

* * *

-Naoko sabe detalladamente sobre este tipo de cosas. Ya ves que le encanta todo lo sobrenatural y fantasioso. Si dice que los amuletos de este lugar funcionan, es porque en verdad lo hacen –dijo Tomoyo, mientras ella y Syaoran se encontraban frente a la entrada del templo Tsukimine.

Syaoran se encontraba sonrojado. Había convencido a Tomoyo de dar la vuelta, para "cureosear", cuando en realidad pensaba en comprar un amuleto pensando solamente en sus sentimientos por Yukito. Pero ahora, se encontraba avergonzado y no estaba tan seguro de querer entrar, sobre todo porque su amiga se daría cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones, y temía que se riera de él.

-¿Te parece si entramos? –preguntó Tomoyo alegremente, pero no se esperó a recibir una respuesta, por lo que Syaoran no tuvo de otra más que seguirla, sin estar seguro de que en verdad era la mejor idea.

Pero apenas dio unos cuantos pasos después de cruzar el arco de la entrada, Syaoran se detuvo en seco.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Tomoyo, y se devolvió un par de pasos,, para detenerse junto a él.

-Es solo que… Sentí una presencia algo extraña –respondió Syaoran.

-Yo no he sentido nada.

-Olvidalo, a lo mejor fue sólo mi imaginación. Vamos por ese amuleto para irnos de aquí rápido.

-Si, claro -Tomoyo recuperó su actitud alegre-. Mira, por allá es por donde Naoko me dijo que los venden.

Syaoran y Tomoyo miraron en la dirección en la que la chica indicaba, y se sorprendieron de ver ahí a Sakura siendo jalada por Jin-Lin.

-¿A dónde se supone que me llevas, Jin-Lin? –preguntó la chica, mientras intentaba soltarse de su primo.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Sakurita –respondió el aludido-, necesitamos un amuleto para que nuestra relación de pareja mejore.

-¡Pero ya te dije que yo no vine por eso! –Jin-Lin estaba por responder algo, pero en ese momento, Sakura gritó-: ¡Kinomoto!

Syaoran y Tomoyo caminaron hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

-Li –respondió Syaoran-. ¿No te sentiste extraña al entrar a este templo?

-¿Lo sentiste tu también? –preguntó ella. Pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo, un sonido de campana los envolvió.

Los chicos miraron en todas direcciones, pero no vieron nada. Entonces, el sonido de la campana volvió a escucharse, y se vieron envueltos en una opaca luz, la cual desapareció un par de segundos después, para revelar una extraña realidad verde completamente distorcionada, que empezó a ajustarse hasta formar una especie de laberinto.

-Pero, hace un momento nos encontrábamos en el templo –dijo Tomoyo en un tono de confusión.

-¡¿Qué rayos ocurre?! –gritó Jin-Lin nervioso.

-Me pregunto dónde estará la salida –se preguntó Syaoran, pero no había dado ni dos pasos, cuando Sakura lo sujetó de la mano, y lo obligó a detenerse.

Syaoran miró aquel gesto, y poniéndose colorado, pensó en jalar su brazo, para soltarse. Pero el subconciente le falló, y no pudo moverse.

-Primero tienes que leer la presencia –le dijo Sakura. Syaoran seguía tan afectado por el hecho de que la chica lo tuviera tomado de la mano, que le costó un par de segundos (que le parecieron una eternidad) en entender lo que ella le había dicho. Finalmente, intentando ignorar el hecho de que aún sakura lo seguía sujetando de la mano, cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor.

-Es la presencia de una Carta –dijo cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos. Sakura soltó finalmente su mano, y él suspiró aliviado.

-¿Esto es obra de una Carta Clow? –preguntó Tomoyo, algo preocupada.

-Es muy probable que esta sea la Carta del Laberinto. Esto es malo… -dijo Sakura, nerviosa-. Una vez que alguien cae dentro del laberinto, este no desaparecerá hasta que logre salir.

-Entonces, ¿no desaparecerá hasta que encontremos la salida? –preguntó Syaoran, intentando calmar su corazón que extrañamente se encontraba latiendo aceleradamente-. Espera, ¡tengo una idea!

Se apuró a sacar su llave mágica.

-Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Syaoran, quien aceptó la misión contigo. ¡Liberáte!

La llave se transformó rápidamente en su báculo mágico, y Syaoran se apresuró a sacar una Carta.

-¡Vuelo! –dijo, y con esto, al báculo mágico le crecieron alas, con lo que Syaoran se elevó en el aire-. De este modo será más fácil –pero no acababa de elevarse ni un metro, cuando las paredes del laberinto se elevaron de igual manera, por encima de él, casi casi hasta el infinito.

-Parece ser que la Carta del Laberito es exigente con sus pruebas –dijo Tomoyo.

-¡Esto no sirve para nada! –gritó Jin-Lin frustrado, pateando la pared que tenía mas cerca-. Odio este muro, ¡quiero mi amuleto!

-No romperás el muro con una patada –le dijo Sakura, tranquilamente.

-¡¿Y entonces qué haremos?!

-Tengo una idea –dijo Syaoran, y sacó otra Carta Cow-. ¡Espada! –y con esto, el báculo mágico se transformó en una espada.

Syaoran se apresuró a cortar un muro, el cual terminó con una herida perfecta, por donde Syaoran había utilizado su arma.

-¡Funcionó! –dijo Jin-Lin, pero justo en ese momento, el muro volvió a cerrarse. Entonces, esta vez, algo más ocurrió.

Era como si el laberinto estuviera mutando nuevamente. Tanto el suelo como las paredes empezaron a retorcerse, con lo que los chicos no podían tenerse en pie. Y entonces, lo peor pasó: nuevos muros comenzaron a crecer y surgir entre ellos, separándolos. Y tan pronto como todo aquel caos comenzó, igual de súbitamente, se detuvo.

Uno de los nuevos muros desapareció, y Tomoyo y Sakura se reunieron con Syaoran.

-¡¿Dónde está Jin-Lin?! –gritó Sakura, preocupada.

Los chicos miraron alrededor, pero el laberinto estaba irreconocible. Parecía uno de esos laberintos en tercera dimensión, con escaleras, arcos y desniveles en las paredes y el techo.

-De este modo nos será casi imposible encontrarlos. A Jin-Lin y a la salida –dijo Tomoyo.

-¡Kinomoto, eres un idiota! –se escuchó entonces una voz.

Miraron alrededor. En una plataforma, colocada en la pared, se encontraba Jin-Lin de pie, visiblemente enojado, pero también nervioso.

-¡Jin-Lin! –gritó Sakura, un poco aliviada-. ¡No te muevas, iremos por ti!

-¿Cómo haremos eso? –preguntó Tomoyo a la chica.

-La única manera será caminando –respondió Sakura-. Vamos, en marcha –y empezaron a caminar.

Prontamente se dieron cuenta de que al parecer, la gravedad no afectaba al laberinto, pues podían caminar por las paredes y por el techo, como el camino lo indicaba. Se mantuvieron juntos, caminando durante un par de minutos, hasta que se encontraron con un problema.

-Miren –dijo Syaoran, apuntando al frente-. Frente a nosotros hay un túnel, si entramos perderemos de vista a Jin-Lin… Hay una salida más adelante, pero…

-¡Jin-Lin! –gritó Sakura, mirando a su primo-. Frente a nosotros hay un túnel, te perderemos de vista, por lo que necesitaremos seguir tu voz.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? –preguntó el chico.

-Cuenta lentamente. Te veremos cuando salgamos, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –respondió Jin-Lin, y comenzó a contar.

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos tomemos de las manos -se apuró a decir Tomoyo-. Syaoran debe ir al frente, Sakura después, y yo al final.

Su amigo la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y la cara roja como tomate.

-¿Tomarnos de las manos? -preguntó en tono de reproche, pero la voz de Sakura lo cayó por completo.

-¡Que buena idea, Daidouji! Así no nos perderemos por si algo llega a pasar ahí dentro.

-¿Estás de broma, verdad? -dijo Syaoran, con voz nerviosa.

-¡No estoy contando para que se queden ahí sin hacer nada! -les gritó Jin-Lin desde donde estaba, pues no se habían movido para nada.

-Vamos, ya oíste. Dame la mano -Sakura ignoró la pregunta de Syaoran y lo tomó de la mano, tan firmemente que el chico no hubiera podido soltarse, aunque lo hubiera intentado.

-¿Están listos? -preguntó Tomoyo, sujetándose de la mano de Sakura. Ella asintió rápidamente, Syaoran se limitó a enconjerse de hombros, tratando de no pensar en ello, para no ponerse colorado.

Y de este modo, Sakura, Syaoran y Tomoyo entraron al túnel, mientras la voz de Jin-Lin, contando, retumbaba en las paredes.

-!Cinco! -se escuchaba a lo lejos-. !Seis! !Siete! -habían llegado ya a la mitad del túnel -. ¡Ocho!

Pero entonces, su voz se dejó de escuchar.

-¡Jin-Lin! –gritó Sakura, y preocupada por cualquier cosa que le hubiera podido pasar a su primo, soltó las manos de Syaoran y de Tomoyo, y hechó a correr.

Salió del túnel, conambos chicos pisándole los talones. Pero al mirar al punto donde Jin-Lin se encontraba, vieron que ya no había nadie ahí.

-¡Le dije que no se moviera! –Sakura se encontraba mitad molesta, y mitad asustada.

En ese momento, el sonido de una campana retumbó por las paredes del laberinto. Los chicos se quedaron callados, sin moverse, demasiado nerviosos como para decir algo. La campana sonó nuevamente.

-Es la misma campana que sonó cuando el laberinto nos envolvió –dijo Sakura en un susurro nervioso.

Entonces, unos pasos se escucharon acercándose, y una sombra se dibujó en una pared cercana.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó Syaoran, alzando el báculo mágico, como si pretendiera golpear a alguien con él.

Entonces, al llegar a la esquina, Jin-Lin apareció, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Sakurita! –dijo mientras se echaba a correr y abrazaba a su prima.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –preguntó ella aliviada.

-Me ayudaron –respondió el muchacho, y de la misma esquina por donde Jin-Lin había aparecido, surgió la profesora Mizuki. Syaoran se apuró a esconder su báculo detrás de él.

-Sentí una presencia extraña en mi templo –dijo ella tranquilamente, mientras se acercaba a los chicos-, así que decidí salir a ver que sucedía, y este laberinto apareció repentinamente. Me sorpendio mucho -pero los chicos se dieron cuenta de que no sonaba sorprendida para nada.

-¿Su… templo? –preguntó Tomoyo confundida.

-Yo soy la hija del dueño del templo –respondió la profesora-. Fue una buena idea que decidiera venir a ver si alguien se encontraba atrapado aquí dentro. Me imaginé que sería algo muy angustiante, estar en este sitio, buscándo la salida, sin encontrarla. Fue entonces que me encontré al señorito Li.

-¿Qué es eso que lleva en la mano? –preguntó Sakura, apuntando al objeto que llevaba la profesora entre las manos, y que al parecer todos habían notado, pero nadie se había atrevido a preguntar qué era.

-¿Esto? –y la profesora Mizuki alzó su mano derecha. El extraño objeto tenía forma de media luna, con una agarradera para sujetarlo con firmeza, y con varios listones púrpuras atados en la parte inferior-. Es un objeto que hacemos sonar en el templo. Es un tipo de cascabel, aunque suena como una campanilla. Lo se, es extraño. Ahora, vamos a lo que importa. ¿Saben como salir de este laberinto?

-Lo intentamos todo –respondió Tomoyo rápidamente-, pero nada funcionaba.

-¿Intentaron esto? –y la profesora dio un pequeño golpe a la pared con el extraño cascabel, el cual debilitó el muro, haciendo que se rompiera, así como todos los muros que seguían, hasta el final del laberinto.

La profesora cruzó el muro sin problemas, y Tomoyo y Jin-Lin la siguieron.

-¿Viste eso? –preguntó Syaoran a Sakura, en un susurro-, el muro no vuelve a construirse.

-Logró destruir todos esos muros con ese objeto –respondió ella, también susurrando-, esa es la prueba más clara de sus grandes poderes.

-Vamos, será mejor no quedarnos atrás –dijo Syaoran, y él y Sakura se apuraron a seguir a los demás.

-Ahí está la salida –dijo la profesora en ese momento, y los chicos se adelantaron a cruzarla.

Pero cuando todos se encontraban afuera, la realidad volvió a alterarse.

-Ten cuidado –le dijo Sakura a Syaoran-, el laberinto empezará a formarse de nuevo. Tienes que sellarlo antes de que nos encierre otra vez.

-Pero… -dijo Syaoran mientras miraba a la profesora, que aún se encontraba en el lugar. Ella le sonrió tranquilamente.

-No te preocupes, solo has tu trabajo –le dijo -, me daré la vuelta y no veré nada, si eso te hace sentir más cómodo.

-¡Vamos, date prisa! –lo apuró Jin-Lin.

Syaoran se apuró a tomar su báculo con firmeza, lo alzó y rasgó el aire con él.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡Carta Clow!

Entonces el laberinto fue absorbido por la silueta de la Carta que se estaba formando frente al báculo, y cuando la Carta fue formada en su totalidad, se levantó en vuelo y cayó ligeramente entre las manos de la profesora Mizuki. Syaoran miró como su Carta se encontraba entre las manos de su profesora, y no supo que hacer. ¿Ella podía capturar una Carta Clow? ¿Debería pedírsela? Entonces, la profesora se volteó a verlos, y se acercó a él, hasta ponerse enfrente suyo.

-Creo que es mejor que la conserves –le dijo la profesora Mizuki a Syaoran, y le puso la Carta en las manos. El chico miró la Carta, confundido. No estaba seguro de lo que acaba de pasar.

-¡Syaoran! –se escuchó entonces una voz, y su hermano Touya llegó corriendo hasta donde se encontraban todos-. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Syaoran y los demás se dieron cuenta en ese momento de que se había hecho ya de noche.

-Fue culpa mía –dijo la profesora, parándose delante de Touya, el cual la miró entre sorpendido y asustado. Estaba tan nervioso que fue incapaz de decir nada-. Han pasado por muchas dificultades, así que no lo regañes.

-Kaho… -susurró el adolescente, sorprendido.

-Haz crecido mucho Touya –respondió ella, y se volteó a ver nuevamente a los chicos-. Tomen –dijo tranquilamente, mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos, los amuletos que los chicos habían ido a buscar aquella tarde-. Creo que esto era lo que venían a buscar –y les dio un pequeño amuelto a Syaoran y Jin-Lin.

-Muchas gracias –dijeron ambos, pero Syaoran agregó-: ¿Cómo es que lo supo, si nosotros no le dijimos nada –la profesora sonrió.

-Simplemente lo supuse –y sin decir nada más, se alejó dentro del templo, hasta que la oscuridad se la tragó.

-Ten mucho cuidado –le dijo Sakura en un susurro, cuando la profesora desapareció-. Esa profesora no es cualquier persona.

Sakura lo miró directamente a los ojos, durante un par de segundos, y entonces, asintiendo firmemente, ella y Jin-Lin se alejaron en silencio. Algo confundido por la mirada que le dirigió la chica, Syaoran se acercó a su hermano.

-Oye, Touya… ¿tú conoces a la profesora? –le preguntó Syaoran a su hermano. Sin embargo, él se quedó callado. Seguía mirando aquel punto en el que la profesora Mizuki se había marchado.

* * *

_¡Buen miércoles tengan todos hoy :D! ¿Cómo los está tratando la semana? Espero que mejor que a mí TT_TT __Total, mis problemas entre yo y la escuela, son punto a parte =P_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews en el capi anterior, aunque cada vez son menos y eso me pone triste u_u ¿Es que ya no les gusta la hsitoria? :'C_

_Espero y el capi de hoy compense un poco la falta de romance entre Syaoran y Sakura. He intentado un poco de contacto entre estos dos, y hacer que Syaoran se sonroje y se ponga algo incómodo. Ya saben, casual X3!_

_Esta vez, no hubo cosplay. Como pueden ver allá arriba, todo sucedió tan de repente que no hubo tiempo de prepararse para la batalla (?) =P_

_Esperaré pacientemente por sus reviews. Aquellos que lo hacen todos los capis, aquellos que dejan uno que otro, ocasional, y aquellos que han estado agregando a favoritos, y siguiendo la historia, últimamente :3!_

_Tengan bonito miércoles, nos vemos el viernes, y sigan bellos! :D!_


	26. Los recuerdos del Templo

**Capítulo 26**

**Los recuerdos del Templo**

* * *

Era una noche tranquila. La Torre de Tokio se encontraba iluminada como siempre, perforando la oscuridad del cielo nocturno. El viento soplaba suavemente, y acariciaba de una manera casi gentil. Syaoran se encontraba de pie, sobre el techo de un edificio, mirándo la belleza silenciosa de la Torre. Usaba aquellas extrañas ropas con las que siempre se encontraba en aquel sueño (la gabardina roja con el símbolo negro en la espalda, y el pantalón y camisa negra con bordes blancos), y las Cartas Clow volaban a su alrededor, cayendo lenta y silenciosamente. Agudizó la vista. Había alguien en la Torre, mirándolo de vuelta. No podía ver bien quien era, pero era una persona bastante alta, delgada, y con el cabello muy largo. Usaba una gabardina oscura, que le llegaba a la altura de los tobillos, y le daba un aire misterioso.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó mientras se acercaba al borde del edificio, y se disponía a saltar. No podía verlo, pero presentía que aquella persona le acababa de sonreír. Brincó sin pensárselo dos veces.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, y se incorporó. Se había tratado solo de un sueño. Intentó recordar un poco, preguntándose quién era la persona que había aparecido en su sueño recurrente, aquella vez, pero sin llegar a nada. Suspiró y miró la hora. Era demasiado temprano, pero no lo suficiente como para que valiera la pena el volver a dormir, por lo que se puso de pie y se dirigió a cambiarse el pijama por el uniforme del colegio.

Del mismo modo, salió de casa bastante temprano, por lo que decidió dar un rodeo para llegar a la escuela, mientras seguía pensando en su extraño sueño.

-Ese sueño lo he tenido ya antes –se dijo mientras no se daba cuenta por dónde patinaba-. Lo tuve cuando conocí a la bola de queso, a Li, y a…

Se detuvo lentamente. Fue entonces cuando se percató de a donde se había dirigido. Se encontraba en la entrada del Templo Tsukimine.

-Fue aquí donde me encontré ayer a la profesora –se dijo mentalmente, y despúes agregó en voz alta-: La profesora Mizuki tiene una personalidad misteriosa.

Y prosiguió su camino rumbo a la escuela.

* * *

Esa noche, mientras Syaoran y su padre cenaban (Touya se encontraba trabajando en esos momentos), Syaoran le pasó a su padre un recado de la escuela.

-Aquí dice que el profesor de matemáticas ha sido sustituido temporalmente –leyó Fujitaka, mientras su hijo se encontraba demasiado concentrado en su plato de arroz-. La profesora que lo reemplazará será… ¿Eh? ¿Ka… Kaho Mizuki? –su voz sonaba demasiado sorprendida.

-¿Papá? –preguntó Syaoran nervioso, dejando su plato en la mesa, para ver bien a su padre-. ¿Tú conoces a la profesora Mizuki?

-Ella vive en el Templo Tsukimine, ¿no es así? No sabía que ya había regresado… -susurró, sin responder directamente a la pregunta de Syaoran.

-De dónde la conoces, dime.

-Ah, este… La señorita Mizuki estudiaba el método de enseñanza abierta en la secundaria donde Touya estudiaba.

-Supuse que Touya y la profesora Mizuki se conocían desde hacia tiempo… -dijo Syaoran, volviendo a tomar su tazón de arroz, y agregó-. Ayer que llegué tarde a casa, Touya fue a buscarme. Se encontró con la profesora Mizuki por pura coincidencia.

-¿Touya no te dijo nada al respecto? –Syaoran negó con la cabeza.

-Pero al ver a la profesora, se sorprendió muchísimo… -y sin darle más importancia al asunto, siguió comiendo su cena.

* * *

Era poco menos de medianoche. Syaoran y Kero se encontraban corriendo por las calles de Tomoeda, con Kero a la cabeza.

-¿Estás seguro de que lo que sentiste fue la presencia de una Carta Clow? ¿No lo habrás soñado? –preguntó el chico mientras seguía a la motita amarilla.

-Sabes que nunca me despierto una vez que caigo rendido –dijo Kero sin mirarlo siquiera-. Y esa cosa me despertó. Puedes estar seguro de que sí se trata de una Carta. Y proviene de aquí.

Se detuvo frente a la entrada del Templo Tsukimine.

-¿Por qué de nuevo aquí? –preguntó Syaoran, deteniéndose y mirando él también el arco de entrada del Templo-. Fue en este lugar donde atrapamos la Carta del Laberinto, ayer.

-¿Dices que aquí es donde vive esa misteriosa profesora? –preguntó Kero, y Syaoran asintió.

-Me pregunto que clase de Carta será.

-Estoy segura de que se trata de una Carta muy poderosa –dijo una voz. Syaoran y Kero se voltearon a mirar.

Sakura acababa de llegar, y llevaba frente a ella su tablero mágico, con el que buscaba las Cartas Clow, el cual guardó en ese momento.

-Será mejor entrar a investigar –dijo Kero, y los tres entraron al Templo.

Sin embargo, estuvieron más de una hora buscando, y no encontraron nada.

-Esto es demasiado extraño –dijo Kero, agotado-. Hace rato se sentí su abrumadora presencia, y ahora apenas y se puede detectar.

-El tablero tampoco puede detectar nada –dijo Sakura, y lo guardó nuevamente-. Quizá tenga una mejor vista desde arriba –y se apuró a subir a un árbol cercano.

-Estoy cansado, y tengo sed –dijo Kero-. ¿Podemos buscar una máquina de refrescos?

-Lo único que sabes hacer es quejarte –le respondió Syaoran.

-Vamos, mocoso, no seas tacaño y afloja el dinero.

-No me hables así, o no te daré nada.

-Sí, si. Vamos, el tiempo es oro.

Renegando por tener que darle su dinero al muñeco de felpa, Syaoran le dio unas cuantas monedas a Kero, y lo miró alejarse rápidamente. Mientras tanto, decidió seguir a Sakura, para que no le llevara la delantera, y el también subió al árbol.

-La Carta está muy cerca de aquí –dijo Sakura en voz alta, sin hablar con nadie en particular-. Se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia y es probable que se haya escondido.

-Si la Carta realmente se encuentra aquí, será la segunda que encontremos en el Templo. Y aquí es donde vive la profesora…

-¿En serio no sientes nada cuando te encuentras junto a ella? –preguntó Sakura nerviosa, mirándolo a los ojos. Syaoran se apuró a desviar la mirada, clavándola en el piso.

-No lo se. Es un sentimiento extraño. Me produce felicidad, me da un sentimiento de paz -y después de un silencio algo pesado, agregó-. Eso es lo extraño. Las cosas terribles no siempre muestran su rostro lleno de maldad. Las apariencias a veces engañan.

-Debes tener cuidado. Recuerda que ella posee grandes poderes mágicos.

-Es solo que… No puedo controlar esa felicidad que me da cuando estoy cerca de ella. Es un sentimiento de paz indescriptible. Me pasa algo parecido cuando veo a… A Yukito.

-A mi… A mi también me pasa lo mismo –dijo Sakura lentamente, algo nerviosa. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, y los dos se pusieron colorados, con lo que se apuraron a voltear la mirada, rápidamente-. Supongo que… Te simpatiza tanto esa muchacha que estás enamorado de ella…

-N-no, es eso. Es que… Fue como… A primera vista –se apuró a defenderse Syaoran, mientras su cara se ponía de un rojo muy intenso y no dejaba de preguntarse porqué estaba hablando de aquel tema tan delicado y personal, con esa chica que apenas conocía y que a grandes rasgos, era su rival-. Pero… ¿qué hay de ti? –fue Sakura la que ahora se puso colorada, y su voz comenzó a temblar.

-Fue el primer día que la vi…

-¿Te pasó lo mismo que a mí?

Pero Sakura estaba bastante incómoda con la dirección que tomaba la conversación, por lo que brincó para bajarse del árbol y se alejó corriendo rápidamente.

-¿Li? –preguntó Syaoran, mientras él también bajaba del árbol dando un gran brinco.

Y entonces ocurrió. En el momento en que Syaoran tocó el piso, el árbol donde se encontraban empezó a resplandecer, y su sombra a crecer. Mágicamente, la sombra surgió de la superficie del suelo, y las sobras de las ramas tomaron a Syaoran por los brazos y las piernas, jalándolo hacia el tronco.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?! –gritó el chico.

Sakura se detuvo en seco. Había escuchado el grito del muchacho y se apuró a regresar al árbol a ver que ocurría. Kero llegó en ese instante también. Lo que vieron, fue a Syaoran siendo abrazado por aquella extraña sombra, la cual lo absorbía hacia el interior del árbol.

Sakura se apuró a sacar su espada, pero cuando ella y Kero llegaron al árbol, Syaoran ya no estaba.

-¿Qué está pasando? –gritó Sakura-. Tu y yo acabamos de ver como Kinomoto fue absorbido por el árbol. ¿Qué Carta es esta?

-Esa es… -y Kero miró la luna llena. Su voz sonaba quebrada, como si estuviera preocupado-. Es la Carta del Regreso.

* * *

Syaoran abrió los ojos lentamente, pero apenas tuvo conciencia de que algo raro había pasado, se incorporó rápidamente. Se encontraba sentado en un suelo de piedra duro y frío. Había algo que no cuadraba.

-Recuerdo que me encontraba en el Templo Tsukimine, platicando con Li –se dijo para recapitular-. Entonces, ella salió corriendo y yo bajé del árbol también. Entonces… ¡Entonces este árbol me absorbió!

Como si se hubiera electrocutado, se apresuró a ponerse de pie. Ahora, delante de él se encontraba el árbol que lo acababa de absorber. Pero antes de tocarlo siquiera, pudo ver que había algo diferente. El árbol se encontraba soltando los primeros brotes de flores de cerezo. Syaoran recordaba que por la época en que se encontraban, el árbol ya no tenía más brotes que soltar, pues era otoño y se encontraba completamente pelón. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Pero no había podido terminar de formularse aquella pregunta, cuando escuchó los pasos de una persona que se acercaba lentamente. Miró a ver si se trataba de Sakura, pero al ver la silueta de la persona que se acercaba allá a lo lejos, un chico y además muy alto, se dio cuenta de que no era la niña china. Decidió entonces que lo mejor sería esconderse, por lo que transformó su llave en báculo mágico y utilizó la Carta del Salto para subir al árbol rápidamente.

Ahora que se encontraba arriba, escondido entre todas aquellas flores de cerezo, pudo ver el rostro de la persona que se encontraba debajo del árbol.

-¿Hermano? –exclamó en un susurro, sorprendido-. ¿Pero… por qué está usando el uniforme de la secundaria? Además se ve muy joven…

Touya se acercó al árbol y acarició el tronco suavemente.

-Acabo de mudarme –dijo en voz alta, con lo que Syaoran se sorprendió aún más.

-Buenas noches –dijo otra voz-. Touya se volteó para mirarla y Syaoran también miró.

Se trataba de la profesora Mizuki, pero igualmente se veía muy joven.

-¿Vienes a estas horas de la noche al Templo? –preguntó ella, intrigada.

-Acabo de mudarme –repitió Touya-. Solo vine a saludar.

-A saludar…Al árbol… -dijo Mizuki lentamente-. Dentro de ese árbol vive un espíritu –explicó ella-. Eso significa que tu puedes ver cosas que los demás no pueden. Debe ser muy complicado…

-Ya me acostumbré –respondió Touya, bajando la mirada.

-¿Me puedes decir como te llamas? –pregunto Mizuki con una sonrisa, acerándose un poco al chico.

-Touya Kinomoto –respondió el-. Voy en segundo de secundaria.

-¿Qué, qué, qué, qué? –susurró Syaoran mientras intentaba no caerse del árbol-. ¿eso significa que estoy en el pasado? –se preguntó mentalmente.

-Mucho gusto –respondió en ese momento la profesora-. Yo me llamo Kaho Mizuki. Nos veremos mañana, ¿no es así?

* * *

-La Carta del Regreso tiene el poder de devolverte al pasado –explicaba Kero a Sakura, mientras seguían mirando al árbol y su silenciosa silueta-. Necesita de mucha energía, como la Carta del Tiempo. No son Cartas fáciles de utilizar. Lo que me extraña es de dónde pudo haber tomado toda esa energía.

-¿Por qué esperó para accionar su magia? –preguntó la chica.

-Este debe ser el árbol sagrado del Templo –dijo Kero por toda respuesta-. Tiene unos poderes mágicos sorprendentes. Debió de alimentarse de dicha fuerza para poder conseguirlo. La Carta sólo puede llevar al pasado a una sola persona. Alguien estuvo esperando debajo de este árbol. Y además… Hay luna llena…

* * *

Las flores de cerezo seguían cayendo lentamente, mientras que la profesora Mizuki las barría con calma. Los pasos de una persona, que corría apresuradamente en aquella dirección, la hicieron detenerse y volver la vista, para saludar al recién llegado. Ahora, veía la cara de Touya frente a ella, aún jadeando debido a que había corrido todo el camino hasta allí.

-Tú eres una de las estudiantes a profesora que están en mi escuela –dijo el chico, aún intentando respirar normalmente-. Por eso me dijiste que nos veríamos mañana. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Lo sospeché –respondió ella con una inocente sonrisa-. Estoy segura de que tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien.

-¿Eso también lo sospechas?

-¿Que demonios está pasando? -se preguntó Syaoran, aún sentando en la rama del árbol, y mirando y escuchando aquella conversación que para él no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

* * *

-¿Y qué pasará con él si queda atrapado dentro de ese árbol? –preguntó Sakura, visiblemente preocupada, dando vueltas alrededor del tronco, como si esperara encontrarse con un punto débil por donde penetrarlo con su magia.

-Se quedará atrabado mirando escenas del pasado, hasta que nos alcance en el presente –respondió Kero.

-¿No hay manera de sacarlo de ahí?

-Si la hay, pero es muy complicado…

* * *

Era de noche pero el Templo Tsukimine se encontraba alegremente iluminado por cientos de farolillos que alumbraban todos los puestos del festival. Kaho y Touya se encontraban paseando por el lugar, vestidos ambos con kimonos tradicionales. Finalmente, se alejaron del bullicio, y caminar de nueva cuenta al árbol sagrado del templo, donde Syaoran aún se encontraba escondido, y gracias a que se habían acercado a él, ahora podía escucharlos perfectamente.

-¿Estudiarás en el extranjero? –preguntó Touya sorprendido-. ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Mañana –respondió Kaho.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Si te lo hubiera dicho, eso te hubiera preocupado mucho. Y eso me pondría a mí muy triste. Además, no me gustan las despedidas –Kaho se acercó a Touya, y se apoyó en su pecho-. Debajo de éste árbol fue donde nos conocimos. Ya ha pasado un año desde que declaraste tus sentimientos hacia mí, en este mismo lugar. No puedo negar que me hiciste muy feliz, puesto que yo siento lo mismo por ti.

-¿Por qué todo me lo dices como si ya hubiera pasado? –preguntó Touya, mientras la abrazaba, pero Kaho lo rechazó.

-Vamos a despedirnos. Porque… cuando nos veamos nuevamente tu estarás enamorado de otra persona. Y yo también. No te preocupes, cuando nos veamos nuevamente, seremos buenos amigos. Será muy pronto, te lo prometo… -se alejó un poco de él, y miró al cielo-. Que hermosa está la luna. Es decir… Cuando las desgracias lleguen a este mundo.

-¿Qué…? –Syaoran tuvo que cubrirse un poco la cara para defenderse de la luz tan brillante que había surgido de la nada. Entonces pudo ver a la profesora Mizuki girar y pudo sentir como ella lo miraba fijamente.

-Pero estoy segura que tú…

Entonces, la luz se volvió demasiado potente, con lo que Syaoran tuvo que cerrar los ojos, y mientras sentía como una extraña fuerza lo jalaba hacia atrás, se desmayó.

* * *

-¡Syaoran! –el grito sonaba algo distante, aunque muy familiar-. ¡Syaoran! –el grito se repitió, con lo que el chico abrió los ojos lentamente.

Se encontraba de nueva cuenta en el Templo, delante del árbol, y sujetaba su báculo mágico con fuerza. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Kero. Se incorporó rápidamente, mientras preguntaba:

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?

-Nunca pensé que diría esto pero, que bueno que regresaste mocoso –dijo Kero-. Tu y yo tenemos que darle las gracias a aquella muchachita, sin ella no la hubieras contado. Sin embargo será después, ahora debes sellar esa Carta. ¡Mira! Esa es su verdadera identidad.

El árbol había vuelto a brillar con aquella luz blanca, y de su interior nuevamente empezaron a surgir las extrañas sombras, las cuales se arremolinaron, formando una masa negra. Syaoran se apuró a levantar su báculo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, exclamó:

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡Carta Clow!

La silueta de una Carta se dibujo en el aire, y las sombras empezaron a ser absorbidas, hasta que la Carta terminó de materializarse, y se dirigió volando hasta la mano de Sakura, quien se encontraba hincada junto al árbol, sujentando la espada con una mano, y respirando dificultosamente.

Syaoran se apuró a correr hasta donde ella se encontraba. Sakura se encontraba jadeando de cancancio, y apenas y podía tenerse en pie.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Syaoran se apuró a hincarse junto a ella, y sosteniendo su mano, la ayudó a sentarse, puesto que parecía ser que a la chica le fallarían las piernas, de un momento a otro. Sakura le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, mientras intentaba mantenerse conciente.

-Me alegro que hayas regresado -Syaoran sintió como el rojo se extendía por sus mejillas, pero intentó no pensar en ello.

-Mírala, pobrecita –dijo Kero, acercándose también-. Tuvo que utilizar la Carta del Tiempo para poder detener los poderes de la Carta del Regreso durante unos momentos y así poder sacarte de ahí. Es algo que requiere mucha magia, en verdad fue muy valiente.

-Supongo que tendré que llevarte a tu casa como prueba de agradecimiento –dijo Syaoran algo avergonzado por deberle la vida a aquella chica-. Pero si lo mencionas, te mato.

Sakura se rio débilmente. Syaoran no sabía si era una muestra de agradecimiento, o era su forma de decirle que aquello no quedaría como un secreto. Intentando no pensar en aquello, tomó el brazo de la chica china, y se lo colocó alrededor del cuello. La jaló cuidadosamente, para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-¿Puedes caminar? -Sakura asintió en silencio, y empezó a dar un par de pasos, ayudada por Syaoran que la sujetaba firmemente.

Mientras tanto, Kero volvió a dirigir su vista hacia el cielo. La luna llena era enorme. Su rostro se mostraba algo preocupado mientras veía al brillante astro.

-Yue… -susurró.

La profesora Mizuki, no muy lejos de ahí, los observaba.

* * *

_Primero que nada, quiero darles una enorme disculpa por no haber hecho up el viernes. Ocurrieron una serie de discuciones y problemas en la casa desde el jueves, y esa misma noche me salí... apenas llevando unos cambios de ropa y obviamente olvidando mi lap en el proceso. Afortunadamente las cosas ya estan bien, pude recuperar mi laptop y mis documentos, por lo que aquí está el capítulo que les debía. Espero y haya sido de su agrado._

_Intenté hacer que Syaoran y Sakura tuvieran un par de momentos para ellos solos, y ya vimos como el chico cada vez se pone más y más rojito... algo está pasando ahí :D!_

_Desgraciadamente, no puse un cosplay esta vez. Como no quise incluir a Tomoyo, para que no se arruinara el momento entre estos dos, no tenía caso que Sakura usara un cosplay si no había nadie que explicara de qué serie era. Tampoco tenía caso que Jin-Lin lo hiciera, pues sabemos que él no es experto en esto del cosplay, y su presencia no hubiera permitido que nuestra parejita pudiera tener aquellos roces._

_Espero y el capi haya sido de su agrado, y que (de nueva cuenta) me disculpen por mi falta de profesionalismo al no hacer up el día prometido u_u Intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir, o al menos, dejarles advertido desde una entrada antes, para que no esperen una up que no llegará D:!_

_Tengan un bonito inicio de semana, espero sus reviews con quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, lo que sea, no importa :D! Un review desgarrador es mejor que no recibir nada. Saludos, y sigan bellos!_


	27. Las cartas mágicas

**Capítulo 27**

**Las cartas mágicas**

* * *

El cielo era de un azul muy intenso, con unas nubes blancas, como algodón. La brisa soplaba fresca, pero los alumnos del salón 2 del 4to grado no tenían ni idea, puesto que se encontraban dentro del salón de clases, en aquel preciso momento.

-El día de hoy cocinaremos con aceite, por lo que les pido que tengan mucho cuidado. ¿Están listos? –la clase entera gritó un fuerte "sí" al unísono-. Muy bien, pueden comenzar.

Se encontraban en su clase de cocina, y la receta que tenían que realizar aquel día eran croquetas de pescado fritas. Como tenían que trabajar en equipos de 5, Syaoran había tenido que reunirse con Tomoyo y con las amigas de ella. Mientras el chico ayudaba a mezclar varios ingredientes en un bowl, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que las niñas tenían en aquel momento.

-¿Cartas mágicas? –preguntó Rika.

-Sí, últimamente están de moda –respondió Chiharu, mientras Syaoran le pasaba el bowl y ella y Tomoyo hacían pequeñas croquetas-. Son cartas especiales que sirven para diferentes cosas, como tener buenas calificaciones, ser mejor en los deportes, tener suerte en el amor. Dicen que pueden cumplir tu deseo, dependiendo de lo que venga escrito en ellas.

-Sí, yo también escuché eso –agregó Naoko, mientras ella y Rika empanizaban las croquetas que Tomoyo y Chiharu les acababan de pasar-. Las venden en la tienda de la señorita Maki.

-El aceite ya está listo –anunció Syaoran en ese momento, con lo que las chicas empezaron a freír.

Mientras Naoko y Rika colocaban las croquetas en el aceite hirviendo, Chiharu se encontraba lavando varios platos, con lo que Tomoyo y Syaoran se retiraron un poco para platicar.

-¿Estás pensando en ir a la tienda de la señorita Maki? –preguntó la chica. Syaoran la miró de reojo.

-Claro que no, esas son bobadas de niñas. Ve tu si tanto te interesan esas cosas –Tomoyo reprimió una risita.

-En ese caso, tendrás que decirme como llegar a la tienda de la señorita Maki –dijo Jin-Lin, con lo que Syaoran pegó un brinco.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando conversaciones que no te importan? –le preguntó Syaoran enojado.

-Muy bien, no me digas –respondió el chico, también molesto-. Le preguntaré a alguien más.

Y se fue de nueva cuenta a su mesa de trabajo, donde Sakura estaba teniendo problemas para colocar las croquetas en el aceite hirviendo.

-Pensé que quizá quisieras ir a dar una vuelta –Tomoyo se esperó a que Jin-Lin se hubiera marchado, antes de retomar la conversación-. Así podrías agregar esa carta a tu colección.

-¿Cuál colección?

-Ya sabes, tu amuleto del Templo Tsukimine.

-No digas tonterías –mintió Syaoran a toda velocidad, intentando no pensar en Yukito-. Yo no pensaba ir por ese amuleto en primer lugar –y regresó a su mesa, donde le quitó a Naoko los palillos, y se puso él a meter las croquetas que faltaban, en el aceite hirviendo.

* * *

-Estoy nerviosa –dijo Naoko, mientras arrugaba su camisa del uniforme de deportes.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Tomoyo, mientras Syaoran se dirigía a la fila donde los chicos esperaban su turno.

-Es que Naoko ha tenido dificultades para saltar el cajón, ¿recuerdas? –le respondió Chiharu.

-Estoy segura de que podrás hacerlo esta vez –la animó Rika, con lo que Naoko sonrió, nerviosa pero agradecida.

El silbato del profesor se escuchó en aquel momento, y empezó a nombrar a los alumnos, con lo que los chicos se preparaban para correr, saltar el cajón, y caer lo más limpiamente que pudieran, del otro lado.

Sakura, Jin-Lin y Syaoran brincaron sin ninguna dificultad. Varios alumnos tuvieron un poco de problema, pues se tambaleaban al caer, pero lograron efectuar el salto, y otros más simplemente no pudieron brincar el cajón. Cuando el profesor nombró a Naoko, sus amigas pudieron ver que se encontraba nerviosa.

-¡Tú puedes Naoko! –gritaron éstas, y Chiharu agregó -: Le pediste ese deseo a la carta, ya verás cómo se te cumplirá.

Con lo que Syaoran, Tomoyo, Sakura y Jin-Lin voltearon a ver.

Naoko asintió y se preparó. El profesor hizo sonar el silbato, y Naoko emprendió la carrera. Cuando llegó al cajón, alzó las manos y se empujó hacia arriba. Un par de segundos después, su impulso la había llevado al otro lado del cajón, y ahora se encontraba de pie, un poco tambaleante, sobre la colchoneta que se encontraba del otro lado. Lo había logrado. Su sonrisa de felicidad era enorme.

* * *

-Fue gracias a esta carta –explicó más tarde a sus amigas, cuando se encontraban de regreso en el salón de clases.

Syaoran se encontraba llegando al salón en aquel momento, seguido de Sakura y Jin-Lin. Se encontraba de mal humor, pues el chico chino lo había arrinconado en las duchas, preguntándole sobre la dirección de la tienda de la señorita Maki. Y como Syaoran se había negado de nueva cuenta a decirle dónde se encontraba la tienda, Jin-Lin le había abierto la regadera, mojándolo con la ropa de deportes aún puesta.

Llegó a su pupitre cuando Naoko se encontraba explicando lo del deseo que le había pedido a la carta. Entonces, la colocó sobre la mesa, y Tomoyo se apuró en jalar a Syaoran (quien respingó ante el súbito jalón), para que la viera también.

El chico estaba por quejarse por la manera en que Tomoyo lo había jalado de la camisa, pero al ver la carta que se encontraba sobre la mesa, se quedó de piedra, sin poder articular ni una sola palabra. La carta se parecía demasiado a una Carta Clow. Tenía dibujado un pequeño conejo, y se podía leer "El Salto" al pie de la imagen.

-Es idéntica –susurró Syaoran finalmente, en el oído de la chica.

-Rika, ¿dijiste que tú también tienes de estas cartas? –preguntó Tomoyo, con lo que su amiga asintió, y colocó sus cartas sobre la mesa. Tomoyo las tomó, para que Syaoran, sin verse muy obvio, pudiera mirárlas detenidamente-. Realmente se parecen demasiado –le susurró Tomoyo a su amigo. Syaoran frunció el ceño.

* * *

Debido a esto, finalmente Syaoran accedió a visitar la tienda de la señorita Maki, con Tomoyo acompañándolo. Fueron aquella tarde, al salir de clases, y apenas llegaron, se dieron cuenta de que el lugar se encontraba horriblemente abarrotado con alumnas de la primaria. Apenas iban a entrar a la tienda, cuando la puerta se abrió. De ahí, pudieron ver salir a Jin-Lin, con una pequeña bolsa entre sus manos.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le preguntó Syaoran, con lo que Jin-Lin se asustó y casi deja caer su bolsa.

-Te dije que encontraría el lugar aunque tú no quisieras decirme donde es. Ya viste que soy más listo que tú –se burló el niño, con sonora.

-¿Viniste a comprar una de esas cartas, Jin-Lin? –preguntó Tomoyo amablemente.

-De qué estás hablando, yo no he comprado nada. No he comprado una carta mágica para triunfar en el amor, yo no necesito esas cosas. Todo entre Sakurita y yo marcha de maravilla. Además, yo ni siquiera estoy aquí –y salió corriendo. Syaoran suspiró.

-Verdaderamente, el chico Li no sabe mentir -dijo Tomoyo entre risitas.

-Debió de haber seguido a varias chicas de la escuela para poder llegar aquí –comentó Syaoran, cansinamente-. Más inteligente que yo mi tras… Como sea, esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Ni vamos a poder entrar con todas esas mocosas ahí dentro. Será mejor irnos.

Y así lo hicieron.

* * *

Esa tarde, Syaoran se encontraba en su habitación, terminando su tarea, mientras Kero se encontraba perdido en el televisor, jugando Bioshock Infinite.

-Esas cartas se parecen demasiado a las Cartas Clow –le decía Syaoran a la motita amarilla-. Lo que es diferente son los dibujos. Dicen que pueden cumplir cualquier clase de deseo.

-¿Tú también compraste una? –preguntó Kero, mientras la cinemática de Booker conociendo a Elizabeth ocurría en la pantalla.

-No, ni siquiera he entrado a la tienda. No tenía caso. Esas niñas no nos dejarían acercarnos a ver las cartas, y seguramente para cuando llegáramos ya se habrían acabado. Bueno, esto ya está –dijo mientras cerraba sus cuadernos-. Vete a dormir temprano, me molesta tu luz.

-Sí, si, como digas –y cuando la cinemática acabó, Kero regresó a seguir jugando.

* * *

Las clases habían terminado ese día, y Syaoran y Tomoyo estaban recogiendo sus cosas, metiendo todo en sus mochilas, para regresar a sus casas. En ese momento, las amigas de Tomoyo se detuvieron junto a ellos, y Naoko preguntó:

-¿Quieren acompañarnos a la tienda de la señorita Maki?

-¿Comprarán más cartas? –preguntó Tomoyo, con lo que sus amigas le sonrieron.

-Sí, queremos ver qué cosas nuevas han traído –le respondió Chiharu-. Ayer se acabaron por completo, pero la señorita Maki nos dijo que hoy habría más.

Y de este modo, sin saber cómo había pasado, Syaoran terminó siguiendo a las chicas hasta la tienda Twin Bells.

* * *

Aquel día, la tienda ya no estaba tan abarrotada, y el estante donde se colocaban las cartas aún tenía bastantes que ofrecer. Tomoyo y sus amigas se acercaron prontamente, mientras Syaoran se quedaba atrás, un poco incómodo, pero no pudiendo evitar echar un vistazo de reojo, comprobando que todas las cartas tenían un parecido abrumador con las Cartas Clow.

Pero entonces, algo más captó su atención.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Tomoyo, quien llevaba ya en manos una carta lista para comprarla.

-Siento la presencia de una Carta Clow –respondió el, mirando alrededor, como si esperara que la Carta atacara en cualquier momento. Se acercó al estante donde se encontraban todas las cartas mágicas. Podía sentir la magia más fuerte en ese lugar -. Esa Carta…

-¿Una de las cartas mágicas es una Carta Clow? –preguntó Tomoyo. Syaoran negó con la cabeza.

-No, no son. Ninguna de estas lo es. Pero la Carta Clow estuvo aquí. Siento un leve rastro de energía que dejó –le contestó el chico, apuntando a un espacio vacío.

-Señorita Maki –preguntó Tomoyo a la dependienta que pasaba justo en ese momento, junto a ellos-. ¿Qué ocurrió con la carta que se encontraba en este espacio?

-Si no se encuentra ahí, significa que ya la vendí –respondió la señorita Maki.

-¿No recuerda de que carta se trataba? –preguntó Syaoran.

-Si mi memoria no me falla… Era la carta del disparo.

-Que nombre tan violento… -dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Recuerda quién fue la persona que la compró?

-Seguramente fue un chico que van a la misma clase que ustedes. Alto, delgado, de cabello negro revuelto…

-¡Vendremos después! –dijo Syaoran, y salió corriendo. Tomoyo lo siguió.

-¡Que emocionante! -dijo su amiga, mientras sacaba su celular, y mandaba un mensaje a toda velocidad.

-¿Emocionante que? -preguntó Syaoran, sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Una Carta Clow que está tan cerca de una persona que no sabe el poder que trae entre manos... !Es tan emocionante! Por cierto, ¿a donde vamos?

Syaoran se detuvo en seco, Tomoyo, detrás de él, hizo lo mismo. El chico miró a su amiga.

-La verdad, no tengo la menor idea.

-Creo que ya sabes que hacer en este tipo de situaciones -y le extendió su teléfono.

-¿Llamar al "experto"?

-Por algo es el guardían.

Renegando, Syaoran tomó el celular, y marcó al número de la motita amarilla, que estaba en marcación rápida.

* * *

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué hacen este juego tan difícil?! Maldito teléfono, deja de sonar, me desconcentras.

Kero se encontraba aun jugando Bioshock Infinite, pero el sonido del teléfono sonando lo había distraído y había perdido. Algo malhumorado, contestó a la llamada que lo esperaba.

-¡¿Qué?! –fue lo primero que dijo al contestar.

-¡Una Carta Clow se encontraba en la tienda de la señorita Maki, junto a todas esas cartas mágicas! –le dijo Syaoran rápidamente-. La señorita Maki dijo que un chico de mi salón la había comprado.

-¿Sabes de qué Carta se trata? –preguntó Kero, ya no tan molesto.

-Es la Carta del Disparo.

-¡¿Qué?! –volvió a gritar el pequeño peluche-. ¡Esa es una Carta de Ataque! ¡Si no se tiene cuidado, un disparo saldrá de esa Carta y lastimará a alguien! ¡No te quedes ahí y empieza a buscarla!

-¡Ya la estoy buscando, no es necesario que me regañes! –y Syaoran colgó algo enojado. Le regresó el teléfono a Tomoyo, mientras una camioneta negra se detenía en la esquina donde ellos se encontraban-. Al parecer es una Carta muy peligrosa, por lo que debemos darnos prisa... ¿Y qué hacen ellas aquí?

Las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo acababan de bajar de la camioneta negra que se había detenido frente a ellos, pero antes de que Syaoran pudiera preguntar nada más, Tomoyo lo empujó dentro del auto.

-Ponte el disfraz que mis guardaespaldas han traído, por favor -y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

* * *

-Esto es algo tan idiota.

Como no tenía caso discutir con Tomoyo, y sabía que tenía que darse prisa en encontrar aquella Carta tan peligrosa, se cambió el uniforme, por aquel cosplay, relativamente sencillo. Se trataba de un simple pantalón negro, una camisa de manga larga, blanca, cubierta con un saco azul cielo, que tenía grabado un escudo dorado con negro y blanco en el pecho. Llevaba una pequeña corbata negra, que hacía juego con sus zapatos. Bajó del vehículo, mientras Tomoyo se apresuraba a filmarlo. Las guardaespaldas se despidieron y, subiendo a la camioneta, se alejaron de ahí.

-¡Eh! ¡Mi uniforme sigue ahí dentro! -gritó el chico.

-¡Te ves perfecto en el uniforme de la Academia Ouran! Si te pongo una peluca rubia, puedes ser Tamaki, pero si te pongo lentes puedes ser Kyouya... ¡No me decido!

-No me voy a poner nada, ¿que te parece eso? Será mejor que nos pongamos a buscar esa Carta, no tenemos todo el día.

-La señorita Maki dijo que se trataba de un chico de nuestro salón… -dijo Tomoyo, dejando de filmar a su amigo por un momento, mientras pensaba en la descripción que la señorita Maki les había dado-. Alto y de cabello negro.

-El único en quien puedo pensar, interesado en esas cartas, es Jin-Lin. Me pregunto dónde se habrá metido.

-Será mejor si nos separamos para buscarlo.

-Buena idea. Nos veremos de vuelta en la escuela, ¿de acuerdo?

Tomoyo asintió y salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de Jin-Lin. Syaoran corrió en la dirección contraria. Apenas había avanzado un par de cuadras, cuando se topó con Sakura, que corría en la misma dirección que él. Y extrañamente, llevaba las mismas ropas que él. El mismo pantalón negro, la misma camisa blanca, el mismo saco azul con el escudo.

-Siento la presencia de... -empezó ella, pero el ver el cosplay de Syaoran la distrajo un poco. Entonces, conteniendo una risita, terminó su oración-... una Carta Clow.

-Ya lo sé –le respondió Syaoran, algo incómodo por el hecho de que tenían la misma ropa puesta, y extrañado porque Sakura no estuviera utilizando un uniforme de chica-. La tiene Jin-Lin.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –entonces, la expresión divertida de la chica, cambió a preocupación.

-Simplemente es una corazonada, pero sé que estoy en lo cierto.

-¡Syaoran! –se escuchó otra voz. Kero acababa de llegar.

-Esto es grave –le dijo Sakura a ambos, nerviosa.

-¡Ya lo sé! –se defendió Kero-. Una Carta Clow ordinaria no me hubiera separado de mi hermosa Elizabeth. ¿Ya saben quién la tiene?

-Es Jin-Lin –respondió Syaoran-, pero no sabemos dónde se encuentra.

-¿Saben qué Carta es? –interrumpió Sakura.

-Es una Carta de Ataque.

-¡Es el Disparo! –agregó Kero. Y entonces, miró a los dos chicos con detenimiento-. ¿Y por qué van vestidos iguales?

-Eso no importa ahora -Syaoran le dio un manotazo.

-¡Tenemos que encontrarla cuanto antes! –gritó Sakura, aún más preocupada de lo que estaba antes.

Sacando su llave, Syaoran se apuró a transformarla en su báculo mágico, y sin perder ni un segundo, se apuró a sacar también una Carta Clow de su bolsillo.

-¡Vuelo! –exclamó el chico, con lo que un enorme par de alas blancas le crecieron a su báculo mágico. Se montó sobre él, y algo incómodo (tratando de no pensar en el íntimo contacto que se produciría cuando ella lo abracase para no caerse), le indicó a Sakura que subiera. La chica lo miró algo recelosa-. ¡Apúrate, no tenemos todo el día! –le dijo él, con lo que la chica se apuró a subir.

Una vez en el aire, y abrazándolo con fuerza, Sakura sacó su tablero mágico, e invocó su ayuda para encontrar la Carta Clow. Al instante, una fina línea de luz se disparó desde el tablero, hasta un punto algo lejano, en la mancha que era la ciudad.

-¡Es ahí! –gritó Sakura, y Syaoran dirigió el báculo para volar en esa dirección.

-Esa es la escuela –dijo Kero, mientras se acercaban.

-¡Lo veo, lo veo! ¡Es él! ¡Jin-Lin! –gritó Sakura, mientras desmontaban del báculo, en la azotea del edificio principal.

-¡Sakurita! –dijo Jin-Lin con alegría, pero al ver a Syaoran, su mirada se volvió recelosa -¿Qué haces con Kinomoto, y por qué traen ropas iguales, Sakurita? Exijo una respuesta.

-La carta que tienes en las manos es una Carta Clow genuina –dijo Syaoran, ignorándolo-. Tienes que entregárnosla.

-¡Mientes! –gritó Jin-Lin-. Yo compré esta carta mágica en la tienda Twin Bells.

-Lo que Li está diciendo es verdad, Jin-Lin-. Dijo Sakura, preocupada-. Es una carta muy peligrosa, entrégamela por favor.

Sakura dio un paso al frente, pero antes de que Jin-Lin pudiera siquiera moverse, la Carta que sujetaba en sus manos, salió volando, iluminada por una luz demasiado brillante. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, se había transformado en una esfera con picos de un color magenta, y soltó un disparo.

Sakurita rodó por el suelo, para esquivarlo.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Kero. Pero la Carta volvió a atacar. Sakura tuvo que esquivarla varias veces más -¡Mocoso inútil, has algo!

-¡Escudo! –gritó Syaoran, con lo que la Carta Clow creó un escudo invisible alrededor de Sakura, protegiéndola de los disparos-. ¡Es demasiado rápida, no podré…!

-¡Tienes que hacer algo para detenerla! –dijo Kero preocupado.

-¡La Carta sólo me dispara a mí! –dijo Sakura, aún encerrada en su protección invisible.

-¡Tengo una idea! –gritó Syaoran, y le mostró una Carta Clow a Sakura, con lo que la chica asintió, preparándose para salir de la protección del escudo-. ¡Espejo! –exclamó, con lo que la magia de la Carta Clow se liberó.

Un pequeño espejo quedó en manos de Syaoran, el cual lo sostuvo con firmeza frente a él. En ese momento, Sakura corrió en dirección a Syaoran. La Carta del Disparo la seguía muy de cerca.

El disparo se efectuó. Sakura lo esquivó por poco, y el disparo se impactó en el espejo, y rebotó, derribando a la Carta.

La esfera con picos cayó al suelo, herida, y de ser una simple esfera de energía, adoptó su verdadera forma. Kero a pesar de estar preocupado, contuvo una risa.

-Se parece a Sonic –dijo para sí mismo. Y algo había de cierto, puesto que el cabello tenía la misma forma, pero su figura adoptaba más la de una chica que la del famoso personaje de SEGA. Además, todo su cuerpo, ropa y cabello, tenía tonos rosados, excepto por un mechón de cabello amarillo mostaza.

-¡Hazlo ahora! –gritó Sakura. Syaoran asintió.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡Carta Clow!

El perfil de la Carta se dibujó en el aire. La pequeña chica-puercoespín empezó a ser absorbida, y cuando terminó de materializarse en su forma de Carta Clow nuevamente, esta voló lentamente hasta las manos de Syaoran.

-¡Jin-Lin! ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Sakura, pero al llegar a donde se encontraba su primo, pudo ver que Tomoyo ya se encontraba ahí, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –preguntó Syaoran a su amiga.

-Llegué hace poco, pero pude grabarlo todo. Si te hubiera puesto esa peluca rubia, ahora mismo tendría una hermosa filmación de Haruhi y Tamaki trabajando juntos, con todo el amor que se tienen...

-¡¿De cual amor estás hablando?! -gritó Jin-Lin, corriendo hasta Sakura, y abrazándola fuertemente, con lo que la levantó varios centímetros del suelo.

-¿De que rayos hablas, Tomoyo? -preguntó Sayoran, completamente confundido, y aunque él no lo notara, algo colorado de las mejillas.

-Si, Daidouji, no puedes ir por la calle diciendo esas cosas. Sobre todo porque Sakurita me ama a mi -le reclamó el chico chino, sin soltar a su prima.

-Jin-Lin, por favor... No respiro... -se quejaba Sakura en voz baja.

Tomoyo simplemente se rio.

* * *

_Bonito miércoles tengan hoy :D! Espero y les haya gustado el capi. Siento mucho no poder dejarles un buen comentario al final de este capi, pero voy algo tarde para la escuela e_e! Espero y les haya gustado la trama, los roces entre Syaorany Jin-Lin, y los cosplays :D! Son de la serie Ouran High School Host Club, y aunque no sigo leyendo el manga, yo se (y creo que todo el mundo sabe), Tamaki Suoh (Syaoran) y Haruhi Fujioka (Sakura) terminan juntos =P_

_Me despido no sin antes agradecerles por sus reviews en el capi anterior, por pedirles reviews para éste, y deseándoles un bonito día. Nos leemos el viernes :D!_


	28. Una dulce clase de cocina

**Capítulo 28**

**Una dulce clase de cocina**

* * *

Después del éxito que resultó ser el cocinar las croquetas de pescado, la semana anterior, el salón 2 del 4to grado se encontraba en su salón de clases habitual, repartiéndose en equipos, y poniéndose de acuerdo para saber qué pasteles prepararían en su siguiente clase de cocina.

-Mira, mira Sakurita –le dijo Jin-Lin a su prima, mientras le deslizaba un libro de pasteles por enfrente de la cara -. ¿Cuál te gusta más?

-Esos son pasteles de boda, Jin-Lin -susurró Sakura.

-Si, eso ya lo sé. ¿Qué no te emociona la idea de estar frente a uno de esos hermosos pasteles, mientras tú y yo nos convertimos en marido y mujer?

Sakura simplemente lo ignoró, y volvió a dirigir su atención a su equipo, mientras decidían que clase de adornos usar para su pastel, dejando a Jin-Lin y su imaginación vagar libremente.

-¿Y si hacemos un pastel de chocolate? –preguntó Tomoyo a Syaoran, unas mesas más atrás.

-En esas imágenes se ve delicioso –dijo la profesora Mizuki, quien acababa de entrar al salón, y había escuchado a Tomoyo-. El pastel de chocolate es mí favorito –Syaoran se sonrojó incómodo: también era su favorito.

-Si sale bien, le regalaremos un pedazo –dijo el chico, nervioso. Tomoyo sonrió.

-Muchas gracias –respondió la profesora, y después de dirigirles una sonrisa ella también, se retiró tranquilamente, para continuar con la clase. Los chicos se apuraron a sentarse, para prestar atención a la lección. Durante un par de segundos, la mirada de Syaoran se cruzó con la de Sakura, y si no fuera porque la expresión de la chica indicaba algo como "cuidado con la profesora", Syaoran estaba seguro de que se hubiera sonrojado en ese mismo momento.

* * *

Aquella tarde, Syaoran y Tomoyo se encontraban dando vueltas por el centro de la ciudad, platicando.

-Mira –señaló Tomoyo al frente -. ¿No es esa Li? El uniforme de la escuela en Shaman King es en verdad muy sencillo.

Sakura se encontraba pegada al vidrio de una tienda, mirando detenidamente. El uniforme que llevaba puesto era en verdad muy sencillo, como había dicho Tomoyo. Se trataba de una simple falda color verde oscuro, no muy tableado, y una simple camisa blanca, con un pequeño y delgado listón rojo alrededor del cuello, sujetado por un broche amarillo, en forma de botón. Sakura no se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía hasta que Tomoyo y Syaoran se detuvieron a su lado, y lo llamaron por su apellido.

-¿Estás viendo como hacen los pasteles? –preguntó Syaoran, y Sakura asintió-. ¿Qué tipo de pastel hará tu equipo?

-De crema pastelera. Al parecer es uno de los más fáciles de hacer.

-El nuestro será de chocolate –dijo Tomoyo sonriente.

-¡Hola! –los saludó una alegre voz. Los tres chicos se volvieron a ver. Ahora, delante de ellos se encontraba una sonriente Yukito, que sujetaba un paquete algo grande, con ambas manos.

-¡Hola Yukito! –respondió un feliz Syaoran. Tomoyo le regaló una sonrisa, y Sakura se sonrojó.

-¿Han venido también a comprar un pastel? –preguntó la muchacha, mirando a la pastelería que Sakura había estado observando anteriormente.

-No, mañana haremos un pastel en la clase de cocina –respondió Tomoyo, pues parecía que Sakura y Syaoran habían perdido la capacidad de hablar.

-Ya veo… -respondió Yukito-. Yo he comprado un par de pequeños pasteles –dijo mientras apuntaba la caja que llevaba entre las manos-. Los pasteles de este lugar saben maravilloso.

-Disculpe, hermosa princesa del bosque –dijo Sakura en ese momento-. ¿Qué tipo de pasteles le gustan? –Yukito adoptó una expresión pensativa.

-Veamos… Estan los pasteles de queso, de durazno, los zanahoria, de fresas con crema, así como de frutas tropicales, de coco, y los de vainilla son deliciosos, están los de zarzamora y también manzana… No puedo evitarlo, me gustan todas las clases de pastel.

-¿También los de crema pastelera? –preguntó Sakura sonrojándose de nuevo. Yukito asintió alegremente.

-¿Y los de chocolate?

-Me gustan mucho ambos –los dos chicos suspiraron aliviados, y agregaron al mismo tiempo-. Si me sale bien, ¿querrías probar mi pastel? –Yukito emitió una pequeña risita.

-Claro. Estaré esperándolos con ansias.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los equipos para la clase de cocina ya estaban formados. Los equipos eran esta vez de cuatro personas, pues no se necesitaba tanta ayuda para elaborar un pastel. Tomoyo, Syaoran y las dos chicas con quienes hacían equipo estaban trabajando bien. Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki estaban haciéndolo de maravilla. Sakura, y sus compañeros de equipo estaban teniendo problemas debido a que Jin-Lin no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer, ni como hacerlo.

Finalmente, cuando la clase estaba casi terminada, empezaron a vaciar la mezcla en los moldes, y los pusieron en el horno. Fue en ese momento en que la campana que indicaba el receso sonó.

-Cuando termine el descanso –les dijo la profesora, mientras los chicos terminaban de limpiar las mesas y lavar los platos-. Regresen al salón para sacar su pastel del horno, que no se les olvide.

Y después de que todos dijeron un sí al unisolo, los chicos se apuraron a salir del salón.

* * *

-Es la verdad absoluta –decía Tomoyo, mientras ella, Syaoran y las chicas comían en el descanso-. La repostería de Rika es la mejor.

-¿Cómo es que sabes hacer tantas cosas tan deliciosas? –preguntó Chiharu.

-Mi papá solía hacer mucha repostería. Todo lo que sé lo aprendí gracias a él. Su pastel favorito es el de fresas con merengue.

-¿No es ese el pastel favorito del profesor Terada? –preguntó Naoko. Rika asintió.

-Deberías de llevarle una rebanada –dijo Tomoyo-, estoy segura de que le encantará –entonces, se escuchó la campana que marcaba el fin del descanso-. Será mejor regresar para ver como están nuestros pasteles.

Cuando regresaron al salón, desmoldaron los pasteles del molde y los decoraron propiamente, tanto chicos como chicas estaban ya listos para probar sus creaciones. Pero cuando todos dieron el primer bocado, notaron algo extraño. Todos los pasteles estaban demasiado dulces, por lo que no resultaron para nada apetitosos. Debido a esto, la profesora les dijo que tendrían que intentarlo nuevamente en la próxima clase, y todos los alumnos salieron del salón algo apesadumbrados.

* * *

Syaoran y Tomoyo caminaban por las calles del centro nuevamente. Esta vez, querían visitar varias pastelerías, pues estaban algo tristes por el hecho de que el pastel no les hubiera quedado bien. Se encontraron de nueva cuenta con Sakura, quien se encontraba observando nuevamente cómo se realizaban los pasteles en una pastelería muy reconocida.

-Buenas tardes, Li –saludó Tomoyo, con lo que Sakura retiró la vista del escaparate, y les sonrió algo preocupada -. El pastel de su equipo también quedó muy dulce, ¿no es así? –preguntó Tomoyo. Sakura miró a Syaroran.

-¿No me digas que no lo notaste?

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó el chico.

-¿No te sentiste extraño?

-Buenas tardes –dijo otra voz-. ¿Vinieron de compras?

La profesora Mizuki los saludaba sonrientemente. Los tres chicos se apuraron a saludarla de vuelta. Entonces, la profesora miró la tienda que los chicos habían estado observando, y preguntó:

-¿Buscando un par de tips? Me comentaron que los pasteles que hicieron en clase de cocina quedaron muy dulces. Buena suerte para la próxima –y se marchó prontamente.

-Que no se te olvide -le susurró Sakura a Syaoran en ese momento, haciendo que al chico le diera un escalofrío debido a lo cerca que ella se encontraba de su oído-. Debes de tener mucho cuidado con ella.

Y tras ese pequeño mensaje, se despidió de ambos chicos, y se alejó del lugar, en dirección contraria de donde la profesora se había marchado.

* * *

-¿Ya se enteraron? –preguntó Chiharu al día siguiente a sus amigas-. El grupo que tuvo clase de cocina después de nosotros… Todos sus pasteles quedaron dulces también.

-¿Qué? –fue la pregunta general de todas sus amigas. Syaoran paró la oreja para ver de qué se enteraba.

-¿Qué crees que esté sucediendo? –preguntó Rika.

-Seguramente le pusieron algo extraño al azúcar –respondió Naoko.

Syaoran se apuró a buscar a Sakura con la mirada. La chica se encontraba sentada no muy lejos de ahí, y lo miraba también. Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente, antes de voltear la vista hacia otro lado.

-Seguramente esto es obra de una Carta Clow –se dijo Syaoran mentalmente.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya –dijo Tomoyo, y las chicas se pusieron de pie. Syaoran así lo hizo también-. Esta vez haremos ese pastel con más cuidado.

Sakura y Jin-Lin salieron del salón antes que Tomoyo, Syaoran y sus amigas. El chico miraba su espalda, y se preguntaba qué clase de Carta Clow podría estar arruinando esos pasteles.

* * *

Una vez que toda la clase se hubo repartido nuevamente en equipos, los alumnos empezaron a pesar y medir los ingredientes para su segundo intento de hacer un pastel. Volvieron a cernir, mezclar e incorporar, volvieron a poner los pasteles en los moldes y éstos dentro de los hornos, y nuevamente, a la hora del receso, volvieron a salir para regresar cuando los pasteles estuvieran listos. Excepto Syaoran y Sakura, quienes se rezagaron con la excusa de que habían olvidado algo.

-¿Puedes sentirlo? –le preguntó Sakura a Syaoran cuando se hubieron quedado solos-. Es la presencia de una Carta Clow –pero antes de que Syaoran pudiera contestar, su teléfono empezó a sonar. Lo tomó prontamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó al escuchar la voz de Kero al otro lado de la línea.

-Estoy seguro de que es debido a Dulce que sus pasteles quedan tan empalagosos.

-¿Dulce? ¿Ese es el nombre de una Carta Clow? –y reprimió una risita.

-¡Ponte serio! –le gritó Kero al otro lado de la línea-. Dulce es un ser muy travieso, y le gusta endulzar todo tipo de alimentos que se encuentra. Le fascinan las cosas dulces, sobre todo los pasteles. Son su debilidad.

-De acuerdo, la atraparé cuanto antes, pero cállate ya –y el chico colgó. Miró a Sakura-. Tienes razón, yo también siento su presencia.

Y los dos empezaron a mirar a su alrededor, esperando encontrarla.

-Debemos darnos prisa y convertirlo en Carta antes de que el receso se termine y regresen todos –dijo Syaoran, sacándo su llave, pero antes de que pudiera convertirla en báculo mágico, Sakura gritó:

-¡Mira! ¡Le está poniendo algo a ese pastel!

Una pequeña niña toda color rosa pálido, estaba dentro del horno, donde se estaba cocinando un pastel. Vestía lo que parecía ser un vestido amarillo demasiado redondo, y llevaba en la mano lo que se veía como una varita mágica, que agitó sobre el pastel que tenía enfrente, y un fino polvo blanco cayó sobre él. Sakura se apuró a abrir el horno, con lo que la pequeña niña-hada, salió volando rápidamente, riéndose de ellos.

-¡Cierra la puerta! –gritó Syaoran, y Sakura así lo hizo.

El chico se puso a perseguir a la pequeña hada alrededor del salón de clases, pero solo alcanzaba a atrapar aire cada vez que se abalanzaba sobre ella. Era muy rápida.

-Mira esto –dijo Sakura, acercándose al pizarrón, y lamiéndolo un poco-. Lo ha convertido en chocolate.

La pequeña hada siguió transformando más cosas conforme volabra sobre ellas. Un molde para pasteles se convirtió en un pastel completo, con todo y su decoración. Los cortadores de galleta se convirtieron en galletas de diferentes sabores, chispas incluidas. Las espátulas y agitadores de globo se convirtieron en paletas de caramelo.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo rápido! –dijo Sakura-. Tengo una idea, sígueme –la chica tomó un paquete con sal, y Syaoran hizo lo mismo-. La acorralaremos, vamos.

Ambos empezaron a arrojarle puñados de sal a la pequeña hada, la cual intentaba esquivarlos. Pero ellos fueron más rápidos, y terminaron bañándola en sal, cosa que a la pequeña hada no le agradó para nada, pues la puso muy triste.

-¡Ahora! –dijo Sakura. Syaoran se apresuró a sacar su llave.

-Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad –dijo mientras el círculo con la insignia del mago Clow se dibujaba debajo de ella-, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Syaoran, quien aceptó la misión contigo, ¡libérate!

La llave se agitó y prontamente se convirtió en el báculo mágico, el cual Syaoran se apresuró a blandirlo delante del hada.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡Carta Clow!

El báculo rasgó el aire y se detuvo en seco. De su punta empezó a dibujarse el perfil de una carta, hacia la cual la pequeña hada fue absorbida poco a poco, hasta terminar de materializar la Carta Clow en el aire. Entonces, la Carta se dirigió volando hacia la mano de Syaoran, quien la tomó firmemente.

Con esto, todas aquellas cosas que la Carta del Dulce había transformado en cosas dulces, regresaron a la normalidad. Y el timbre que indicaba el fin del receso sonó. Sakura y Syaoran se miraron: se habían salvado por poco. Sakura le sonrió, y Syaoran se sonrojó. Se apuró a mirar hacia otro lado, pero, inconcientemente, el también sonrió.

Poco después, todos los alumnos y la profesora regresaron al salón de clases. Los chicos se apuraron a apagar los hornos, sacar los pasteles con cuidado, y desmoldarlos. Cuando estuvieron un poco más fríos, los decoraron, hasta dejarlos finalmente terminados. Los cortaron en rebanadas y las sirvieron en los platos.

-¿Están listos para probarlo? –preguntó la profesora cuando todos estuvieron sentados en sus lugares. Los chicos respondieron que sí, con los tenedores listos para degustar.

* * *

-¿Entonces fue culpa de una Carta Clow? –preguntó Tomoyo en voz baja. Es una lástima que no me llamaras para poder filmarlo. Tengo un cosplay perfecto en mi casillero, que esperaba que te pusieras muy pronto... –y su rostro adoptó una triste expresión.

-Sí, como sea –dijo distraido, mientras guardaba un par de rebanadas de pastel en una pequeña caja-. Llevémosle esto a Yukito pronto. Nos estará esperando junto a la cerca.

-¿Van a ver a la princesa del bosque? -Sakura se encontraba junto a ellos, con una pequeña caja, donde seguramente llevaba ya un par de rebanadas de pastel para darle a Yukito. Extrañado por la manera en que la chica seguía llamando a la adolescente, Syaoran se limitó a asentir.

-¿Vienes con nosotros? -preguntó Tomoyo, Sakura asintió alegremente.

-¿A dónde vas Sakurita? -Jin-Lin acababa de llegar.

-A ninguna parte que te importe o donde estés invitado -le respondió Syaoran, apretando los dientes.

-!Contigo no estoy hablando! -se defendió el chico chino.

-Será mejor que nos marchemos ya. No queremos hacerla esperar -le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura, y ambas chicas salieron del salón, mientras detrás de ellas, Syaoran y Jin-Lin se dirigían miradas asesinas, y se dedicaban unas cuantas amenazas.

* * *

_¡Feliz viernes y fin de semana tengan todos :D! (Feliz porque mañana sale Pokemon X&Y y yo no iré a comprarlo XD)_

_¿Como los ha tratado la semana? A mi, ¡de maravilla! (Es que finalmente pude ponerme al corriente con las tareas y la tesis ;3;)_

_Espero y el capítulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado. Ya vimos como no hubo cosplay por parte de Syaoran, y esto a Tomoyo la pone muy triste (igual que a nosotros e_e)_

_Sin, embargo, espero que los pequeños momentos entre Sakura y Syaoran sirvan un poco para compensar este dolor :3_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el capi pasado, espero y también dejen unos cuantos para con éste n.n*! Ya saben que no importa si es queja, sugerencia, felicitación, lo que sea, para mí es un halago, apoyo y ayuda a mejorar, el recibir cualquier comentario. ¡Así que por favor, no dejen de hacerlo!_

_Me despido deseándoles un bonito viernes, un excelente fin de semana, y esperando sus reviews. !Nos vemos el lunes, y sigan bellos!_


	29. Una carta lastimada

**Capítulo 29**

**Una carta lastimada**

* * *

La luna se encontraba en su cuarto menguante e iluminaba tenuemente el parque pingüino. Un pequeño gato corrió asustado al escuchar un par de pasos que se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba. Tomoyo caminaba en esa dirección, sujetando su cámara de video, y sonriendo felizmente puesto que Syaoran finalmente había vuelto a ponerse uno de sus cosplays.

-Es un Luke Fon Fabre muy apuesto –se dijo a sí misma, mientras dirigía su cámara al cielo-. Las ropas de Tales of the Abyss son tan elegantes.

Syaoran se encontraba volando sobre su báculo mágico muy cerca de ahí, con Kero sujetado de su hombro. La larga peluca roja que Tomoyo lo había obligado a usar le dificultaba un poco la visión, puesto que le tapaba los ojos cuando miraba hacia los lados. Usaba además un pantalón negro, algo holgado, zapatos rojo oscuro, una especie de gabardina blanca con bordes amarillos que parecía que alguien la había recortado para parecer una torera, exceptuando los lados, que quedaban colgando hasta la altura del tobillo, y que ahora, debido a que Syaoran se encontraba volando, el viento los empujaba hacia atrás. Entre los detalles, llevaba un par de guantes amarillos, una espada corta en su funda café, colgada del cinturón (igualmente amarillo), y aquella peluca pelirroja con picos en la parte superior, y largos mechones en las orejas.

-¡No puedo alcanzarla! –le dijo Syaoran a la motita amarilla, mientras ellos dos en el aire, intentaban alcanzar a la Carta Clow, y Tomoyo los filmaba desde abajo-. ¡Es demasiado rápida!

-¡Lo sabía! –respondió Kero-. ¡Se trata de Carrera! Es muy difícil que alguien le gane cuando se trata de acelerar.

-¿Eso significa que jamás prodré capturarlo?

-Descuida, es experta en distancias cortas, por lo que se cansará pronto. ¡Ves, te lo dije, ahí está!

Un pequeño borrón oscuro surgió por enfrente de ellos, pero aún corriendo a gran velocidad.

-¡Viento! –gritó Syaoran y la mujer blanco perla surgió de la Carta, dispuesta a atrapar a su presa, mientras el chico brincaba al suelo-. ¡Mira! Parece ser que lo conseguí.

La Carta del Viento había atrapado con sus poderes mágicos a la pequeña mota oscura, pero ésta seguía dando pelea, pues no deseaba ser capturada.

-Si sigue oponiéndose, se lastimará –dijo Kero, preocupado-. ¡Mira!

Utilizando su último esfuerzo, logró liberarse de la fuerza opresora del Viento, pero salió volando lejos de ahí. Poco después se escuchó un golpe, como si aquella mota oscura hubiera chocado con algo de cristal.

* * *

-Voló en esa dirección –dijo Tomoyo, mientras ella caminaba al frente.

-Espero y ese ruido no haya despertado a nadie –susurró Syaoran, caminando detrás de su amiga.

-¿Temes que alguien sepa qué es lo que estamos haciendo?

-No, temo que alguien me vea usando esta ropa ridícula. ¡Mira! Se me ve el estómago y la mitad del pecho. Es asqueroso…

-Puedo sentir su presencia en esa dirección –interrumpió Kero, y siguieron caminando hacia donde él apuntaba-. Pero está demasiado débil. Apenas y puede moverse. Esta es tu oportunidad para atraparla.

Llegaron al final del camino donde Kero apuntaba. Enfrente de ellos se encontraba una alta pared blanca.

-Puedo usar la Carta Salto, pero me sentiré como un ladrón que roba casas –le dijo a Tomoyo, quien se encontraba aún filmándolo.

Pero en ese momento su amiga bajó la cámara y le dijo en un susurro:

-¿Escuchas eso? Hay que escondernos, alguien viene.

Corrieron a ocultarse entre unos arbustos cercanos, mientras veían como un policía hacía su guardia nocturna.

-Será mejor regresar otro día –dijo Kero-. Antes de que Carrera recupere su fuerza, e intente escapar.

Los chicos asintieron, y corrieron lejos de ahí, en silencio.

* * *

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Se escuchó un ruido en el jardín, mamá, entre las plantas. Seguramente se trata de un gato –respondió la niña, mientras abría la puerta que daba al jardín de su casa. Se trataba de una chica un poco alta, delgada, de cabello café claro, y ojos avellana.

Entonces escuchó a un gato bufar en señal de advertencia, y gracias a eso pudo ver su rostro. Era un gato color gris opaco, con largas orejas puntiagudas, y una mancha verdosa en su frente, con forma de rombo.

-No tengas miedo –le dijo la niña al extraño gato-. Ven pequeño.

Pero el gato volvió a bufar y corrió a esconderse en otro lugar. Sin embargo aún podía verse. Esta vez, la niña pudo ver su larga cola gris y su cuerpo muy delgado.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la niña-. ¿Estás lastimado?

Y con mucha paciencia y cariño, logró atraerlo. Cuando finalmente el extraño gato se dejó tocar, la niña trajo un kit de primeros auxilios, y le vendó la patita que traía lastimada.

-Listo –le dijo cuando terminó-. Con esto te sentirás mejor… ¿Qué clase de animal eres? –preguntó algo confundida-. Es la primera vez que veo algo como tú… Eres como un gato… Pero al mismo tiempo eres diferente. ¿Quizá un zorro?

La extraña criatura emitió un sonido agudo, pero dulce. Definitivamente un sonido extraño, como un silbido.

-Eres muy lindo –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba, y lo llevaba dentro de la casa.

* * *

-Su presencia aún se siente por este lugar –dijo Kero, mientras sobrevolaba mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué estoy utilizando… esto? ¿Para qué es la raqueta? –preguntó Syaoran, mientras pellizcaba la chaqueta azul con blanco que traía puesta-. ¿No me dirás que esto también es cosplay?

-Claro que sí –dijo Tomoyo, mientras le colocaba una gorra blanca en la cabeza-. Eres Ryoma Echizen, de Prince of Tennis, y eres un prodigio del tennis, aunque por eso eres algo arrogante… Pero no importa, es un disfraz perfecto para lo que Kero y yo tenemos en mente.

-El pantalón azul es demasiado –Syaoran siguó quejándose-. Parezco un pitufo.

-Mira, esto es lo que harás –y Tomoyo arrojó una pelota de tennis dentro de la casa a la que Syaoran había intentado entrar ayer-. Es tu turno.

Syaoran la miró enfunfurruñado, y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa. Suspiró nerviso, y abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días –fue lo primero que dijo-. ¿Me permite pasar por mi pelota? –pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso dentro de la casa, una chica la recibió con una sonrisa.

-Aquí tienes –le dijo poniéndole la pelota en las manos-. Ten más suerte para la próxima, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ah, este… Sí. Gracias –dijo Syaoran algo confundido, y se apuró a salir de allí.

-No funcionó como yo lo esperaba –dijo Tomoyo, algo triste, cuando Syaoran regresó hacia donde ella y Kero esperaban.

-Fue una completa y total pérdida de tiempo. Será mejor regresar después de clases. A ver que podemos hacer.

* * *

Se encontraban en clase de educación física. Syaoran acababa de terminar una carrera de obstáculos, y se encontraba ahora con Tomoyo, sentados en el pasto, mirando a otros estudiantes que se preparaban para la siguiente carrera.

-¿Ya viste? –dijo Syaoran, señalando a una de las chicas que iban a correr.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Tomoyo confundida.

-Es la chica que me regresó la pelota de tennis esta mañana.

En ese momento, la profesora dio la señal de salida, con lo que las chicas empezaron a correr. Al terminar la carrera, la niña de aquella mañana quedó en último lugar. Algo triste y cansada, fue a sentarse al pasto, cerca de donde estaban Syaoran y Tomoyo.

-Vamos –dijo el chico, ambos se pusieron de pie, y se acercaron a donde estaba la niña-. Nos volvemos a encontrar –dijo Syaoran cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca. La chica los miró algo confundida, pero entonces reconoció a Syaoran.

-Eres el tenista que perdió su pelota esta mañana.

Syaoran estaba por decir algo, pero entonces la profesora volvió a nombrar el apellido de la chica, y ella se alejó prontamente para volver a su lugar de salida, y correr nuevamente los 100 metros de la carrera.

-No se ve muy animada, dijo Tomoyo. Syaoran la miró igualmente. Entonces notó algo extraño.

Una fuerza misteriosa que despedía aquella chica. Entonces la carrera comenzó, y esta vez, la niña quedó en primer lugar, mejorando el récord de la clase.

* * *

Syaoran, Tomoyo y Kero se encontraban nuevamente en el parque, cerca de la casa de la niña, donde se encontraba la Carta Clow. Syaoran acababa de terminar de contarle a Kero lo que había pasado en la escuela, y la motita amarilla escuchaba atentamente.

-Eso se debe a que ella está recibiendo los poderes de la Carta Carrera –explicó el Guardián de las Cartas. Recuerda que su especialidad es correr a gran velocidad. Tenemos que sellarla pronto.

-¡Hola! –las saludó una voz conocida. Kero se fingió inmóvil automáticamente, y se dejó caer en las manos de Tomoyo. Cuando miraron a ver quién los había saludaron, vieron a la chica de aquella mañana-. ¡Gusto en verlos de nuevo!

* * *

Se encontraban ahora dentro de la casa de Rei, como se llamaba la niña, quien les comentaba sobre su sueño de ser la mejor en atletismo de la escuela.

-Me encontraba algo decaída –explicaba-, pues mi marca no había sido muy buena últimamente. Pero hoy logré mejorar. Seguramente se debe a la ayuda de Peewee.

-¿Peewee? –repitió Syaoran, confundido.

-Entró a mi casa ayer por accidente –explicó Rei-. Tenía la pata lastimada, así que se la vendé para que no siguiera sufriendo; es muy pequeño. No sé porque, pero me da la impresión de que pude correr tan bién gracias a la ayuda de Peewee.

-¿Es tu amuleto de la buena suerte? –preguntó Tomoyo sonriente.

-Sí, creo que sí. Como tu peluche, Tomoyo –dijo Rei, puesto que Tomoyo aún tenía a Kero entre sus manos-. ¿Les parece ver a Peewee?

-Mejor para la próxima ocasión –dijo Syaoran apresuradamente-. Acabo de recordar que tenemos otros asuntos pendientes.

Y salieron de la casa.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Kero, enojado-. Acabas de desperdiciar una oportunidad muy buena.

-Lo se –dijo Syaoran, igual de enojado-. Pero no puedo hacer nada mientras Rei esté observando. No puedo dejar a Carrera ahí, se recuperará muy pronto, pero… No sé como llegar a él y poderlo atrapar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Rei seguía practicando para su prueba de atletismo, y su marca seguía mejorando. Cosa que preocupaba a Syaoran.

-Será mejor que vayamos al evento de atletismo –le decía Syaoran a Tomoyo, mientras veían correr a Rei-. Necesitamos un plan y pronto.

-¡Syaoran! –gritó Rei, mientras se acercaba corriedo hacia donde se encontraban-. ¿Acudirán a ver el evento de atletismo? –preguntó alegremente.

-Claro, no nos lo perderíamos por nada –se apuró a responder Tomoyo.

-Ah, se me olvidaba contarles. Peewee se ha recuperado de su herida, pueden ir a visitarlo cuando quieran. Tengo que irme ahora, ¡los veré en el evento!

Y Rei se fue corriendo nuevamente.

Syaoran se sentía cada vez más frustrado. No había podido idear un nuevo plan para poder capturar a Carrera, y cada día que pasaba la Carta se fortalecía un poco más. Se encontraba sentado en el pasto de la escuela, mientras esperaba que Rei corriera de nuevo. Las porristas también se encontraban ahí, esperando que corriera también. Entonces, apenas la profesora dio la señal de salida y Rei empezó la carrera, Syaoran notó la presencia de la Carta Clow, que impulsaba a la chica a correr más rápido.

Pero no solo él se había dado cuenta, también Sakura, quien se encontraba en el salón de clases, ayudando a Jin-Lin a recoger unos libros.

* * *

Esa tarde, Syaoran y Tomoyo volvían a caminar por el parque, cerca de la casa de Rei. Después de que Tomoyo había hecho que Syaoran se pusiera otro cosplay (un uniforme escolar de pantalón y camisa de manga larga, ambos color azul oscuro, y una peluca del mismo color), había empezado a filmarlo. Pero ahora, ella y Kero estaban callados, puesto que Syaoran seguía pensando en una manera de capturar a Carrera, y Tomoyo y la motita amarilla no querían distraerlo de sus pensamientos. Entonces, delante de ellos, surgió una luz brillante, que apuntaba a la casa de Rei. Y delante de ellos, pudieron ver a Sakura, corriendo en esa dirección, siguiendo la luz que indicaba su tablero mágico, con Jin-Lin corriendo detrás de ella.

-¿Que hacen aquí? -les gritó Jin-Lin al verlos. Sakura se detuvo también, y los miró.

Extrañamente, el cosplay de Jin-Lin era exactamente igual al de Syaoran. La camisa de manga larga, el pantalón y la peluca, todo del mismo color azul oscuro, con la diferencia de que Jin-Lin estaba usando lentes. Sakura, por su parte, estaba usando una peluca castaña para que su cabello le llegara hasta las caderas. Usaba una blusa blanca con un moñito negro, un saco rojo con botones amarillos, una falda tableada del mismo azul que los chicos usaban, y unas medias negras que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla.

-Buenas noches, mi querido elenco de Toradora -saludó Tomoyo, enfocando la cámara en Jin-Lin y Sakura, y después filmando de nueva cuenta a Syaoran. Su amigo la miró con cara de no tener ni idea, y de no importarle, pero Jin-Lin saludó animadamente, haciendo caras delante de la cámara, mientras Sakura saludó rápidamente, y después miró a Syaoran.

-Venimos de Aisaka y Kitamura. ¿Verdad que somos la pareja perfecta? Digo, con ver como Sakura intenta declarar su amor por mí... -y suspiró.

-¿Hasta qué capítulo has visto, Jin-Lin? -Tomoyo volvió a enfocar la cámara en él-. Porque, no es que quiera spoilearte, pero... Syaoran, Ryuuji, es quien termina con Aisaka, y hasta se casan...

-¡Mierda! -gritó Jin-Lin, y se apuró a quitarse los lentes y metérselos en el bolsillo-. Listo. Dos Ryuuji. ¿A quién escoges Sakurita?

-No estamos aquí para discutir estas bobadas -dijo Syaoran, alejándose del grupo. Sakura lo siguió.

-Exacto, estamos aquí por la presencia de una Carta Clow. Y se encuentra en esa dirección.

-¡Sakurita, espérame! -Jin-Lin les dió alcance rápidamente, y mientras ellos tres avanzaban en dirección a la casa de Rei, Tomoyo y Kero los seguían de cerca.

* * *

Mientras que en la casa de Rei, Carrera se había percatado de la presencia de los dos chicos. Como ya estaba completamente sano, brincó ágilmente hasta posarse sobre la alta barda blanca, donde justo en ese momento, los chicos habían llegado, y ahora, Sakura y Syaoran podían verlo perfectamente.

-¡Es Carrera! –gritó Sakura, y con esto, la Carta Clow emprendió la huida-. Dios del Trueno, ven a mí –dijo la niña, con lo que una serie de rayos empezaron a seguir a la Carta -. ¡Hazlo ahora!

-¡Libérate! –gritó Syaoran, y blandiendo el báculo con rápidez, gritó-: Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡Carta Clow!

Carrera se detuvo en el aire, y empezó a ser absorbida hasta materializarse en su forma de Carta, la cual voló hasta la mano de Sakura, que la esperaba pacientemente.

-¡Peewee! –se escuchó el grito de Rei en la distancia.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí –le dijo Syaoran a Sakura-. Esa niña cree que Carrera es su mascota.

Sakura asintió y los tres se alejaron corriendo.

* * *

Era el día de la carrera de atletismo. Syaoran y Tomoyo se encontraban en los primeros lugares de las gradas, viendo como Rei esperaba que dieran el disparo de salida. Entonces, en medio de la pista, un pequeño maullido agudo se escuchó, y durante un par de segundos, la Carta Carrera apareció delante de Rei. Syaoran lo vió extrañado, y susurró: Li.

Fue corriendo a buscar a su compañero, al cual lo encontró en los pasillos que llevaban a la pista.

-¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó algo molesto-. No puedes usar la magia para alterar el resultado de la carrera. Es ilegal. ¿Es para eso que quieres las Cartas Clow? Para que te ganen las emociones y ayudes a todo el mundo, aunque sea algo incorrecto.

-No hice tal cosa –se defendió ella, mientras le mostraba la Carta Clow, y la metía en su bolsillo-. Simplemente pensé que a la Carta le gustaría despedirse. Solo la liberé durante un par de segundos, no he usado, ni usaré mi magia en esa niña, ya sé que es ilegal. Pero si gana la carrera, entonces significará que verdaderamente tenía una conexión con la Carta...

-Sigue siendo ilegal si la conexión...

-No una conexión mágica -Sakura se apuró a corregirlo-. Una conexión emocional.

Y se alejó dejando a Syaoran solo y confundido.

* * *

_¡Bonito lunes e inicio de semana tengan todos :D! ¿Cómo les fue en su fin de semana? A mi, de maravilla. La feria del libro está en la ciudad, y me gasté todo el dinero de la semana en libros *3* (Ahora no tengo para comer más que huevo y cereal e_e) Pero eso es asunto aparte n.n*_

_Vi muchos reviews en el capi anterior, así que ¡muchísimas gracias! :D Espero y este capi también les agrade, y que del mismo modo dejen muchos reviews x3!_

_Como pueden ver, esta vez tenemos cosplays para dar y regalar :3! Syaoran inicia con un cosplay de Luke Fon Fabre, de Tales of the Abyss. Una recomendación que tenía en cola ya bastante tiempo... y que no recuerdo quién me la pidió e_eUu (Pero ahí está, ya por fin)._

_El segundo, es un cosplay de Ryoma Echizen, el protagonista de Prince of Tennis (que fue un cosplay sacado de la manga para fingir que se le había perdido la pelota. Pude haber escogido alguno de Slam Dunk, u otro anime deportivo, pero este me vino a la mente primero. Además, una pelota de Tennis es más fácil que salga volando a una pelota de basquet XD)_

_El tercer cosplay, nuestro bonito grupal, se trata de los personajes de la serie Toradora. Un cosplay que tenía pensado desde hace mucho, y que decidí meter de una vez, gracias a la recomendación de gomitta-chan :D! Se trata de Syaoran-Takasu Ryuuji, Sakura-Aisaka Taiga, y Jin-Lin-Yuusaku Kitamura... Aunque cuando se quita los lentes prácticamente él también es Takasu xD!_

_Creo que es todo por hoy :3! Espero sus reviews y como siempre, quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, etc., para ayudarme a mejorar y darme ánimos. De nuevo, tengan bonito lunes, y nos vemos el miércoles :D! Sigan bellos n.n*!_


	30. Syaoran y el libro sin nombre

**Capítulo 30**

**Syaoran y el libro sin nombre**

* * *

-Te gustan mucho los libros, ¿no es así, Naoko? –preguntó Rika sonriente, mientras las chicas comían el almuerzo, en un rincón de los jardines de la escuela. Su amiga asintió alegremente.

-En especial los libros de ciencia ficción. Ya saben, con cosas fantasiosas, magia y seres con poderes especiales.

-A mi también me gustan de esos libros –dijo Jin-Lin, que acababa de llegar sorpresivamente.

-Estaba pensando que quizá querrian acompañarme a la librería esta tarde –Naoko extendió la invitación, mientras miraba a Jin-Lin, pero este se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-En estos momentos estoy buscando a Sakurita, ¿no la han visto? Le traje el almuerzo. Además, después de clases le prometí prepararle una rica comida.

-Si buscas a Li, lo vi dirigirse a la terraza de la escuela –respondió Chiharu.

Jin-Lin le dio las gracias y se alejó corriendo a toda velocidad.

-A Syaoran y a mi no nos molestaría acompañarlas –dijo Tomoyo, mirando a Syaoran. Su amigo se limitó a encogerse de hombros, resignado a aceptar que tendría que ir el también.

* * *

Jin-Lin se encontraba subiendo las escaleras rumbo a la terraza de la escuela. Cuando llegó, pudo ver a Sakura de pie, sola y en silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sakurita? –preguntó su primo.

-Siento la presencia de una Carta Clow –respondió ella, mirándo a Jin-Lin, seriamente.

* * *

Syaoran caminaba detrás de Tomoyo y sus amigas. Cuando llegaron a la librería, Naoko fue la primera en entrar, pero Syaoran se rezagó un poco más. Tomoyo se detuvo junto a él.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó su amiga.

-Me pareció sentir la presencia de una Carta Clow –respondió el-, pero no logro ubicarla exactamente. De cualquier manera hay demasiada gente por aquí. Será mejor venir en la noche a investigar.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó Tomoyo, mientras daba pequeños saltitos-. Te tendré listo un traje perfecto. Kero ha sido el que me ha dado la idea.

-¡No es necesario, no me lo pondré! –se quejó Syaoran, pero Tomoyo lo ignoró, entrando a la librería. El chico suspiró lastimeramente, y la siguió resignado.

Dentro del local, las amigas de Tomoyo se habían separado pues cada una visitaba diferentes secciones. Rika había acudido a ver los libros de cocina, Chiharu veía algunas revistas y Naoko se encontraba en los libros de ciencia ficción, al fondo de la tienda.

Entonces, un curioso libro llamó la atención de la niña. Era muy delgado, con pasta dura, pero no tenía título en el lomo ni en ninguna de las pastas. Se veía muy viejo y algo maltratado. La chica lo abrió para hojearlo, pero se dio cuenta de que más o menos a la mitad, ya no había nada escrito. Buscó la hoja donde terminaba la redacción, y pudo leer un pequeño letrero "encárgate de hacer la continuación de este libro, por favor".

Además, incluía una pluma que parecía de ser algún tipo de ave.

-Esto suena divertido –dijo Naoko, cerrándo el libro y tomándolo con fuerza-. Me lo llevaré.

* * *

-Te ves tan imponente –dijo Tomoyo, mientras filmaba a Syaoran de pies a cabeza.

-Esto es algo incómodo –se quejó el chico, pero su amiga lo ignoró.

El cosplay que usaba en esa ocasión empezaba con su propio cabello, alborotado en picos en todas direcciones. Usaba una camisa azul marino con una bolsillo rojo al frente, y cubierta por una pequeña torera negra con capucha. Tenía unas hombreras grises y líneas blancas en las cortas mangas. Los pantalones negros le llegaban poco debajo de las rodillas, pero estaban muy inflados. A ambos lados, sujetos por varios cinturones amarillos, tenía unas bolsas rojas, muy grandes. Los zapatos eran negro con amarillo y blanco, muy parecidos a los guantes que usaba en las manos, y eran tan grandes que le dificultaban el caminar.

-¿Al menos me dirás de quién vengo? –preguntó el chico, jalando uno de los picos de su cabello.

-Claro –respondió Tomoyo alegremente -. Eres Sora, tal como aparece en el Kingdom Hearts 2.

-Yo conozco ese juego... Kero lo estaba pasando la semana pasada -y miró a la bola de queso, que flotaba por arriba de la cabeza de Tomoyo.

-Pues te queda muy bien, no se de que te quejas -se defendió el guardián de las Cartas.

-No soy fan de los videojuegos, pero Kero me mostró varias imágenes, y pensé que sería un buen cosplay. Lástima que no puedas llevar la Keyblade, te hubiera estorbado cuando tuvieras que usar tu báculo mágico.

-Sí, bueno el que jugó el condenado videojuego fue él, no yo –se quejó el chico, dando a entender que el resto de la conversación le tenía sin cuidado.

-No se porqué te entretienes en filmar a ese mocoso –dijo Kero altaneramente-, cuando puedes filarme a mí. Digo, es claro que yo soy más apuesto…

-Eres una bola de pelusa, eso es lo que eres –le dijo Syaoran enojado. Kero estaba por responder, cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-Te vez ridículo –dijo Jin-Lin, aguantando una risita-. Esos pantalones no te van.

-¡Nadie te preguntó! –le respondió Syaoran, dándose la vuelta para verlo de frente.

-¡Increíble! –dijo Tomoyo, y se apuró a grabarlo a él también-. Si hubiera pedido un grupal de Kingdom Hearts no hubiera resultado tan bueno. Jin-Lin se ve muy bien de Riku, y Li hace de una hermosa Kairi.

Jin-Lin usaba lo que era una peluca plateada algo larga, así como una camisa negra de cuello alto, pero sin mangas. Sobre esta, llevaba un chaleco sin mangas color blanco con amarillo, y unas muñequeras largas, también blancas. El pantalón era de un azúl algo oscuro, y un poco pegado al cuerpo. Y sus tenis eran también azules con un poco de blanco.

Sakura, en cambio, usaba lo que era una peluca pelirroja, no muy larga, un vestido rosa con 3 zipers en todo lo largo, y como el ziper de en medio se abría hasta debajo de los pechos, tenía una blusa blanca que le cubría discretamente. Tenía también un cinturón negro, que sujetaba una pequeña bolsa negra con un liston lila, del mismo tono que sus tennis converse.

-¡Esta vez vengo preparado! -gritó Jin-Lin con energía, apuntando a Tomoyo-. He estado toda la semana buscando en internet información sobre este videojuego. ¡En toda la serie no existe un momento en que Kairi y Sora se declaren su amor el uno al otro! ¡Además, está científicamente comprobado que los fans prefieren la pareja de Riku y Kairi! Sobre todo porque Riku es más maduro, apuesto, inteligente, centrado...

-¿Vienes de nuevo a meterte donde no te llaman y a estorbar? –le gritó Kero a Jin-Lin, interrumpiéndolo brúscamente.

-Da igual lo que digas –y Jin-Lin le dio un manotazo a Kero, estampándolo en el piso-. Sakurita y yo ya estamos aquí, así que mejor apártense. Quizá aprendan un poco sobre cómo se hace esto.

-Cállate, mocoso impertinente. Vamos, Syaoran, dinos en donde está la Carta –Kero se colocó en el hombro de Syaoran, aún aturdido por el golpe, y el chico apuntó en una dirección rumbo a su derecha.

-Es por allá –dijo algo molesto-. Ahora quítate, hasta parece que no sabes volar.

-Espera, ¿ves eso? –dijo Tomoyo. Todos se voltearon a ver al sitio donde Syaoran apuntaba y ahora Tomoyo filmaba.

Un par de ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, no muy lejos de ahí. Por el movimiento que hacían, parecía ser que aquella cosa se estaba acercando lentamente. No les dio tiempo a los niños de esconderse, puesto que en ese momento, esa cosa pasó por debajo de una farola, y pudieron ver que se trataba de un gato. Pero conforme se acercaba más y más, pudieron ver que se trataba de un gato de más de 2 metros de alto y 5 de largo.

Y el gato se abalanzó sobre ellos.

-¡Corran! –gritó Sakura, y todos lo hicieron.

-¡¿Qué demonios le dan de comer a los gatos en este país?! –gritó un asustado Jin-Lin.

-¡Vuelo! –del báculo mágico de Syaoran surgieron un par de alas bastante grandes. El chico brincó sobre el báculo, y tomando rápidamente a Tomoyo de la mano, la ayudó a subir, y se alejaron volando del enorme gato.

Pero Jin-Lin no tuvo tanta suerte, pues se había tropezado y el gato lo alcanzaba rápidamente.

-¡Sueltalo! –gritó Sakura, corriendo hacia el lugar, para defender a su primo.

El gató la miró, y un par de segundos después, se abalanzó sobre ella, y empezó a lamerle la cara.

-Esto es culpa de la Carta Grande –dijo Kero a Syaoran y Tomoyo, observando la situación desde el cielo-. Es por eso que el gato es de ese tamaño. La Carta Grande tiene la habilidad de agrandar a cualquier ser vivo.

-Me pregunto dónde estará –dijo Tomoyo, y ella y Syaoran empezaron a ver a su alrededor.

-Debe ser ahí –dijo el chico, y apuntó a un sitió donde unos cuantos arbustos habían crecido de manera descomunal. Syaoran se dirigió hacia allí.

-¡Espérenos! –gritó Sakura mientras intentaba librarse del gato, pero éste no se movía para nada.

* * *

-¡Mira, ahí esta! ¡Esa es la Carta Grande! –dijo Kero, mientras se acercaban a una fuente en donde una dama de largo vestido plateado, con un extraño sombrero con dos picos agitaba una varita mágica para hacer crecer un pez de aquella fuente.

Syaoran y Tomoyo se apuraron a bajar del báculo mágico.

-Séllala ahora –le dijo Kero. Syaoran se apresuró a colocarse frente a ella.

La dama se puso de pie. Era en verdad muy alta. Syaoran frunció el seño, y rasgó el aire con su báculo.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡Carta Clow!

La figura de la Carta se dibujó en el aire, y la dama empezó a ser absorbida por ella. Cuando la Carta terminó de formarse, se eleveó un poco en el aire, y cayó silenciosamente en la mano de Syaoran.

Con esto, el pez y las plantas que habían sido agrandados debido a los poderes de la Carta Grande, regresaron a su tamaño normal. También el gato que aplastaba a Sakura terminó regresando a ser un pequeño gatito. Jin-Lin se apuró a quitarlo de encima de su prima.

-Por tu culpa se no escapó una carta muy importante –le dijo al gatito, mientras lo sujetaba. El animal se limitó a ronronear-. ¿Me estás escuchando?

* * *

-Es un libro muy interesante, no puedo creer que lo hayan dejado en el clímax. Bueno… será interesante seguir redactando las aventuras de este mago.

Naoko se encontraba en su habitación, sentada junto a la luz de su lámpara, leyendo el libro que había comprado esa tarde.

-¡Ya sé que escribiré!

* * *

-Esto es humillante, mira que perder una Carta Clow por culpa de un gato. ¡Fue solo suerte! –gritó Jin-Lin mientras daba patadas al suelo.

-No fue suerte, fue la realidad –dijo Kero, altaneramente-. Es simplemente que tu y esa niña no la arman para estas cosas. Tienes que admitirlo y dejar de vivir en el engaño, Syaoran es mejor que tú.

-¡Fue por culpa del gato, te estoy diciendo!

-De cualquier manera, si Syaoran no hubiera atrapado la Carta, estoy seguro de que el gato se los hubiera comido.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-¿Quieres pelear, chiquillo?

-¡Ah, no! ¡Ayuda! –gritó Sakura en ese momento. Todos se apuraron a mirarla-. Acabo de ver un… un… fan…fan… ¡fantasma! –y corrió a esconderse detrás de Jin-Lin.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Syaoran, y miró hacia donde Sakura apuntaba-. Ahí no hay nada.

Pero entonces, el fantasma apareció nuevamente, y todos pudieron verlo.

Se trataba de una chica de cabello dorado, con un vestido del mismo color, con una pequeña corona en la cabeza. Se deslizó un par de metros, y desapareció nuevamente.

* * *

-La princesa estaba sola y tenía miedo. Pero decidió continuar con su búsqueda… -Naoko se detuvo un momento, mirando al techo en busca de inspiración sobre qué mas escribir. No se dio cuenta cuando el libro emitió un leve destello, y un par de segundos después, volvió a quedarse tan opaco y normal como antes.

-Ya se-dijo Naoko -y colocando la pluma de vuelta sobre el papel, continuó escribiendo.

* * *

Kero miró a Tomoyo.

-¿Tu también lo viste? –le pregunto. Ella asintió-. En ese caso no se trata de un fantasma. Recuerda que Tomoyo no puede ver cosas sobrenaturales –le dijo la motita con alas, a Syaoran.

-Pero si no es un fantasma, entonces que… ¡Ah! –Jin-Lin cayó de espaldas al suelo. Por delante de él, a unos pocos centímetros de su cara, una enorme pantera negra acababa de brincar.

El imponente animal se detuvo delante de ellos, y los miró silenciosamente.

-¿Qué demonios le ocurre a sus ojos? –dijo Syaoran confundido-. Son unos simples garabatos.

Acababa de decir esto, cuando a la pantera le salieron un par de alas rosas, y empezó a volar por delante de ellos.

Poco después apareció también un hipopótamo rosa con alas, un par de peces, y un pegaso amarillo.

-Creo que ya sé que es lo que ocurre. Es culpa de una Carta Clow –dijo Kero-. La única que puede hacer esto, es la Carta de la Creatividad.

Sakura y Syaoran lo miraron intrigados.

-¿Te refieres a la Carta que puede hacer realidad todas las cosas que uno escribe? –le preguntó Sakura a la motita amarilla. Kero asintió.

-Lo bueno es que es una Carta que solo funciona en las no….

Y una fuerte ventisca empezó a soplar, arrastrando a Kero un par de metros. Tomoyo se apuró a tomarlo fuertemente.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Jin-Lin.

-¡Miren eso! –gritó Syaoran. Una enorme figura había sobrevolado el cielo-. Es un… dragón –dijo el chico, preocupado.

El dragón, de un impactante color rojo, bajó en picada. El viento que sus alas provocaban al aletearse, los arrastró lejos de ahí. El dragón posó sus patas en la tierra, y empezó a caminar hacia la ciudad.

-Debemos detenerlo –dijo Tomoyo-, la ciudad está en peligro.

-Es demasiado complicado, ese dragón es demasiado grande –dijo Sakura.

-¿Grande? –Syaoran acababa de pensar en algo-. Tengo una idea.

Se apuró en sacar una Carta Clow y en poner el báculo mágico en ristre.

-Estoy listo –dijo mientras golpeaba la Carta con el báculo -. ¡Grande!

Al usar la Carta Clow, la energía mágica se transmitió a Syaoran, con lo que creció una altura de poco más de 20 metros. Tomoyo y Sakura lo miraban maravillados.

-¡Ve y derrota esa bestia! –gritó Kero, y Syaoran se dirigió a sujetar al dragón de la cola, para impedirle avanzar.

-¡Esto es como esas películas de Hollywood! –dijo Jin-Lin emocionado-. Ya quisiera Harry Potter poder hacer esto. Nunca me imaginé poder ver algo así en vivo.

Syaoran seguía sujetando la cola del dragón con fuerza. El animal era demasiado fuerte para él, pero se mantenía firme. En ese momento, el monstruo se cansó de ser sujetado, por lo que giró la cabeza, y lanzó una enorme bola de fuego. Syaoran la esquivó rápidamente.

Pero ahora, el dragón lo perseguía, lanzando bolas de fuego a su paso, las cuales Syaoran esquivaba como podía. Sin embargo, se tropezó al tratar de esquivarlo, y cayó boca abajo en el piso. El dragón se preparó para lanzar una bola de fuego más. Syaoran esperó el impacto. Cerró los ojos.

Pero este nunca ocurrió. El chico abrió los ojos nuevamente. Miró al dragón, y se dio cuenta de que éste empezaba a desaparecer poco a poco.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó a nadie en particular.

* * *

-Ya es tarde –dijo Naoko, mientras se estiraba y bostezaba-. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir.

-¡Perfecto! –dijo Kero, volando rápidamente hacia Syaoran-. Esa persona finalmente ha dejado de usar a Creatividad. Debes sellarla antes de que desaparezca por completo.

El chico se incorporó rápidamente, asintió dando a entender que comprendía lo que Kero le decía, y blandió su báculo mágico.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡Carta Clow!

Al otro lado de la ciudad, el libro que se encontraba sobre el escritorio de Naoko empezó a brillar. Se convirtió en una especie de masa de agua, y de este modo, empezó a ser arrastrado por una fuerza, hacia afuera de la casa. Através del cielo, hasta llegar al punto donde Syaoran blandía el báculo mágico.

Entonces, quedando sellados sus poderes mágicos, se convirtió en una Carta Clow, la cual cayó en la palma de la mano de Syaoran.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Naoko despertó, corrió a su escritorio a buscar el libro. Sin embargo no encontró nada, por más que buscó.

-¡Fue una experiencia sobrenatural! –dijo la niña alegremente.

* * *

_¡Una disculpa por hacer la up tan tarde! Estuve todo el día en la escuela, con muuuchos asuntos pendientes, y acabo de llegar a mi casa u.u_

_Aún así, espero que el capi de hoy haya sido de su agrado :3 No recuerdo si alguien me había pedido que utilizara cosplays de Kingdom Hearts (Syaoran-Sora, Sakura-Kairi y Jin-Lin-Riku), pero sí se que es mi videojuego favorito y tenía que hacerlo aparecer en algún momento X3! Espero no haberlos defraudado :3_

_Aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, y es para entregar mañana, por lo que no creo poder responder a sus reviews del capi anterior, hasta el viernes :C Pero los responderé todos, no se preocupen x3!_

_Así que, muchas gracias por leerme, los reviews, las quejas, sugerencias, comentarios animadores, etc etc etc :D! Tengan bonito ombligo de semana, y nos vemos el viernes X3! Sigan bellos :D!_


	31. Syaoran, Sakura y Kero

**Capítulo 31**

**Syaoran, Sakura y Kero**

* * *

El pequeño camaleón azul salió brincando rápidamente de entre los arbustos. Syaoran lo seguía de cerca, y Sakura lo seguía a el.

-¡Yo fui el primero que lo encontró, no te acerques! –le gritó Syaoran a Sakura, pero ella aceleró el paso.

-¡No es cierto, yo pude sentir su presencia desde que estábamos en la escuela!

-Será mejor que no te metas en esto, chiquilla –le dijo Kero, quien volaba también en aquella carrera-. ¡Rápido, se fue por allá!

Entonces, para que el camaleón no escapara, Sakura y Kero lo sujetaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Sellalo, rápido, mocoso! –gritó Sakura.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡Carta Clow!

Syaoran bladió el báculo mágico, y el camaleón que Sakura y Kero sujetaban tan firmemente, regresó a su forma de Carta, la cual cayó en manos de Syaoran.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –gritó Sakura, mirándose el cuerpo entero.

-Esto no puede ser… -dijo Kero en un susurro, mientras el se perdía mirando sus manos.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Syaoran mientras se detenía en seco frente a ellos.

-¿Es que acaso no notas algo diferente, mocoso? –le espetó Sakura-. Ese animalejo hizo de las suyas.

-Esto es raro –dijo Syaoran-. Hablas igual que aquella molesta mota de pelos amarilla.

-¡Es porque soy yo! –dijo Sakura.

-¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué estoy en el cuerpo de ese pequeño y adorable peluche de felpa? –lloriqueó Kero.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo esta Carta Clow? –preguntó Syaoran, mientras miraba la Carta que tenía en las manos, a la cual acababa de ponerle su nombre.

-¿Qué nos sucederá? –preguntó Kero, asustado.

-No sucederá nada malo –dijo Sakura-. Lo único que pasó es que cambiamos de cuerpo.

-¿Qué clase de finalidad puede tener una carta así? –preguntó Syaoran.

-A mi ni me mires –dijo Sakura-. El mago Clow era una de las personas más extrañas que podrías llegar a conocer… Como que le faltaba un tornillo o algo así…

-¿Y por qué solo ustedes dos resultaron afectados?

-Fue porque tocamos la Carta al mismo tiempo –respondió la niña-. Fue en ese momento en que los poderes de Cambio se activaron. Ahora solo nos queda ser pacientes hasta el día de mañana.

-¿Por qué hasta mañana? –preguntó Kero, cada vez más preocupado.

-Al pasar un día, la magia de Cambio se debilita, y entonces todo se arreglará. Syaoran tendrá que utilizar la Carta Cambio para revertir el proceso… Pero… Tú y yo tendremos que... abrazarnos.

-Pues… Me parece bien… -dijo Kero-. ¿Que tiene de malo un abrazo?

-¡Son cosas de niñas! -se quejó Sakura. Pero al ver que la niña en su cuerpo no lo veía extraño para nada, decidió desistir.

-Bueno, ahora lo más importante será conservar las apariencias –dijo Syaoran, reprimiendo una risita-. Así que… Es hora Li, vámonos a la casa.

Y tomó a Kero y lo metió con brusquedad a la mochila.

-¡Oye! -se quejó ella, cuando pudo sacar la cabeza de entre todos los libros, para respirar, pero Syaoran la ignoró.

-Y tú, bola de pelos enfadosa, será mejor que te comportes en la casa de Li. Ya se que Jin-Lin es idiota, pero tú lo eres más y puedes delatarte.

-¡Oye, a quien le dices idiota! –gritó Sakura, pero Sayoran ya se había alejado corriendo de ahí.

* * *

-Ni hablar –dijo Kero en el cuerpo de Sakura, mientras se detenía delante de la casa de Li-. Tendré que armarme de valor.

Estaba por tocar la puerta, cuando esta se abrió y de ahí salió Jin-Lin.

-Me estaba empezando a preguntar dónde te habías metido –dijo el chico, jalándolo hacia dentro de la casa-. Wein tuvo que salir así que nosotros haremos la cena –continuó hablando mientras la arrastraba hacia la cocina-. Faltan unas cuantas cosas para que pueda hacer la carne, así que, ¿puedes empezar a hacer la sopa? No tardo.

Y el chico salió corriendo, mientras Kero se quedaba a solas en la cocina.

-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? –dijo en voz alta-. Nunca en la vida he cocinado nada –miró las verduras que lo esperaban en la barra, y suspiró-. Bueno, más vale aprender tarde que nunca… -y se puso a trabajar.

* * *

-Nadie me dijo que dormiría en tu habitación –dijo Sakura, en la forma física de Kero, algo nerviosa-. Es decir, es la habitación de un chico, no creo que sea correcto…

-No hay de otra, pequeña –le dijo riéndose-, si sales de aquí te pueden ver mi papá o mi hermano. Además, la bola de pelos siempre ha dormido en mi habitación. Aunque no puedo negar que a mí también me incomoda… Pero Kero siempre duerme en este cajón -y le mostró la habitación del pequeño muñeco de felpa-, así que no tendré porque verte, y tu a mí tampoco–en ese momento, la voz de Touya llamando a Syaoran se escuchó desde el piso de abajo-. Tengo que irme a hacer la cena –dijo el chico rápidamente, y se acercó a la puerta-. Hagas lo que hagas no salgas de esta habitación –y salió del cuarto, dejando a Sakura sola.

* * *

-Se ve deliciosa, vamos a probarla –dijo Jin-Lin, pero apenas le dio el primer bocado a la sopa que Kero hizo, su cara se puso enferma.

-¿Es que acaso sabe tan mal? –preguntó Kero, pero cuando él también probó la sopa, obtuvo su respuesta.

-Está bien, esta bien –se apuró a mentir Jin-Lin-. Es solo que siempre no tengo antojo de sopa… Por cierto…. La manera en que estás hablando, Sakurita…

-¿Qué pasa con mi voz? –Kero se apuró a defenderse.

-Es algo… extraña. Suenas como esa bola de pelos amarilla de Kinomoto.

-Claro que no –se apuró a mentir-. Es solo que creo que me está dando un resfriado, por eso hablo tan agudo –y se rió nerviosamente. Para disimular, probó el también la sopa, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió. Sabía a rayos.

-En ese caso, deberías de descanzar –dijo Jin-Lin, y se apuró a llevar a su prima a la cama.

-¿Si me voy a la cama podré jugar videojuegos? -preguntó Kero, mientras Jin-Lin y él entraban a la habitación de Sakura.

-Claro que no, Sakurita. Aún no haces la tarea, ¿recuerdas? -y después de meter a Kero a la cama, y cubrirlo con las mantas, le dejó caer una pila de libros y cuadernos, que al parecer eran toda la tarea pendiente que la chica china tenía.

-¿Cómo pueden estos profesores dejar tanta tarea? -se quejó Kero, mientras tomaba varios libros, y veía los complicados temas.

-Yo sé que tu puedes, Sakurita -le dijo Jin-Lin desde la puerta-. Las matemáticas siempre se te han dificultado, pero sé que tú podrás hacerlo.

Y salió del cuarto, dejando a Kero solo, con aquella montaña de libros y trabajos pendientes.

* * *

En casa de los Kinomoto, Sakura tenía problemas para adaptarse a su cuerpo temporal. Era demasiado pequeña, y seguía sin saber cómo utilizar las alas. Y cuando intentaba caminar, no sabía si hacerlo a dos patas, o a cuatro. Lo solucionaba intercambiando de postura de vez en cuando. Aún así, moverse dentro de la habitación resultaba complicado, pues no podía llegar del escritorio a la cama sin meterse un par de buenos golpes. Ahora todo le resultaba tan alto, que si no aprendía a volar, o a escalar, no llegaría a ningún lado.

Cuando Syaoran regresó a su habitación, se la encontró con un enorme golpe en la cabeza, pues se había golpeado con la pata del escritorio.

-Toma, te traje algo de comer –le dijo a Sakura mientras le ponía un plato con arroz y pollo delante de ella.

-Muchísimas gracias –dijo Sakura débilmente, y empezó a comer-. Estaba tan hambrienta...

-Lo sé, perdón por tardarme tanto.

-Oh, no tienes porqué disculparte -le dijo la motita de pelos-. Esperar por algo tan delicioso como esto, ha valido la pena.

-Esto es tan extraño... -susurró Syaoran, pero la chica lo escuchó a la perfección.

-¿Que cosa? ¿El que cambiamos de cuerpo?

-Pues, sí. Es decir, te sigues viendo como esa bola de pelos, y aunque tu voz es un poco diferente, se siente extraño, porque... Es la primera vez que Kero es amable, o agradecido... Está tranquilo, pues.

-Veo a lo que te refieres... ¿Significa que el Guardián de las Cartas es muy revoltoso?

-Andale, eso mero. Espero y cuando regrese a su verdadera forma, recupere también un poco de seriedad -Kero reprimió una risita.

-No creo que por aumentar su tamaño, aumente su madurez.

-¿Aumentar su tamaño? ¿Conoces la verdadera forma de Kerberus?

-Bueno, no. Pero... Es cosa de pensar un poco. Un título como "Guardián de las Cartas". Ser creado por el Mago Clow. Depender de los elementos del Fuego y Tierra para recuperar aquella identidad... Definitivamente su verdadera forma debe ser algo imponente.

-Sí, es lo que dice él todo el tiempo...

Kero terminó de comer mientras seguían conversando. Al dejar limpio su plato, agradeció a Syaoran por la comida, mientras él respondía que no había problema. Ayudó a Sakura a llegar hasta dentro del cajón, pues debían dormirse ya.

-Y, dime. ¿Qué harás mañana? –preguntó Syaoran, mientras se preparaba para apagar las luces. Sakura lo miró extrañada-. Me refiero a la escuela. ¿Te quedarás aquí o tú también irás?

-De ninguna manera pienso dejarlo ahí solo –dijo Sakura, mientras se acomodaba en la pequeña camita-. Me preocupa lo que pueda hacer.

-Es comprensible -respondió él, apagando ahora sí las luces-. Ni siquiera es mi cuerpo, y a mí también me preocupa.

* * *

-Parece ser que tú siempre llegas tarde a clases –dijo Sakura, mientras sacaba la cabeza de la mochila de Syaoran-. Esto es desesperante.

-Prometiste quedarte quieta –le dijo el chico, mientras la empujaba de nueva cuenta a las profundidades de su mochila, y empezó a caminar rumbo a su salón.

Pero al llegar, pudo notar algo diferente. Todos sus compañeros de clase se encontraban formado un pequeño corro. Syaoran se apuró a acercarse. En medio de todo el barullo, se encontraba Kero, en el cuerpo de Sakura.

-Es fácil –decía la mota amarilla-. Solo tienes que presionar el botón de triángulo en el momento correcto. Pero hay veces que aparecerá y no lo necesitas. Como cuando peleas con los Dusk. Presionar el botón sólo te quitará tiempo valioso para golpearlo. De todos modos el reaction command no sirve de nada con ellos. En cambio, cuando peleas contra los Bersek, es muy útil. El reaction command les quita mucha vida, y es imposible que te golpeen puesto que estás usando su arma en contra de ellos…

-No sabía que supieras tanto de videojuegos, Li –dijo Yamazaki-. Y tampoco sabía que fueras tan fan de Kingdom Hearts.

-Es imposible no serlo –dijo Kero-, sobre todo cuando la saga tiene tantos juegos y en tantas plataformas diferentes.

-¿Cuál es tu técnica para derrotar a Xenmas? –preguntó Naoko.

-Es fácil, muy fácil –volvió a decir la motita-. Tienes que presionar con rapidez los botones de cruz y triángulo, ¿verdad? Lo único que tienes que hacer es voltear el control. De este modo los presionarás con mayor velocidad y precisión. A ese truco lo llamo el Super Ataque Especial de Kerberos.

Sakura se encogió de vergüenza dentro de la mochila de Syaoran.

-Me gustan los videojuegos, pero no soy tan adicta… -susurró, muerta de vergüenza.

-Hoy estas actuando muy extraño –dijo Jin-Lin, cuando Sakura se sentó junto a él, en su mesa.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Kero, nervioso.

-Estás hablando como un experto en videojuegos, pero apenas y te he visto jugar varios de todos los títulos que mencionaste…

-Este, si. Mira, lo que pasa es que…

Pero en ese momento el profesor entró al salón, y todos se quedaron callados. Kero suspiró, pues se había salvado... De momento.

* * *

Sin embargo, a lo largo del día surgieron más problemas. En la clase de educación física, Kero no pudo evitar correr como un león: a cuatro patas. En el receso tuvo que esconderse de Jin-Lin, y terminó encerrado en un baño. Pero Sakura también tuvo sus problemas: Syaoran se había olvidado de dejarle algo de comer, y el pequeño peluche se encontraba vagando por los pasillos, buscando una máquina donde poder colarse y robar algo, o un almuerzo que a alguien se le hubiera olvidado. Y como aún no se acostumbraba a usar sus alas, se elevaba un par de centímetros, y luego caía de bruces de nueva cuenta al piso.

Al regresar al salón de clases, cuando el descanso terminó, Sakura se las había ingeniado para regresar a la mochila de Syaoran sin ser visto. Kero ignoraba a Jin-Lin, para no tener que seguir fingiendo, mientras intentaba seguirle el ritmo a las clases. El timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases accionó un resorte en los asientos de Syaoran y Kero. Aún no terminaban de guardar sus cosas los otros alumnos, cuando ellos ya se encontraban corriendo fuera de la escuela, rumbo a un lugar donde no pudieran verlos.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? –preguntó Jin-Lin molesto. Tomoyo se preguntaba lo mismo.

* * *

-¿Están listos? –preguntó Syaoran, mientras sujetaba su báculo mágico en una mano, y se agachaba para colocar a Sakura en el suelo.

-Yo estoy listo –dijo Kero, hincándose.

-Yo también –dijo Sakura, estirando los pequeños brazos para que Kero la abrazara. Syaoran reprimió una risita. Era una escena graciosa.

-Podría tomarles una foto ahora mismo... -se dijo entre risas.

-Date prisa mocoso, con este cuerpo es más fácil golpearte –lo amenazó Kero.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –dijo Syaoran, y sacó una Carta Clow de su bolsillo-. ¡Cambio!

La magia del pequeño camaleón se extendió en el aire, y envolviéndolos como una burbuja de aire, encerró a Sakura y a Kero. Tan pronto como la burbuja se formó, del mismo modo desapareció.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sakura, mientras miraba al pequeño peluche de felpa que se encontraba entre sus manos.

-Parece ser que sí… -dijo Kero, y alzó el vuelo, posándose en el hombro de Syaoran.

-Bueno, fueron demasiadas aventuras por hoy, será mejor marcharnos –dijo el chico, y despidiéndose rápidamente de Sakura, dio media vuelta, para marcharse.

-Muchas gracias –le gritó Sakura, pero el chico no volteó la vista atrás. El hecho de que la niña le agradeciera por algo, había hecho que sus mejillas se volvieran de un tono rosado.

* * *

_Feliz viernes y bonito inicio de fin de semana tengan todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores :D!_

_Si piensan que me he caído de la cama, están algo en lo cierto... X3! Es simplemente que hoy tengo mucho trabajo pendiente en la escuela, y si me esperaba a hacer la up hasta acabar con ello, hubieran recibido este capi hasta la noche =S_

_Espero y el capítulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado :3! Me habían comentado que éste era un capi que habían estado esperando, y espero que haya sido lo suficientemente divertido. Decidí quitarle todo el problema de Sakura perdida en el cuerpo de Kero, y donde Tomoyo y Jin-Lin se darían cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero me pareció que era mucho embrollo, y no hacía falta..._

_Como Tomoyo no tiene una aparición importante en este capi, no pude meter un cosplay. Espero recompensarlo para la siguiente up n.n*! Del mismo modo, les agradezco que me sigan leyendo, y sus lindos reviews :D! Ya terminé de contestarlos todos, y a las personas que no tienen cuenta en , no se preocupen, los suyos también los leo, aunque no les escriba en estas líneas, una contestación tan directa n.n*!_

_Me retiro, que mi día empieza en un par de minutos, y debo ponerme a trabajar :X! Nos leemos el lunes! Y sigan bellos ;D_


	32. El frío patinaje de Syaoran

**Capítulo 32**

**El frío patinaje de Syaoran**

* * *

-Este sueño de nuevo –se dijo a sí mismo.

Volvió a prepararse para saltar. La Torre de Tokio lo esperaba, brillante y magestuosa. Aquella persona, que se encontraba de pie en la Torre, seguía mirándolo, mientras su larga gabardina ondeaba al viento. Las Cartas Clow caían silenciosas delante de él y su extraña capa roja, y la luna seguía igual de brillante, completamente llena, tan hermosa…

Abrió los ojos, al sentir que la mejilla le dolía. Se había caído de la cama. Pero aún recordaba aquel curioso sueño.

-Buenos días –dijo Kero, mientras salía de su cajón, donde dormía-. ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó al ver que Syaoran se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

-Es ese sueño de nuevo –dijo en voz un poco á la luna llena, una persona de cabello largo y gabardina oscura me mira…

Pero Kero estaba aún tan dormido que no prestó la menor atención, y se perdió entre las profundidades del cajón.

Un par de minutos después, Syaoran había bajado a desayunar. En la cocina se encontraban su hermano y Yukito, pues la chica se había quedado a pasar la noche en su casa, estudiando para un examen muy importante que ella y Touya tenían ese día.

-Buenos días, Syaoran –dijo la chica alegremente, sirviéndole al niño un suculento desayuno.

-Buenos días, Yukito –respondió Syaoran, sentándose a la mesa, y saboreando ya el plato que la chica le había puesto enfrente.

-¿Hoy es tu clase de patinaje sobre hielo? –preguntó la muchacha, mientras se sentaba a la mesa delante de él. Syaoran intentó no sonrojarse ni atragantarse con la comida. Asintió en silencio-. Ya veo. En ese caso, me alegro mucho de haber ayudado a tu hermano a preparar los almuerzos. Mira, ese grande azul es el tuyo. Lo acomodé yo.

-Muchas gracias, Yukito –dijo Syaoran alegremente, pensando que si fuera posible le gustaría conservar ese almuerzo por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Cuando salió de la casa, soplaba una brisa muy fría, indicio de que el invierno había caído ya. Kero lo miró alejarse desde la ventana. Se mostraba un poco preocupado.

-Yue… -susurró.

* * *

-Está haciendo demasiado frío, mi pobre cuerpo no puede con esto. Abrázame Sakurita –dijo Jin-Lin, mientras intentaba abrazar a su prima, pero estaba tan apelmazado de ropa para calentarse, que apenas podía moverse.

-Espera un momento Jin-Lin –dijo la chica-. O me harás tropezar.

Se encontraban en la pista de patinaje. Jin-Lin se abrazaba del brazo de Sakura, mientras ella intentaba no caer. Por su parte, Tomoyo se encontraba ayudando a Syaoran a aprender a patinar. La chica había aprendido desde que era muy pequeña, y esa era la primera vez para Syaoran, por lo que necesitaba toda la ayuda posible. Sin embargo, el chico aprendió los conceptos básicos muy pronto. Tenía un don nato para cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada conlos deportes.

-Será mejor que no se sujete tan fuerte de la señorita Li –dijo la profesora Mizuki, mientrs sujetaba a Jin-Lin y evitaba que el niño cayera-. Si quieres, puedes practicar conmigo.

Jin-Lin aceptó la oferta y soltó finalmente a una aliviada Sakura. La chica se relajó un poco, y ahora sí, sin su primo reteniéndola, pudo empezar a practicar su patinaje. Para ser la primera vez que lo hacía, no se le daba tan mal.

* * *

Poco después de medio dia, los alumnos salieron de la pista para tomar un poco de leche o chocolate caliente, y comer sus almuerzos.

-Está haciendo demasiado frío –repetía Jin-Lin, mientras se pegaba todo lo que era posible a un calentón de gas. Se encontraba solo, ya que los demás chicos habían terminado sus almuerzos, y habían regresado a la pista de patinaje.

-Eres un chico demasiado friolento –le dijo el profesor Terada, que pasaba por ahí en ese momento-. Ve a patinar un poco, el ejercicio calentará tus músculos, además de que te divertiras –Jin-Lin hizo lo que el profesor le indicaba, aunque seguía muriéndose de frío-. Aunque el señorito Li tiene algo de razón, la temperatura está bajando. Iré a ver que ocurre.

Pero al preguntar a los empleados si la calefacción estaba descompuesta, estos dijeron que estaba actuando como de costumbre. Y la temperatura seguía bajando.

* * *

Sakura seguía en la pista de patinaje, practicando lo poco que había podido aprender, pero que ahora dominaba de maravilla. Tomoyo y Syaoran se encontraban también en la pista, cuando empezaron a sentir un brusco cambio en la temperatura.

-Sakurita, tengo mucho frío –dijo Jin-Lin al llegar junto a su prima. Y se dejó caer de rodillas en el frío hielo.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Sakura alarmada, pues el hielo había empezado a cubrir los pies de Jin-Lin, y seguía avanzando, cubriendo lentamente sus piernas, el torso, los brazos, hasta cubrirlo por completo.

-Oigan, ustedes –les gritó el profesor Terada a los que se encontraban dentro de la pista de patinaje-. Salgan de la pista, está haciendo mucho frío -varios chicos salieron de la pista en ese momento, pero Syaoran, Tomoyo y Sakura se encontraban tan lejos y además tan preocupados por Jin-Lin, que no salieron.

-Ya vieron eso... -les dijo Tomoyo, apuntando al profesor Terada, quien en ese momento, empezó a ser cubierto por hielo, del mismo modo que éste había atrabado a Jin-Lin.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Syaoran también, mientras veía como en ese momento, el hielo atrapaba también a Tomoyo.

Los chicos que se encontraban afuera de la pista, así como los trabajadores del lugar, corrieron con la misma suerte. Todos, menos a la profesora Mizuki, que permanecía oculta cerca de ahí.

Syaoran se acercó a Sakura.

-¿Por qué todos se quedaron congelados? ¿Es esto obra de una Carta Clow? –preguntó el chico, mientras Sakura se separaba, de mala gana, del cuerpo congelado de su primo.

-Parece ser. Supongo que a nosotros no nos ha pasado nada debido a que tenemos poderes mágicos. Me parece que esto es debido a la Carta Congelante.

Antes de que Syaoran pudiera decir nada, escucharon un crugido, como si la pista de hielo se estuviera quebrando. Entonces, una fila de hielo empezó a surgir de la pista, como aquellos zurcos que se levantaba en la tierra cuando pasaba por debajo un topo, en las caricaturas.

Sakura y Syaoran lo vieron aparecer, y como los rodeaba, hasta que aquella fila de hielo se abalanzó sobre ellos.

Sakura lo esquivó brincando a un lado, y empezó a patinar lejos de ahí, a toda la velocidad que era posible. Syaoran tuvo que invocar su báculo mágico, y utilizar la Carta del Salto. Los picos de hielo lo siguieron varias veces más, hasta que aquella cosa que los estaba atacando brincó fuera del hielo, como si se tratase de agua.

Parecía un pez de hielo, con una gema color rubí en la frente. Se detuvo silenciosamente, en el aire, mientras observaba a Syaoran.

-¡Tienes que atraparla rápido! Si no nos ataca a nosotros, podría atacar a Jin-Lin o a Daidouji–dijo Sakura, mientras se apuraba a patinar hacia él. Pero aquel enorme pez se apuró a esconderse nuevamente dentro del hielo, golpeando a Syaoran y derribandolo sobre el hielo. De inmediato, empezó a ser cubierto por éste, empezando por los pies.

Sakura se apuró a arrodillarse junto a él, golpenado el hielo que amenazaba con cubrirle las piernas.

-¡Ayudame, o te quedarás ahí atrapado! –el hielo empezó a crujir a su alrededor, y el enorme pez volvió a surgir del hielo, mirándolos detenidamente. Se preparaba para atacar, y Syaoran aún estaba cubierto con hielo, un poco arriba de los tobillos-. ¡Más rápido, o nos atacará!

-Lo intento, lo intento! -se quejó el chico, mientras golpeaba el hielo con su báculo mágico, para romperlo con mayor facilidad.

Entonces, el pez de hielo se abalanzó sobre ellos. Sakura cerró los ojos instintivamente, preparándose para el golpe.

-¡Escudo! -exclamó Syaoran, encerrándolos a el y a ella dentro de una burbuja protectora, donde el pez se estampó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no logró penetrar.

-Gracias -dijo Sakura en un susurro, aún asustado. Syaoran respondió con un veloz "no fue nada", mientras evitaba el mirarla, pues se encontraba tan cerca, que se sentía incómodo y sonrojado.

Pero ese par de segundos de distracción, les bastó para que el hielo que cubría los pies de Syaoran, volviera a extenderse por sus piernas.

-Debemos hacer algo –le dijo Sakura rápidamente, al darse cuenta de que poco le faltaba al hielo para cubrir las piernas del chico.-. Cuando se prepara para atacar es cuando sale del hielo. Lo distraeré. Cuando vuelva a salir, entonces lo sellarás. ¿Entendido?

Syaoran dijo que sí con la cabeza, y como no podía ponerse en pie, simplemente preparó su báculo mágico. Estaba listo.

El escudo se rompió, y Sakura empezó a patinar lo más rápido que podía, por la pista. Aquel pez empezó a persegirla, escondido debajo del hielo, y disparando picos de hielo por toda la superficie de la pista, que la chica esquivaba velozmente. Entonces, cuando la Carta se cansó de perseguirla, surgió del hielo haciendo un estruendo.

-¡Ahora! –gritó Sakura.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡Carta Clow! –gritó Syaoran, con lo que el pez empezó a desmoronarse y quedó absorbido dentro de su forma de Carta. Esta se elevó lentamente y del mismo modo, se dirigió hasta Sakura, quien la tomó firmemente.

En ese momento, la temperatura del lugar empezó a subir y regularse. El hielo que cubría las piernas de Syaoran desapareció, y el chico pudo ponerse en pie, finalmente. Los alumnos, profesores y empleados quedaron descubiertos de la capa de hielo que los había atrapado. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Jin-Lin y Tomoyo también regresaron a la normalidad.

-¡Sakurita! -Jin-Lin se abalanzó sobre su prima, pero al instante la soltó-. Ugh, está haciendo mucho calor -y salió de la pista para quitarse un par de suéteres.

-Gracias por capturarla –le dijo Sakura a Syaoran, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y abrazaba su Carta. Syaoran no respondió, y se alejó de ahí patinando. Sin embargo, se tropezó y quedó tirado en el hielo de espaldas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Tomoyo. Syaoran se limitó a sonrojarse.

* * *

_¡Bonito inicio de semana! Espero y el capi les haya gustado, y disculpen que no les deje un comment tan largo, pero es que, pese a que es tan temprano, tengo ya la agenda llena, y voy algo tarde a mis asuntos importantes n.n* Espero y comprendan._

_Gracias por los reviews del capi anterior, y espero que este capi también les agrade y los merezca :D_

_Ya casi terminamos la 1ra temporada, ¿que rápido pasa el tiempo, no?_

_Pero bueno, no diré nada porque pensarán que los quiero spoilear n.n_

_Me retiro, no sin antes desearles (como siempre), un bonito inicio de semana. ¡Y sigan bellos! :D!_


	33. Una hermosa Navidad

**Capítulo 33**

**Una hermosa navidad**

* * *

Sujetó su báculo mágico con fuerza. Las Cartas Clow caían lentamente a su alrededor. Extendió la mano y tomó una, pero la Carta se desvaneció al instante.

-¿Qué ocurre? –se susurró a sí mismo, mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. Alguien lo miraba. Dirigió su vista nuevamente al frente.

La luna iluminaba la Torre de Tokio, silenciosa e imponente. Ahí se encontraba aquella persona, alta, delgada, de largo cabello, y que le parecía extrañamente familiar.

-A esa persona, yo la conozco –dijo antes de brincar por el borde del edificio.

* * *

-¿De quién hablas? –preguntó la profesora Mizuki. Syaoran abrió los ojos.

El rostro de su profesora de matemáticas se encontraba a escasos centímetros del suyo. Se levantó apresuradamente, intentanto no sonrojarse.

Se encontraba en clase. Todos sus compañeros lo miraban, y reían por lo bajo. Aparentemense se había quedado dormido a mitad de la lección.

-¡Lo siento mucho! –dijo como respuesta. En ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba el fin de la clase, y la profesora Mizuki volvió al frente del salón.

-¿Será posible? –pensó Syaoran, mientras veía a su profesora dar la clase por terminada-. ¿Será que la persona de mi sueño es la profesora Mizuki?

* * *

Las clases habían terminado ya, y ahora, Syaoran y Tomoyo se encontraban caminando por las calles de Tomoeda, con dirección a sus casas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Tomoyo, mirando a su mejor amigo, de reojo-. Has estado algo extraño últimamente.

-No es nada –dijo Syaoran rápidamente, negando con la cabeza-. Simplemente se trata de que he estado teniendo un sueño extraño, casi todas las noches.

-¿Qué clase de sueño?

-Bueno, siempre estoy con la bola de queso, de pie frente a la Torre de Tokio, mientras la luna llena ilumina todo. Ah, y en la torre hay una persona de cabello largo, muy alta. Pero nunca puedo ver su rostro. También están las Cartas Clow, flotando.

-No te estreses demasiado –le dijo Tomoyo, intentando darle ánimos-. Además, ya casi es Navidad, eso es algo que pone feliz a cualquiera.

Tomoyo tenía razón. Por las calles se veían ya las luces de colores, colgando de los techos de las casas y los establecimientos. Además, algunos ya tenían sus árboles de pino completamente adornados, y podían verse coronas y muérdago colgando por todos lados.

-¿Ya sabes qué le regalarás a Yukito este año? –preguntó Tomoyo, mientras seguían caminando, mirando ahora todos los adornos.

-No estoy seguro –respondió Syaoran, pensativo-. Tiene que ser algo en verdad especial. Ya sabes, el día de Navidad también es su cumpleaños.

-Estoy segura de que se te ocurrirá algo muy bueno. Recuerda que debe ser algo que venga de tu corazón –su amigo se puso colorado.

-No tenías que ser tan directa –se quejó el chico.

-Mira, te ayudaré un poco, toma –su amiga sacó de su mochila un par de boletos, y se los entregó a Syaoran, quien los tomó, confundido-. Son boletos para el parque de diversiones de la ciudad. Quizá podrías llevar a la joven Yukito a divertirse un rato –y con esto, Tomoyo se despidió de Syaoran, y siguió el camino que la llevaba a su casa.

Syaoran se despidió de su amiga, sujetando los boletos con firmeza, y aún pensativo por el regalo que tendría que preparar para su amada Yukito.

* * *

Esa noche, Syaoran se encontraba en su habitación, mirando al teléfono como si esperara que este sonara, o empezara a marcar el número por sí mismo.

Kero se encontraba sentado en el piso de la habitación. Sus ojos apenas y parpadeaban, pues finalmente su copia de edición especial del videojuego The Last Of Us había llegado, y estaba tan maravillado viéndola, que aún no había tenido el valor de abrir la caja. Finalmente se decidió a guardarlo hasta la noche de Navidad, que sería cuando finalmente se sentaría a jugar su maravilloso videojuego.

Entonces, se puso de pie y se estiró. Aún alegre por su hermosa caja nueva, Kero voló hasta la cama, donde Syaoran aún miraba el celular.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó la pequeña bola de queso-. Llevas mirándo ese teléfono desde hace horas. Hace poco marcaste el número que querías, pero colgaste.

-No es de tu incumbencia –le dijo Syaoran, empujándolo un poco, mientras aún miraba su celular, con una expresión nerviosa.

-No seas tonto. Mira, te haré un favor –y Kero presionó el último número que Syaoran había marcado, con lo que el celular empezó a marcar de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué has hecho!? –gritó Syaoran, y al estar demasiado nervioso por lo que acababa de ocurrir, su celular resbaló de sus manos, cayendo al piso.

-Ya me lo agradecerás más tarde.

Y Kero se retiró a comer lo que le quedaba de la cena.

Syaoran se apuró a recoger su celular, pero antes de que pudiera colgar, la llamada se conectó.

-¿Bueno? –se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea. Al niño casi le da un infarto al escuchar la dule voz de Yukito. Pero se armó de valor, y contestó.

-¿Hola? –dijo nervioso.

-Buenas noches Syaoran –dijo la chica, alegremente.

-Sí, hola. Este, yo… Yo solo quería preguntarte sí… Si no tienes nada que hacer pasado mañana.

-¿Tienes algo en mente? –preguntó Yukito, al otro lado de la línea.

-Bueno, es que… Tomoyo me regaló dos boletos para ir al parque de diversiones. Dijo que podía invitar a quien yo quisiera, y pues… Pensé en ti. Por ser Navidad, dijo que habría atracciones especiales.

-¿El parque de diversiones? ¡Me parece perfecto! Te veré ahí entonces.

-¿Ves? Te dije que me lo agradecerías -le dijo Kero, de manera burlona.

-¡Pues yo te digo que te calles! -ahora que había recuperado su actitud normal, finalmente pudo meterle un golpe bien puesto.

* * *

El domingo, poco después de medio día, Syaoran había llegado al parque de diversiones. Yukito se encontraba ya ahí esperándolo. Mientras Syaoran se disculpaba por haber llegado un poco tarde, ambos caminaban por el lugar.

-No importa, además, ya sabes qué me gusta llegar temprano –le decía Yukito al chico, para calmarlo-. Mejor dime, ¿a cuál juego te gustaría subir primero?

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Tomoyo, con Kero en su bolsillo, los seguían no muy lejos de ahí.

-Esto es tan divertido. Imagínate cómo podríamos sobornarlo para que me compre más videojuegos el año que entra –dijo Kero entre risitas. Tomoyo lo empujó dentro del bolsillo, y se dispuso a seguir a su amigo.

No se percataron de la corona de Navidad que se quemaba lentamente y en silencio, detrás de ellos.

* * *

-Está haciendo mucho frío, ¡abrázame fuerte!

-¿No son esos tus amigos?

Yukito apuntaba al par de chicos que discutían, no muy lejos de donde ella y Syaoran se encontraban. Cuando el chico miró, pudo ver a Jin-Lin abrazando a Sakura, la cual intentaba soltarse, en vano.

-Yo no los llamaría mis amigos –susurró Syaoran, mientras Yukito alzaba la mano y saludaba a los dos niños alegremente.

Ahora, se encontraban caminando por el parque, mientras Sakura caminaba junto a Yukito, de manera embelesada, y Syaoran y Jin-Lin caminaban detrás de ellas, algo molestos. A syaoran le molestaba el hecho de que tenía que compartir a Yukito, y estaba buscando alguna excusa para poder apartarse de aquellos dos.

-¿Quieren comer algo? –preguntó en ese momento Yukito, y los cuatro se dirigieron a una pequeña cafetería que tenía el parque.

Pero ninguno de los tres niños pudo comer nada, puesto que estaban demasiado sorprendidos de la manera en que Yukito podía comer. Para ser una chica, comía demasiado, y muy rápido.

-Lo veo y no lo creo –dijo Jin-Lin mientras miraba todos los platos que Yukito ya llevaba terminados.

-Cuando se come en grandes cantidades, significa que uno tiene buena salud –le dijo Syaoran, para callarlo.

-Claro, Kinomoto tiene toda la razón. Además, puedes darte cuenta de que la hermosa princesa del bosque está comiendo lo que es una dieta balanceada –agregó Sakura.

-¿Hermosa princesa del bosque? –preguntó Jin-Lin por lo bajo.

Syaoran miró a Sakura, agradeciendo mentalmente que le ayudara a defender a Yukito, pero al ver a su compañera de clases, se sintió un poco acalorado, y decidió mejor no decir nada.

-¿Viste eso? –Tomoyo se encontraba filmando desde los arbustos-. Syaoran se sonrojó un poco al mirar a Sakura.

-Ya te lo decía yo –Kero se encontraba comiendo golosinas dentro del bolsillo de su amiga-, esta cinta vale oro –pero de pronto se puso muy serio, y su golosina cayó al piso-. Esta es la presencia de…

* * *

-¿Ya viste eso? –dijo Jin-Lin para volver a recuperar la atención de su prima, y señaló a los cables que sujetaban todas las luces navideñas-. Se ve hermoso.

Los cables tenían lo que parecían ser pequeñas llamas, como si estuvieran adornados con cerillas. Syaoran y Sakura las miraron detenidamente.

-No se trata de un adorno –dijo entonces la chica-. Es fuego real. Y está consumiendo todo el cable.

Entonces, Syaoran se puso de pie y miró alrededor.

Tanto las lámparas como las copas de los árboles y el resto de las decoraciones, se encontraban poco a poco consumiéndose por aquel fuego.

-Se trata de una Carta Clow –dijeron Syaoran y Sakura al mismo tiempo, por lo bajo, y salieron corriendo, buscando un lugar para poder actuar sin ser vistos. Sin darse cuenta, se dirigieron a los arbustos donde Tomoyo y Kero se escondían.

-¡Esperen! ¡Es peligroso! –escucharon el grito de Yukito.

-¡Tiempo! –Sakura sujetaba su espada con firmeza. Había utilizado la Carta Clow del tiempo, y ahora todo se veía de un color dorado opaco, que daba la impresión de que se encontraban en una fotografía antigua-. Date prisa –le dijo a Syaoran-. Se necesita mucha magia para poder activar esta Carta, no podré contenerlo.

El chico asintió y se apresuró a sacar su llave.

-Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Syaoran, quien aceptó la misión contigo, ¡Libérate!

Su llave creció hasta convertirse en el báculo mágico, y el chico se apresuró a sacar una Carta de su bolsillo.

-Date prisa y duerme a todos, ¡Sueño!

Activando el poder de la Carta Clow, la pequeña hada se liberó y empezó a esparcir su polvo sobre todas las personas que se encontraban en ese momento en el parque de diversiones. Entonces el poder de la Carta del Tiempo se detuvo, y como si la fotografía se hubiera vuelto a color, todo volvió a la normalidad, con la diferencia de que las personas cayeron dormidos al instante. Kero pudo ver como Yukito, Jin-Lin y también Tomoyo caían dormidos rápidamente.

-La magia de ese mocoso se ha vuelto muy poderosa –dijo la motita amarilla, mientras volaba para acercarse a los dos chicos. Syaoran se encontraba sujetando su báculo con fuerza, mientras Sakura se sujetaba de su espada, pues usar la Carta del Tiempo la había agotado por completo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó el chico a su compañera.

-La Carta del Tiempo exije demasiada magia, sólo estoy agotada –respondió ella, mientras se ponía de nuevo en pie.

-¡Syaoran! –se escuchó el grito de Kero, y el muñeco de felpa se detuvo frente a su amigo-. Debes apurarte a apagar el fuego.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

-¡Eso no importa ahora, mocoso tonto! Apresúrate en apagar este fuego.

-¡Si, ya lo se! –se defendió él, y se apuró a sacar otra Carta Clow del bolsillo-. Ya oíste lo que dijo el guardián, ¡Viento!

La Carta Clow se liberó y la mujer blanca perla se abalanzó sobre las ramas de los árboles y los adornos de Navidad, que se encontraban en llamas. Pero en vez de que el fuego se apagara, este se avivó ferozmente.

-¡Si serás idiota! –le gritó Kero, golpeándolo en la cabeza, cosa que a Syaoran no le dolió para nada-. ¡Esta Carta Clow no la puedes detener con el viento!

-¡Miren! –gritó Sakura.

Syaoran, Kero y Sakura se encontraban encerrados ahora en un círculo de fuego, demasiado alto para poder brincarlo.

-El Viento es uno de los elementos más poderosos que hay en la baraja –dijo Kero para sí mismo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Syaoran y Sakura lo escucharan-, pero si no es capaz de detener este fuego, solo puede significar…

-¿Cuántos elementos principales tienes en tu poder? –preguntó Sakura, apresuradamente.

-Tengo el Agua y el Viento… ¿Entonces, esta es la Carta del Fuego?

Al escuchar su nombre, el aro de fuego que los encerraba se agitó, y se formó una columna de fuego frente a ellos tres, que se transformó rápidamente en lo que parecía ser una chica de cabello corto, del mismo color de las llamas que lo envolvían, así como una piel dorada. Tenía orejas puntiagudas, un adorno en la frente, y unas alas enormes, rojas y llameantes. Les sonrió con malicia.

-La Carta del Fuego es una Carta de Ataque –explicó Kero-. El Viento es demasiado pacífica para poder detenerla. Tendrás que usar la Carta del…

-¡Agua! –exclamó Syaoran, pero antes de que pudiera utilizar el poder de la Carta Clow, Kero lo detuvo.

-¡Sus poderes no serán suficientes! –explicó la motita voladora-. Los poderes del Agua y el Fuego son casi iguales, tienen casi el mismo nivel de ataque. Es por eso que con una sola Carta no lograrás detenerla.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Sakura, puesto que la Carta del Fuego había empezado a atacar. Lanzando pequeñas pero peligrosas llamas contra Syaoran, obligó al chico a empezar a correr para poder esquivarlas.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tendré que utilizar dos Cartas Clow al mismo tiempo?

-¡Eso es imposible! –gritó Sakura.

-Si no lo intentamos, nos arriesgamos a que todo el parque termine envuelto en llamas –le dijo Kero, quien volaba junto a Syaoran-. Después de eso, seguirá con la ciudad –y volvió a mirar al chico Card Captor -. Tendrás que intentarlo al menos.

Syaoran asintió enérgicamente, y cambió la dirección en la que corría, a toda velocidad. Corriendo ahora en dirección hacia la Carta del Fuego, sujetó las Cartas del Agua y del Viento con firmeza.

-Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es intentarlo –dijo mientras alzaba el báculo y se disponía a usar su magia-. Cartas, apaguen todo este fuego, ¡Viento, Agua!

Cuando el báculo mágico entró en contacto con las Cartas Clow, estas se liberaron. Las fuerzas del Viento y el Agua se entremezclaron como si fueran firmes estelas, y la dama color perla y la sirena azul se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba la niña color rojo. Entonces, la la niña de cabello corto lanzó una enorme bola de fuego, pero el viento la separó en dos, y por aquel espacio, el agua se coló, abalanzándose sobre la Carta del Fuego. Su hermana, el Viento, la siguió, y entre las dos aprisionaron a la Carta, sujetándola con firmeza, impidiendo que escapara.

-¡Hazlo ahora! –se escuchó el grito de Kero. Syaoran se acercó corriendo, y puso el báculo mágico a punto.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡Carta Clow!

El pequeño pájaro de fuego se alzó nuevamente en el aire, pero esta vez, empezó a disolverse y ser absorido poco a poco. Y de este modo, regresó a su forma de Carta.

-¡Lo conseguiste! –dijo Sakura alegremente, y sin pensarlo siquiera, lo abrazó. Syaoran no pudo evitar ponerse completamente rojo, de toda la cara -. ¡Ah, disculpa! -dijo la chica, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho-. Creo que me emocioné demasiado.

-No, no pasa nada. Digo, eso fue... ¿Qué te ocurre, Kero? –preguntó Syaoran, agradecido de que extrañamente el guardián alado había empezado a emitir un destello dorado, como si estuviera por prenderse en llamas así mismo.

-No pasa nada –dijo la pequeña bola de queso, tranquilamente-. Ya te lo había comentado antes: mi símbolo es el fuego. Si quiero regresar a mi apariencia original, con todos mis poderes, la Carta mínima que deberías de poseer es el Fuego.

-¿Eso significa que ya regresarás a tu forma original?

-Claro que no.

-Entonces esto no sirve para nada –se quejó Syaoran, dándole un manotazo al pequeño muñeco de felpa.

-Es tu culpa por no haber atrapado aún a la Carta de la Tierra, no me mires a mí –se defendió Kero-. De cualquier manera, mis poderes están regresando, aunque aún son algo débiles –y para probarlo, hizo aparecer una pequeña flama en la punta de su pata-. Esto significa que ya falta poco para reunir todas las Cartas.

-Que bueno –dijo Syaoran, suspirando aliviado-. Porque ya me estoy cansando de esto.

* * *

-Es una lástima que no haya podido filmar a Syaoran atrapando una Carta tan especial –se lamentaba Tomoyo.

Ya había caído la noche. La temperatura había bajado un poco más, pero a la chica parecía no preocuparle tanto como el hecho de no haber grabado las hazañas de su amigo. Tomoyo miró hacia el cielo. Frente a ella, se encontraba una enorme rueda de la fortuna.

-Si quieres puedes prestarme la cámara, yo iré a espiar –dijo Kero, quien en verdad esperaba poder sobornar a Syaoran con aquella grabación.

* * *

Sakura y Jin-Lin se encontraban en una de las cabinas de la rueda de la fortuna. El chico estaba triste, pues no había podido acompañar a su prima para brindarle aunque fuera un poco de apoyo moral, al momento de capturar la Carta Clow.

-No es tu culpa –le decía Sakura, para tranquilizarlo, pero su mirada se perdió por la ventana, pues en ese momento, la cabina siguiente se alzó sobre la de ellos, y pudo ver dentro de ella a Syaoran sentado junto a Yukito.

* * *

-Diculpame por quedarme dormida mientras comíamos –dijo Yukito, algo apenada.

-No tienes porqué disculparte. Mejor… -y el chico se apuró a buscar algo en su bolsillo-. Toma, quisiera darte esto. Es tu regalo de Navidad, y también de cumpleaños.

-¿Para mí? –preugntó Yukito, emocionada, mientras tomaba el pequeño paquete envuelto en un papel azul metálico -. ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¿Puedo abrirlo?

Syaoran dijo que sí, apenado. La muchacha se apuró a abrir el papel con delicadeza.

-¡No puedo creerlo, Syaoran, es hermoso! –exclamó cuando del interior de la caja sacó una pequeña muñeca de tela, que se parecía a ella, en uniforme escolar -. ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Lo cuidaré muy bien!

El chico volvió a sonrojarse, y se apuró a desviar la mirada de Yukito. Entonces, sus ojos se fijaron en la cabina que tenía frente a él, donde se encontraban Sakura y Jin-Lin. Su mirada se posó en Sakura, y ambos chicos se miraron, durante un par de segundos. Entonces Sakura desvió la mirada rápidamente, y Syaoran sintió que aquel rojo rubor se esparcía por sus mejillas.

Estaba seguro de que se debía a que seguía pensando en Yukito, y se apuró a mirar el también hacia otro lado.

* * *

_Y con este capi llegamos al final de la primera temporada :D! ¿Ha ido bien? Espero y si n.n Estamos a media semana, ojalá y su semana haya sido productiva :3!_

_En este capi no escribí sobre ningún cosplay, debido a que la Carta Fuego aparecía de la nada, y como vieron, Tomoyo se quedó dormida debido a la Carta Sueño n.n_

_Por otro lado, tenemos ya un poco de "avance" entre el romance de Syaoran y Sakura *3*!_

_Les agradezco el seguirme leyendo, sus reviews del capi anterior (que no podré responder hasta mañana porque de nueva cuenta la escuela me tiene ahogada en tareas-proyectos-exámenes), y espero y sigan escribiéndome, aunque sea un poquito n.ñ_

_Espero y su semana siga transcurriendo amena y tranquila, y sin nada más que informar, pues me despido xD! Nos vemos el viernes, se cuidan, y sigan bellos ;D_


	34. El nuevo curso escolar de Syaoran inicia

**Capítulo 34**

**El nuevo curso escolar de Syaoran inicia**

* * *

Su larga capa roja ondeaba al viento. Las Cartas Clow flotaban a su alrededor, y desaparecían silenciosamente.

-Este sueño de nuevo –se dijo mentalmente, mientras Kero le daba instrucciones que él no podía escuchar.

Miraba fijamente a la Torre de Tokio, donde aquella persona lo miraba, silenciosamente. Se detuvo en el mero borde del edificio, preparándose para saltar.

-Esa persona… Es la profesora Mizuki.

Y se dejó caer.

* * *

La alarma del despertador sonaba sin cesar.

-¡Vas a llegar tarde, mocoso! –le gritó una vocesita, pero fue el golpe del despertador en plena frente lo que lo despertó por completo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién…?! ¡Kero! –gritó cuando se incorporó, mientras se sobaba el golpe.

-El despertador está sonando como alarma de automóvil desde las 6 de la mañana, y tú no despertabas. Tenía que hacer algo o llegarías tarde a tu primer día como estudiante de quinto año –lo sermoneó Kero, volando tranquilamente-. Ya me darás las gracias después.

Syaoran lo miró enojado, pero no le dijo nada. Se levantó de la cama a regañadientes, y se apuró a cambiarse el pijama por el uniforme escolar.

-No importa cuantas Cartas Clow captures, no te quita lo flojo –le dijo Kero, con lo que Syaoran lo golpeó empujándolo contra la pared, mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

Ahora se encontraba patinando por las calles de Tomoeda a toda velocidad. Se le había hecho tan tarde que Touya no lo había esperado. Se encontraba patinando por la arboleda, cuando pudo ver por fin a su hermano a lo lejos. Se encontraba con Yukito, su novia, dándose un enorme beso. Syaoran se apuró a llegar.

-¡Buenos días! –gritó apenas llegó, con lo que la pareja se separó, para mirarlo.

-Buenos días –le respondió Yukito alegremente.

-¿Y tu bicicleta? –preguntó en ese momento Touya. Syaoran miró entonces que la chica de cabello gris no llevaba su bicicleta esa mañana.

-Ah, eso –respondió Yukito, sin darle mucha importancia-. Es que ayer tuve un pequeño accidente, por lo que la envié a reparar.

-Ya veo… -susurró Syaoran.

-Hoy te toca el aseo, ¿verdad Touya? –preguntó su novia, aún sin darle importancia al asunto. El muchacho se apuró a asentir-. Puedes adelantarse si quieres, no tengo problema.

-¿Estás segura? Puedo llevarte conmigo en mi bicicleta si quieres.

-¡Sí, está segura! –se apuró a responder Syaoran, y cuando su hermano y Yukito lo miraron, no pudo evitar ponerse rojo. Yukito se rió.

-Syaoran tiene razón, Touya. Estaré bien. Te alcanzo luego.

Y dándole otro beso que hizo que Syaoran se pusiera aún más rojo, Yukito se despidió de su novio, y Touya emprendió el camino a la escuela.

Syaoran había tomado su patineta con la mano, y ahora él y Yukito se encontraban caminando juntos hacia la escuela. El niño estaba un poco nervioso, por lo que no estaba seguro de qué decir para iniciar una conversación.

-¿Hoy empiezas quinto año, no es así? –preguntó entonces la chica. Syaoran se alegró de que el silencio incómodo terminara, y se apuró a responder con un alegre sí-. En ese caso, toma.

Los dos se detuvieron. Yukito sostenía en la mano una pequeña cajita alargada, color azul, con un moño rojo, y se lo puso a Syaoran en las manos.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó el chico, mientras lo sujetaba, nerviosamente.

-Es tu regalo atrasado de cumpleaños. Y también para felicitarte por pasar a quinto año.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, Yukito! -y se abrazó de él, fuertemente.

* * *

-¡Buenos días! –saludó Tomoyo cuando Syaoran entró al salón de clases.

-¡Buenos días! –respondió él, igual de animado.

-Hoy vienes de muy buen humor –Tomoyo lo miró sentarse junto a ella, mientras Syaoran tenía una expresión de ensueño-. Y también puedo ver un pequeño regalo en tus manos… ¿Pasó algo?

-¡Ah! Esto… -dijo Syaoran, apurándose a guardar el regalo en la mochila-. Es que, Yukito me acompañó a la escuela esta mañana. Dijo que es mi regalo de cumpleaños, y por pasar a quinto año.

-¿La hermosa princesa del bosque? –la voz de Sakura sorprendió a Syaoran, que saltó de la silla como si lo hubiera activado un resorte.

Pero antes de que Syaoran pudiera responder, sonó el timbre y la puerta del salón se abrió, con lo que la profesora Mizuki entró lentamente.

-Buenos días a todos –saludó la profesora, mientras todo el grupo le respondía del mismo modo, a coro-. A partir de hoy, seré la titular de su clase, así que espero que nos llevemos muy bien. También espero que estudien mucho, para que obtengamos muy buenos resultados. El día de hoy, tenemos la primera hora libre. ¿Quieren salir a jugar?

Mientras hablaba, la profesora iba caminando por entre las mesas de los alumnos. Sakura la miraba con un poco de desconfianza, mientras que Syaoran la miraba, embelesado. Toda la clase exclamó un alegre "sí", pues tenían muchas ansias de salir un rato a jugar, y levantándose de sus lugares, empezaron a salir del salón. Entonces, la profesora Mizuki se detuvo frente Syaoran, quien apenas se estaba poniendo de pie, y con una alegre sonrisa, y un tono de voz un poco bajo, le dijo:

-Hay cosas hermosas que caerán del cielo. Salgamos antes de que cubran el suelo –y se alejó silenciosamente.

Entonces, Syaoran se apuró a mirar por la ventana. Pequeños copos de nieve caían silenciosamente hacia el suelo.

* * *

Aquella tarde, Syaoran se encontraba en su habitación, mirando alegremente la pequeña y alargada cajita que Yukito le había regalado aquella mañana. Lo tomó con manos temblorosas, y lo abrió, lentamente. Dentro de la caja, había un reloj negro, muy bonito, sencillo y elegante.

-Que bonito –susurró mientras se lo puso. Y entonces exclamó-: ¡Muchas gracias, Yukito!

-¿Muchas gracias por qué? –pregunto Kero, quien acababa de entrar a la habitación, sujetando una enorme bolsa de papas fritas que se había robado de la cocina.

-No es nada que te importe –le contestó Syaoran, escondiendo el reloj. Pero entonces vió a Kero, y lo golpeó en la cabeza-. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-Pues de la cocina, de dónde más –respondió la motita amarilla, mareado por el golpe-. Ah, ahora que recuerdo, ¿dijiste que tu nuevo titular es aquella misteriosa profesora?

-Así es –le respondió Syaoran, tomando unas cuantas papas fritas.

-¡Oye, yo robé eso! –y Kero se metió a la bolsa, impidiéndole tomar ni una sola papa más. Syaoran lo sacó sujetándolo de la cola, y lo aventó a la cama, donde rebotó un par de veces, antes de detenerse-. Como sea –y la bola de queso se incorporó lentamente-. Ahora que lo veo, puedo sentir una presencia demasiado poderosa. Permanece cerca, y por su culpa no puedo detectar la energía de alguna Carta.

-Está haciendo demasiado frío –y Syaoran se apuró a cerrar la ventana. Afuera seguía cayendo la fina nieve, que ya se acumulaba a poco más de 30 cm del suelo-. Será mejor que esta noche prepare algo caliente para cenar.

-¿Qué harás? –preguntó Kero, mientras veía a Syaoran dirigirse a la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Acabas de robarte una bolsa de papas!

-¡Y tú te las estas comiendo conmigo! ¿Qué haras de cenar?

-Estofado –dijo cansinamente, y el chico salió del cuarto.

* * *

-¡Syaoran! ¡Traeme una toalla!

El grito de Touya se escuchó cuando su hermano menor se encontraba terminando de especiar el estofado. El niño, confundido, se dirigió al cuarto de lavado, donde tomó una toalla limpia, y la llevó consigo hasta la entrada de la casa, donde lo esperaba su hermano, quien acababa de llegar.

-¿En verdad es tan intensa la nieve? –preguntó Syaoran, mientras su hermano se secaba la ropa y el cabello.

-Es horrible –respondió él-. La bicicleta se atasca puesto que ya está llegando a un metro de altura.

-¿Un qué? –Syaoran se apuró a asomarse por la ventana de la sala. Lo que pudo ver lo dejó sorprendido.

Apenas y se veían los techos de los autos, puesto que la blanca nieve lo cubría todo sin piedad. Las personas tenían que caminar lentamente, puesto que la ligera nieve los tenía cubiertos hasta poco arriba de la cintura. Y los pequeños copos seguían cayendo del cielo.

* * *

-Esto es demasiado raro –dijo Tomoyo, mientras hablaba por teléfono con Syaoran-. Estamos ya en abril, esta nieve no es común.

-Eso fue lo que yo también pensé –respondió Syaoran, mientras él y Kero veían el cielo oscuro por la ventana de su habitación. Los copos seguían cayendo y no parecían tener fin-. Estoy seguro de que es por culpa de una Carta Clow.

-En ese caso será mejor que el poderoso Card Captor vaya a capturarla. Tengo un traje maravilloso que quiero que utilices y…

Syaoran le colgó antes de que su amiga pudiera decir nada más.

* * *

-Esta bien que esté haciendo frío, y es cierto que estoy calientito con esto, pero… Es simplemente demasiado pesado –se quejaba Syaoran, mientras Tomoyo le terminaba de acomodar la enorme capa blanca, que arrastraba por la nieve.

Syaoran se encontraba utilizando unos pantalones negros muy pegados, además de una camisa blanca con botones dorados de mangas largas, las cuales quedaban cubiertas por los largos guantes negros. Tomoyo le había colocado una peluca rubia, y unos pupilentes azules. Pero lo más hermoso del traje, era la capa.

El forro interior era azul cielo, pero por fuera era tan blanca como la nieve que los ahogaba. Tenía los bordes inferiores, de las mangas y de la capucha, cubiertos de una pelusa espongosa, suave al tacto. Además, toda la capa estaba cubierta con un diseño azul cielo, de líneas que se entralazaban elegantemente.

-No puedes quejarte, eres un mago muy poderoso con un triste y oscuro pasado –dijo la chica en un susurro lastimero.

-No, no soy –se quejó Syaoran, sujetando su báculo mágico con fuerza-. Soy un simple estudiante de la primaria Tomoeda.

-Pues hasta que no te quites ese cosplay, serás Fye D. Flourite, de Tsubasa Reservoir. Es un anime muy curioso, hay un chico que se llama igual que tú, y una chica que se llama igual que Sakura y...

-Primaria Tomoeda, Tomoyo. Un estudiante común y corriente que resulta tener una amiga muy loca.

-Ya dejen de pelearse –los reprendió Kero, y se posó dentro del calientito gorro de la capa de Syaoran, pues tenía mucho frío-. No puedo creer que no me hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de esta Carta Clow. Esto se ve horrible.

Syaoran y Tomoyo se asomaron también. Se encontraban en el techo de un alto edificio de oficinas, en el centro de Tomoeda. Desde ahí, podían ver como la nieve seguía cayendo, y que la nieve que se encontraba ya abajo, cubría ya el primer piso de los edificios.

-Estamos muy alto –se quejó Syaoran, y sacó una Carta Clow del bolsillo-. Será mejor bajar un poco. ¡Vuelo!

Al usar la magia de la Carta Clow, a su báculo mágico le crecieron un par de alas blancas. Montó sobre él, y esperó a que Tomoyo subiera también. Y empezaron a sobrevolar la ciudad.

-Esto es muy incómodo, Tomoyo –le decía a su amiga, puesto que la enorme capa era demasiado pesada y no le permitía volar con total libertad.

-Mira eso –le dijo Tomoyo, sujetando su cámara con fuerza, y apuntando a un punto por debajo de ellos. Syaoran se apuró a descender.

Estaban en el Parque Pingüino. Cuando bajaron del báculo y se pararon en la cabeza del Rey Pingüino, Syaoran, Tomoyo y Kero se encontraron cara a cara con Sakura y Jin-Lin.

-Que abrigados se ven esta noche -Tomoyo se apuró a dirigir su cámara hacia Sakura y su primo. La chica sonrió amablemente, mientras que Jin-Lin se dedicó a saludar a la cámara, alegremente.

-No pude terminar de hacer las botas antes de que terminara el invierno –dijo Sakura, mostrando sus abrigadoras botas café-. Supongo que después de todo fue buena suerte que ocurriera este fenómeno, pues de otro modo, tendría que haber guardado el cosplay para usarlo hasta el año entrante.

-Nos vemos increíbles, es todo –agregó Jin-Lin.

-No seas presuntuoso –lo regañó Sakura.

-En verdad que funcionan esos cosplays en ustedes –Tomoyo rió por lo bajo-. Katara y Sokka en verdad son unos hermanos muy divertidos. Es una lástima que Jin-Lin no se haya cortado el cabello para esto…

-¡Nunca! –gritó el chico, alzando el puño enojado-. ¡Nunca! –repitió.

-Si quieres bajar será mejor que uses la Carta Flote –le dijo Kero a Syaoran, aún refugiado dentro del gorro, mientras los otros tres discutían sobre los abrigadores atuendos azules con tela esponjada blanca, de Sakura y Jin-Lin. Syaoran asintió y se apuró a sacar la Carta Flote de su bolsillo.

-¿Vienes? -le preguntó a Sakura, la cual asintió rápidamente, y se apuró a acercarse hacia él.

Ahora Syaoran, Sakura y Kero se encontraban dentro de una burbuja rosada, flotando por encima de la nieve, mientras Tomoyo y Jin-Lin los miraban sentados pacientemente desde la cabeza del Rey Pingüino.

-La culpable de esto es la Carta de la Nieve –les explicaba Kero a los chicos-, pero no me di cuenta de su presencia, hasta que ya teníamos un metro de inundación invernal.

-Lo mismo me pasó a mí –dijo Sakura, apenada.

-Y yo –agregó Syaoran-. Pero la profesora Mizuki me dijo que algo hermoso caería del cielo. Y que sería en grandes cantidades.

-¿Ella sabía que esto era obra de una Carta Clow? –preugntó Kero, sorprendido.

-Ya sabía yo que esa profesora no era una persona ordinaria –dijo Sakura por lo bajo.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Syaoran, confundido.

La nieve que caía, que hasta ese momento era una leve y constante caída, se había vuelto más tupida. Y ahora, una gran cantidad de nieve estaba formando un remolino alrededor de ellos, encerrándolos en su fuerte y frío viento, sin posibilidad de escapar.

-¡Solo nos está atacando a nosotros tres! –les dijo Kero, y los tres vieron como a Tomoyo y Jin-Lin aquel viento no los molestaba.

-De cualquier manera, lo mejor será alejarnos para que no les pase nada –Syaoran sacó de nueva cuenta a la Carta del Vuelo y utilizándola, al báculo mágico nuevamente le salieron las enormes alas blancas-. ¡Sube, rápido! -le dijo a Sakura. La chica, un poco recelosa al principio, asintió rápidamente, y de este modo, los tres se elevaron en el aire, tratando de alejarse del lugar, con toda aquella nieve y viento rugiendo detrás de ellos.

-Es muy persistente –dijo Sakura, sujetándose con fuerza de Syaoran, pues temía caerse. El chico se puso un poco colorado, pues debido a lo rápido que había ocurrido todo, no se había dado cuenta de que la chica lo abrazaba por la cintura, en un abrazo demasiado apretado.

Pero por andar pensando en aquel detalle, no se dio cuenta de que la tormenta de nieve los había atrapado nuevamente. Cuando finalmente se percató, intentó alejarse, pero la tormenta era tan potente, que terminó arrancándole su reloj nuevo, de la muñeca.

-¡Ah! ¡Mi reloj! –gritó Syaoran con rabia, asustando a Sakura y a Kero, mientras daba un tirón a su báculo mágico, y lograban finalmente salir del ojo de la tormenta-. ¡El reloj que me regaló Yukito con tanto cariño!

-¿Qué te regaló qué, la princesa del bosque? –la chica preguntó, poniéndose colorada, pero el muchacho no respondió. Estaba demasiado enojado.

Antes de que Sakura o Kero pudieran decir nada más, el niño bajó en picada. Se detuvo poco antes de estamparse en el suelo. Cuando bajaron del báculo, ahora Syaoran y Sakura se encontraban de pie en lo que parecía ser la parte superior del arco de entrada de un templo. Pero Syaoran no estaba prestando atención a eso.

-¡Fue tu culpa que perdiera mi reloj! –le gritó a la tormenta de nieve. Su expresión de enojo era para tener miedo. Sujetaba el báculo con fuerza, haciendo crujir sus nudillos. Sacó una Carta Clow a toda velocidad-. Carta Clow, derrite toda esta nieve, y no tengas piedad, ¡Fuego!

Las enormes flamas rojas surgieron de la Carta. La mujer-pájaro de fuego surgió en lo alto, imponente. Extendió sus enormes alas rojas, y con una mirada igual de peligrosa que la de Syaoran, empezó a recorrer toda la ciudad, derritiendo toda la nieve a su paso, con extrema facilidad.

-Por eso digo yo que los niños son muy agresivos –susurró Sakura.

-Solo los trogloditas, como Syaoran –Le respondió Kero, el cual ahora se encontraba escondido en el calientito gorro de la chica.

Syaoran, por su parte, no los escuchaba. Su mirada seguía fija al frente. Ahora, delante de él, ya no había más nieve, sino que la Carta del Fuego se encontraba persiguiendo a una alta y pálida mujer, que se parecía mucho a la dama de las nieves, de los cuentos infantiles.

-Esa es la verdadera identidad de…

-¡Ya lo sé! –gritó Syaoran, cayando a Kero-. Y es mía…

La Carta del Fuego volaba más rápido que la pálida mujer, por lo que prontamente la atrapó, envolviéndola entre sus alas. Syaoran preparó el báculo.

-Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces, ¡Carta Clow!

El báculo rasgó el aire, y dibujó el contorno de una carta en el aire. Con esto, la Carta del Fuego dejó libre a la Carta de la Nieve, la cual poco a poco fue absorbida, hasta quedar sellada. Entonces, la Carta se deslizó por el aire, hasta colocarse en la mano de Syaoran, quien la sujetó con fuerza.

-Maldita bruja… -le dijo en un susurro-. Por tu culpa he perdido mi reloj.

Habían bajado finalmente del arco, que resultó ser la entrada del Templo Tsukimine. Syaoran estaba tan enojado que se lo había agarrado a patadas. Kero se había alejado volando, diciendo que iba a buscar a Tomoyo y Jin-Lin, dejando a Sakura algo asustada por el comportamiento de Syaoran. Sin embargo, después de un momento, se dio cuenta de que el chico en verdad estaba dolido, y se acercó lentamente.

-No ganarás nada pateando esa columna –le dijo en voz baja. Syaoran la miró de reojo-. Que te parece si te ayudo a buscar ese reloj. No me iré hasta que lo encontremos.

El coraje de Syaoran se había disipado un poco. Estaba por responderle cuando el sonido de un cascabel se escuchó cerca de ellos. Ambos se pusieron en guardia.

-Buenas noches –los saludó la profesora Mizuki, con su ropa típica del templo, y sujetando su extraño cascabel en mano.

-¿Qué…?

-No se preocupen –dijo ella rápidamente-. Solo vengo a regresar algo que se le ha caído al señorito Kinomoto –y se detuvo frente a Syaoran, agachándose un poco, para quedar a su altura-. Que elegantes ropas –le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ah, este yo… Es solo… -el chico estaba tan nervioso que se había puesto algo colorado.

-Creo que esto es tuyo –le interrumpió la profesora, mostrándole su reloj. Syaoran lo tomó rápidamente.

-¡Sí, si es! Pero… ¿Cómo supo…?

-Simplemente lo supuse…

Y tras decir estas enigmáticas palabras, se alejó lentamente, hasta que la oscuridad dentro del templo se la tragó por completo.

* * *

_¡Feliz fin de semana, e inicio de segunda temporada!_

_¿Que tal les ha parecido? Espero y los cosplays hayan sido de su agrado, y es que por tanta nieve, necesitaban algo realmente abrigador :)_

_Como dice allá arriba, Syaoran está usando un cosplay de Fye D. Flourite, de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. Un pequeño chiste de crossover, si han visto TRC, saben a lo que me refiero n.n*_

_Por el otro lado, Sakura y Jin-Lin vienen de Katara y Sokka, de Avatar, La Leyenda de Aang. Siento mucho no haber utilizado cosplays de la misma serie esta vez, pero de cualquier manera, sirven para dejar en claro que Sakura y Jin-Lin simplemente no son pareja =P_

_Sé que en este capi no hubo un acercamiento tan cercano entre Syaoran y Sakura. Intentaré compensarlo en capis siguientes n.n*_

_Tengan bonito fin de semana! Dejen muchos reviews, y nos leemos el lunes :D! Sigan bellos X3_


	35. Tomoyo pierde su voz

**Capítulo 35**

**Tomoyo pierde su voz**

* * *

El día tenía un clima muy cálido. El viento era una simple y refrescante brisa. Las flores de cerezo se encontraban cayendo aquella tarde, pacíficamente. Mientras los pájaros cantaban, varios alumnos del salón 2 del 5to grado de la primaria Tomoeda, se encontraban teniendo un día de campo, en los alrededores del parque pingüino.

Aquella tarde, Tomoyo había llevado consigo un pequeño juguete, obra de la compañía de su madre, que parecía una grabadora con una pelota verde anexada a uno de sus lados. En realidad, como Tomoyo les había explicado, se trataba de un pequeño sistema de karaoke portable, que podía almacenar cientos de pistas en su disco duro (con uno extraíble por si las moscas), un micrófono de alta calidad, y su pequeña pero potente bocina, que lo hacían una verdadera maravilla moderna, a pesar de que aún se encontraba en etapa de prototipo.

-Es el turno de que Sakura cante una canción –dijo Rika, poniéndole a la niña el juguete entre las manos.

-¡¿Qué?! –se asustó Sakura. Pero sus nuevos amigos le insistieron tanto, que al final, roja de vergüenza, se puso lentamente de pie.

-Canta esta, es perfecta para ti –le dijo Jin-Lin, y después de seleccionar la pista, le puso a Sakura el aparato entre las manos, nuevamente. La niña, aún avergonzada, se acercó el micrófono a los labios. La canción empezó, y después de un largo y profundo suspiro, Sakura comenzó a cantar.

Después de poco más de 3 minutos, que a Sakura le parecieron 3 horas, la canción terminó, y ella pudo volver a sentarse entre Jin-Lin y Syaoran.

-¡Eso ha sido maravilloso, Sakura! –le dijo su primo, alegremente. Sakura le agradeció el comentario, sonriéndole aún sonrojada. Entonces, miró a Syaoran, y le preguntó:

-¿Te pareció que lo hice bien? –pero el chico no le respondió, sino que se limitó a ponerse un poco colorado de las orejas, y desviar la mirada de Sakura.

-Sí, claro. Cantas muy bien... -y se apuró a decirle a Tomoyo que era su turno de cantar.

-Sí Tomoyo, vamos. No nos tengas esperando –la animó Naoko, con lo que Syaoran se alegró de que su comenario fuera rápidamente ignorado.

-La voz de Tomoyo es la voz más bonita que hemos escuchado –les explicó Chiharu a Sakura y Jin-Lin.

-Eso es porque nunca me han escuchado cantar a mí –dijo el niño chino, alzándose el cuello de la camisa-, estoy seguro de que no podría superar mi hermosa voz.

El comentario de Jin-Lin quedó ahogado por los aplausos de Naoko, Rika y Chiharu, cuando Tomoyo finalmente se levantó, sonriente. La niña seleccionó una canción en el juguete, y cuando la pista comenzó, ella comenzó a cantar también.

Mientras los pájaros le hacían coro y la brisa soplaba suavemente, como una caricia, los pétalos de flor de cerezo seguían cayendo perezosamente, mientras una luciérnaga bastante grande, y de un curioso color rosa, brillaba sujeta de una rama, justo por encima de sus cabezas.

* * *

-Eres una de las personas más crueles que conozco –decía Kero, mientras se encontraba acostado panza arriba en el suelo de la habitación de Syaoran. La motita amarilla se encontraba tomando pequeños trozos de pastel del plato que tenía cercano, sin cambiar de posición.

-No puedes quejarte, Tomoyo dijo que todo ese pastel que sobró te lo podías comer tú –le reprochó Syaoran, mientras él se encontraba haciendo tarea, sentado en el escritorio.

-No quita el hecho de que no me llevaste de día de campo. Eso es crueldad.

-Si te hubiera llevado no hubieras podido comer nada. Te hubieras tenido que quedar muy quieto para parecer un muñeco de felpa.

-Crueldad, crueldad –se seguía quejando Kero-. Ah, que horror, el pastel se acabó… -y con esto finalmente se levantó, sólo para dirigirse a la tv y empezar a jugar Remember Me, su última adquisición en videojuegos.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuándo regreses a tu verdadera forma será más fácil para ti hacer cosas normales? -preguntó Syaoran de la nada-. ¿Como ir a días de campo, o pasear por la ciudad?

-Este… -la bola de queso se detuvo en seco antes de abrir la caja de Remember Me-. Pues no, la verdad es que sería inclusive más complicado.

-¿Y eso por qué? –Syaoran había dejado de mirar a sus cuadernos, y ahora clavaba la mirada en Kero.

-¡Porque me vuelvo muy impactante!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sólo te diré que cuando me veas, se te caerán los calzones del susto. Estoy seguro de que a Tomoyo esa toma le encantará. De cualquier manera, tendrás que esperar a que reúnas todas las Cartas Clow, para poder verlo.

-Es imposible hablar contigo –murmuró Syaoran, y volvió a centrar su atención en los apuntes.

Kero, sin embargo, se quedó quieto, con la patita estirada, sujetando la caja del videojuego.

-Pero, cuando captures todas las Cartas… -susurró preocupado-. Entonces también tendremos que enfrentarnos a… Yue.

* * *

-Recuerden que la próxima semana saldremos a recolectar fresas. Por esto, no se les debe olvidar entregar la circular que les acabo de entregar a sus padres. El que no regrese con dicha circular firmada, no podrá asistir. Lo cual sería una pena, puesto que es temporada de fresas y están muy rojas y bonitas.

Todos los niños respondieron a la profesora Mizuki con un fuerte y claro "sí". El salón 2 del 5to grado acaba de terminar sus clases aquel día. Ahora que la profesora ya había terminado de dar los avisos, se despidió de sus alumnos con una alegre sonrisa, y los chicos, respondiéndole del mismo modo, se apuraron a recoger sus cosas y salir del salón. Había sido un largo día.

-¿Regresaremos juntos a casa? –preguntó Jin-Lin, mientras se colgaba del brazo de su prima.

-Tengo que pasar a comprar algunas cosas. Wei me encargó…

-En ese caso te acompañaré. ¡Será como una cita! –y antes de que Sakura pudiera decir nada, Jin-Lin se encontraba ya jalándola para que salieran del salón.

Tomoyo y Syaoran los miraron partir.

-¿Regresaremos juntos u hoy también tienes ensayo? –preguntó Syaoran a su amiga, mientras terminaba de cerrar su mochila.

-Parece ser que de nuevo tendrás que irte tu solo; tengo ensayo con el coro y es muy probable que salgamos muy tarde –le respondió la niña.

-¿Es una canción demasiado complicada? ¿Cantaras tú sola otra vez?

-No, esta vez cantará todo el coro junto. Pero al principio de la canción me corresponde cantar un solo. Por eso debo practicar aún más, ya que si llegara a equivocarme, la actuación y el puntaje de todos se estropearía.

-En ese caso, me iré ya –y después de ponerse en pie, Syaoran se colocó la mochila en la espalda-. Te veré mañana, entonces. Y suerte en el ensayo.

-Gracias, eres muy amable –le respondió Tomoyo, mientras lo veía salir del salón.

Pero no había dado ni dos pasos fuera del aula, cuando la profesora Mizuki se detuvo junto a él. Syaoran se detuvo también. Miró a su profesora con una sonrisa, pues extrañamente el verla lo tranquilizaba, pero al mismo tiempo, se encontraba algo desconfiado, pues aquella extraña paz que sentía cuando se encontraba a su alrededor, le parecía sospechosa.

La profesora Mizuki, sin inmutarse, le preguntó:

-¿La señorita Daidouji tiene ensayo en el coro esta tarde? –Syaoran se extrañó por la pregunta, pues a solo unos cuantos pasos se encontraba Tomoyo, y la profesora podría preguntarle a ella directamente.

Pero, en vez de decir nada, asintió brevemente con la cabeza.

-Ya veo… -y la profesora se agachó, para poder quedar a su altura-. Algo me dice, que la señorita Daidouji tendrá dificultades. Si necesita tu ayuda, bríndasela.

Y tras estas enigmáticas palabras, y una silenciosa sonrisa, la profesora Mizuki se alejó, dejando a Syaoran confundido.

* * *

Se encontraba caminando ahora por los jardínes de la escuela. Se dirigía a la salida, para empezar la acostumbrada ruta que seguía, para volver a su casa. Sin embargo, las palabras de la profesora Mizuki seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Algo malo podría pasarle a Tomoyo? ¿Qué clase de cosa podría ser esa?

No supo porqué, pero decidió dar un rodeo por fuera del edificio donde se encontraba el salón de música. Afortunadamente, este se encontraba en la planta baja, por lo que sólo tendría que asomar la cabeza por la ventana, para ver dentro del aula. Se había decidido a asomarse dentro del salón por un par de minutos. Vería a Tomoyo practicar un poco, y después de asegurarse de que nada extraño pasaba, entonces se marcharía a su casa.

Asintió enérgicamente, y regresó sobre sus pasos. Caminó por el borde del patio de deportes, que colindaba con el de la preparatoria. Pudo ver a Touya jugando en aquel momento al futból, y un poco más alejada, a Yukito, dándole ánimos. Sintió que se ponía un poco colorado, pero decidió seguir andando, pues tenía que pensar en aquella extraña advertenia y asegurarse de que su amiga se encontraba bien.

Estaba ahora llegando al edificio donde se encontraba el salón de música. Fue fácil de reconocer, pues tenían la ventana abierta, y la dulce voz de Tomoyo salía de ahí. Syaoran se encontraba acercándose, animado, pues escuchar a su amiga cantar siempre lo serenaba, cuando sintió algo extraño.

-Esta es la presencia de una Carta Clow –se dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor, preocupado, esperando encontrar la fuente de aquella fuerza mágica. Pero cuando vio a la gran luciérnaga rosa convertirse en una estela más pálida, ya era demasiado tarde.

Aquella extraña consistencia entre agua y humo se alejó a toda velocidad de su escondite, uno de los árboles cercanos, y se coló dentro del edificio. Syaoran estaba por seguirla, cuando algo más captó su atención.

-¿Señorita Daidouji? –la voz de la profesora sonaba preocupada-. ¿Señorita Daidouji, se encuentra bien? ¿Qué ocurre señorita Daidouji?

Syaoran se apuró a brincar por la ventana, para entrar al salón de música.

-¡Tomoyo! –gritó al entrar al salón, asustando a las otras chicas que formaban parte del coro, y que fueron corriendo asustadas, hasta el otro lado del salón. Con esto, Syaoran pudo ver finalmente a su amiga.

Tomoyo se encontraba desplomada en el piso, mientras su profesora la sujetaba por los hombros, intentando reanimarla. El chico se acercó corriendo, y se dejó caer junto a ella. La niña lentamente alzó la vista, hasta fijar la mirada en el rostro preocupado de su amigo.

-¿Tomoyo, qué te ocurre?

La chica abrió la boca. Su expresión era de total preocupación y angustia. Con los puños fuertemente apretados, arrugando su falda, Syaoran pudo ver como sus labios se movían, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido. Tomoyo había perdido la voz.

El salón entero ahogó un grito.

* * *

-Estoy seguro de que la Carta Clow que sentiste en ese momento, tuvo que ver con esto.

Kero y Syaoran se encontraban en su habitación, platicando acerca de lo que había pasado aquella tarde en la escuela. Ambos estaban muy preocupados por Tomoyo, en especial Syaoran, pues con lo que Kero le acababa de confirmar, se sentía culpable de no haber detectado la presencia de la Carta antes, y de este modo poder sellarla a tiempo.

-Si Tomoyo perdió su voz, en ese caso la causante de esto fue la Carta de la Voz –explicaba Kero, mientras miraba por la ventana al cielo que poco a poco se iba oscureciendo-. Seguramente le gustó tanto la voz de Tomoyo, que decidió quitársela. Y te aseguro que no estará satisfecha hasta que no se la quite por completo.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, la profesora Mizuki me advirtió de que algo malo le pasaría a Tomoyo. ¿Tú crees que se refería a esto?

-Me has platicado ya mucho sobre esta profesora –Kero y Syaoran se miraron, preocupados-. Creo que lo mejor sería conocerla en persona, para sacarme de dudas. Es una mujer muy misteriosa. Me pregunto si podría ser…

-¿Ser qué?

-No nada. Olvídalo. Estaba pensando en otras cosas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Syaoran sentía como si a la escuela le faltara algo. Tomoyo no había ido a clases aquella mañana, puesto que aún se encontraba delicada, y el niño no podía evitar mirar a su pupitre vacío, a cada momento.

Todo el salón, incluyendo a Sakura y Jin-Lin se encontraban confundidos, puesto que la profesora no les supo explicar el porqué su compañera no había podido presentarse aquél día. Miraban simplemente a Syaoran, que se encontraba aún más callado y huraño de lo común, sin atreverse a preguntar qué había pasado.

* * *

-¿Te encuentras bien? –fue la pregunta de Sakura, que salió de sus labios, en un susurro preocupado.

Syaoran alzó la vista lentamente, y del mismo modo, volvió a centrarla en sus pies, que se balanceaban silenciosamente sobre el suelo de tierra.

Las clases habían terminado por aquel día, y los alumnos de la primaria Tomoeda se encontraban ya rumbo a sus casas. Syaoran se había retirado de la escuela, solo, y se encontraba vagando por el parque pingüino. Tenía la mirada fija en el piso, sin darse cuenta de a donde iba, o cuanto tiempo llevaba ya ahí. Faltaba poco para el atardecer cuando el chico se dejó caer en uno de los columpios del parque. Fue poco después cuando Sakura se acercó silenciosamente, y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Ocurrió algo con Daidouji? –preguntó la chica, nerviosa. Nunca había visto a Syaoran tan decaído, y estaba seguro de que se debía a la ausencia de su mejor amiga. Syaoran alzó finalmente la vista, pero no miró a Sakura, sino que simplemente se limitó a responder a su pregunta.

-Tomoyo iba a participar con el coro, en el próximo concurso. Pero una Carta Clow le ha robado su voz…

-¿Una Carta Clow? –repitió Sakura, ahora sí preocupada-. Debemos apurarnos a encontrarla o Daidouji podría quedarse así para siempre. No quiero ni imaginarlo…

Syaoran finalmente miró a Sakura. Pudo ver como la niña estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y el sentimiento de culpabilidad se asentuó aún más, puesto que se había dado cuenta de que no solo era él quien se preocupaba por Tomoyo, sino todas las personas que estaban en contacto con ella.

Miró la expresión preocupada y decidida de Sakura, y por un momento quiso conciliarla, diciéndole que no pasaría nada, que encontrarían a la Carta Clow, la sellarían, y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Sakura también miró a Syaoran. La niña intentaba contener el llanto, pues no podía ni imaginar que alguien como Tomoyo, con aquella hermosa voz suya, pudiera quedarse sin habla por siempre. Pero del mismo modo, intentaba ser fuerte, pues sabía cuánto le importaba a Syaoran su mejor amiga, y por eso, ella debía de apoyarlo también, y ayudarlo a como fuera lugar, para poder atrapar aquella Carta Clow.

Se miraron durante un par de segundos, que parecieron horas, y ambos retiraron la vista, apresuradamente. Ninguno pudo ver el tono rojo pálido que se dibujó en las mejillas de ambos.

-Será mejor ir a casa de Tomoyo, a ver si logramos averiguar algo –y con esto, Syaoran se levantó del columpio, esperando pacientemente a que Sakura hiciera lo mismo. La niña le sonrió débilmente, y mientras se limpiaba de la cara las pocas lágrimas que habían brotado, el chico se apuró a pensar en otras cosas que no lo hicieran ponerse colorado nuevamente.

* * *

Durante todo el camino, cruzaron unas cuantas palabras. Extrañamente, hablaron sobre la familia de Syaoran. Sakura reaccionó maravillada ante el trabajo de su padre, pues al parecer le interesaba mucho la arqueología. Y también, extrañamente, Syaoran la invitó a su casa cuando quisiera, por si gustaba de hablar con su padre sobre algunos de esos temas. La chica le agradeció el gesto, con una sonrisa, con lo que Syaoran volvió a ponerse colorado, mientras trataba de borrar de su mente, una linda escena donde ellos dos se encontraban caminando, tomados de la mano.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Tomoyo, Sakura se maravilló ante el tamaño y la elegancia de ésta. Syaoran intentaba disimular su asombro, puesto que seguía sin acostumbrarse a la mansión en la que vivía su mejor amiga. La servidumbre los hizo pasar, y los condujo a la habitación de Tomoyo, donde finalmente dejaron a los tres chicos estar solos.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Daidouji? –Sakura fue la primera en preguntar, sentándose junto a la niña, en uno de los sillones de la pequeña salita que Tomoyo tenía en su habitación.

Tomoyo se limitó a sonreír, con lo que ambos chicos pudieron comprobar que la niña seguía sin recuperar su voz.

-Esto es culpa mía, debía haber puesto más atención y capturar la Carta Clow en ese momento…

-Te prometemos capturarla antes de que llegue el concurso. Kinomoto me dijo que es algo muy importante para ti, y por tanto, también lo será para nosotros, Daidouji…

Tomoyo le sonrió a la chica, y apurándose a tomar un cuaderno y una pluma cercanos, se puso a escribir. Un par de segundos después, les mostró el cuaderno a ambos niños.

"No tienen porque preocuparse por mí. Estaré bien. Sólo preocúpense por capturar la Carta. Si se deprimen, yo también me pondré triste."

Syaoran estaba por decirle algo, cuando tocaron a la puerta. Entonces, entró a la habitación la madre de Tomoyo, que les traía un poco de té y galletas.

-Espero no interrumpir nada –dijo la señora, mientras dejaba la bandeja con los bocadillos, en la pequeña mesa de centro. Sakura y Syaoran se levantaron rápidamente, para hacer una pequeña inclinación, como muestra de su cordialidad y sus modales.

-Buenas tardes -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, ¿es la primera vez que nos vemos? –preguntó Sonomi, al posar su mirada en el rostro de Sakura.

-Así es, señora. Mi nombre es Sakura Li.

-Sakura, que nombre tan más bonito –dijo con una sonrisa. Entonces, la señora Sonomi se sentó junto a la mesa, y antes de que pudiera empezar a poner té en las tazas, Sakura se sentó junto a ella.

-Déjeme ayudarla –le dijo sonrientemente.

Syaoran las miraba en silencio. Siempre se sentía un poco incómodo cuando veía a Sonomi, pues ella nunca dejaba de repetirle que se parecía mucho a una chica, aunque fuera su propia madre. Sin embargo, también se encontraba incómodo debido a la facilidad con que Sakura hacía amigos, y era tan bien recibida en todas partes. Era una peculiaridad suya, puesto que era tan amable con todos, además de tranquila, alegre y buena persona.

Se encontraba pensando en todas aquellas cosas, que se sobresaltó un poco cuando Tomoyo lo jaló de la manga, llamando su atención. El chico miró a su amiga, quien sostenía de nueva cuenta su cuaderno, esta vez con algo nuevo escrito en él. Syaoran se apuró a leerlo. "Siempre te le quedas mirando, cuando crees que nadie te vé."

-¡Eso no es cierto! –le dijo en un susurro, y algo malhumorado y bastante colorado, se sentó de nueva cuenta en el sillón, avergonzado. Tomoyo simplemente le sonrió.

Durante una media hora después, Sonomi les hizo compañía. Tomoyo sonreía silenciosa ante la amena conversación entre su madre y Sakura, mientras Syaoran intentaba por todos los medios no mirar a ninguna de las tres, pues se sentía algo incómodo. Cuando la madre de Tomoyo finalmente se despidió diciendo que tenía trabajo que atender, los chicos pudieron relajarse un poco más, y Sakura y Syaoran se pusieron a pensar en qué podrían hacer para capturar la Carta Clow.

-Kero dijo que la Carta de la Voz no se sentiría satisfecha hasta no quitarle por completo la voz a Tomyo. Será difícil de encontrar, se esconde demasiado bien, puesto que puede hacerse muy pequeña, como si fuera una luciérnaga.

-Esto es demasiado injusto –dijo Sakura, en un quejido-. Daidouji no posee poderes mágicos y por ello no puede defenderse de las Cartas Clow. Esta no es la primera vez que se ve afectada por esto. ¿Recuerdan cuando la Carta de la Canción la imitaba?

-¡Eso es! –gritó Syaoran, con lo que ambas chicas lo miraron, confundidas-. Puedo usar la Carta de la Canción, para que imite a Tomoyo, y con esto, la Carta de la Voz volvería para "robarse" lo que queda.

-¡Eres un genio! –le dijo Sakura. Syaoran intentó no sonrojarse por aquellas palabras, pero supo que falló completamente cuando vio a Tomoyo, y como ella se reía en silencio. Ignorando a su amiga, el niño se apuró a sacar su llave.

-Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Syaoran, quien aceptó la misión contigo, ¡Libérate!

La llavecita creció hasta convertirse en el báculo mágico. Lo sujetó firmemente con una mano, mientras que con la otra, estaba por sacar una Carta Clow del bolsillo, cuando Tomoyo se plantó frente a él, y con ambas manos, le hizo un ademán para detenerlo.

-¿Que ocurre Daidouji? -le preguntó Sakura, extrañada. Tomoyo tomó de nueva cuenta su cuaderno, y escribió "Permítanme filmarlos mientras usan algunos de mis cosplays".

Syaoran se quedó extrañado de que, a pesar de haberse quedado sin voz por culpa de una Carta, su amiga aún tuviera los ánimos de filmarlos y de hacerlos usar ropas extrañas. Pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse, puesto que Sakura automáticamente dijo que sí, con lo que Tomoyo abrió su closet, y les mostró una sección dedicada solamente a cosplays. Tomó dos, y llevó a Sakura al baño, donde le dio uno, y posteriormente, empujó a Syaoran detrás de un biombo, donde le dio a él su cosplay.

Un par de minutos después, ambos chicos estaban listos. Usaban los dos un uniforme militar azul, con finas líneas blancas en los bordes. Varias líneas doradas en los hombros, y botas negras. A pesar de que Sakura era una chica, el uniforme militar no le permitía usar una falda, por lo que ella y Syaoran usaban pantalones azules, y el saco del mismo color, les caía por debajo de la rodilla. Syaoran había tenido que ponerse un par de guantes blancos, con unos extraños símbolos, mientras que Sakura utilizaba una peluca rubia.

Tomoyo aplaudió en slencio, y se apuró a tomar su cámara. Como no podía hablar, Syaoran se volvió a Sakura, y le preguntó:

-Estoy seguro de que tu sabes qué anime es este.

-Sí, claro -respondió ella automáticamente-. El anime se llama Full Metal Alchemist. Tu cosplay es del General de Brigada, Roy Mustang. Por otro lado, yo soy tu subordinada, la Teniente Primero, Riza Hawkeye.

-¿Como el de los Avengers? -Sakura contuvo una risita.

-Sí, algo así.

Ambos chicos miraron a Tomoyo, quien los filmaba de pies a cabeza, con una sonrisa extremadamente grande. Entonces, para evitar decir nada más, Syaoran se apuró a sacar una Carta de su bolsillo.

-¿Están listas? -les preguntó mientras sujetaba la Carta por delante de él. Sakura asintió y Tomoyo alzó un pulgar de manera aprovatoria. Entonces, Syaoran alzó la Carta Clow en el aire, y la tocó con su báculo mágico.

-Canta para nosotros, ¡Canción!

La magia de la Carta se liberó en una suave brisa. Las líneas de humo rosa ascendieron en forma vertical, formando un capullo, que se abrió para revelar a una muchacha alta y delgada, con un largo vestido rosa pálido. La Carta Clow juntó ambas manos, delante de ella, cerró los ojos, y después de tomar aire, empezó a cantar.

Los tres niños la miraron, maravillados, durante un par de segundos. Cantaba exactamente igual de bello que lo hacía Tomoyo. Ahora que la Carta Canción hacía de carnada, no les quedaba de otra más que esperar a que se pareciera la Carta de la Voz, escondiéndose para que su plan no se revelara antes de tiempo.

* * *

La ventana se encontraba abierta, y una brisa algo intensa se coló dentro de la habitación, trayendo consigo varios pétalos de cerezo, y un extraño humo acuoso rosa, que entró a toda velocidad. Entonces, frente a ellos, la neblina empezó a tomar forma, y finalmente reveló a una pequeña niña, que parecía usar un vestido muy largo para ella, pues le arrastraba sin dejar vérsele los pies ni las manos. Era completamente rosa, tanto su piel, como su ropa y su cabello, un poco ondulado, y tenía orejas puntiagudas, como de elfo.

Apenas llevaba un par de segundos dentro de la habitación, cuando se dio cuenta de que algo extraño ocurría. La hermosa voz que había escuchado, ya no se oía más. Miró alrededor, pero no vio a nadie. Entonces, de la nada, salió Syaoran. Sin perder nada de tiempo, rasgó el aire con su báculo mágico.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡Carta Clow!

La pequeña elfo cerró los ojos y se dejó absorber por el báculo, hasta recuperar su forma de Carta, la cual cayó suavemente en la mano de Syaoran. Mientras el chico la observaba, una pequeña pelitota rosa, del tamaño de una canica, salió de la Carta y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la garganta de Tomoyo, donde penetró en ella silenciosamente.

Sakura y Syaoran miraron a Tomoyo, expectantes. Entonces, la chica abrió la boca, lentamente, y dijo:

-¡Puedo hablar!

Sakura se acercó a Tomoyo y la abrazó, alegremente, intentando contener las lágrimas. Syaoran se guardó la Carta en el bolsillo, y miró a sus amigas, feliz de que finalmente todo hubiera terminado.

-Te estaremos apoyando en el concurso de canto del coro –dijo el niño, mientras le sonreía.

-Y yo te estaré apoyando en lo que dicte tu corazón -le respondió Tomoyo, con lo que Syaoran se puso completamente rojo, mientras Sakura los miraba a ambos, sin entender de qué iba aquella conversación.

* * *

_¡Bonito lunes e inicio de semana! ¿Como los trató el finde? Espero y se hayan divertido n.n* El mío estuvo finalmente muy tranquilo, sin escuela que me molestara D:! Mi madre vino de visita y finalmente me compró mis regalos de cumpleaños (atrasados por 1 semana XD), aunque les tomará otras 2 semanas para llegar. Maldito correo lento :C_

_En fin, me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el inicio de temporada :D! Intentaré (ahora sí) adelantar bastante en el romance entre Syaoran y Sakura, poner muchos cosplays, y seguir creando situaciones graciosas :3!_

_En este capi, tenemos la petición de una lectora (Hey-Nana), y tenemos a Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye de Full Metal Alchemist. (Que nadie dice pero todo mundo sabe que se aman). Espero y les haya gustado el cosplay, aunque no expliqué muchos detalles puesto que no se como describir el atuendo tan erfectamente y que también hayan gustado de los pequeños momentos entre Syaoran y Sakura n.n*_

_Sin más que decir por el momento, les agradezco todos sus reviews :D! Y espero y sigan dejando muchos, pues como escritora, me animan demasiado (en especial el de Lucilandi, que nunca me hizo creer que toda esta sarta de disparates en verdad pudiera animar y ayudar tanto a alguien). Así que ya saben, cualquier cosa que quieran escribir, es bien recibida. Quejas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, felicitaciones. Lo que sea, no me enojo :D_

_Un saludo a todos ustedes, el agradecimiento por después de 35 capis aún me sigan leyendo. Nos vemos de nuevo el miércoles, y sigan bellos :D!_


	36. La divertida recolección de fresas

**Capítulo 36**

**La divertida recolección de fresas de Syaoran**

* * *

El letrero decía "El pueblo de las fresas" y en letras un poco más pequeñas, pero aún fáciles de ver, ponían una cálida bienvenida al lugar. Por debajo del arco que sujetaba el letrero, pasaron los camiones que tenían escrito el nombre de la Primaria Tomoeda, en ambos costados. Dentro de ellos, los alumnos estaban muy emocionados, platicando los unos con los otros, y viendo por las ventanas el hermoso paisaje que se extendía frente a sus ojos.

El día de recolección de fresas finalmente había llegado, y ahora, los niños se encontraban desesperados por entrar a los enormes invernaderos donde se encontraban las fresas, listas para ser cosechadas. Los camiones finalmente llegaron al estacionamiento del lugar, un amplio valle, cubierto de gravilla, donde los alumnos se apearon, y se apuraron a reunirse.

Los profesores habían dividido a los alumnos en sus respectivos grupos, y ahora, los niños se encontraban formados esperando las primeras indicaciones.

-Los encargados de cada grupo tomen un paquete de canastas. Después repártanlas entre sus compañeros –les dijo uno de los encargados.

Los chicos se apuraron a hacer esto. Cuando todos tuvieron su canasta entre sus manos, entonces, el encargado continuó:

-Por la tarde, iremos al salón de reuniones, donde les tenemos preparado un video donde podrán observar los diferentes platillos y postres que pueden hacerse con las fresas. Del mismo modo, también encontrarán todo lo necesario por si quieren prepararlos ahí mismo. ¡Esperemos que disfruten su visita!

-Ahora, procuren no separarse del grupo –la profesora Mizuki les dijo alegremente, a su grupo-. El encargado nos guiará a uno de los invernaderos, donde podremos empezar la recolección.

Los niños respondieron con un alegre "sí" y emprendieron la marcha. Syaoran caminaba junto a Tomoyo, un poco apartados de Naoko, Chiharu y Rika. Sakura y Jin-Lin iban un poco más atrás.

Cuando pasaron por enfrente de un edificio muy alto y sin ventanas, Sakura se detuvo, algo preocupada.

-¿Este es el lugar donde nos pasarán el video? –se preguntó a sí misma, pero no pudo decir o pensar nada más, puesto que Jin-Lin interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Vamos, o nos quedaremos atrás y no nos tocarán tantas fresas.

Sujetó a su prima del brazo, y lentamente la jal+o. Sakura se alejó de ahí, sin decir nada. Estaba segura de que había sentido la presecia de…

La profesora Mizuki la observó alejarse, sin decir nada.

* * *

Habían terminado de recolectar fresas, y ahora, todos los niños tenían sus canastas llenas del pequeño fruto rojo. Ahora, todos los estudiantes se encontraban en el comedor, comiendo sus almuerzos, mientras platicaban animadamente.

-¿Elaborarás algún postre? –le preguntó Tomoyo a Syaoran.

-Me gustaría intentar algo. Sabes que a Yukito le encantan los dulces, y quiero darle a probar un poco.

-A Kero también le gustan mucho los dulces.

-Ya lo sé, pero me importa más Yukito. La bola de queso puede comerlos cuando quiera, después de todo mi padre siempre está cocinando postres.

Tomoyo se limitó a reírse en voz baja.

-¿Podemos sentarnos? –Rika, Chiharu y Yamazaki acaban de llegar. Sujetaban en una mano sus almuerzos y en la otra sus canastas con fresas.

-Claro, por favor –les dijo Tomoyo alegremente.

-Nosotros también les aremos compañía –Jin-Lin acababa de llegar, sujetando una enorme caja de almuerzo, mientras Sakura lo acompañaba, sujetando ella las canastas con fresas de los dos.

Tomoyo les dijo que no había problema alguno, y todos se sentaron a comer, alegremente.

-¿No crees que ese es un almuerzo demasiado grande? –preguntó Tomoyo a Jin-Lin, cuando el chico destapó las cajas de su almuerzo, y reveló un banquete.

-Es para Sakura, quiero que pruebe todo para saber qué es lo que le gusta más, y poder preparárselo cuando nos casemos.

La chica se puso roja de vergüenza, pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada al chico chino, Naoko llegó corriendo.

-¿Ya se enteraron de que las actividades de la tarde cambiaron? –preguntó jadeando un poco debido al cansancio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntaron varios.

-Al parecer el salón donde veríamos el video no puede abrirse, la puerta está atorada.

-¿Eso significa que no cocinaremos hoy? –Syaoran sonaba un poco decepcionado.

-Al parecer no…

-¿Les gustaría ir a ver? –preguntó Tomoyo, levantándose de su silla. Todos la miraron.

-Si, claro. Porqué no –y Jin-Lin le hizo la segunda -. Sakurita, tu vienes también, ¿verdad? –su prima se limitó a asentir. Su rostro había adoptado una expresión algo seria y preocupada.

-En ese caso yo también iré –y Syaoran se adelantó hacia la salida del comedor. Antes de que Rika, Naoko, Chiharu o Yamazaki pudieran decir que ellos también iban, los cuatro niños habían salido ya del comedor.

-¡Esperen! Necesitamos realizar una para técnica en los baños, primeramente -dijo Tomoyo, cuando se encontraban a medio camino rumbo al edificio donde se suponía que verían la película y prepararían los postres.

-¿Por qué, tienes ganas de hacer pip..?

-No, no es eso -Tomoyo interrumpió a Syaoran, con lo que lo empujó a su amigo de los hombros, en dirección a los baños, seguidos por Sakura y Jin-Lin-. Es solo que estoy segura de que este detalle con la puerta, se trata de una Carta Clow.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo -le dijo Sakura, cuando llegaron a los baños-. Pero si la Carta se encuentra en ese edificio, ¿que hacemos en los baños...?

-Si se trata de una Carta Clow -Tomoyo continuó-, eso significa que es mi deber grabarlos. Y es deber de ustedes aparecer magníficamente en la cinta, por lo que deberán usar un cosplay.

-¿Así que ese es el significado de la enorme bolsa que escondiste en el autobús? -preguntó Jin-Lin, a lo que Tomoyo respondió con una amfirmación.

-Esperen aquí.

No le tomó ni 5 minutos ir al estacionamiento, donde se encontraba el camión, sacar la enorme bolsa y regresar con sus amigos. Entonces, Tomoyo empezó a repartir los trajes, y finalmente, sus amigos entraron a los baños, a cambiarse.

Cuando salieron, Syaoran y Jin-Lin usaban lo que parecía una mezcla entre un traje y un uniforme escolar, mientras que Sakura usaba la versión femenina del mismo. Los chicos traían puesto zapatos oscuros, pantalón y saco negro. Syaoran usaba una camisa blanca, con un moño de listón negro al cuello, mientras que Jin-Lin usaba una camisa azul oscuro, y una gorra del mismo color. Pero los dos llevaban la misma banda roja en el brazo derecho que leía "SEES". Sakura, por su parte, usaba zapatos cafés, medias negras, del mismo color que la falda tableada, una camisa rosa con un moño rojo al cuello.

Tomoyo se apuró a sacar su cámara y grabar a sus amigos.

-No tienen ni la menor idea de cuanto amo los grupales -fue lo primero que pudo decir.

-¿Y qué grupal es este? -preguntó Jin-Lin, mientras se ajustaba la gorra.

-Son los miembros de SEES, del videojuego Persona 3 Portable. Kero me mostró unos AMV's hace tiempo, y debo decir que la ropa me encantó. Syaoran viene de Makoto Yuki, Jin-Lin es Junpei Iori, mientras que Sakura es Yukari Takeba.

-Si, si, nos vemos irresistibles -se quejó Syaoran, mientras era ahora él, quien sujetaba a Tomoyo de los hombros, y la empujaba-. Pero tenemos una Carta Clow que atrapar. Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al edificio, Syaoran se acercó a la puerta. Era muy grande, y completamente de metal.

-Dícen que este edificio antes de ser una sala de reuniones, era usado como una bodega –le dijo Tomoyo, mientras se acercaba ella también -. Que raro que la puerta no pueda abrirse…

Estaba diciendo esto, cuando Syaoran apoyó sus manos en la puerta, y esta se abrió un poco.

-¿Entonces la puerta no estaba atorada después de todo? –preguntó Jin-Lin, al ver que la puerta se abría ahora de par en par. Syaoran y Tomoyo entraron, seguidos de Jin-Lin.

-Parecer ser que ya lo tienen todo listo –Syaoran y Jin-Lin asintieron ante el comentario de Tomoyo, puesto que la sala estaba llena de sillas acomodadas en filas y mirando hacia la misma pantalla. Alrededor, en el perímetro de la bodega, había mesas donde estaban varios ingredientes para hacer postres, así como todos los materiales necesarios.

-¡Tengan cuidado! –les dijo Sakura, desde la puerta de la sala. Los tres la miraron-. ¿Es que no lo sienten?

-¿Sentir qué? –le preugntó Jin-Lin, con lo que Sakura se acercó y se detuvo junto a él.

-Es una presencia extraña.

Pero antes de que Sakura pudiera decir nada más, o alguien pudiera responderle, se escuchó un fuerte "BOOM", y cuando miraron hacia atrás, pudieron ver que la puerta de la bodega se había cerrado por sí sola.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Tomoyo se acercó a la puerta, e intentó abrirla, pero fue inútil. Esta no se movió ni un milímetro.

-Debe haber una manera –Jin-Lin estaba trepado en una de las mesas, sujetando una silla, con toda la intención de romper una de las pequeñas ventanas.

-¡Ni siquiera lo intentes! –le dijo Sakura, pero su primo había ya dado el golpe.

Sin embargo, en vez de que la ventana se rompiera, una extraña fuerza en forma de nube verdosa, empujó a Jin-Lin, haciéndolo caer, sobre Syaoran.

-¡Quítate de encima! –le dijo el niño, molesto.

-¡Me duele mucho! –se quejó Jin-Lin, mientras se ponía lentamente de pie. Sakura se apuró a ayudar a ambos niños, pero cuando le extendió la mano a Syaoran para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, él simplemente se puso un poco rojo, y extendió su mano, sin pensar.

-Es la presencia de una Carta Clow –dijo mientras no miraba a Sakura a la cara.

-Estoy segura de que se trata de la Carta del Candado –le contestó ella, cuando finalmente el niño se puso de pie.

-¿Significa que nos tiene encerrados bajo llave? –preguntó Tomoyo-. Eso significa que esta puerta la tiene bajo su poder.

-Daidouji tiene razón. Además, la Carta del Candado es una Carta muy especial. No conozco la manera de abrirla…

-¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? –Jin-Lin se seguía sobando el trasero.

-Si se trata de un candado… ¿no necesitamos una llave para abrirlo? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-¿Y dónde estará la llave que abre este candado? –Jin-Lin estaba un poco fastidiado.

-Supongo que tendremos que buscarla por todo el lugar.

Y así empezaron. Buscaron entre las sillas, en el escenario, entre las ollas y moldes de repostería, en los cajones… Mientras Tomoyo buscaba por debajo de las sillas, Jin-Lin se había metido dentro de los gabinetes donde se encontraba sacando moldes, espátulas y cortadores de galletas, para poder buscar esa llave, a profundidad.

Syaoran se encontraba en aquel momento, subido en un pequeño voladizo, que cubría las lámparas del techo, para que su luz no cayera directamente a toda el área de la habitación. Se encontraba a cuatro patas, mirando por una de las altas ventanas, y cuidando que nadie se acercara al lugar, cuando se dio cuenta de que la profesora Mizuki lo observaba. Se encontraba su maestra sentada en la rama de un árbol, simplemente mirando, sin inmutarse.

-¿Profesora Mizuki? –susurró confundido. Entonces, la profesora señaló hacia su pecho, sonriéndole.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Sakura, la cual también estaba subida a aquel voladizo, y había visto a Syaoran, que ni parpadeaba mientras veía por la ventana-. Kinomoto… -y caminando a cuatro patas también, se detuvo junto al niño.

Entonces, Syaoran finalmente respingó, y miró a la chica. Se sorprendió por verla tan cerca de su cara, que instintivamente dio un brinco hacia atrás.

-¿Qué tienes? –la chica volió a preguntar.

-Es que, vi a la profesora Mizuki allá afuera. En el árbol –Syaoran finalmente respondió. Sakura y él se volvieron a asomar por la ventana, pero ya no vieron nada.

-¿Seguro que no lo imaginaste? -preguntó Sakura, mientras miraba a Syaoran sujetarse del voladizo, y brincar a una mesa cercana, para poder bajar finalmente al piso.

-No, claro que no. La vi simplemente sentada, sin más. Vamos brinca, yo te atrapo.

Sakura se lo pensó un poco, antes de sujetarse del voladizo, y brincar hacia Syaoran. El chico la atrapó al vuelo, con lo que ambos se pusieron un poco colorados.

-Gracias -le dijo Sakura en un susurro.

-No, no ha sido nada -respondió Syaoran, que se había quedado al parecer en estado de shock y no podía dejar de mirarla a la cara.

-Ya, ya puedes bajarme...

-¿Ah? ¡Ah, sí, perdón! -y se apuró a bajarla, con lo que Sakura finalmente pudo poner ambos pies en el suelo.

-¡No hay nada aquí! -gritó Jin-Lin al salir de las gavetas, y que no había visto nada.

-Aquí tampoco -anunció Tomoyo, que se encontraba buscando entre los recipientes que guardaban varios ingredientes.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó la chica, mientras se alisaba un poco la falda, para evitar mirar a Syaoran, y tratando de fingir que no había pasado nada. Syaoran la miró de reojo-. La profesora Mizuki estaba ahí afuera. ¿Te dijo algo?

Syaoran se apuró a hacer memoria, cosa que le costó un poco de trabajo, pues aún recordaba ese cercano contacto con Sakura, y su dulce aroma a cerezas le inundaba suavemente la nariz.

-Apuntó hacia su pecho… ¿Será…? –y Syaoran se apresuró a sacar su llave mágica que colgaba de su cuello.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Me habrá querido decir que puedo abrir el candado con esta llave? –se apuró a acercarse a la puerta, y una vez ahí, introdujo la llave lentamente. Dio un fuerte suspiro, y la giró.

Entonces, la extraña neblina verdosa sopló con intensidad, arrastrando a los chicos hasta el otro lado del salón. La llave mágica también había salido volando, y Syaoran tuvo que empujarse de la pared contraria para imponerse al fuerte viento, y tomar su llave a vuelo.

-Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad –dijo a toda prisa-, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Syaoran, quien aceptó la misión contigo. ¡Libérate!

La llavecita no perdió ni un segundo, y se transformó rápidamente en el báculo mágico, el cual Syaoran tomó a toda velocidad.

-¡Séllala ahora, antes de que vuelva a meterse a la cerradura! –le gritó Sakura.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡Carta Clow!

La neblina hizo contacto con el báculo y empezó a ser absorbida, hasta quedar reducida en su forma de Carta, la cual fue a caer suavemente en la mano del Card Captor.

-Lo has hecho muy bien –lo felicitó Tomoyo-. Es una lástima que no haya traído mi cámara para grabar. Estuviste soberbio…

-¿Ya vieron esto? –la voz de Jin-Lin los hizo mirar a su alrededor. La fuerte ventisca había puesto el lugar de cabeza, y las sillas, materiales y hasta algunos ingredientes, estaban tirados en el piso.

-Será mejor de que lo limpiemos antes de que vengan los demás –les dijo Sakura, con lo que ella y Tomoyo se apuraron a recoger los ingredientes y materiales que habían caído al piso.

Por su parte, Jin-Lin se encontraba acomodando las mesas que se habían volteado. Syaoran miró de reojo a Sakura, y mientras recordaba aquel fugaz momento en que sintió la ligereza de una pluma al abrazarla, y su dulce aroma, se puso a acomodar las sillas, sin poder evitar que un tono rosado se extendiera por toda su cara.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz miércoles y media semana :D! Espero y se la estén pasando bien n.n_

_¿Que tal les ha parecido el capi? Espero ese momento entre Sakura y Syaoran les haya gustado, así como los cosplays :3! Esta vez se trata del videojuego Persona 3 Portable, y como dice allá arriba, Syaoran es Makoto Yuki, Sakura es Yukari Takeba y Jin-Lin es Junpei Iori. (Si buscan imágenes sabrán de qué hablo)._

_Por otra parte, si mal no recuerdo, la temporada 2 es muy corta. Así que estaba pensando que sería una buena volver otra votación. En este caso, sería para definir si quieren que Eriol sea un chico o una chica. Si el conteo y la memoria no me falla, la temporada 2 termina en el capi 45 o 46, así que tenemos bastante tiempo para poder realizar esta votación :D!_

_Será igual que la votación pasada: pueden votar solo una vez por capi, y deberán decirme si quieren que Eriol sea niño o niña. Un capítulo antes de que haga la aparición en el fic, detendré la votación (les avisaré de todos modos para que no exista confusión), y cuando empiece la 3ra temporada, podrán ver el resultado de todos sus votos X3! Así que, voten por lo que les parezca más dramático para el romance, más divertido para la trama, o por el motivo que se les venga en gana, pero voten n.n*_

_Bueno, me despido que debo regresar a la escuela :9 Un agradecimiento a todos y todas por seguirme leyendo, por dejar sus reviews y sugerencias, y por no dejar esta historia abandonada. Sigan bellos! Nos leemos el viernes :D_


	37. Un día de dolor estomacal

**Capítulo 37**

**Un día de dolor estomacal**

* * *

Se despertó con un dolor en el estómago, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se levantó de la cama, y salió corriendo rumbo al baño, mientras sus pasos apresurados retumbaban por toda la casa.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa? –preguntó Kero, pues el ruido de las pisadas lo había despertado, pero Syaoran ya había salido de la habitación, velozmente.

Cuando finalmente salió del baño, su estómago ya estaba un poco más calmado, aunque aún dolía un poco, y algo incómodo, puesto que no estaba seguro de qué era lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo, regresó a su habitación.

-Creo que cené algo en mal estado –le dijo a Kero cuando hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

-Bueno, al menos gracias a eso, te despertaste a tiempo –le contestó la motita amarilla.

Syaoran lo ignoró, a la bola de queso y a los dolores que su estómago soltaba de vez en vez, y se apuró a vestirse con el uniforme de la escuela, para bajar a desayunar.

Cuando entró a la cocina, pudo ver a Touya preparando el desayuno y los almuerzos.

-¿Dónde está papá? –preguntó el niño a su hermano mayor, mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-Está en su habitación, guardando cosas de último minuto -explicó el adolescente, mientras le servía el desayuno a Syaoran, delante de él, en la mesa.

-Ya veo… -dijo Syaoran, mientras se acercaba su plato y se disponía a comer-. Por cierto –dijo de repente-, ¿la cena de ayer no te provocó dolor de estómago?

Touya emitió una leve risita, que a Syaoran no le pasó desapercibida.

-¿Estuviste yendo al baño toda la noche?

-Sí… ¡Oye! ¿Qué le hechaste a mi cena? –su hermano lo miró, divertido.

-Un poco de laxante, nada más.

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, o siquiera pensar en golpearlo, su estómago volvió a doler y contraerse, por lo que Syaoran tuvo que salir corriendo al baño una vez más.

* * *

-Cuidate mucho.

-Regresa pronto.

Syaoran y Touya se encontraban en la puerta de la casa, despidiéndose de su papá, pues estaba por salir a una excursión arqueológica, que duraría toda una semana. Fujitaka se despidió de ellos alegremente, diciéndoles que se cuidaran y que se llevaran bien. Ambos le respondieron afirmativamente, con una sonrisa, y cuando se hubo marchado, Syaoran se apuró a darle un pisotón a Touya, que hizo lagrimear del dolor al adolescente. Sin disculparse, tomó su patineta, y ambos salieron de la casa, para dirigirse a la escuela.

-¿Se puede saber cuanto laxante le pusiste a la cena? –preguntó Syaoran, mientras llegaban a la arboleda.

-Creo que se me pasó la mano…

-Este dolor de estómago me está matando y creo que ya no tengo nada más que ca…

-¡Yuki!

-¡Buenos días Touya! ¡Buenos días Syaoran! –ambos chicos respondieron con un buenos días, pero la muchacha se dio cuenta rápidamente que el niño no mostraba la misma energía de todas las mañanas-. ¿Te encuentras bien, Syaoran? –le preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes. Solo es un leve dolor de estómago.

-Sí, es que Syaoran comió muchos dulces anoche –interrumpió Touya. Syaoran lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ah, ya veo –y los tres siguieron caminando rumbo a la escuela.

Si no fuera porque tenía que caminar encorvado, sujetándose el estómago debido al dolor, ya hubiera golpeado a su hermano en el estómago. O quizá un poco más abajo...

* * *

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Tomoyo a su mejor amigo, pues cuando Syaoran entró al salón de clases, se limitó a sentarse en su pupitre, sin mirar ni decir nada a nadie, mientras se apretaba el estómago, y hundía la cabeza para esconderla, dentro de su mochila.

-Sí, de maravilla –dijo con la cara consternada. Tomoyo, Sakura y Jin-Lin lo miraban preocupados, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo de hacer preguntas, pues en ese momento llegó la profesora Mizuki.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Syaoran se había arrepentido de no quedarse en casa, puesto que el laxante que su hermano le había echado a su cena, aún estaba haciendo efecto, y el niño tenía la necesidad de salir al baño cada dos por tres.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorito Kinomoto? –le preguntó la profesora Mizuki, en una de aquellas ocaciones en las que Syaoran regresaba del baño.

-Sí, claro –respondió el, apretándose el estómago. La profesora lo miró preocupado.

-Señorita Daidouji, por favor, acompañe al señorito Kinomoto a la enfermería.

Syaoran no se hizo del rogar, por lo que se dejó arrastrar por Tomoyo hasta la enfermería, donde no quizo decir qué le dolía, ni de qué se trataba, debido a la vergüenza.

* * *

-Ya han terminado las clases por hoy –les dijo la enfermera a ambos-. Será mejor que regresen a sus casas. Y usted, señorito Kinomoto, debería descansar en cama toda la tarde. Esto parece ser una infección estomacal, pero se le quitará pronto, comiendo saludablemente.

La enfermera salió del lugar, dejándolos solos, en el momento en que Sakura y Jin-Lin entraban a la enfermería, para ver que ocurría.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasa nada malo? –preguntó Sakura, apenas llegaron. Syaoran se sonrojó, e intentó no mirarla, pues estaba avergonzado de su dolor de estómago, y no quería que nadie supiera qué era lo que había pasado.

-La enfermera lo ha mandado a descansar a su casa –dijo Tomoyo, puesto que Syaoran no contestó a la pregunta de Sakura.

-Pero, ¿y los carteles que teníamos que hacer hoy? –preguntó Syaoran, incorporándose, y mirando a Sakura, aún sonrojado.

-Si te sientes tan mal, los terminaremos nosotros, no te preocupes. Tú ve a tu casa a descanzar –lo calmó Sakura, con lo que la cara de Syaoran se puso lo más roja que había estado nunca, así que se apuró a bajar de la cama y calzarse los zapatos, para apurarse a salir de ahí.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al baño. Cuando sintió que estaba un poco más calmado, se dirigió a su habitación, para decanzar un poco. Tenía un hambre atroz, pero prefería no comer nada, pues no estaba seguro si el laxante seguiría haciendo efecto, y no quería darle más armas a aquella broma de su hermano.

Kero se encontraba revoloteando por alrededor de Syaoran, pues él también se preguntaba que era lo que le había pasado, ya que el chico no había querido decirle nada. Estaba por preguntarle una vez más, cuando sintió una presencia algo extraña.

Syaoran se incorporó y se sentó en la cama. Él también lo había sentido.

-Es la presencia de una Carta Clow –dijeron ambos, y se acercaron a la ventana, para mirar.

-Es la Carta Nube –le dijo Kero, mientras veían el cielo lleno de nubes grises, que hacían que aquella tarde se viera tan oscura como la noche.

-Debemos capturarla cuanto antes –y Syaoran liberó su llave, convirtiéndola en el báculo mágico.

-¿Estás seguro que puedes salir? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –preguntó Kero, algo preocupado. Syaoran le dio un manotazo, y susurró:

-Mientras tenga un baño cerca, estaré bien.

Se apuró a guardarse las Cartas Clow en el bolsillo, y utilizó la Carta Vuelo para poder montar en el báculo y salir volando por la ventana.

* * *

Se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad, donde se estaba formando un remolino de nubes oscuras. Se detuvieron en un techo cercano, para analizar la situación.

-¡Mira, es esa niña! –gritó Kero, apuntando a otro techo, donde Sakura se encontraba ya. La niña los miró y se acercó corriendo a ellos.

-¿Qué no estabas enfermo? –fue lo primero que le preguntó. Syaoran se sonrojó y miró rápidamente a otro lado.

-Se me está pasando ya –mintió. Entonces, se dio cuenta y se apuró a preguntar-. ¿Por qué no está tu primo contigo?

-Ah, es que Jin-Lin y Tomoyo siguen en la escuela, terminando los carteles. Sentí la presencia de la Carta Clow, y les dije que iría al baño por un momento.

-¡Cuidado, ahí viene! –el grito de Kero los sorprendió, pero ambos chicos se apuraron a quitarse a tiempo, pues una de las nubes había salido velozmente del remolino que se formaba en el cielo, y había arremetido contra ellos.

Sakura se apuró a poner la katana en alto, y lanzó un conjuro rápidamente.

-¡Dios del fuego, ven! –con esto, una enorme llamarada cubrió el remolino de nubes oscuras, y cuando se hubo disipado, quedó en el aire una simple y pequeña nubecita, de la cual salió una niña, disfrazada de arlequín.

-Es la Carta Lluvia –dijo Syaoran, confundido, pues esa Carta Clow ya la tenía en su poder.

-Lo que pasa es que se parecen mucho –le explicó Kero-, pero en realidad esta es la Carta Nube.

-Necesito un baño… -dijo Syaoran por lo bajo, con lo que se apuró a alzar el báculo mágico.

-Sellala ahora, antes de que vuelva a dispersarse –le dijo Sakura, aún con la katana en alto.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡Carta Clow!

La pequeña nube fue absorbida por el báculo, y regresó a su forma de Carta, la cual se dirigió volando a la mano de Sakura, mientras Syaoran se dirigía a toda velocidad a las escaleras de servicio del edificio donde se encontraban, buscando un baño.

-¡Kinomoto, espera! –gritó Sakura, pero el chico ya estaba dos pisos más abajo.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese mocoso? –preguntó Kero, pues él también se había quedado atrás.

-Toma –Sakura le extendió la Carta Nube a Kero, quien la miró, confundido.

-¿Y esto qué?

-Dásela a Kinomoto, por favor –le dijo la niña, sonriente-. Creo que le gustará tenerla.

-¿Qué bicho te pico?

-A fin de cuentas las Cartas Clow serán mías, así que no habrá ninguna diferencia. Aunque es una lástima no podérsela entregar yo misma... -su tono de voz se había puesto un poco triste, pero se repuso casi al instante-. Debo regresar a la escuela. ¡Adiós!

Y con esto, se apuró a alejarse de ahí, rumbo a la escuela, mientras Kero sujetaba la Carta Clow, y se apuraba a volar escaleras abajo, buscando al Card Captor.

* * *

_¡Feliz viernes e inicio de fin de semana :D! Este capi ha sido un poco corto, lo sé. Y carece de cosplays y de momentos románticos entre Syaoran y Sakura, pero es que no podía evitar cumplir la profecía de Touya, dicha hace como 30 capis atrás, cuando le dice "si te descuidas, le hecharé laxante a tu comida". Les recomiendo que vayan y lo busquen, para que vean desde cuando esta maldad estaba planeada e_e!_

_Por otra parte, si celebran halloween, espero y se lo hayan pasado a gusto :D! Si son de México y celebran día de muertos, espero y se lo estén pasando bien hoy n.n* Si son como yo, y en vez de celebrar nada, están haciendo tarea, pues suerte con eso y ojalá y acaben pronto =S_

_Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por seguirme leyendo, por sus hermosos reviews que WOW esta vez fueron muchos :D! Me alegra demasiado saber que mucha gentecita me lee y se toma un poco de su tiempo para comentarme cosas tan lindas como lo hacen ustedes ;3;! Gracias a todos los que votaron sobre si Eriol deber+ia de ser chico o chica. Todos los votos están ya contabilizados, y debo decirles que por el momento, están en empate X3! Así que si gustan volver a votar en este capi, ya saben que están en todo su derecho :D!_

_Un saludo a todos! Sigan leyendo y comentando, como solo ustedes saben hacer. Si tiene peticiones de cosplay, pues ya saben que pueden dejarlas con confianza. Un saludo a todos, tengan un excelente fin de semana. Nos leemos el lunes! Y como siempre, sigan bellos X3!_


	38. Los sueños de Syaoran

**Capítulo 38**

**Los sueños de Syaoran**

* * *

-¡Ya viste ese osito! ¡Es hermoso!

-El perrito también es muy bonito, ¿no es así, Syaoran?

El chico se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado, ignorando a Tomoyo. La chica le sonrió, y se apuró a volver a mirar a la vitrina, donde ella y Sakura estaban entretenidas viendo muñecos de felpa. Jin-Lin se encontraba también un poco atrás, igual de desinteresado que Syaoran.

-Está haciendo mucho calor aquí dentro –se quejó Kero, dentro del bolso de Tomoyo, puesto que no le dejaban salir por miedo a que alguien lo viera.

Era un bonito, alegre y fresco sábado por la mañana, y Tomoyo, Syaoran, Sakura, Jin-Lin y Kero, se encontraban paseando por las calles del centro de Tomoeda. Tomoyo, con la ayuda de Sakura, habían organizado una imprevista salida en grupo, a la cual Jin-Lin y Syaoran se habían visto obligados a ir, y a la cual Kero se había colado.

Las chicas se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo, visitando tiendas, pegando las narices a los escaparates, y comprando varias cosas (Tomoyo se dedicaba a filmar, más que cualquier otra cosa), mientras que Syaoran y Jin-Lin trataban de hacerse los desinteresados, pues a ellos nadie les había preguntado si querían ir, sino que simplemente se habían visto arrastrados a ello.

Syaoran se encontraba tan aburrido, y Sakura tan entretenida, que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la presencia de una Carta Clow, que se ocultaba en forma de una mariposa azul.

-¡Mira, mira, mira! –Kero había estado espiando por una pequeña abertura de la bolsa de Tomoyo, pero ahora, se encontraba completamente fuera-. ¡Es un demo de la nueva PS4, tengo que tocarla!

-¡Vuelvete a meter a esa bolsa! –le gritó Syaoran, aunque él también había volteado a ver lo que Kero apuntaba.

Se trataba de una tienda de videojuegos, donde tenían varias consolas demo, y una enorme fila intentando utilizarlas, aunque fuera por un par de segundos.

-Si se te ocurre ir a utilizar una de esas, estarás en esa fila todo el día –le dijo Jin-Lin, pero también él se mostraba interesado en la demo.

-Pero en verdad quiero acercarme… Mínimo a ver… -susurró Kero, algo triste. Syaoran suspiró.

-Si vamos a ver no tenemos porqué hacer fila. No usaremos la demo, vamos, bola de queso –Kero se escondió en uno de los bolsillos de Syaoran, y ambos entraron a la tienda. Jin-Lin los siguió, como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras Sakura los despedía, sonrientemente, y Tomoyo los filmaba.

Pero entonces, una pequeña mariposa azul se cruzó por delante de ella.

Fue entonces cuando la lente de Tomoyo volvió a captar a Syaoran volviendo de la tienda de videojuegos, vistiendo un extravagante cosplay de un gundam. Y no solo eso, detrás de él, apareció otro Syaoran, vistiendo un cosplay de mago oscuro, de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Y detrás de él, otro más, esta vez con un cosplay de Deus Ex, y luego otro más, vestido de Link... Y todos repetían al unisolo:

-¡Tomoyo, filmanos por favor!

-¡Claro Syaoran! –y la niña empezó a caminar hacia ellos, cuando la voz de alguien más la detuvo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Daidouji? –le preguntó Sakura, poniéndose frente a ella, y bajando la cámara, con lo que la visión de Tomoyo se esfumó.

.Eh… Sí, claro… -respondió ella, confundida.

-¡Mira, ahí vuelven! –Sakura miró hacia la tienda, donde Syaoran y Jin-Lin regresaban ya.

-Eso fue una pérdida de tiempo, no puede uno acercarse a ver siquiera –se quejaba Jin-Lin-. Será mejor hacer otra cosa.

-¡Vamos al cine! –exclamó Sakura alegremente, mirando a los chicos, esperando su respuesta.

Jin-Lin dijo que no le molestaba, y Syaoran simplemente se sonrojó, apurándose a guiar al grupo al cine más cercano.

* * *

-Voy a volver por ti. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Te regalo este anillo como prueba de que volveré algún día.

Las chicas habían escogido una película romántica, al parecer demasiado melosa, y se encontraban completamente perdidas en la pantalla, viendo como la joven pareja se despedía con un cálido abrazo y un dulce beso, a la orilla del mar, con un bello atardecer detrás de ellos.

Syaoran y Jin-Lin se encontraban sentados en sus asientos, intentando hundirse, como si esperaran fundirse con el asiento, para no ser vistos, pues la verdad no les interesaba para nada la película, y hasta cierto punto, les daba vergüenza que alguien pudiera verlos ahí.

Syaoran miró de reojo a las niñas, y pudo ver como tenían la mirada completamente perdida en la pantalla. Sakura suspiraba de manera ensoñadora, con lo que el chico se sintió sonrojare. Fue justo en ese momento, en que Sakura, sin querer, sujetó a Syaoran del brazo, fuertemente, pero de manera suave. El chico sintió que se sonrojaba hasta las orejas, por lo que antes de que alguno de sus amigos se diera cuenta de ello, se apuró a levantarse de su asiento, diciendo que iría a comprar más palomitas, y se alejó de ahí, sin escuchar a Jin-Lin, que le decía que él también lo acompañaría.

Syaoran corrió hasta la salida de la sala, y se detuvo en la puerta, para calmarse un poco. No se dio cuenta cuando la pequeña mariposa azul se posó en su hombro. Sin detenerse a pensarlo más, abrió la puerta para salir, pero al cruzarla, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba nuevamente dentro de la sala, mirando la misma escena de la película. Pero esta vez ocurría algo diferente.

La sala se encontraba vacía, y los actores que estaban en aquel momento despidiéndose tristemente junto a la orilla del mar, eran él y Sakura.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –gritó al verse en la pantalla, mientras le entregaba a Sakura sus Cartas Clow.

-Estas son las Cartas que tengo bajo mi poder –dijo la Sakura de la película-. Quiero que te las quedes, como muestra de mi amor…

-Oh, Sakura… -susurró Syaoran, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, perdidamente enamorada.

-¿Pero qué…?

Syaoran había visto como su otro yo y aquella otra Sakura se abrazaban en silencio. Estaban a punto de darse un beso, cuando la puerta de la sala de cine se abrió, empujando a Syaoran, quien cayó de cara al piso.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte ahí? –le dijo Jin-Lin, que lo había seguido, pues no soportaba seguir viendo esa película tan tonta.

Syaoran se quedó callado, aún tenía la cara colorada por la extraña escena de la película, que acababa de ver, aunque Jin-Lin creía que se trataba por embarrarse en el piso.

* * *

-Es la primera vez que me subo a este tipo de trenes –dijo Kero, escondido dentro del bolso de Tomoyo, mientras todos viajaban dentro del tren ligero, recorriendo la periferia de la ciudad.

-¿Te pasa algo? –Sakura se había acercado a Syaoran, quien se encontraba un poco apartado del grupo, con la vista fija en la Torre de Tokio, que se veía tan de cerca, pues el tren pasaba muy próximo a ella. El chico miró a Sakura de reojo, e intentando controlarse para no sonrojarse, se apuró a contestarle:

-Es debido a un sueño…

-¿Un sueño? –repitió la chica, confundida.

-Sí. Me encuentro de pie sobre un edificio, y Kero y yo observamos la Torre de Tokio. Mientras las Cartas Clow vuelan alrededor.

-¿Tienes ese sueño todas las noches?

-No. Pero sí era algo común. Aunque ahora es más frecuente. Tuve ese sueño cuando te conocí, Li –en este punto, su cara empezó a ponerse de un rojo tomate, y tratando de evitar pensar en ello, se apuró a continuar-, pero también lo tuve cuando conocí a la profesora Mizuki.

-¡Ya llegamos! –exclamó Jin-Lin, y se apuró a tomar a Sakura de la mano, para salir los dos juntos del vagón del tren. La chica miró de reojo a Syaoran, quien se apuró a seguirlos, acompañados de Tomoyo y Kero.

Habían llegado al pie de la Torre de Tokio, y la observaban maravillados. Era verdaderamente enorme e imponente. Syaoran la miraba, algo nervioso, pues no podía dejar de pensar en su sueño.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó esta vez Tomoyo.

-¿Eh? Si, claro –respondió aún algo distraído-. Será mejor entrar de una vez –y se adelantó para ser el primero que entrara al edificio.

Cuando cruzó la puerta, se detuvo en seco. Había algo en el ambiente que lo hacía sentirse extraño. Sakura, Jin-Lin y Tomoyo entraron después, y se apuraron a dirigirse a a los elevadores que los llevarían al mirador.

-¿No vienes, Kinomoto? –le preguntó Jin-Lin. Syaoran se apuró a entrar también, aunque aún se encontraba distraído, y sintiéndose algo extraño.

Cuando llegaron al mirador, Syaoran volvió a distraerse, mirando los edificios que rodeaban a la Torre de Tokio. Había podido localizar rápidamente aquel edificio en el cual se encontraba de pie, preparándose para saltar, en sus sueños.

-Tienes una cara de preocupación –le dijo Kero, quien revoloteaba libremente puesto que no había nadie que pudiera verlos.

-Mira, allá hay una fuente de sodas. Vamos a beber algo –les dijo Jin-Lin. Sakura y Tomoyo lo siguieron al instante, mientras Syaoran los seguía, un poco atrás.

-¿Qué van a ordenar? –les preguntó el dependiente.

-¿Hermano? –se extrañó Syaoran-. ¿Qué no se supone que deberías de estar en un partido de futbol, en la escuela?

-Estoy trabajando –fue la respuesta de Touya. Entonces, otra persona le extendió un vaso de limonada fresca.

-¿Yukito? ¿Qué no se supone que tú también estarías en ese partido?

-Mi deber es protegerte siempre que lo necesites, Syaoran –le respondió la muchacha. Syaoran estaba por tomar el vaso, cuando Kero se acercó volando hasta donde se encontraban.

-Yo también quiero –dijo la motita amarilla. Syaoran brincó asustado, e intentó esconder a Kero, pero la bola de queso lo esquivó, y se posó tranquilamente en su cabeza-. Hola –saludó el muñeco de felpa a Yukito, y la muchacha le regresó el saludo, incluyendo una sonrisa.

-Oye, más vale que traten bien a Syaoran –le dijo Touya a Yukito, apuntando a su hermano, con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte –le dijo la muchacha, tranquilamente.

-Eso ya lo sabemos –agregó Kero.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos está pasando? –preguntó Syaoran, extremadamente confundido.

-¿Es que aún no te das cuenta? –le respondió Kero, volando ahora por enfrente de su cara-. Esto es un sueño…

Y con estas palabras, una fuerte ventisca empezó a soplar dentro de la Torre, haciendo volar a Syaoran, por los aires.

* * *

Cuando el niño abrió los ojos, era ya de noche. Se incorporó del piso, donde había estado acostado, y pudo ver que se encontraba aún en la Torre. Se acercó a los grandes ventanales del mirador, y pudo verse a sí mismo, en el techo de un edificio.

-Es como mi sueño –se dijo. Estaba en lo cierto, puesto que traía aquellas extrañas ropas oscuras, junto con la capa roja y el símbolo negro. Kero revoloteaba a su alrededor, como siempre.

Entonces, escuchó el sonido de un cascabel, retumbar por todo el lugar. Y pudo ver a la delgada y alargada figura de la persona que lo miraba desde lo alto de la Torre, con el largo cabello ondeando al viento, y pudo comprobar que se trataba de la profesora Mizuki, sujetando su cascabel dorado, con listones morados.

-¿Qué está pasando? –se preguntaba confundido, acercándose al vidrio, para mirar. Entonces, su otro yo, el que vestía la capa roja y el traje negro, brincó y se colocó delante de él, como si flotara.

-No tienes de que preocuparte –le dijo su otro yo, mientras Syaoran lo miraba, sorprendido-. Pase lo que pase, ten la seguridad de que todo saldrá bien.

Entonces, la oscuridad lo envolvió. Y cuando pudo abrir los ojos, tenía a Sakura rodeándolo con el brazo. Se sonrojó un poco, pero reaccionó rápidamente, analizando la situación. Se encontraba sentado en el piso, con Sakura hincada junto a él, empuñando la katana contra el suelo, pues había activado la magia de la Carta Tiempo. Jin-Lin y Tomoyo se encontraban de pie, delante de ellos, con expresiones de preocupación, pero inmóviles.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó rápidamente.

-¡Debajo de tu pie tienes a la Carta de los Sueños! –le dijo Kero. Syaoran miró a donde le decía el guardián de las Cartas, y pudo ver una pequeña mariposa azul, que intentaba liberarse de su pie, que la aplastaba contra el piso.

-Debes sellarla rápido, no aguantaré mucho tiempo –Sakura se sujetaba con fuerza a su katana, para no caer.

Syaoran asintió y se apuró a sacar su llave mágica, y convertirla en báculo.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡Carta Clow! –la mariposa azul se elevó en el aire, y se transformó en una mujer completamente blanca, de cabello largo, un vestido que llegaba hasta el suelo, y un extraño tocado que le tapaba toda la cara, hasta poco antes de la barbilla. Pero apenas se hubo aparecido ante Sakura y Syaoran, fue absorbida por el báculo, y regresó a su forma de Carta, la cual se dirigió a toda velocidad a la mano de Sakura, quien la tomó débilmente.

Entonces, la niña dejó de presionar su katana contra la Carta Tiempo, y los poderes de la Carta se desvanecieron, con lo que el tiempo regresó a su normalidad, y Jin-Lin y Tomoyo pudieron volver a moverse. Sakura estaba por caer rendida en el suelo, pero Syaoran se apuró a sujetarla.

-Lo siento –se disculpó el niño, intentando no ponerse colorado-. No me di cuenta de la presencia de la Carta Clow, e hice que utilizaras tu magia en una gran cantidad. Tanto que te debilitó…

-Estoy bien –respondió ella, intentando no darle importancia. Se guardó la Carta en el bolsillo, mientras Jin-Lin se apuraba a ayudarla a caminar.

Syaoran sintió que se le encogía un poco el corazón, al ver como Jin-Lin sujetaba a Sakura por la cintura, y la sabaca de edificio, despacio, para no lastimarla.

* * *

Salieron del edificio y se sentaron en una banca de un parque cercano, para poder descanzar. Kero se había escondido de nueva cuenta en la bolsa de Tomoyo, por lo que Syaoran tuvo que hablarle, lo más discretamente posible.

-Dime Kero, ¿la Carta de los Sueños simplemente hace que uno vea ilusiones?

-No –respondió la motita amarilla, asomándose un poco por la bolsa, pero tratando de no dejarse ver por otras personas-. Los sueños que muestra esta Carta, guardan un significado especial. Son predicciones.

-¿Acaso viste algo? –preguntó Sakura, mientras clavaba sus hermosos ojos verdes en los de Syaoran.

El chico recordó entonces el sueño que tuvo de ella, y se le encogió el estómago, al pesar que algún día Sakura pudiera declarársele a él. Entonce, negó rápidamente con la cabeza, y se quedó callado, mientras volvía a mirar la Torre de Tokio, esta vez intrigado por aquel otro sueño que la Carta le había permitido tener.

* * *

_Primero que nada, una disculpa por hacer la up a estas horas de la noche (o madrugada, dependiendo de donde me lean). En serio, mil perdones, pero es que no tuve un segundo libre en todo el día. De hecho, aquí son casi las 11, y aún no me iré a la cama, pues tengo cosas de la escuela, aún pendientes :C_

_Espero y el capi haya sido lo suficientemente bueno como para que me perdonen este error garrafal. Ni he tenido tiempo de leer los reviews, por lo que no podré responderlos, quizá hasta el miércoles. Sé que hubo muchos, y se los agradezco. Sobre la votación de Eriol, espero y también hayan votado mucho. Cuando lea y responda los reviews, los contabilizaré y les informaré sobre como va todo._

_Finalmente, les pido otra disculpa de nuevo. Espero y puedan perdonarme. Saludos, espero y hayan tenido un bonito lunes, y que su martes sea mejor. Nos leemos luego, y sigan bellos._


	39. Una tormenta de arena

**Capítulo 39**

**Una tormenta de arena**

* * *

El salón 2 del 5to grado estaba visiblemente emocionado aquella mañana. La profesora Mizuki acababa de anunciarles que el inicio de la semana de ciencias estaba próximo a realizarse, y los niños querían saber qué era lo que su grupo tenía planeado para realizar aquel año.

Mientras Tomoyo y Syaoran les explicaban a Sakura y Jin-Lin las actividades que habían realizado en años anteriores, la profesora Mizuki le sonreía alegremente al grupo, esperando a que sus alumnos a que se calmaran, para revelar la sorpresa.

-Ya revisé los resultados de su votación, por lo que el salón 2 del quinto año, realizará una obra de teatro para la semana de ciencias. El salón 1 del sexto año también realizará una obra, pero ellos optaron por una narración japonesa más tradicional. Fue por eso, que pensé que lo mejor sería que nuestro grupo realizara una obra del extranjero.

Los niños respondieron afirmativamente, emocionados por el anuncio, y esperando saber qué obra de teatro realizarían ese año. La profesora Mizuki los dejó calmarse, antes de escribir en el pizarrón el nombre de la obra. Cuando hubo terminado, y los niños pudieron leer el nombre, volvieron a emocionarse.

Se trataba de la bella durmiente.

-Para hacer las cosas de manera justa –les dijo entonces la profesora Mizuki-, he preparado este cartelón, donde apuntarán sus nombres, y por suerte tendrán su papel de la obra.

El cartel que la profesora Mizuki se apuró a colgar del pizarrón, incluía una larga tira de papel horizontal en la parte superior, a la cual llegaban diferentes líneas, mezcladas entre sí. Al final de estas líneas, al pie del cartel, quedaban unos pequeños cuadros que conectaban con las líneas, donde los niños apuntarían sus nombres.

-¡Esto es tán emocionante! –le dio Tomoyo en ese momento a Syaoran-. No importa que papel que te toque, yo te confeccionaré la ropa perfecta.

-No tienes porqué Tomoyo… -susurró su amigo, visiblemente incómodo.

-Vamos a anotar nuestros nombres –le dijo Jin-Lin a Sakura, y los dos caminaron hasta el pizzarón, donde la profesora Mizuki ya había colocado el cartelón y varios alumnos se encontraban escribiendo sus nombres.

Jin-Lin encontró un lugar que le gustaba, y estampó su nombre sin pensarlo dos veces. Sakura anotó su nombre en el primer espacio que encontró vacio, y miró de reojo a la profesora Mizuki, quien se encontraba de pie, muy próxima a ella. La profesora la miró de vuelta, con lo que la chica se puso algo nerviosa, y antes de que pudiera desviar la mirada, la profesora se acercó a su oído, y le susurró:

-Ya falta muy poco.

La profesora se incorporó rápidamente, y dedicándole una enigmática sonrisa, se alejó de ahí.

-¿Lista, Sakurita? –le preguntó Jin-Lin, pero no se esperó a recibir una respuesta-. Será mejor que regresemos a nuestros lugares.

* * *

Cuando todos los alumnos hubieron escrito su nombre en el cartelón, donde no quedó ni un espacio vacío, y estuvieron de vuelta sentados en sus respectivas mesas, la profesora Mizuki retiró la cinta de papel que cubría la parte superior del cartelón, con lo que se revelaron los papeles de la obra. De esta manera, los nombres de los niños tenían que seguir el camino de líneas por todo el cartel, hasta llegar al otro lado, donde se conectaría con un papel de la obra.

-¿Están listos para saber su suerte? –les dijo la profesora, y los alumnos respondieron con un "sí" a coro.

Empezó leyendo los nombres de izquierda a derecha, siguiendo las intrincadas líneas hasta llegar al otro extremo del cartel, y leer el papel, un alumno a la vez.

Rika, Naoko y Chiharu recibieron los papeles de las tres hadas madrinas. Extrañamente, Yamazaki y otro compañero fueron la reina y el rey, respectivamente. Otros niños más fueron diablillos. Tomoyo y un par de chicas estaban encargadas del vestuario, la iluminación y el sonido. Jin-Lin había resultado ser la bruja mala.

-Y ahora, los papeles principales… El príncipe será… Sakura Li. Y la princesa… Syaoran Kinomoto.

-¡¿Qué?! –fue el grito de Sakura y Syaoran, y sus caras se volvieron de un rojo tomate, mientras el resto del salón los miraba.

* * *

A la hora del receso, Syaoran y Tomoyo habían hablado por teléfono con Kero, para informarle sobre la obra de teatro que se llevaría a cabo en la semana de ciencias. A la motita de felpa le había dado un ataque de risa al escuchar lo de los papeles invertidos, y no importaba que Syaoran le gritase que se callara, la bola de queso lo ignoró completamente. Le tomó un par de minutos reponerse, hasta que finalmente pudo decir:

-Es cierto que esa profesora es algo extraña, y me gustaría finalmente conocerla para saber qué clase de poderes mágicos tiene. Así que está decidido, yo también iré a la obra para vigilar a esa profesora, y sobre todo, para revisar tu desempeño como actor. Seré tu manager.

Syaoran había tenido suficiente, y colgó el teléfono sin decirle nada más al peluche de felpa, mientras Tomoyo se reía por lo bajo.

* * *

La conversación con el Guardián de las Cartas lo había molestado un poco, por lo que para estar solo un rato, le mintió a Tomoyo, diciendo que iría al baño. Su amiga le respodió que lo estaría esperando con sus amigas, por lo que Syaoran decidió tardarse un poco más de lo que tenía planeado, pues le resultaba un poco incómodo estar rodeado de tantas chicas.

Fue por ello, que decidió dar un rodeo por detrás de los edificios principales. Se encontraba caminando, sin pensar en nada, cuando escuchó la voz de Sakura, y la buscó con la mirada.

La chica se encontraba sentada debajo de un árbol, y sujetaba entre sus manos el guión de la obra de teatro, que la profesora Mizuki les había repartido antes de salir al descanso. Estaba tan concrentrada leyendo sus líneas, que no se dio cuenta que Syaoran se había acercado a ella.

-¿Ya estás ensayando? –le preguntó el chico, cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente. Sakura alzó la vista, y al ver al muchacho, le sonrió alegremente. Syaoran se apuró a mirar hacia otro lado, para no sonrojarse.

-Sí, es que es la primera vez que estaré en una obra. Por eso necesito practicar mucho –respondió ella-. Pero hay varias palabras que aún no comprendo. El japonés es en verdad muy diferente del chino.

Estaba por decir algo más, cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-¡Buenos días! –Yukito había brincado desde su lado de la reja que dividía la primaria de la preparatoria. La adolecente había caído limpiamente en el pasto, mientras sujetaba una enorme bolsa de papel.

-Buenos días, Yukito –le respondió Syaoran alegremente, mientras Sakura se ponía de pie, nerviosa.

-Buenos días, adorable princesa del bosque –dijo la niña, intentando no ponerse roja.

-¿Van a comer el almuerzo juntos? ¿Les importa si los acompaño?

-No, nosotros no… Solo estaba de pasada…

Syaoran estaba desmintiendola, pero entonces vio de nueva cuenta la enorme bolsa de papel que Yukito llevaba con ella. Estaba completamente llena de comida. Panecillos, pasta, carne, dulces, jugo…

Syaoran y Sakura se encontraban tan sorprendidos por la enorme cantidad de comida, que no dijeron nada cuando Yukito se sentó en el pasto, y los invitó a acompañarla. Los chicos se apuraron a sentarse.

-Touya se encuentra ocupado entrenando con los chicos de futbol –les dijo mientras sacaba un par de panecillos y les daba uno a cada uno-. Es por eso que me tocó comer el almuerzo yo sola. Claro, hasta que los encontré.

-Gracias –dijeron ambos, mientras tomaban su panecillo. Syaoran se apuró a darle una gran mordida: estaba en verdad hambriento.

-Entonces, si no estaban planeando comer el almuerzo, juntos, ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí?

Syaoran se sonrojó, y prefirió meterse el resto del pan en la boca, antes de hablar. Sakura se apuró a responder.

-Dentro de poco será la semana de ciencias, y nuestro salón está preparando una obra de teatro.

-¿Una obra? –repitió Yukito, visiblemente interesada-. ¿Cuál obra será?

-La bella durmiente –respondió Sakura, alegremente.

-¿Y cuales son sus papeles?

Entonces, ninguno de los dos pudo responder, pues se habían puesto muy rojos, debido a la vergüenza de confesar sus papeles en la obra. Yukito los miró, confundida, pero prontamente recuperó la sonrisa, y les dijo:

-Entiendo, prefieren que sea una sorpresa, ¿no es así? En ese caso, me gustaría mucho ir a verlos el día de la obra.

-¿Irás? –preguntó Syaoran, mitad emocionado, mitad temeroso. Yukito le respondió afirmativamente.

-¡Eh, Yuki! –se escuchó otra voz. Los tres miraron a la reja que dividía las dos escuelas, y pudieron ver a Touya, del otro lado.

-Debo irme –se excusó Yukito, poniéndose de pie, y tomando su bolsa de papel, aún llena de comida-. Mucha suerte con los ensayos –les dijo antes de alejarse-. Estoy segura de que la obra quedará de maravilla, y ustedes harán un muy buen papel.

Entonces, la muchacha volvió a brincar la reja, y cayó en los brazos de Touya. Cuando se hubo incorporado, volvió a despedirse de los chicos, y ella y el hermano mayor de Syaoran se alejaron de ahí.

Los dos chicos se quedaron ahí, de pie, sin decirse nada, sin mirarse siquiera.

-¿Kinomoto? –dijo de pronto Sakura, con lo que Syaoran la miró de reojo-. Estaba pensando… Ya que la mayoría de las escenas que tenemos, son entre nosotros… ¿No sería mejor que ensayaramos juntos?

Syaoran se quedó pensativo. Por una parte, no le apetecía pasar demasiado tiempo con Sakura, pues no sabía porque, lo ponía nervioso. Pero por el otro lado, quería practicar bastante para poder desempeñar bien su papel, y poder deleitar a Yukito con una buena actuación, una buena obra.

-Me parece bien –dijo finalmente-. ¿Cuándo nos reuniremos?

Estaban tan concentrados poniéndose de acuerdo en reunirse para ensayar, que no se dieron cuenta de que, en el 2do piso del edificio que tenían detrás de ellos, la profesora Mizuki los observaba, en silencio.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Syaoran tuvo que despertarse temprano, para poder prepararse e ir a la escuela a estudiar con Sakura. Era sábado, por lo que ni su padre ni su hermano se habían levantado aún. A pesar de que iba la escuela, se vistió con ropa de calle, y aún frotándose los ojos a causa del sueño, bajó a la cocina, a desayunar.

Minutos después, se puso los zapatos, y brincó a la patineta, dirigiéndose a la escuela. Como iba aún temprano a sus ensayos con Sakura, dio un pequeño rodeo hasta el Templo Tsukimine, donde se detuvo en la entrada, recordando su sueño, donde aparecía la profesora Mizuki, mirándolo desde la Torre de Tokio. Se sintió un poco incómodo, y por ello decidió apurarse a llegar a la escuela.

No se dio cuenta, cuando una ráfaga de arena salió del templo, y lo siguió a una prudente distancia.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la escuela, se dirigió a los casilleros, donde dejó su patineta. Estaba cerrando su casillero, cuando llegó Sakura. Ella tampoco llevaba el uniforme, ni un cosplay, sino un sencillo vestido blanco con pequeñas flores de un tono rosa pálido. Syaoran no pudo evitar ponerse rojo, puesto que se veía muy bonita (aún estaba algo dormida), además de que se encontraban ellos dos solos en la escuela.

-Buenos días –lo saludo Sakura, mientras se frotaba los ojos por el sueño.

-Bu-buenos días –respondió Syaoran, nervioso.

-Hoy está haciendo un buen día. No hace mucho sol y sopla un viento fresco. ¿Te apetece ensayar afuera?

Syaoran asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, a lo que Sakura respondió con una radiante sonrisa, que lo hizo enrojecer de nuevo. Ambos se apuraron a terminar de guardar sus cosas en sus casilleros, y sacar los libretos de la obra.

-Vamos entonces –Sakura se adelantó hacia la salida del edifcio. Syaoran se apuró a seguirla, cuando sintió una extraña presencia en el lugar. Sin embargo, desapareció tan rápido como llegó, por lo que el niño pensó que se trataba solo de su imaginación, y siguió a Sakura hasta el sitio donde Yukito los había encontrado la tarde anterior.

Ambos niños se apuraron a abrir sus libretos, y empezaron a ensayar.

* * *

-Esta es la escena en que encuentras la rueca –le decía Sakura, para crear el ambiente.

-¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Pero que podrá ser esto? –Syaoran mientras hacía ademanes muy exagerados, y miraba a un arbusto, que simbolizaba ser la rueca.

-Ahora, debes acercarte y tocarla –Syaoran así lo hizo, y con otro montón de ademanes exagerados, se dejó caer en el piso, fingiéndose dormido.

-¿Te has memorizado ya todos tus diálogos? –le preguntó Sakura, mientras se hincaba junto a él.

-Es lógico, los diálogos de la princessa no son muchos ya que se pasa la mitad de la historia dormida –Sakura rio por lo bajo, con lo que a Syaoran se le pusieron coloradas las orejas.

-Muy bien, en ese caso, nos saltaremos hasta la escena donde el príncipe encuentra a la princesa.

La niña dejó de hojear su libreto, y lo cerró, mientras adpotaba una expresión de concentración, y empezaba a decir sus líneas.

-¡Oh!, ¿Pero qué es lo que mis ojos ven? ¡Se trata de una hermosa princesa! Si pudiera despertarla con uno de mis tiernos besos... –Alzó el libreto y miró al cielo-. ¡Juro, con esta espada –y regresó la vista a Syaoran, quien había abierto los ojos, para ver su interpretación-, que seguiré amando a esta bella princesa por el resto de mi vida! ¡Y ahora, le daré un beso!

Sakura cerró los ojos y se inclinó sobre Syaoran, quien también cerró sus ojos, pero fuertemente, pues estaba poniéndose completamente colorado, y nervioso. Sentía ya la respiración de Sakura en su rostro, y estaba seguro de que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Sintió que el tiempo se hacía eterno, y estaba a punto de abrir los ojos para ver si Sakura no se había arrepentido, cuando sucedió.

El contacto entre sus labios fue algo completamente nuevo para los dos. Se sentía ligero, cálido, y tenía un sabor dulce. Syaoran pensó que si volviera a besar alguna vez, querría que se sintiera como esa. Una ligera explosión de azúcar y una corriente eléctrica que lo sacudió hasta los dedos de los pies. No sabía si llevaban pegados por los labios unos segundos, o quizás horas. Y tampoco le importaba. A decir verdad, hubiera dado su vida por no separarse de esa pequeña boca, con sabor a cereza.

Pero tan rápido como la sensación llegó, así de rápido se fue. Sintió como Sakura despegaba sus labios de los suyos, y se negó a abrir los ojos, para conservar ese recuerdo, ese sabor y calor, lo más que pudiera. Finalmente, se decidió a abrirlos.

-Eso fue, algo extraño... -dijo Sakura, con un tono rojo cubriéndole toda la cara. Syaoran pensó que el no estaría menos colorado, pero las palabras de Sakura le hicieron un pequeño nudo en el estómago, y sin darse cuenta, soltó lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Es que no ha sido bueno?

-No, no es eso. No me malentiendas -se defendió Sakura, mientras Syaoran se incorporaba. La chica podía ver que se sentía ofendido-. Es que... Ese ha sido mi primer beso.

-¡Ah! -entonces sintió como el tono rojo se extendía también por sus orejas, mientras terminaba de ponerse de pie, y Sakura lo hacía igual-. No te sientas nerviosa... Digo... Ha sido el mío también.

-¿En serio? Pues... Me alegro que haya sido contigo -Sakura estaba demasiado nerviosa, y no podía mirar a otro lado que no fueran sus zapatos.

-Oye, Li... Este... Pues estaba pensando... ¿No te molestaría si te llamo por tu nombre?

-¿Por mi...? ¡Ah! Pues, no... No hay problema, siempre y cuando yo pueda llamarte por tu nombre también...

-No tengo problema alguno... Sakura...

-¿Sí... Syaoran?

El chico se acercó a ella, nervioso. Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. ¿Estaban por besarse de nuevo? Ninguno estaba seguro de ello, pero no estaban dispuestos a oponer ninguna resistencia. Syaoran había cerrado ya los ojos, y Sakura estaba por hacer lo mismo, cuando algo más captó su atención.

-¡Cuidado! -gritó la chica, mientras abría sus enormes ojos verdes, y miraba el suelo, asustada.

Syaoran abrió los ojos también, y ahora, ambos chicos observaban como un aro de arena se formaba a su alrededor, y se extendía por debajo de ellos. Al parecer se trataba de arenas movedizas, puesto que apenas hubo terminado de formar un círculo, empezó a absorberlos hacia abajo.

-¡Dios del viento, ven! –gritó Sakura, quien ya había tomado la katana con firmeza, y sujetando a Syaoran de la cintura, la fuerza de su invocación los elevó en el aire, alejándolos de la masa de arena que amenazaba con golpearlos.

-¡Aquí viene de nuevo! –gritó Sakura, brincando nuevamente.

-Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Syaoran, quien aceptó la misión contigo, ¡Libérate! –la llave se transformó rápidamente en el báculo mágico, y el chico lo tomó mientras del bolsillo sacaba una Carta Clow-. ¡Vuelo!

Jaló a Sakura para que montara ella también, y empezaron a sobrevolar toda la escuela, mientras intentaban alejarse de la masa de arena. Esta, al ver que no conseguía atraparlos, se dirigió al patio donde practicaban deportes, lleno de arena, y se incorporó en la zona, creando un remolino de arena que jalaba todo hacia abajo, a su interior.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Nunca sentí la presencia de una Carta Clow! –se quejó Syaoran.

-¡Yo tampoco! –le respondió Sakura, y el chico se acercó un poco hacia donde la Carta había huido. Pero no pudo acercarse demasiado, ya que la arena salía a chorros, como geisers, intentano atraparlos.

-¿Qué Carta es esta?

-Seguramente es la de la Arena –dijo Sakura, mientras sobrevolaban el lugar, a una distancia más prudente, para evitar se atacados.

-¿Y cómo la vamos a atrapar?

-Tendremos que mantenerla quieta primero. ¡Tengo una idea!

-¡Sakura! –gritó Syaoran al ver como la niña se dejaba caer del báculo, dentro de la masa de arena que rugía y se revolvía, debajo de ellos. La chica cayó casi en el centro del remolino, y le gritó al chico:

-¡Syaoran, utiliza la Carta del Agua!

Syaoran sacó la Carta Clow de su bolsillo, y manteniéndose en el aire, dejó de utilizar su báculo para sobrevolar el sitio, y con él, utilizó la Carta Clow.

-Brindanos tu vital líquido, ¡Agua! –exclamó, mientras la sirena azul se elevaba sobre toda la arena, y dejaba caer miles de litros de agua, sobre la Carta de la Arena, y sobre Sakura.

Sin embargo, esto duró poco, ya que la arena abosrbió toda el agua, prontamente. Debido a que ya no estaba utilizando su báculo para volar, Syaoran cayó sobre la arena. Unos cuantos metros por delante de él, la cabeza de Sakura surgió cuando el agua fue completamente absorbida. Pero la chica tenía ya una Carta Clow en la mano, y sujetando su katana con la otra, activó su magia.

-Congélalo todo, ¡Hielo!

El enorme pez de hielo utilizó sus poderes y gracias a que la arena estaba ya húmeda, congeló toda la superficie, dejando a Sakura mitad atrapada en aquella arena congelada.

-¡Séllala ahora! –le gritó la chica a Syaoran, quien se apuró a blandir el báculo en el aire.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡Carca Clow!

La sobra de la Carta se dibujó en el aire, y toda la arena empezó a ser absorbida por ella, hasta quedar completamente atrapada en su forma de Carta. Sakura pudo finalmente respirar tranquila, mientras Syaoran corría a su lado, para ver como se encontraba.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó cuando se sentó junto a ella.

-Sí, no te preocupes. No me pasó nada –respondió la niña.

En ese momento, la Carta de la Arena se deslizó entre ellos, y ambos chicos la tomaron, al mismo tiempo. Del simple contacto de sus dedos, con los dedos de Sakura, Syaoran la soltó, para no ponerse colorado. Sakura lo miró sorprendida.

-Toma –le dijo ella, con lo que Syaoran la miró, sorprendido.

-Pero fue tu idea la que hizo que la atrapáramos -se defendió el chico.

-No importa, tómala.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo? –le dijo Syaoran, sin dignarse a tomar la Carta. Sakura lo miró confundida-. Tu y yo no estamos peleando por obtener el mayor número de Cartas.

Sakura le sonrió, y le extendió de nueva cuenta la Carta Clow.

-Lo sé, pero esta es tuya.

-No quiero que te arrepientas de esto –le dijo como ultima advertencia, pero Sakura no bajó la mano. Entonces, con una última mirada de reojo, Syaoran la tomó.

-Gracias, Sakura.

-De nada, Syaoran.

Syaoran ayudó a Sakura a ponerse de pie, y mientras ella se alisaba la falda del vestido, el chico se guardó la Carta Clow en el bolsillo. Entonces, empredieron el camino de regreso a los casilleros. Ambos consideraban que habían ensayado mucho, y después del incidente con la Carta de la Arena, estaban muy cansados.

* * *

.¿No crees que esto fue una coincidencia? –le dijo Sakura, cuando ya habían salido del edificio, y se dirigían a la entrada de la escuela, con paso lento.

-¿A que te refieres? –preguntó Syaoran.

-La Carta Clow apareció justamente el día en que solo tú y yo nos encontrábamos en la escuela. Creo que es extraño… Bueno, espero que mis suposiciones estén equivocadas. ¿Volveremos a ensayar mañana?

Syaoran sintió que las orejas se le ponían coloradas, y se apuró a asentir enérgicamente.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que la profesora Mizuki los observaba desde uno de los salones, en el segundo piso del edificio principal.

-Falta muy poco… -susurró para sí misma.

* * *

_¡Feliz miércoles tengan todos! ¿Que tal, les ha gustado este capi? Estaba inspirada :D! (XD)_

_Todavía tengo bastante tarea (y ahora también exámenes), pero compensado la que les hice pasar el lunes, decidí dejarles un buen capi. Siento mucho que no hubiera cosplay, pero debemos reconocer que si Tomoyo hubiera estado ahí, esto no hubiera pasado *3*!_

_Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, ya finalmente los contesté todos (bueno, los que tienen cuenta). Tenía un review de Lucilandi, preguntándome que a que hora suelo hacer la up. Eso depende del día... Por ejemplo, los lunes tengo clase hasta las 5pm, por lo que tengo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde para hacer la up. Los miércoles tengo clases en la mañana, y salgo a las 11am, por lo que la up suele ser un poco después. Y los viernes no tengo clases, así que la up la puedo hacer a lo largo de todo el día. Aún así, todas las ups dependen de la hora a la que me despierte, conteste reviews, edite y termine de revisar. (Además de que aveces le hago al pato y el LoL me come)._

_Espero que estén tan enamorados de este capi como yo! Que dejen muchos reviews, que sigan votado por Eriol (va ganando el Eriol chico!), y que no dejen de leerme :D!_

_Ya con esta me despido. Tengan bonito día, nos vemos el viernes, y sigan bellos X3!_


	40. Una obra oscura

**Capítulo 40**

**Una obra oscura**

* * *

La mañana era fresca y el sol brillaba con mucha intensidad. Mientras varios alumnos recibían alegremente a los niños y adultos que acudían a la primaria Tomoeda, debido a los eventos llevados acabo por la semana de ciencias, el salón 2 del 5to grado se encontraba en el auditorio, preparándose tras el escenario, puesto que su obra se llevaría acabo no dentro de mucho tiempo. Tomoyo, al ser la jefa del grupo de vestuario, se encontraba ayudando a Rika, Naoko y Chiharu a colocarse sus vestidos, con ayuda de Sakura. Las tres amigas habían obtenido el papel de las hadas madrinas, y aunque sus vestidos se veían muy parecidos a primera vista, tenían varios detalles que los hacían únicos. Así de dedicada era Tomoyo con su trabajo.

-Estoy tan nerviosa –decía Rika, mientras Sakura la ayudaba a colocarse las pequeñas alas de plástico, en la espalda.

-Yo también –exclamó Naoko, mientras Tomoyo le sujetaba el gorro de brujita, con pasadores, en la cabeza-. Espero y no nos equivoquemos en nuestros diálogos.

-Estaremos bien –agregó Naoko-. Además, será tán divertido.

-Está listo –dijo Sakura, mientras dejaba que Rika se volteara para que las demás pudieran ver el resultado.

-Tu también ya estás lista –le dijo Tomoyo a Chiharu.

-¡Muchas gracias! –respondieron las niñas al unisolo, y Rika agregó-. ¿Y tú, Li? ¿Por qué no te has puesto el vestuario?

-Aún tenemos algo de tiempo –le respondió Tomoyo-. El disfraz de Li, y por supuesto, también el de Syaoran, los tengo ya preparados. Así que, como ya terminamos de arreglarlas a ustedes, sigue de quedar perfecta nuestra bella pareja.

Las chicas se rieron; Sakura se sonrojó un poco, riendo por lo bajo, mientras Syaoran se cruzaba de brazos y miraba al piso. Estaba nervioso. Tomoyo les sonrió a ambos, y después de despedirse de sus amigas, se llevó a ambos chicos a los camerinos, donde les dio a cada uno su disfraz, para que se cambiaran.

Varios minutos después, Sakura y Syaoran habían salido de los camerinos, vistiendo los disfraces hechos por Tomoyo, que eran verdaderamente sorprendentes.

Para empezar, ambos disfraces parecían sacados de la era victoriana. Syaoran usaba un vestido rojo pálido, con las mangas abombadas en los hombros, yq ue se abrían ampliamente a la altura de las muñecas. Tenía holanes blancos al pie de la falda, y en la cintura, además de un pequeño holán blanco, en el pecho, sujetado con un broche azul, circular. También estaba usando una peluca pelirroja, que le llegaba a la altura de la cintura.

Sakura, por su parte, usaba un traje que se dividía en un pantalón azul ozcuro, una camisa de mangas abombadas que terminaba a la altura del hombro, del mismo color. Debajo de esa, utilizaba otra de mangas pegadas al cuerpo, de un azul más ténue, y que llegaba a la altura de las mueñcas, donde se volteaba y mostraba unas elegantes muñeceras blancas. Del mismo modo, llevaba un holán blanco al cuello, sujetado por un prendedor dorado, como el resto de sus detalles en su camisa y el cinturón. Sus zapatos eran oscuros, con un pequeño tacón, como una bota. Del mismo modo, Tomoyo también la había hecho ponerse una peluca, que era de un negro un poco azulado. Como detalle final, Sakura utilizaba una capa azul oscura, que se sujetaba al cuello por un prendedor dorado, y que le llegaba hasta la altura de los tobillos.

-No podía dejar pasar esta grandiosa oportunidad de hacer que utilizaran un cosplay tan elegante. ¡Romeo x Juliet! Creo que no tengo ni que explicar quien es quién. ¡Se ven divinos! Vamos a terminar de ajustar unos detalles –le dijo a ambos chicos, y comenzó a cuidar esos detalles más mínimos.

Llegaron al momento en que Tomoyo estaba insitiéndole a Syaoran que tenía que colocarse los tacones, mientras el chico hacía todo lo posible por impedírselo.

-¡Estás loca, no usaré eso! ¡Además, el vestido es tan largo que ni se notará! ¡Puedo ir de tennis perfectamente!

-Pero Syaoran, eres la princesa Julieta, debes de comportarte como tal. Sobre todo, porque mientras te vestías me asomé a ver a los expectadores, y puder ver a la hermosa joven Yukito…

-¿Yu… Yukito está aquí? –la cara del muchacho se puso roja automáticamente. Su mente se debatía si en verdad era más la vergüenza de usar los tacones, que de no darle a Yukito una buena obra. Finalmente se quedó callado, y se resignó a que Tomoyo le colocara las zapatillas rosas.

-¿Alguien habló de la princesa del bosque? –preguntó Sakura, mientras se acercaba a ellos, con lo que Syaoran sintió como el rojo se extendía ahora hasta sus mejillas, y su cuello. Que vergüenza que Sakura lo viera utilizando aquellas ropas.

* * *

En los asientos preparados para el público, entre las primeras filas, se encontraban sentados Yukito y Touya. Mientras la chica sujetaba el programa y comprobaba que la obra que seguía finalmente era la del grupo de Syaoran, Touya terminaba de ajustar la cámara, para tomar fotografías.

-Es una lástima que tu padre no pudiera venir –le dijo Yukito, mientras seguía leyendo el programa.

-Sí, pero dijo que esta era una excavación a la que no podía faltar. Estaba muy triste por ello.

-En ese caso, deberás de tomar unas fotografías realmente buenas, para podérselas mostrar.

-No te preocupes por ello, llevo haciendo esto toda la vida. ¿La obra que sigue ya es la de Syaoran?

-Así es. El título es "La Bella Durmiente". ¿Sabes qué papel le tocó a Syaoran?

-No me lo quiso decir.

-En ese caso será una sorpresa…

* * *

Tomoyo había terminado de arreglar los disfraces de Sakura y Syaoran, y ahora se encontraba en la cabina de audio, donde Kero la esperaba, escondido dentro de una bolsa que la chica había dejado ahí con anterioridad.

-Listo Kero, ya puedes salir –le dijo Tomoyo, con lo que Kero se apuró a volar hasta el tablero de sonido, donde podía obtener una buena vista del público y del escenario.

-Esto será muy divertido –dijo la motita amarilla, Tomoyo le sonrió, mientras ajustaba los últimos detalles del audio.

-Es hora de la tercera llamada, ¿estás listo? –Kero asintió, con lo que Tomyo encendió el micrófono, y dijo-: Tercera llamada, tercera llamada –repitió-. Comenzamos.

Las luces se apagaron, dejando apenas tenuemente iluminado el escenario. La música comenzó a sonar, y la voz de Tomoyo se volvió a escuchar.

-Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino muy lejano, en un hermoso castillo, reinaban un rey y su reina. Su reino era muy glorioso, y ambos reinaban en armonía, con justicia y dignidad. A pesar de llevar viviendo mucho tiempo juntos, no habían podido tener hijos. Hasta que finalmente, una hermosa princesa nació en aquel reino justo.

En ese momento, el telón se abrió, y las luces revelaron a un rey y una reina (que resultó ser Yamazaki), sujetando a un bebé envuelto en mantas. Se encontraban ellos en una tarima, un poco por arriba de los alumnos cuyo papel era de cortesanos y guardias del castillo.

-Hoy celebraremos la fiesta de cumpleaños de nuestra pequeña princesa –dijo Yamazaki, en su papel de reina-. Queremos que todos los presentes se unan a esta celebración.

En ese momento, entraron en escena Rika, Naoko y Chiharu, acercándose a los pies de ambos reyes, y realizando una reverencia.

-Nosotras somos las tres hadas madrinas –dijo Chiharu, mientras sacaba su varita.

-Venimos a ofrecerle un regalo a la princesa –continuó Naoko, sacando su varita de igual modo.

-Se trata de algo especial, para una princesa tan hermosa –finalizó Rika, y su varita también se alzó en el aire.

-Tendrá el don de la belleza, para que no haya niña en el reino más bella que ella –y Chiharu dejó caer su hechizo sobre el bebé que sujetaba Yamazaki.

-Tendrá una voz privilegiada, que hará su canto más hermoso que el de las aves –Rika alzó la varita y dejó caer su hechizo también sobre el bebé.

-Tendrá…

Pero antes de que Naoko pudiera decir nada más, se escuchó una risa malévola, y un reflector iluminó un punto, en medio del público. Ahí, se encontraba Jin-Lin, vestido de brujo, que se reía con una risa grave y pesada, bastante tétrica.

-Se nota que están festejando una fabulosa fiesta –dijo, mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia el escenario-. Aunque… Extrañamente, a mí no me llegó invitación alguna.

-¿Quién se atrevería a invitar a un horrible brujo como tú? –le gritó Chiharu.

Jin-Lin, que ya había llegado al frente del escenario, se detuvo en seco, adoptando una expresión de sorpresa e indignación.

-¿Brujo horrible? ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, chiquilla? –y con esto, subió al escenario dando un ágil brinco-. Soy el brujo más poderoso de todo este reino.

Pasó por delante de las tres hadas, las cuales se encogieron del miedo, dejando a Jin-Lin pasar hasta detenerse delante del rey y la reina, donde se acomodó el cabello, y finalmente los miró.

-Lo sentimos mucho –dijo el rey, preocupado-. Pero nos informaron que no le gustan las celebraciones. Fue por eso que pensamos que sería mejor no invitarlo…

-Tiene razón, su majestad –le dijo el brujo, haciéndole una reverencia-. No me gustan las celebraciones. Son ruidosas, hay demasiada gente, y todos ríen por cualquier tontería. Pero más que odiar las celebraciones, odio que no se me tome en cuenta. ¡A mí! ¡El brujo más poderoso de toda la región! Eso demuestra una falta de respeto. Sin embargo, he venido a demostrarles que tengo más clase que ustedes, así que yo también he venido a darle un regalo a la princesa.

Ambos reyes lo miraron sorprendidos, pero no dijeron nada. Jin-Lin alzó las manos en el aire, y exclamó:

-La princesa de este reino vivirá sana y salva. Será feliz como ninguna otra niña, y todos los habitantes de este reino la amarán sin medida. Pero… cuando la princesa cumpla los diesciseis años, encontrará una rueca, con la que se pinchará un dedo… ¡Y morirá!

Jin-Lin emitió de nueva cuenta su risa malvada, mientras las luces del escenario se bajaban tanto que dejaban el lugar casi completamente a oscuras. Se formó una nube de humo alrededor de él, y con esto, el niño salió de escena.

Poco a poco la luz volvió de nueva cuenta al escenario, mostrando a todos los presentes preocupados debido al hechizo que el brujo había dejado caer sobre la princesa. La reina, Yamazaki, había bajado de su tarima, y ahora se encontraba sentado en el piso, abrazando al bebé, y llorando debido al hechizo que acababa de caer sobre su hija.

El rey intentaba consolarlo, y Naoko se apuró a llegar a su lado.

-Majestad, no se preocupe. Mis poderes no son tan poderosos como los del brujo, pero yo aún no le he dado mi regalo a la princesa. Y será este -alzó la varita en el aire, y dijo-: cuando la princesa cumpla los diesciseis años, encontrará una rueca, y se pinchará el dedo. Sin embargo, la princesa no morirá. Solamente se quedará dormida, y quedará en ese estado, hasta que encuentre a su amor verdadero, el cual le dará el beso que romperá la maldición.

-Muchísimas gracias –le dijo la reina aún entre llantos. Y con esto, las luces del escenario se apagaron, y se cerró el telón. Los aplausos del público se escucharon al instante, mientras Tomoyo y Kero hacían lo mismo, en la cabina del sonido.

-Todos están actuando de maravilla –dijo Kero, pegado al vidrio-. Estoy impaciente por ver a ese mocoso. A ver que tan bien lo hace.

-Syaoran aparecerá en la siguiente escena –Tomoyo acomodaba su libreto, para ubicar el texto de apertura de la siguiente escena que tenía que leer, y cuando todo estuvo listo, encendió el micrófono nuevamente-. El rey había escuchado con temor la maldición del brujo malo, y debido a ello, mandó quemar, por orden real, todas las ruecas del reino, para que la vida de su hija no corriera ningún peligro. Pasaron 16 años, y la princesa se convirtió en una hermosa jovencita.

En ese momento, Tomoyo abrió el telón, y en el escenario, aparecieron Yamazaki, como la reina, buscando a la princesa, en lo que seguía siendo la misma escenografía.

-¿Princesa, estás aquí? –preguntó la reina.

-Aquí estoy, madre –se escuchó la voz de un chico, y segundos después, Syaoran entró a escena, con la cara roja como tomate, e intentando no pisarse el vestido, para no tropezar. Miró de reojo al público, y pudo ver a su hermano, riéndose de él, intentando tomarle fotografías, y a Yukito, saludándolo animada. Con esto, decidió poner un poco más de entusiasmo a su actuación, y gritó-: ¡¿Qué se le ofrece, mí querida madre?!

-Hoy festejaremos tu fiesta de cumpleaños número 16. Ve a tu cuarto a cambiarte y ponerte tus mejores ropas.

-¡Así lo haré, madre!

Syaoran volvió a sujetarse el vestido, tropezándose de vez en cuando, y caminó hasta el otro extremo del escenario, donde se mostraba una habitación, que se suponía era la suya.

-Que reparto tan más malo, ya no quiero ser su mánager… -dijo Kero por lo bajo.

-La princesa regresó a su habitación, como su madre lo había pedido –recitaba Tomoyo-, pero cual fue su sorpresa, al encontrarse en ella una rueca, pese a que todas habían sido destruidas.

-¡Oh, dios mio! ¡¿Pero qué podrá ser esto?! –Syaoran se había acercado a la rueca, pero por estirar la mano para tocarla, se había soltado el vestido, y había tropezado con él, por lo que cayó sobre la rueca, rompiéndola completamente. Avergonzado, intentó seguir en el papel, así que se levantó un poco, y sujetando su dedo pulgar frente a su cara, exclamó:

-¡Ay! ¡Mi dedo! ¡Me dolio, me dolio! –y finalmente, se dejó caer de nueva cuenta en el suelo, inmóvil. La reina llegó en ese momento.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Mi querida princesa ha muerto! ¡Mi hermosa hija está muerta! –y se dejó caer sobre Syaoran, fingiendo llorar.

-Quítate de encima, me aplastas –le dijo Syaoran por lo bajo.

-Esta usted equivocada, su majestad –en ese momento aparecieron Chiharu, Naoko y Rika, en su papel de hadas madrinas.

-La princesa solo se encuentra dormida.

-Recuerde el regalo especial que recibió en su primer cumpleaños. Ahora solo queda esperar al joven que le de su beso de verdadero amor, y la despierte.

Las luces del escenario se apagaron, y el público empezó a aplaudir. El telón se cerró nuevamente, y tan solo un par de minutos después, volvió a abrirse. Esta vez la escenografía mostraba un bosque y un castillo a lo lejos. Y la voz de Tomoyo volvió a escucharse.

-Pasaron varios meses hasta que finalmente apareció un príncipe que rondaba muy cercano al reino.

Las luces se encendieron, y apareció Sakura, con su elegante capa ondando detrás de ella, mirando al frente, caminando con paso decidido. Al igual que Syaoran, miró de reojo al público, donde pudo ver a un Touya con la boca abierta, y a Yukito, saludándola y dándole ánimos. Se sonrojó un poco, pero prontamente volvió a ponerse en papel.

-Este debe ser el misterioso castillo del que todo mundo cuenta leyendas fantasiosas –dijo mirando al castillo que tenía dibujada la escenografía.

-Estábamos esperándote –se escuchó una voz. Sakura dio un brinco hacia atrás, y sacó su larga espada, parte del disfraz, de su cinturón.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó mientras adoptaba una pose de defensa. Las tres hadas entraron en escena.

-Nosotras somos las tres hadas madrinas, y estábamos esperando por un valiente joven que viniera al castillo –Sakura relajó un poco su postura, y bajó su espada.

-En este castillo se encuentra una bella princesa, que se encuentra durmiendo, debido a una maldición que le fue impuesta por un brujo malo.

-Eso debe ser un sufrimiento terrible para todos ustedes –dijo Sakura, ahora sí guardando su espada de nueva cuenta en su cinturón-. ¿A caso hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarles?

-Debes de ayudar a la princesa de la forma más sincera. Sólo con un beso de verdadero amor despertará de su sueño.

-Tengo mi espada, y un gran valor –dijo Sakura, seriamente-. Y juro, ayudar a la princesa de este castillo, así me cueste la vida.

Las luces se apagaron y el público empezó a aplaudir. El telón se cerró nuevamente, mientras Tomoyo no dejaba de sonreír por la perfecta actuación de la chica. Kero por su parte decía que no había estado tan mal.

* * *

-¡Finalmente has venido a mi, príncipe! –se escuchó una voz cargada de malicia. Un reflector se iluminó y mostró a Jin-Lin en su papel de brujo malo, en un extremo del escenario. Del otro lado, se encedió otro reflector, y apareció Sakura, blandiendo su espada.

-¡Tú debes ser el brujo malo que puso la maldición en la princesa, e hizo sufrir con esto a todo el reino!

-No tengo porqué responderte a nada –dijo Jin-Lin, y gritó-: ¡Vasallos, acaben con el príncipe! ¡Que no llegue hasta donde está la princesa!

Varios chicos, disfrazados de diablillos, salieron a escena, y empezaron a atacar al príncipe, con lo que Sakura tuvo que sacar su espada y defenderse, venciéndolos en una batalla relativamente corta, además de que sus movimientos se veían muy naturales y exactos. Sin perder un segundo, Sakura arremetió contra el brujo malo, fingiendo que le clavaba la espada en el pecho.

-No puede ser –dijo Jin-Lin entre jadeos, mientras actuaba su lenta y dolorosa muerte-. El príncipe, ha podido contra mí… -y finalmente, se dejó caer en el piso.

Entonces, los reflectores que mostraban el sitio donde Sakura y Jin-Lin habían peleado a muerte, se apagaron, y en su lugar, se encendieron los que iluminaban la otra parte del escenario, que mostraban ahora a Sakura caminando hacia una cama donde descanzaba Syaoran, y se fingía dormido.

Sakura había llegado al lado de la cama, y pudo ver a Syaoran, con la cara roja de vergüenza. Intentando seguir en su papel, dijo:

-¡Pero qué hermosa princesa!

-La única manera de despertar a la princesa es… -las tres hadas habían llegado, y se encontraban se pie, algo alejadas de la cama, alumbradas por su propio reflector. Sakura las miró atentamente.

-Un tierno beso que demuestre el verdadero amor entre tú y ella.

-Si realmente juras amar a la princesa de este reino, bésala –y con esto, las tres hadas salieron de escena, con lo que Sakura pudo volver a concentrarse en Syaoran, quien apretaba las sábanas, con extrema fuerza, debido al nerviosismo.

Sakura se acercó a la cama, y se inclinó un poco sobre ella. Aún fingiéndose dormido, Jin-Lin apretaba los labios con extremada fuerza, debido a aquel beso que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo. Una cosa era besarse ellos solos, otra completamente diferente, era besarse frente a casi 1,000 personas. Sakura se inclinó un poco más, y cerró los ojos, preparándose para el beso, mientras la profesora Mizuki los observaba silenciosamente desde detrás del escenario. Sakura ya se encontraba a punto de rozar sus labios contra los del nervioso Syaoran, cuando el chico abrió los ojos, la tomó de los hombros, y la empujó, evitando el beso.

-¡Sakura! -gritó el chico preocupado. Y entonces, todas las luces del lugar se apagaron, dejándolos en completa oscuridad.

-¡¿Syaoran, qué pasa?! ¡Ah! –gritó Sakura, pues el empujón le había quitado el equilibrio, y para evitar caerse, se había aferrado del brazo del niño.

El chico no estaba preparado para esto, por lo que el también se resbaló de la cama, cayendo sobre Sakura.

-¡Ah! –gritó el niño, al sentir el golpe de sus rodillas contra el suelo-. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Me pareció sentir una presencia algo extraña?

-Ay ay… -gimió Sakura, pues su espalda era lo que había chocado contra el piso-. ¿No te diste cuenta? Se trata de una Carta Clow. Es la Carta de…

Pero la oscuridad se tragó a Sakura por completo, dejando a Syaoran solo en aquella abrumadora oscuridad.

Syaoran tenía una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Su pensamiento inmediato fue ir con Kero, que sabía se encontraba escondido en la cabina de sonido, con Tomoyo, así que, basándose en la suposición de dónde se encontraban las cosas, empezó a correr hacía donde suponía era la dirección correcta.

El vestido lo hacía tropezarse de vez en cuando, pero se las ingeniaba para no caerse. Sin embargo, un par de minutos después, se detuvo en seco. El escenario no era tan grande, y aún no había tropezado con nada.

-¡Kero! ¡Tomoyo! ¡Li! –gritó al aire, pero nadie contestó. La preocupación se apoderó de él-. ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Es que me habré quedado solo en una especie de limbo? De cualquier manera, si se trata de una Carta Clow, deberé sellarla.

El chico sacó su llave mágica y la sostuvo con fuerza, delante de él.

-Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad –empezó a recitar-, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Syaoran, quien aceptó la misión contigo. ¡Libérate! –pero la llavecita siguió siendo una pequeña llave, sostenida en su mano-. ¡Libérate! –repitió, pero la llave ni se movió-. ¡¿Qué está pasando?! –gritó molesto-. ¿Por qué mi magia no funciona?

Miró a su alrededor, confundido, molesto, estresado, y nada seguía sin aparecer.

-¿Entonces, debo averiguar primero de qué Carta se trata? –cerró los ojos, y se puso a pensar-. Si se encuentra todo oscuro, es una Carta muy negra… ¿podrá tratarse de La Oscuridad?

Apenas dijo esas palabras, cuando la oscuridad que lo rodeaba por completo se vió difuminada por unos tintes dorados, que no la hicieron tan oscura. Pero apenas aparecieron, se fueron, regresando a la oscuridad a su estado original.

-Entonces, decir su nombre no es suficiente. Es una Carta más quisquillosa que la Carta Espejo. Tendré que pensar en otra manera de eliminar toda esta oscuridad que no me deja ver nada…

Y entonces, mientras miraba su llave mágica y como no se había convertido en el báculo, algo vino a su mente.

-Si se supone que estoy rodeado por toda esta oscuridad –se dijo pensativo, mientras se miraba ahora las manos-. ¿Cómo es posible que pueda verme a mí mismo?

Pero apenas dijo esto, cuando la oscuridad empezó a subirse por sus piernas, lentamente, impidiéndole verse ahora parte de la falda del vestido.

-¿Qué demonios? Tengo que hacer algo, pronto… -la desesperación estaba apoderándose de él. Se sentía inútil y condenado a estar en aquella oscuridad por el resto de su vida-. Debes tranquilizarte –se dijo a sí mismo, intentando mantener la calma-. Pase lo que pase todo estará bien…

Entonces, todo su cuerpo se iluminó, como si estuviera parado sobre un reflector muy potente.

-¿Estoy brillando? –preguntó extrañado-. ¿Por qué estoy…? ¡Ya entendí! Como yo estaba brillando, me podía ver en la oscuridad.

El cuerpo de Syaoran dejó entoces salir una esfera de luz blanca, demasiado potente como para poder mirarla directamente, por lo que el chico tuvo que taparse la cara con un brazo, para poder mirarla. La esfera se elevó sobre su cabeza, y se expandió hasta revelar a una hermosa mujer, blanca como la nieve, desde su piel, su largo cabello que le llegaba al suelo, sus ropas que eran un vestido blanco con detalles negros, y la corona que adornaba su cabello.

-¿Eres una Carta Clow? –preguntó Syaoran, aún defendiéndose un poco de tanto brillo.

-Así es –respondió la mujer-. Esta es mi forma antes de ser convertida en Carta-. He vivido dentro de tu corazón desde que nos liberaste a todas.

-No me había dado cuenta… -dijo sintiédose algo incómodo.

-Estaba segura de que no te darías por vencido. Y pude salir porque te diste cuenta de mi presencia dentro de ti. Muy bien, pasemos a la siguiente pregunta. ¿Qué elemento es el que brilla en la oscuridad?

-La… ¿La luz?

-¡Correcto!

Con esto, la mujer blanca hizo iluminar todo el lugar, recorriendo a la oscuridad hasta que se detuvo frente a ella, y del mismo modo, adoptó su forma, que se trataba de una mujer muy parecida a la Carta Luz, solo que su cabello era negro, igual que sus ropas, que esta vez tenían detalles blancos. Ambas mujeres se miraron y se sonrieron, antes de tomarse de las manos y mirar a Syaoran.

-¿Tu eres la Carta Oscuridad? –preguntó Syaoran, algo cohibido.

-Está bien –dijeron ambas-, puedes usar tu magia. Puedes sellarnos juntas.

Syaoran asintió nervioso, y torpemente, sacó de nueva cuenta su llave mágica.

-Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma antes Syaoran, quien aceptó la misión contigo, ¡Libérate! –tomó su báculo mágico, y lo alzó en el aire-. Regresen a la verdadera forma que merecen, ¡Carta Clow!

Dejó caer el báculo frente a él, y lo sujetó con fuerza. El báculo dibujo la sombra de dos cartas, y empezó a absorber a la luz y oscuridad, mientras ellas se seguían tomando de las manos.

-Nada nos daría más gusto que ser parte de ti –dijo la Carta Luz.

-Yue será quien te juzgue hasta el último momento. Buena suerte –agregó la Carta Oscuridad, y con esto, ambas quedaron reducidas en su forma de Carta.

-¿Yue? –preguntó Syaoran, confundido-. Disculpen, ¿quién es Yue?

-Yue siempre está a tu lado.

-Pero no te preocupes, tú eres invencible. Además, tienes el conjuro…

Ambas Cartas Clow se deslizaron suavemente por el aire, y se posaron, cada una, en una de las manos de Syaoran, quien las miró en silencio, pensativo.

-Pasó lo mismo que en el sueño –se dijo mentalmente. Estaba por seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, cuando las luces volvieron a la normalidad, y pudo ver como se encontraba en el escenario, en el mismo punto que se encontraba antes de que la oscuridad se lo tragara todo.

Miró a Sakura, que se encontraba aún de pie junto a la cama, viéndolo sorprendida, y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Syaoran, lo conseguiste! –le dijo alegremente-. ¡Lograste que todo volviera a la normalidad! –y con esto, se abalanzó sobre el chico, quien, como no se lo esperaba, cayó de sentón en el piso, con Sakura abrazado de su cuello, hincada frente a él.

Entonces, Jin-Lin salió corriendo de la nada, y se abalanzó sobre Sakura.

-¡Sakurita, deja a ese tonto! ¡No lo abraces, abrazame a mí!

-¡Me sacan el aire! –se quejaba Syaoran, quien ahora estaba siendo aplastado por ambos niños.

-¡Lo lograste, lo lograste! -continuaba Sakura, sin prestarle atención a su primo-. ¡Eres increíble, Syaoran!

-¡¿Espera, lo has llamado por su nombre, Sakurita?!

-¡Ah, Jin-Lin, yo...! ¡Espera, no es lo que tu crees!

-¡Me debes muchas explicaciones, maldito bastardo! -y con esto, Jin-Lin apartó a Sakura y sujetó a Syaoran del cuello de su traje.

-¡Suéltame, maldito mocoso! ¡Sueltame o no respondo!

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Tomoyo, confundida, aún desde la cabina de sonido.

-Se trató de una Carta Clow –explicó Kero-. La Carta Oscuridad creó una atmósfera donde sólo quedaron atrapados los seres que poseen poderes mágicos. Las demás personas no se dieron cuenta del transurso del tiempo.

-Ya veo… -susurró Tomoyo-. Y yo ni encuenta.

La chica volvió a mirar hacia el escenario, donde habían subido ya el rey y la reina, los diabillos, las hadas, y prácticamente todos los que se encontraban tras el escenario.

-Puedo sentir la presencia de la luna –susurró Kero, ahora que Tomoyo se encontraba distraída-. Yue, parece que nos falta poco para que nos volvamos a encontrar…

* * *

_¡Hola! Feliz viernes tengan todos :D! Espero y su semana haya ido mejor que la mia n.n Y que el fin de semana sea igual, no como el mio e_e XD_

_Espero y el capi de hoy haya sido de su agrado. Después del pasado, este está un poco más relax =P_

_También espero que los cosplays de Syaoran (Julieta) y Sakura (Romeo) hayan sido de su agrado, y siento no haberle puesto un cosplay a Jin-Lin, pero esto fue debido a que en la serie no encontré algo que me gustase lo suficiente como para ser "el brujo malo". Una disculpa por eso. Como dice allá arriba, la serie se llama Romeo x Juliet, por si gustan checar las ropas, la trama, o lo que sea n.n_

_Gracias por todos los reviews del capi anterior. Me alegro que les haya gustado tanto el beso *3*! Y siento que Tomoyo aún no se entere de que se llaman por sus nombres, pero para ella quiero algo más especial =P. Como vieron, Jun-Lin ya se enteró, y no se lo ha tomado nada bien. Ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente capi n.n_

_Otro gracias por todos sus votos sobre el asunto de Eriol, y si, de nueva cuenta va ganando Eriol chico n.n* Si mal no recuerdo, faltan 4 capis para que termine la 2da temporada, eso significa 4 oportunidades más para votar. Por otro lado, ya he terminado de escribir la 2da temporada, pero de la 3ra no llevo ni un borrador (demasiada escuela, proyectos, y cosas así. Mi vida es un caos, ustedes dispensen /_u)._

_Es por esto que, para que puedan seguir leyendo esta historia hasta el final-final, y debido a que la escuela me está ahorcando más que nunca, voy a tener que realizar la up de la 3ra temporada, un capi, una vez a la semana. Aún no decido que día, pero se los dejaré saber a su debido tiempo. Una disculpa por los inconvenientes que esto pueda ocasionar, pero es que si no ralentizo esto, aunque sea un poco, tendrían que quedarse con las ganas de saber que pasa después, durante bastante tiempo._

_Así que, terminando ya con este kilométrico post, les agradezco otra vez los reviews, los votos, más que nada seguirme leyendo, y espero que sigan igual de bellos. Buen fin de semana, y nos leemos el lunes :D!_


	41. Adiós Jin-Lin

**Capítulo 41**

**Adiós Jin-Lin**

* * *

Era fin de semana, y en casa de la familia Li, las cosas estaban bastante tranquilas, a comparación del caos que se había suscitado hacía un par de días, cuando Sakura y Jin-Lin habían regresado de la escuela, el día en que se había presentado su obra de teatro en la semana de ciencias, y el chico había escuchado a su prima hablarle a Kinomoto por su nombre.

Jin-Lin había llegado a casa, pegando gritos, igual que durante todo el camino. Sakura, por su parte, le pedía que se calmara, que la dejara explicarse, pero su primo parecía no escuchar nada más que su propia voz y disgusto. Finalmente, Wei tuvo que interceder entre ellos dos, dejando que Sakura le contara lo que había ocurrido durante los ensayos. Claro, ocultando ciertos detalles, como el beso.

Así que, Jin-Lin se había tenido que conformar con creer que la Carta Arena había puesto en verdadero peligro la vida de Sakura, y Syaoran la había salvado de manera heróica. Y por tal motivo, ambos chicos habían decidido que se tenían la confianza de llamarse por sus nombres.

Si bien, Jin-Lin no era el chico más listo de la clase, tampoco era tonto. Sabía que había algo más en esa historia que Sakura le había contado, pero no había querido insistir. Se encontraba algo dolido, y prefería agarrarle coraje a Kinomoto, antes que pelearse con su prima. Así que, de mala gana, aceptó este repentino cambio, y decidió no hablar más del asunto. Pero era obvio que le hervía la sangre cada vez que los escuchaba llamarse con esa total confianza. Y sobre todo, mientras Sakura no veía, se la pasaba molestando a Syaoran, quien se defendía como podía.

Pero esa tarde, un domingo en que la brisa soplaba suavemente y podía escucharse una ténue música, que relajaba el hambiente, las cosas en la casa de la familia Li estaban a la mar de tranquilas. Wei se encontraba haciendo la limpieza, como acostumbraba todos los domingos, mientras Sakura se ponía a practicar un poco con su katana y Jin-Lin estaba en la cocina, intentando hornear un pastel, como un signo de disculpa por haber sido sorprendido por su prima, mientras Syaoran y él intercambiaban unos cuantos golpes, a la hora del descanso.

Fue en ese momento, en que el grito de Jin-Lin hizo que Wei se detuviera en seco, mientras Sakura gritaba también, debido a que el escándalo de su primo había hecho que la katana se le resbalase, y le hubiera cortado un poco el dedo. No sabiendo a cual grito acudir primero, la duda de Wei fue resuelta cuando Sakura pasó a su lado, y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Sakura, mientras ella y Wei se detenían en el umbral de la puerta.

-El pastel se quemó –respondió Jin-Lin, tristemente, mientras sacaba el pastel quemado del horno, y lo ponía en la barra.

-Debe tomarse las cosas con más calma –le dijo Wei, mientras ahora sí, le colocaba a Sakurauna bandita en el dedo-, estoy seguro que de ese modo el pastel le quedará bien.

-La cocina… está hecha un desastre –dijo Sakura en un susurro perfectamente audible.

Jin-Lin le sonrió nervioso. Era verdad. La cocina tenía manchas de azúcar, harina, y mezcla de pastel por toda la barra, las paredes, y al parecer también en el suelo y techo.

-No te preocupes, yo lo limpiaré –replicó Jin-Lin rápidamente, aún sonriendo nervioso.

-No es problema, señorito –agregó Wei-. Yo lo limpiaré por usted.

Jin-Lin estaba por responder, cuando el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar.

-Yo contesto –dijo rápidamente, y salió de la cocina antes de que nadie pudiera decirle nada-. Buenos días, habla a casa de la familia Li –dijo al levantar el teléfono –Ma… ¿mamá?

-Esto está llendo demasiado lejos –dijo Sakura por lo bajo, mientras miraba el pastel quemado-. Sus celos por Syaoran son increíbles...

-¡Sakurita! –se escuchó el grito de Jin-Lin, y segundos después, el chico saltó sobre Sakura, la cual perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, mientras su primo la aplastaba por completo.

-Jin-Lin, no respiro –le dijo la chica lentamente. El muchacho se incorporó y se sentó junto a ella, con lo que Sakura pudo ahora ver su rostro y se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba llorando-. ¿Jin-Lin? –preguntó preocupada-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡No quiero irme!

* * *

Tomoyo se había tomado el asunto de Sakura y Syaoran, llamándose por sus nombres, con una total tranquilidad. Le dijo a su amigo que era algo que no le sorprendía en absoluto, con lo que consiguió que Syaoran se sonrojara un poco. Y entonces, como acostumbra ella, empezó su monólogo dramático donde se lamentaba el no poder estar ahí para filmar el momento exacto en que habían acordado dejar de llamarse por sus apellidos. Por suerte, Syaoran había decidido no decir nada del beso, pues estaba seguro de que a Tomoyo le hubiera dado un ataque, y entonces sí no se lo hubiera perdonado.

Así que había tenido que aguantar, durante todo el fin de semana, la plática interminable de Tomoyo, sobre cómo hubiera sido mejor que se declarara (esto acarreó otra discusión en que Syaoran se defendió diciendo que eso no había ocurrido para nada), hasta llegar a las poses que debió adoptar, los ademanes, las ropas... Como si se tratara de otra obra de teatro.

Pero finalmente, Tomoyo se calmó y aceptó su derrota, al no haber podido estar ahí para presenciar dicho acto. Y ahora, la chica se tomaba las cosas con mayor calma, aunque no podía evitar molestar a Syaoran de vez en cuando, solo para irritarlo un poco.

Era lunes por la mañana, y Tomoyo y Syaoran se encontraban ya en la escuela. Varios alumnos más habían llegado también, y se encontraban platicando, mietras los dos chicos se encontraban en su rincón del salón acostumbrado, observando unas fotografías de la obra de teatro de la semana de ciencias, que Syaoran había traído para que su amiga las viera.

-Estas fotografías son impresionantes –dijo Tomoyo, mientras las pasaba de una por una-. ¿Quién dices que las tomó?

-Mi hermano –respondió Syaoran, mientras él y Tomoyo veían las fotografías que Touya había tomado de la obra de teatro.

-Pues tu hermano tiene muy buen ojo para esto. ¿Alguna vez ha pensado en tomar la fotografía como una carrera?

-Tomoyo, la cámara simplemente era de buena calidad –respondió Syaoran, algo incómodo.

-¡Mira las fotos de Li! -Tomoyo había visto una oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciarla-. ¡Se ve radiante! ¿Le dijiste a tu hermano que tuviera especial cuidado en tomar fotos de ella? ¿Piensas poner una en tu mesilla de noche?

-¡Tomoyo! -Syaoran estaba por empezar a defenderse, cuando la puerta del salón 2 del 5to grado se abrió, y tanto Syaoran como Tomoyo miraron para ver quien había llegado. Era Jin-Lin, y extrañamente no llegaba acompañado por Sakura.

-Buenos días –dijo Tomoyo, pero el chico no respondió, y se limitó a sentarse en su silla, en silencio, mientras su rostro denotaba que estaba aguantándose con todas sus fuerzas aquellas ganas de llorar.

Tomoyo y Syaoran lo miraron, confundidos.

* * *

Era la hora del receso. Tomoyo se encontraba sentada junto a Jin-Lin, quien tenía la cabeza gacha y nada de ánimos.

-¿Qué te vas? –repitió Tomoyo, mitad sorprendida, mitad triste-. ¿Cuándo?

-La próxima semana –respondió el chico.

Syaoran se acercó a ellos, mientras les llevaba una caja de leche con chocolate, a cada uno. Tomoyo tomó las dos, y le puso una en las manos a Jin-Lin.

-Toma –le dijo la chica, serenamente-. Un poco de azúcar te vendrá bien.

Syaoran se sentó junto a su amiga, un poco incómodo, pues él no era exactamente la clase de persona que se distinguia por darle apoyo moral a los demás. Sobretodo a Jin-Lin, que llevaba toda la semana pasa molestándolo por llamar a Sakura por su nombre. Estaba pensando en que quizá el karma existía, y por ello Jin-Lin estaba pagando por andar de entrometido buscapleitos por meterse en cosas que no le importaban, cuando sus pensamientos fueron distraídos, por la llegada de Sakura. Los chicos pudieron ver como se encontraba nerviosa, pues no dejaba de jugar con sus manos.

-Jin-Lin –le dijo a su primo al llegar. El chico la miró directamente a los ojos-. ¿Ya le dijiste a la profesora que regresas a Hong-Kong?

La mirada del chico se entristeció, y se apuró a dejar de mirar a su prima, y mejor fijar la vista en el piso.

-Recuerda que tienes muchas cosas pendientes por hacer, antes de regresar. Será mejor que te des prisa.

-¿A ti no te importa que me vaya de tu lado, no es así, Sakurita? –Jin-Lin estaba aguantando las ganas de ponerse a llorar, nuevamente, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. Sakura siguió jugando con sus manos, mientras intentaba no ver a su primo.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer nada, fue tu madre la que te pidió que volvieras.

Jin-Lin estaba por decir algo más, pero prefirió morderse el labio con fuerza, y salir corriendo, dejando a Tomoyo, Sakura y Syaoran, viéndolo partir.

* * *

Aquella tarde, la profesora Mizuki les anunció de la pronta partida de Jin-Lin, la próxima semana. Toda la clase se llenó de susurros sorprendidos e inconformes, en especial de parte de las chicas, que se habían quedado prendadas de él. Cuando las conversaciones se calmaron un poco, la profesora Mizuki les dijo que aquello era todo por ese día, y los chicos se apuraron a guardar sus cosas, para salir del salón, y seguir platicando sobre lo que pasaría con Jin-Lin.

Sakura se encontraba guardando sus cosas, y aunque lo había hecho rápidamente, Jin-Lin se encontraba ya caminando rumbo a la puerta del salón. Parecía ser que planeaba regresar solo a su casa, sin esperar a su prima. Syaoran lo miró marcharse, pero no dijo nada, mientras que Tomoyo se apuró a gritarle:

-¡Espera, Jin-Lin! –el chico se detuvo en seco, y lentamente se volteó para mirar a Tomoyo. La chica lo miraba de vuelta con una sonrisa, mientras que Syaoran lo veía aburrido, y Sakura se limitaba a mirar un punto fijo de su pupitre, demasiado nerviosa como para hacer o decir algo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó por fin el chico.

-¿No te gustaría hacer una pijamada? Ya sabes, para antes de tu partida.

-¿Una pijamada? –repitió él-. ¿En casa de quien?

-En casa de Syaoran, por supuesto.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué andas invitando extraños a mi casa?! –se apuró a replicar Syaoran, pero Tomoyo lo ignoró.

-El padre de Syaoran es un excelente cocinero, así que te aseguro que la cena será de tu agrado –continuó su amiga. Syaoran estaba por volverse a quejar, cuando Jin-Lin les dio la espalda.

-De acuerdo –respondió el chico chino-. Iré hoy.

-¡¿Hoy?! ¡Tomoyo!

-Te veremos allá –le dijo Tomoyo como despedida, mientras Jin-Lin caminaba fuera del salón. Y entonces se volvió a Sakura-. Tú también estás invitada.

-¡Tomoyo! –repitió Syaoran-. ¿Y donde rayos esperas que durmamos todos?

-En tu habitación, claro está –y poniéndose la mochila al hombro, salió del salón, dejando a Sakura y Syaoran solos.

-Esa tonta… Cree que puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana…

-Si no estás convencido, no tenemos porque ir. Le diré a Jin-Lin, si eso es lo que quieres –le dijo Sakura, mientras ella también se ponía la mochila al hombro.

-¿Qué? Este, no, yo… Bueno, es que Tomoyo… ¡Me pudo haber pedido permiso sabes! Y Kero… ¡Ah! Como sea, pueden venir. ¿Cuál es tu platillo favorito, Sakura?

-¿Qué? –Syaoran se apuró a desviar la mirada, para evitar ponerse colorado, y volvió a repetir.

-Tu platillo favorito. Para preguntarle a mi padre si puede hacerlo para la cena.

-¡Ah! –exclamó Sakura, visiblemente emocionada-. Pues, me gustan los omelettes, y el ramen con mariscos… Pero tu padre no necesita hacerlo, si le da mucho trabajo, Syaoran.

-No te procupes Sakura, no es molestia… Te veré esta noche.

Se despidió dedicándole una media sonrisa, y se apuró a salir del salón, antes de que sus mejillas se pusieran completamente rojas.

* * *

Parecía que había fiesta en casa de los Kinomoto. Touya había llegado algo tarde, acompañado por Yukito, ya que ambos iban a estudiar para un examen que tenían en un par de días. Se extrañaron al ver tantos pares de zapatos, en el pequeño recibidor, y caminando tranquilamente, se dirigieron a la cocina, donde Fujitaka Kinomoto se encontraba limpiando la mesa.

-¿Syaoran tiene fiesta o algo así? –preguntó Touya como saludo hacia su padre.

-Es una pijamada. Varios amigos suyos se quedarán en en el ático esta noche, ya que su cuarto es muy pequeño.

-No sabía que el mounstro tuviera amigos… -se burló Touya por lo bajo.

-¿Necesita ayuda? –Yukito preguntó mientras ponía a calentar agua en la estufa, para hacer té.

-Estoy bien. Los chicos ya han terminado de cenar, así que solo estaba limpiando. Solo les llevaré un poco de té y galletas.

-¿Qué hiciste de cenar? –preguntó Touya a su padre.

-Syaoran me pidió que hiciera omelette y ramen con mariscos.

-A Syaoran no le gusta el ramen con mariscos…

-Lo sé, por eso se me hizo extraño que lo pidiera.

Siguieron conversando un par de minutos más, hasta que la tetera empezó a chillar, indicando que el agua ya estaba caliente. Mientras Yukito y Touya se sentaban a cenar, Fujitaka llevó una bandeja con 4 tazas de té, la tetera y un tazón con galletas, al ático, donde anteriormente él y Syaoran habían llevado varias colchonetas, mantas y almohadas, para que el chico y sus amigos pudieran pasar la noche.

* * *

-Gracias por el té –dijo Tomoyo, sujetando la bandeja que el padre de Syaoran llevaba para ellos.

-Si necesitan algo más, no duden en pedirlo.

-No necesita molestarse –inervino Sakura-. Si necesitamos algo, estamos seguros de que Syaoran podrá ayudarnos con eso.

-¡Eh! Este, digo… Sí. Sí, no hay problema. Gracias papá.

Fujitaka les sonrió, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Con esto, Kero salió finalmente de su escondite, y se preparó para hincarle el diente a las galletas recién horneadas.

El ático era una habitación de techo un poco bajo, y alargada, con la iluminación un poco escasa, pero debido al balcón que tenía las puertas abiertas, la brisa, y la luz de la enorme luna entraban por ahí, refrescando la habitación, y alumbrando un poco más al sitio donde las cuatro colchonetas se encontraban acomodadas, en un círculo, rodeada por las mantas y las almohadas. Habían llevado también unas cuantas lámparas, que colocaron en los puntos donde la luz de luna no podía llegar, para no estar tan a oscuras.

Tomoyo llevó la bandeja con el té y las galletas al centro de las colchonetas. Sakura se apuró a colocar junto a la bandeja, las cajas con pasteles que ella y Jin-Lin habían llevado para comer aquella noche. Mientras Tomoyo y ella repartían rebanadas en los platos, Syaoran sirvió el té en las tazas, y Jin-Lin empezó a repartir a cada quien servilletas, y los cubiertos. Cuando estuvo todo listo, los cuatro chicos empezaron a comer.

-El pastel está delicioso –dijo Tomoyo, como cumpido. Sakura le sonrió agradecida.

-Lo sé, pero no es nada comparado a las galletas de tu padre, Syaoran.

-Que envidia me das –dijo Jin-Lin en ese momento-. Toda la comida que tu padre hace es realmente buena, Kinomoto. No puedo creer que tengas la suerte de comer cosas tan deliciosas todos los días. Tu castigo debería ser que estuvieras gordo.

-… Supongo que gracias, Li –fue la confundida respuesta de Syaoran.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche. Las calles de la ciudad de Tomoeda se encontraban ya casi vacías. Unas pequeñas sombras se dibujaron en una pared. Habían surgido de la nada, y ahora, se movían sigilosamente, sin hacer el más minimo ruido, por la calle, dando salitos. Se trataba, al parecer, de dos pequeños niños, disfrazados de arlequines, aunque con las mangas de sus ropas demasiado largas, pues llegaban a arrastrar por el piso. La piel de ambos era de un color amarillo pálido, como sus ropas, y mostraban mechones de cabello, uno de color azul y otro rosa. Caminaron en silencio por la calle, y se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, frente a un buzón de correos. Entonces, sin decir nada más, lo tocaron ligeramente, y el buzón se vió acompañado por una réplica exacta. Sin siquiera mirarse, ni decirse nada, los gemelos arlequines se alejaron de ahí, dando pequeños saltos.

* * *

-Y dime Li, ¿desde hace cuanto Sakura y tú se conocen?

-Desde que eramos niños –respondió el chico, mientras bebía un poco de té-. Sakura vivía muy cerca de mi casa, y como somos primos, lo visitaba casi todos los días. Como yo no tengo poderes mágicos, no lleve ese entrenamiento. Pero en lo que respecta a las artes marciales, aprendimos juntos. Claro que Sakurita siempre fue más buena que yo en eso.

-¿Entonces fue amor a primera vista? –la pregunta de Tomoyo había hecho que Sakura y Syaoran se atragantaran con el pastel, mientras ambos se sonrojaban, pero Jin-Lin se limitó a responder, un poco desganado.

-No, la verdad es que no. Aunque hubiera sido lo más lógico, puesto que Sakura siempre era amable con todos y todo mundo la quería. No, eso fue debido a que una tarde, Sakurita y Wei fueron a visitar a mi madre a la casa. Estaba yo muy triste, sentado fuera, puesto que el ave favorita de mi madre se había escapado de la jaula…

-Recuerdo ese día –intervino Sakura, después de tomar un poco de té, para salvarse de morir atragantada por pastel-. Estabas muy triste y te preguntamos que había pasado, y nos dijiste que el ave simplemente se escapó. Wei se puso a consolarte, diciendo que tu madre no se molestaría contigo, pues no fue tu culpa. Y yo me fui a buscar al ave.

-Sí, eso pasó. Te fuiste, y entonces empezó a llover… Y tú aún no volvías. Wei y yo te esperamos toda la tarde, hasta que finalmente apareciste. Estabas mojada de pies a cabeza, cansada y sucia. Y cuando te detuviste frente a mí, traías entre tus manos al pequeño pajarillo.

-Y entonces me abrazaste y te soltaste llorando.

-¡Hey! ¡No lloré! –en este momento Syaoran y Tomoyo se rieron por lo bajo.

-Fue en ese momento en que me hiciste prometerte que serías mi prometido, hasta que…

-¿Qué fue eso? –el grito de Syaoran interrumpió las palabras de Jin-Lin. Todos lo miraron confundidos, excepto Sakura.

-Es la presencia de una Carta Clow –le dijo Kero.

-¡Que bueno que vengo preparada! –Tomoyo se apuró a ponerse de pie, y de un rincón del ático, abrió la enorme bolsa negra que había llevado aquella tarde, de donde salió un mar de tela de diferentes tonos de negro y gris.

-¡No me digas que eso es cosplay! –se quejó Syaoran. La simple sonrisa de Tomoyo le respondió afirmativamente.

-No te preocupes, traje para Sakura y Jin-Lin también.

-¡Perfecto! –dijo el chico chino-. Veamos que traes –y se acercó a Tomoyo, para echar un vistazo a las diferentes ropas –somos de la misma talla, ¿verdad Kinomoto?

-Eso supongo, ¿por qué…?

-Porque me gusta éste.

-Toma, aquí está el resto –Tomoyo le puso a Jin-Lin el resto del cosplay en las manos.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Dónde me dijiste que estaba el baño? –y sin esperar respuesta alguna, salió del ático a toda velocidad.

-Li, este es el tuyo –le dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente, a Sakura, quien tomó su cosplay mientras le daba las gracias-. Creo que puedes vestirte en la habitación de Syaoran. Te acompañaré.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué en mi habitación?

-No esperarás que se vista aquí, ¿o sí? Las ropas que quedan en la bolsa son tuyas–y sin esperar respuesta, Tomoyo se llevó a Sakura escaleras abajo, hasta la habitación del chico.

-¿Y tú no vas a salir? -le preguntó el niño a Kero.

-Como si no te hubiera visto cambiarte antes -respondió la bola de queso, y se sentó junto a las galletas-. Además, si me voy, no podré seguir comiendo estas delicias.

Syaoran, estaba por darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero se contuvo. Resignado, sacó el resto de las ropas de la bolsa negra, y se apuró a vestirse. Se trataba de una camisa negra muy larga, o una gabardina muy corta, de cuello alto y mangas amplias, hasta los codos, con una textura parecida al cuero, cerrada con un ziper hasta la cintura, pero completamente abierta hasta la altura de las rodillas. Su pantalón negro era algo holgado, pero corto, con la misma textura y color que la camisa. Sus botas eran negras, estilo militar, y tenían la suela roja. Llevaba también un cinturón oscuro, con diferentes bolsas, como un cinturón de trabajo, y se puso los guantes negros, que le llegaban poco arriba de las muñecas. Tomoyo le había dejado también una peluca gris, alisada por enfrente, pero con muchos picos por atrás, que se apuró a ponerse.

Cuando hubo terminado, escuchó como llamaban a la puerta del ático. Dijo un breve "adelante", y con esto, Tomoyo, Sakura y Jin-Lin entraron de nueva cuenta a la habitación. Sakura llevaba una camisa negra de tirantes, cubierta por una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, que se transparetaba un poco. Su falda era negra también, con muchos holanes, y llevaba un cinturón oscuro. La peluca que Tomoyo le había puesto llegaba poco arriba de media espalda, y era rubia. Sus zapatos eran unas botas negras, que llegaban hasta la rodilla.

Jin-Lin, por su parte, usaba una simple camiseta blanca, sin mangas, y un chaleco oscuro, cargado de estoperoles. Sus pantalones se parecían mucho a los de Syaoran, pero los suyos sí eran largos, y sus botas eran iguales, negras con suela roja. Sus guantes eran también negros, pero sin dedos, y eran un poco más cortos que los de Syaoran. Por otro lado, su peluca era rubia como la de Sakura.

-Cada día te esfuerzas más, Tomoyo -le dijo Kero, mientras sobrevolaba por las cabezas de los chicos, mirando los detalles de sus ropas.

Tomoyo se apuró a sacar su cámara.

-Un grupal de Final Fantasy XV. Que hermosos se ven.

Syaoran se limitó a encogerse de hombros, mientras que Sakura le sonrió a la cámara, con un breve ademán, y Jin-Lin saludaba dando brincos y sonriendo animadamente.

-Si, definitivamente un grupal perfecto. Hasta en la actitud se asemejan demasiado.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Y a todo esto, quiénes somos? –preguntó Jin-Lin.

-Syaoran viene de Noctis Lucis Caelum. Sakura es Stella Nox Fleuret, y tú eres Prompto Argentum, uno de los mejores amigos de Syaoran.

-Si, claro –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Se apuraron a salirse por el balcón del ático. Se colgaron de las ramas de un árbol cercano, y se deslizaron por el tronco, hasta llegar al piso.

-¡Hay que darnos prisa! Se siente su presencia por allá –les indicó Kero, y todos se apuraron a correr en la dirección que la pequeña motita les indicaba.

Conforme iban corriendo, notaron algo extraño. Los edificios, los postes de luz, botes de basura, muchas cosas que se encontraban en su camino, se encontraban duplicadas.

-¡Mira! ¡Son esos malditos gemelos! –se quejó Kero. Syaoran los vió también. Se trataba de dos pequeños niños vestidos de arlequín, y pudo ver en ese momento, como los gemelos tocaban el edificio donde Sakura y Jin-Lin vivían, y éste se duplicaba por completo.

Syaoran se apuró a sacar una Carta Clow.

-No dejes que se ecapen, ¡Viento! –la dama blanco perla se alzó en el aire. Se dirigió a toda velocidad a donde se encontraban los gemelos, que brincaban tratando de alejarse de ella. Pero la dama fue un poco más rápida, y atrapó a uno de ellos.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡Carta Clow! –Syaoran alzó su báculo mágico, y al rasgar el aire, se dibujó el contorno de una Carta Clow. El gemelo que había sido atrapado por la Carta Viento, empezó a ser absorbido por el báculo mágico. Pero no pudo terminar de ser atrapado por completo, puesto que el lazó mágico se rompió, y el gemelo volvió a liberarse.

-¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?! –se quejó Syaoran.

-¡Necesitas atrapar a los dos, si quieres sellar la Carta! –le explicó Kero.

-¡Esto es una idiotez!

-¡Van por ti! –le gritó Sakura.

-¡Salto! –y Syaoran se apuró a moverse de donde se encontraba, saltando de edificio en edificio, hasta ponerse en un lugar seguro.

Los gemelos parecieron aburrirse de perseguir a Syaoran, y se regresaron al camino, donde encontraron una serie de bancas y lámparas listas para ser duplicadas.

-Si quieres atraparlos, tienes que detenerlos, al mismo tiempo –le explicó Kero.

-¿Al mismo tiempo…?

-¡Tengo una idea! –dijo Tomoyo en ese momento, con lo que todos la miraron-. Jin-Lin dijo que él y Sakura estudaron artes marciales juntos, ¿no? ¿No podrían detener a los gemelos el tiempo sufciente para debilitarlos y así Syaoran podría capturarlos?

-Suena razonable –dijo Kero pensativo-. Y por el momento es la única idea que tenemos. No perdemos nada con intentarlo.

-¿Estás de acuerdo, Jin-Lin? –preguntó Sakura.

-Pero siempre he sido un estorbo para ti -le dijo el chico, con voz triste.

-Eres el único que puede hacer esto conmigo. ¿Lo harás por mi? -su primo la miró, y después de un par de segundos, asintió enérgicamente.

Se colocaron ambos en posición de batalla. Los gemelos los miraban desde el otro lado de la calle, sonriendo burlonamente. A la señal de Sakura, ella y Jin-Lin comenzaron a atacar, con movimientos idénticos. Los mismos golpes colocados en los mismos lugares, las mismas patadas y piruetas. Los gemelos, que no eran expertos en artes marciales, no podían hacer otra cosa más que defenderse. Y eso a medias, puesto que no tenían los reflejos para bloquear todos los ataques. Fue así como Sakura y Jin-Lin terminaron derribando a los gemelos, que cayeron en el piso, demasiado débiles como para poder incorporarse.

-¡Hazl ahora! –le gritó Sakura a Syaoran.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡Carta Clow! –el báculo se alzó en el aire, y el contorno de la Carta se dibujó. Entonces, los gemelos fueron poco a poco absorbidos, hasta que regresaron a su forma de Carta, la cual voló hasta posarse en la mano de Sakura.

La chica miró a su primo, el cual se encontraba en silencio. Se metió la Carta Clow al bolsillo, y se acercó a Jin-Lin.

-Solo quiero que sepas que jamás has sido un estorbo para mí –le dijo en voz baja. Jin-Lin la abrazó en silencio, mientras Tomoyo los filmaba.

* * *

-Esto se va a sentir tan diferente ahora que ese mocoso no estará –dijo Kero, mientras estaba escondido dentro de la mochila de Syaoran.

-Kero tiene razón, será muy diferente -Tomoyo habló en un triste susurro-. Creo que terminaremos extrañándolo.

Se encontraban en el aeropuerto. Syaoran, Kero y Tomoyo se encontraban un poco atrás, viendo como Sakura y Wei se despedían de Jin-Lin.

-Llevaré a registrar su equipaje –le dijo Wei a Jin-Lin en ese momento, y tomando las maletas del chico, se alejó, dejando a Jin-Lin y Sakura, solos.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella promesa? –le dijo el chico a su prima, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-¿Promesa? –repitió Sakura, confundida.

-Cuando eramos niños y te dije que me gustabas. Y te hice prometer que serías mi esposa, a no ser que encontraras a alguien más digno que yo.

-Sí, lo recuerdo –respondió Sakura, mientras ella y su primo se ponían rojos.

-¡Señorito Jin-Lin, es hora de irnos! –le gritó Wei al chico.

Jin-Lin abrazó a Sakura.

-Cuídate mucho, y por favor, no olvides esa promesa, Sakurita. Si encuentras a ese alguien, quiero que me lo digas.

Sakura asintió levemente.

-Cuídate mucho tu también Jin-Lin. Y no te preocupes, te lo diré.

Entonces, Jin-Lin alzó el brazo, para despedirse de Syaoran y Tomoyo. Los dos se despidieron de él, de la misma manera. Jin-Lin dio media vuelta, y sin decir nada más, sin voltear atrás ni por error, se alejó corriendo, hasta reunirse con Wei, y apurarse a abordar el avión.

* * *

_¡Espero y hayan pasado un buen fin de semana, y estén teniendo un bonito lunes! (No como yo que tengo examen y debería de estar estudiando e_e). Espero y el capi haya sido de su agrado. Sé que no hubo mucho Sakura x Syaoran, pero es debido a que este capi se centra mucho en Jin-Lin. Que triste que se haya ido, ¿no? n.n Por otro lado, el Juicio Final está a la vuelta de la esquina, así como mi semestre (que es mi Juicio Final personalizado). Por este motivo, no he podido responder los reviews. Apenas y me hago un tiempo para subir los capis. Espero y me perdonen. Sin embargo, si que sigo leyendo los reviews. Y también sigo contabilizando sus votos (y sí, sigue ganando Eriol chico, por una considerable diferencia D:). Espero y no por esto dejen de votar :3_

_Por fortuna, esta vez si les pude traer un cosplay n.n Se trata del videojuego Final Fantasy VX (antes conocido como Versus XIII). Los personajes, como dice allá arriba, son Noctis Lucis Caelum-Syaoran, Stella Nox Fleuret-Sakura, y Prompto Argentum-Jin-Lin, por si gustan buscar imágenes n.n_

_Me despido no sin antes agradecerles por los reviews, por seguirme leyendo. Por no dejar este proyecto abandonado, pues xD! Significa mucho para mí que estén dispuestos a esperar por la 3ra temporada. Como les comenté, aún no tengo nada escrito, por eso haré las ups cada semana, pero les prometo que me esforzaré mucho para lograr darles un buen resultado, y que sigan siendo de su agrado, así como darle a este fic el final feliz que se merece :B! Un saludo a todos, nos leemos el miércoles, y ya saben, sigan bellos! n.n_


	42. La profesora con poderes misteriosos

**Capítulo 42**

**Syaoran, Kero y la profesora con poderes misteriosos**

* * *

Era de noche y la luna llena brillaba casi solitaria, en el cielo. Las luces de la Torre de Tokio le hacían silenciosa compañía, mientras Syaoran la miraba, sin decir una palabra. En ese momento, el ruido de un cascabel rompió el silencio, y la profesora Mizuki, en un simple pero elegante vestido rosa, sujetando su extraño cascabel, se encontraba de pie, en la Torre de Tokio, mirando a Syaoran de vuelta. Entonces, Syaoran pudo ver otros ojos color gris, como los de un gato, y unas enormes alas blancas se extendieron por el cielo. Había alguien más en la Torre, con un hermoso cabello blanco plata.

-¿Otra persona? –se preguntó Syaoran, mientras sujetaba su báculo mágico con fuerza, y las Cartas Clow caían frente a él-. ¿Quién podrá ser?

Extendió un brazo, pero al momento, las Cartas Clow desaparecieron.

-¿Qué está pasando? –se preguntó. Pero antes de poder decir nada más, el cascabel volvió a escucharse. La profesora Mizuki, y aquella otra persona, miraban a Syaoran y a Kero, en completo silencio.

* * *

La alarma del despertador sonó puntual a las ocho. Syaoran, aún en sueños, alzó la mano para buscar al aparato y poder callarlo. Lo que su mano encontró, en cambio, fue pequeño muñeco de tela, al cual por más que le presionó la cabeza, no callaba aquel ruido infernal. Entonces, lentamente, salió de debajo de las cobijas, y vió al muñeco, extrañado de que no tuviera el despertador entre sus manos.

-Se encuentra aquí –le dijo Kero, con lo que Syaoran lo miró, aún algo somnoliento-. Lo pusiste en el escritorio para no quedarte dormido. ¿Es que no lo recuerdas?

-¿Eh? Oh, si. Es cierto –y con esto, se levantó finalmente de la cama. Volvió a poner el pequeño muñeco sobre la cabecera, y frotándose los ojos, se dirigió al armario, a buscar su ropa.

Kero, en cambio, se acercó a la cama, y miró detenidamente al muñeco de tela.

Se trataba de un pequeño niño, que usaba un traje negro con bordes blancos, y una larga capa roja, con un símbolo negro en la espalda, y guantes blancos, que repetían aquel símbolo circular. Su cabello era rubio, y terminaba en una pequeña trenza.

-Este muñeco lo tenías desde antes de que yo despertara, ¿no es así?

-¿Qué? Ah, sí. Tomoyo me lo regaló en mi cumpleaños, y por pasar a 4to grado, el año pasado –explicó mientras se vestía-. Dijo que era de un anime, pero no recuerdo el nombre… Como si me interesara.

Kero miró al muñeco de cerca.

-Pues ha hecho un muy buen trabajo, está muy bien hecho. Pero es extraño que te regale un muñeco de anime si a ti no te gusta.

-Bueno, ya ves como se moría de ganas de hacerme usar cosplays apenas se enteró de que soy un Card Captor. Estoy seguro de que esto era una pequeña indirecta que no capté en su momento.

Pero en ese momento, Syaoran miró al muñeco, y dio un respingo.

-Aunque esas ropas… Se parecen bastante a las que estoy usando, en aquel sueño… Sale una enorme luna llena, y las Cartas Clow están ahí. También la profesora Mizuki… y otra persona, con alas muy grandes, cabello plateado…

Fue el turno de Kero de dar un respingo.

-¿Dijiste grandes alas y cabello plateado?

-Sí… Es la primera vez que sueño con esa persona y… ¡Dios, mira la hora! Si me quedo platicando contigo, el haberme levantado temprano no servirá de nada. ¡Me voy ya!

Y salió corriendo de la habitación, sin despedirse. Pero Kero estaba demasiado preocupado por lo que Syaoran acababa de decir, que ni se inmutó.

En cambio, se dirigió al escritorio, y abrió el cajón donde el chico guardaba el libro de las Cartas Clow. El libro salió por sí solo, y se detuvo en el aire, flotando frente a Kero. Se dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo, para que el pequeño ser alado pudiera ver la parte posterior.

Se mostraba el símbolo del Mago Clow, aquel símbolo que Syaoran invocaba para utilizar las Cartas o sellarlas. Y debajo de él, había un espacio considerable, completamente en blanco, sin ningún dibujo o diseño.

-¡Yue! –susurró la motita amarilla.

* * *

-¡Buenos días! –fue el saludo matinal de Syaoran, al entrar a la cocina-.

-¡Buenos días! –respondió su padre, quien se encontraba lavando los platos-. Ya está listo el arroz que me pediste –anunció, mientras apuntaba a la arrocera, con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¡Gracias! –dijo Syaoran, y poniéndose el delantal, fue corriendo a colocarse detrás de la barra que dividía la cocina del comedor, y se puso a trabajar, haciendo bolas de arroz, y colocándolas en las cajas de almuerzo que su padre ya tenía acomodadas en la misma barra.

-¿Yukito participará en la competencia? –preguntó su padre, después de unos momentos.

-Sí, es la representante de la escuela –le respondió Syaoran, aún trabajando en las bolas de arroz-. Al parecer es un evento muy grande, pues también participarán adultos.

-También me contaron que ayuda a los equipos de básquet y futbol de la escuela, ¿es cierto?

-Sí, ayuda en todo lo que puede. Es demasiado buena con los deportes. Le prometí a Yukito que le llevaría un gran almuerzo, estoy seguro de que se pondrá muy contenta.

-Ya terminé de lavar los platos, ¿necesitas que te ayude?

-Si, por favor.

Con ayuda de Fujitaka el trabajo fue más fácil. Terminaron de cubrir las bolas de arroz con papel de alga, hicieron salchichas en forma de pulpos, rollitos de huevo, y varias cosas más, que pusieron en las cajas de almuerzo, con sumo cuidado y paciencia.

-Eso es todo –dijo su padre, cuando terminaron de acomodar las salchichas-. Se ven muy bien.

-Éste es el mío, este es de Tomoyo –Syaoran empezó a contar las cajas-. Ese de ahí es de Sakura, y el de allá es de Yukito, y el de al lado también, y… Creo que hice demasiados.

-No te preocupes, Yukito se comerá los que sobren… Pero son demasiados, no creo que puedas con todos.

-Oh, eso no es problema, me ayudarán a cargarlos –y apenas dijo esto, el timbre de la puerta sonó-. Iré a abrir yo.

Se bajó del banquillo, y se quitó el delantal, que dejó en una de las sillas del comedor. Prácticamente corrió hasta la puerta. Cuando abrió, Tomoyo y Sakura, ambas muy sonrientes, lo recibieron con unos alegres buenos días.

-¡Buenos días! –les respondió Syaoran-. Gracias por venir hasta mi casa, es un enorme favor el que me hacen. Ya tengo listos los almuerzos, dejen ir por ellos.

-Claro, no te preocupes –le respondió Tomoyo, con lo que Syaoran se apuró a volver a entrar a la casa. Pero no llevaba dados ni un par de pasos, cuando una bola de pelos salió de golpe desde el interior de su mochila, que descanzaba junto a sus zapatos. El susto fue tal que Syaoran no pudo evitar gritar, y caerse embarrándose la cara en el piso.

-¡Te ibas a ir a comer a la calle ese almuerzo tan gigante y no me ibas a invitar! ¡Que clase de mocoso envidioso eres! –le reclamó Kero.

-¡Eres una bola de queso echado a perder! –le gritó Syaoran de vuelta.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó entonces su padre, asomándose desde el comedor. Syaoran se apuró a empujar a Kero dentro de la mochila, asegurándose de que le daba un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes.

Emitió una risa nerviosa, y para no dar explicaciones, se puso su gorra a toda velocidad, para no cruzar miradas con su padre.

* * *

Se encontraban ahora los tres chicos, y Kero, en el tren que los llevaría a su destino. Habían repartido los almuerzos en tres paquetes, no muy grandes, y cada niño llevaba uno en los brazos.

-Estoy mareado, ¿todavía no llegamos? –preguntó Kero, sacando la cabeza de la mochila de Syaoran.

-Es peligroso, pueden verte –le dijo Sakura, mientras veía la cara pálida del Guardián de las Cartas Clow.

-Si vuelves a vomitar en una de mis mochilas, te juro que te vendo como juguete que no necesita pilas –lo amenazó Syaoran.

-Ya casi llegamos, no desesperes –susurró Tomoyo para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Ves? Te hubieras quedado en la casa –le recriminó Syaoran-. Si lo único que querías era el almuerzo, hubiera sido más fácil que te lo comieras en la casa.

-No me hables de comida o te juro que si me vomito –amenazó Kero al niño-. Además, no vengo solo por el almuerzo. Lo que quiero es estar a tu lado por si sucede algo, mocoso impertinente. Sobre todo porque, dentro de poco llegará el final.

Syaoran, Tomoyo y Sakura miraron a la motita amarilla, confundidos.

-¿El final? –Preguntó Sakura-. ¿El final de la recolección de las Cartas Clow?

-Que bien, falta poco para que toda esta bobada se acabe –dijo Syaoran en tono cansino. Pero entonces miró a Sakura, y su pensamiento inmediato fue que apenas terminaran de capturar las Cartas, sería muy probable que ya no pasara tanto tiempo junto a la chica. Hasta era posible que ella regresara a Hong-Kong. Y entonces, el tren pasó junto a la Torre de Tokio, y pensó en su sueño, y en aquellas personas que se encontraban en aquella noche de luna llena, simplemente mirándolo a él…

-¿Syaoran, te pasa algo? –le preguntó Sakura, con lo que Syaoran respingó.

-No, no me pasa nada. Estoy bien, Sakura –se apuró a mentir.

* * *

Bajaron del tren y caminaron por varias calles, hasta llegar a un templo, donde había bastante gente reunida. Pidieron indicaciones, y finalmente llegaron hasta el campo donde se realizaría la competencia de arquería.

-Que raro, ¿por qué está el campo dentro de un templo? –preguntó Syaoran, mientras él, Tomoyo y Sakura, miraban el campo vacío.

-Está relacionado con los ritos del templo –les respondió una voz a sus espaldas, que prontamente identificaron como la voz de Yukito.

Los tres chicos se volvieron, y pudieron ver a la adolescente, que tenía su largo cabello plateado recogido en una coleta alta. Usaba una camisa blanca, con mangas que le llegaban hasta los codos, y usaba unos pantalones bastante amplios, que parecían de una época muy antigua.

-¡Buenos días! –saludaron los tres chicos, y Yukito les respondió de la misma manera.

-Que gusto que hayan podido venir a animarme –les dijo ella, alegremente.

-Claro –se apuró a decir Syaoran-. Además, te traje el almuerzo, como lo prometí –y apuntó a las cajas que Sakura llevaba entre las manos.

-Muchísimas gracias por todo –les dijo a los chicos, con lo que Syaoran y Sakura se sonrojaron-. Bueno, debo irme, ya casi es hora de que empiece la competencia, y debo prepararme. Los veré al rato.

Les dedicó una última sonrisa, y se apuró a dirigirse a la caseta, donde los demás competidores estaban llegando ya.

-Se ve tan elegante con ese traje –dijo Tomoyo, mientras veían partir a Yukito, haciendo que sus amigos se sonrojaran un poco.

-Yukito se ve bien con cualquier tipo de ropa –respondió Syaoran, y entonces recordó algunos de los cosplays que Sakura había usado durante todo ese tiempo, y se puso colorado-. Sí, cualquier tipo de ropa…

Entonces, Kero sacó la cabeza de la mochila. Tenía una expresión seria en el rostro.

-Siento la presencia de la luna –se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

La competencia de tiro con arco había empezado ya. Aparte de Syaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo, había otras personas observando también. No era un público muy grande, pero sí muy animado. Contando a Yukito, había ocho competidores, y de todos ellos, la que llevaba el primer lugar en ese momento, era ella, pues todas sus flechas habían dado en el centro de la diana.

-¿Ya vieron eso? –dijo Tomoyo, apuntando a la caseta donde se encontraban los competidores.

Sakura y Syaoran se apuraron a mirar a donde su amiga señalaba. Entonces, pudieron ver a qué se refería. Otra de los competidores, era la profesora Mizuki, la cual en ese momento se preparaba para efectuar su tiro. Acomodó su flecha, tenzó el aro, y la dejó volar. Ésta también dio en el centro de la diana, como la de Yukito.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? No sabía que fuera buena en el tiro con arco –dijo Sakura asombrada ante aquel tiro tan limpio.

Los tres chicos se encontraban tan sorprendidos por ver a su profesora dentro de la competencia, y que además fuera tan buena en ello, que no se dieron cuenta cuando Kero volvió a asomarse desde la mochila de Syaoran. Pero esta vez no fue solo la cabeza, sino que se salió por completo.

-La presencia de la luna es muy fuerte –se dijo mentalmente. Su expresión era de total intriga.

* * *

La penúltima ronda acaba de terminar. Ahora había solo dos competidores, Yukito y la profesora Mizuki. Syaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo miraban la competencia, realmente emocionados y nerviosos. Llevaban ya cuatro de los cinco tiros, y ninguno había fallado ni uno. La tensión se palpaba en el aire. El silencio era total. Yukito había acertado sus cinco tiros, y a la profesora Mizuki aún le quedaba uno por realizar. Si fallaba, Yukito ganaba.

Kaho se preparó en su posición de tiro. Colocó la flecha en el arco, y lo tensó. Miraba a la diana con una concentración impresionante. Entonces, en una fracción de segundo, algo la distrajo, como si hubiera sentido algo, y soltó la flecha, la cual falló completamente el tiro, saliéndose de la diana.

Los aplausos por cortesía no se hicieron esperar, y la profesora se limitó a hacer una pequeña reverencia, agradeciéndolos.

-¿Se dieron cuenta? –les preguntó Sakura a Tomoyo y Syaoran, mientras el público aún aplaudia-. En el momento de soltar la flecha… La profesora… Es decir, parecía que se había percatado de algo…

* * *

-¡Muchas felicidades! –le dijeron Syaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo a Yukito.

-¡Muchas gracias! Aunque, fue una victoria algo extraña… -dijo la adolescente, con expresión pensativa. Los tres chicos la miraron. Entonces, dando un pequeño respingo, recuperó su tono normal, y tomó una de las cajas del almuerzo-. No importa –se apuró a corregirse-. Será mejor que comamos ya, tengo mucha hambre. ¡Buen provecho!

Yukito y Sakura probaron las bolas de arroz, y ambas chicas dijeron que estaba muy bueno. Syaoran les agradeció el cumplido, poniéndose un poco colorado. Tomoyo se apuró a tomar el termo que contenía el té, para servirles un poco a cada uno.

-¿Dónde están los vasos desechables? –le preguntó a Syaoran, con lo que lo bajó de su nube.

-Están en mi mochila –respondió el chico, mientras se apuraba a buscarlos. Pero al abrir su mochila, pudo ver que le faltaba algo importante.

-¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó Tomoyo, al ver que Syaoran no le pasaba los vasos-. ¿Se te han olvidado?

-No, no es eso –se apuró a negar Syaoran-. ¿Recuerdas que metiste tu muñeco de felpa en mi mochila? –le dijo para disimular delante de Yukito. Tomoyo asintió, dando a entender que comprendía que hablaba de Kero-. Pues ya no está.

* * *

La profesora Mizuki se enconcontraba en la pequeña terraza de uno de los edificios del templo. Estaba sentada sobre sus propias piernas, completamente en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera meditando. Entonces, abrió los ojos, y miró hacia su derecha, donde no había nadie.

-Buenas tardes –fueron sus simples palabras.

Al momento, detrás de la esquina del edificio, apareció Kero.

-Fuiste muy lista al darte cuenta –le respondió la motita amarilla. Kero se acercó volando hacia la profesora, y se sentó delante de ella, sobre la barda de la terraza, con lo que podían verse a la cara, sin que la profesora tuviera que bajar la mirada, o él tuviera que subirla.

-Es la primera vez que te veo en esa forma –le dijo la profesora, seriamente.

-Es porque la vez pasada, Li y yo intercambiamos cuerpos. Pero como no utilizaste tu magia, no pude darme cuenta de tu presencia.

Entonces se quedaron en silencio, durante un par de minutos, hasta que Kero dijo:

-Puedo sentir una gran cantidad de magia… Y esos poderes vienen de la luna. Así que he de suponer que tus poderes se basan en la magia de la luna, ¿no es así?

La profesora respondió con un simple "sí".

-Entonces, ¿tú eres el otro guardián que el Mago Clow creó, al igual que yo, para proteger las Cartas Clow? Yue, que significa Luna, en chino.

La profesora no respondió.

-¿Le has dicho algo a Syaoran? ¿Sobre el Juicio Final?

-Estoy enterada de eso, pero no se lo he dicho, puesto que yo tengo un deber que cumplir.

-¿Qué clase de deber?

-Dentro de poco lo sabrás.

-Pues confío en que Syaoran podrá superar esa difícil prueba –arremetió Kero, una vez más.

-Yo opino lo mismo –le respondió la profesora Mizuki, aún de manera serena.

-¡Kero! –se escuchó el grito de Syaoran en ese momento. Sus pasos retumbaban por el piso de madera, de la terraza de uno de los edificios del templo.

Entonces, dio vuelta en la esquina, donde continuaba la pequeña terraza, y pudo ver a la profesora Mizuki, sentada en el suelo de madera, acompañada de Kero.

-Pensé que lo mejor era buscar un lugar tranquilo para conversar –le dijo ella.

* * *

Los chicos caminaban tranquilamente, mientras se dirigían a la salida del templo. Kero estaba de nueva cuenta dentro de la mochila de Syaoran, con una expresión enfunfurruñada.

-No puedo creer que te saliste de la mochila –lo regañó el niño-. Y pero que eso, que te hayas dejado ver por la profesora Mizuki.

-No te sulfures –le respondió el Guardián de las Cartas-. Además, ella se había percatado de mi presencia antes que yo.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije Syaoran, ella posé unos poderes mágicos sorprendentes –intervino Sakura-. Y tú dices que te sientes en paz cuando estás con ella…

-Lo sé, es extraño –se defendió Syaoran-. pero no puedo terminar de decidirme si eso es algo bueno o malo…

Syaoran miró atrás. La profesora Mizuki, en un vestido rosa, y Yukito, en una camisa verde y falda azul, los seguían, a una distancia algo apartada, de modo que las muchachas no podían escuchar la conversación de los niños, y viceversa.

Entonces, la mirada de Syaoran se perdió durante unos segundos, pues había divisado la Torre de Tokio, y los rostros de la profesora Mizuki y aquella otra persona, vinieron a su mente, tal cual los recordaba como habían aparecido en su sueño de esa mañana.

Estaba tan concentrado mirando la Torre, que no se dio cuenta de que una persona en un disfraz de oso, con un puñado de globos de colores en una mano, se plantaba frente a él, por lo que se estampó de cara, y rebotó hasta caer de espalda al piso.

-¡Perdon! –se disculpó, mientras se sobaba el trasero. Entonces, apoyó ambas manos en el piso, para levantarse. Acababa de impulsarse, cuando el oso le dio una patada en el pecho, que lo volvió a tumbar.

-¡Oye! ¡Qué estás haciendo, déjalo! –intervino Sakura, que corrió a ponerse entre Syaoran y el oso, que ya tenía preparado el pie, para patearlo de nuevo.

Entonces, el oso bajó el pie, y se apuró a quitarse la máscara.

Se trataba de Touya.

-¡Eres un idiota! –le gritó Syaoran, golpeándolo en el estómago, que debido a todo el relleno del disfraz, ni lo sintió.

-Que coincidencia encontrarlo aquí –dijo Tomoyo alegremente.

-En este mundo no existen las coincidencias –le dijo Touya, con voz seria.

-Solo existe lo inevitable –terminó de decir la profesora Mizuki, con lo que ella y Touya se miraron en silencio.

Entonces, sin decir nada, Touya volvió a ponerse la máscara, y despidiéndose haciendo un saludo con el brazo, se alejó del lugar, para seguir trabajando.

-Será mejor que nos marchemos nosotros también –les dijo la profesora Mizuki-. Dentro de poco anochecerá.

-Espera, ¿Qué no traías una gorra puesta esta mañana, Syaoran? –preguntó Sakura, apuntando a la cabeza del niño.

El chico se tocó la cabeza, como si quisiera comprobar que la gorra no estaba ahí. Y efectivamente, en la cabeza no llevaba ya nada.

-¡Rayos! –se quejó-. Recuerdo que me la quité para comer. Debe haberse quedado por ahí.

-Podemos ir a buscarla –le dijo Yukito-. No fue muy lejos de aquí.

Así que todos volvieron sobre sus pasos, para volver a entrar al templo. Syaoran llevaba la delantera, mientras que Yukito y la profesora Mizuki eran las últimas, puesto que seguían platicando entre ellas.

-¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta? –le dijo Yukito, con lo que la profesora Mizuki asintió-. En la última ronda de la competencia… ¿le preocupó algo?

-No, fue solo que fijé mi mirada en otro lado –respondió ella-. Una leve distracción. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo yo a ti?

-Si, claro.

-Yukito, ¿tu no eres…?

Pero la profesora Mizuki dio un respingo, pues acababa de sentir algo, por lo que no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta. Y no fue la única. Sakura, Syaoran y Kero también lo sintieron.

-Es la presencia de una Carta Clow –anunció Kero-. Pero también se trata de otra presencia muy poderosa.

Entonces, todo el suelo empezó a temblar. Tomoyo perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Y de repente, la tierra se partió. Una enorme fisura corría por el suelo, dirigiéndose hacia Tomoyo.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Sakura, con lo que se apuró a quitar a la chica del camino. Syaoran se apuró a reunirse con ellas.

Y entonces lo vieron: una enorme mole de tierra y piedra se había elevado unos cuantos metros más adelante, a una altura que igualaba a la Torre de Tokio. Kero se apuró a asomarse desde la mochila de Syaoran, mientras todos miraban aquel extraño fenómeno.

-¡No puede ser! –gritó el pequeño ser alado-. ¡Se trata de…!

* * *

_¡HOLA! :D! *Dramática interrupción del capítulo, no me odien por favor*_

_Feliz miércoles n.n! Primero que nada, espero y el capi les haya gustado. ¡El Juicio Final está a la vuelta de la esquina! *chanchanchanchán* Espero y estén emocionados D! Desgraciadamente no pude poner un cosplay (la última Carta Clow aparece de improvisto y Tomoyo no estaba preparada), y tampoco hay un momento realmente romántico entre Sakura y Syaoran. ¡Pero no desesperen! Les tengo sorpresas preparadas X3!_

_Sigo contabilizando los votos sobre Eriol, y como he visto que va ganando (por una considerable mayoría) Eriol chico, porfin me he sentado a escribir la 3ra temporada :D! (Y no es por presumir, pero hasta yo me estoy enamorando de lo que escribo *3*) Espero y ustedes también consideren que es muy buena, pues le estoy poniendo toda la energía que me deja la escuela e_e!_

_Sobre sus reviews (y como ya han estado leyendo mis quejas), la escuela no me ha dado tiempo de responderlos, pero sí que los he leído todos. Así que, en estas líneas resumiré las respuestas y anuncios más importantes a sus lindas palabras :D!_

_1. Según yo, ya son 2 personitas que me solicitaron un cosplay de Angel Beats. Apenas tenga tiempo, revisaré más detalles sobre la serie, y de ser posible, lo agregaré en algún momento de la 3ra temporada. No desesperen._

_2. Otras dos lectoras me preguntaron sobre la 2da película. Creo que ya lo había comentado antes, pero por si solo lo soñé, aquí les va: como vieron, no realicé la 1ra peli. Prefiero mantenerme solamente con lo ocurrido en el anime. Sin embargo, no descarto la idea de (algún día) realizar las dos películas. Sin embargo, si llego a hacerlo, serían como parte de otro fic. Tampoco desesperen._

_3. Otra persona me preguntó sobre un capítulo que me brinqué: sí, lo hice. Pero fue simplemente a que como no se capturaba una Carta Clow (y tampoco se avanzaba en la trama) lo consideré spam, y obviamente, prescindible. Espero y no se hayan decepcionado por no incluirlo._

_Así que, si ya leyeron toda mi biblia de comentario, espero y haya resuelto sus dudas :3! Seguiré contabilizando los votos (aunque ya no le veo mucho caso e_e), seguiré leyendo sus reviews (aunque no pueda contestarlos TT_TT), y espero verlos el viernes para decir juntos, ¡Libérate! (Ah, me pasé de sangrona XD)_

_Tengan bonito día y nos leemos luego!_


End file.
